Intertwined
by Mydarkside975
Summary: She has a positive mindset, she is ambitious and she cares deeply, not only about people in her life but also about everyone else on the planet. He drowns himself in sex and alcohol to numb his feelings and escape from his thoughts. She sneaks into one of his infamous parties to get the scoop which leads to a series of events that none of them expects. Delena AU/AH
1. A Peaceful Moment

AN: This story is my version of the 'Great Delena Story'. It's AU and set in New York. It's about two people who come from different worlds and are at the same time different yet similar to each other. They both have dark pasts but they choose to handle their burdens differently. Where Elena finds peace in helping others by doing charity or giving yoga lessons, Damon drinks and sleeps around to reach oblivion.

When they first meet, things do not go as smoothly as one might wish but as the days go by, we start to question if they just might be each other's salvation.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or it's characters but I consider the storylines mine. This story is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Peaceful Moment**

**Damon**

The first rays of sunshine found their way through the thick curtains of a bedroom. A man and a woman in what appeared to be a passionate embrace shouted their pleasure into the room. However, the passion was a lie and the pleasure only in the flesh. Their moment was shared with every other person in the room and in the rest of the mansion. The sound of music surrounded the place and the smells of sex, sweat and liquor lingered in the air. The night was winding down and not many were left standing as their night of sinful self-indulgence was starting to take its toll. All of them were in a temporary state of calm satisfaction and most of them did not remember their own names including one person who was the one responsible for the debauchery of the night.

He was lying on a bed surrounded by women, naked women, which was mostly his doing. Their eyes were closed in sleep or glazed and unfocused but he did not notice any of it. In fact, he was not able to notice anything in his state of mind.

This was one of the good nights where he was able to reach this state of complete relaxation. He was able to exhaust his mind so much that his ever-present thoughts could for a moment be drowned by the excessive alcohol and sexual satisfaction. For just this one moment he could breathe freely and feel alive. Soon though, the moment would be over and he would have to start chasing the next one. That was always his goal. He lived for this moment.

A sound invaded his peaceful moment and he felt himself getting pulled back to the surface.

"Get out people! The party is over."

It was a voice. His temper started to rise. Who would dare to ruin his moment?

"Thanks Aksel, you can go get rid of the rest now."

"Sure Mr. S."

There was a sound of a door closing and someone sighing.

"When are you going to stop trying to kill yourself, brother?"

He felt someone cover him with the bedspread and heard the door opening and closing.

* * *

_Soft brown curls…_

_A sensual touch…_

_A kiss on the lips…_

_Someone laughing, a woman with brown curls and brown eyes that promised endless love and laughter. She was holding something in her arms. Looking closer, it was a child; a beautiful boy with brown eyes and hair just like his mother's. _

_His heart welled with love at the sight of them and he held out his hands wanting to hold the little boy, his son. When he touched his baby boy everything shifted. He looked into his eyes but where they were brown and warm now they were white and empty… like death. His heart burned inside his chest and he crumbled and fell to the ground. Small bones fell out of his hands. He wanted to scream but he could not make a sound and he realized that he could not even breathe._

_"__Damon!"_

"Damon! Wake up… it's just a nightmare…please wake up."

The sound of his brother's voice came through the fog in his head along with the incessant shaking. He felt himself getting nauseous and then he realized that he was not breathing. As soon as the realization hit him, he opened his mouth gasping for breath.

When his breathing evened out and his heartbeat became closer to normal, he could focus on his brother who was sitting on the edge of his bed with a concerned look on his face. He could not take concern. He did not deserve it.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse like he had been screaming for months.

"I'm saving your life brother."

Stefan reached for the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin tablets and held them out to his brother.

When he saw the hangover remedies, Damon immediately felt the pain in his head like it was breaking down the middle. He took them thankfully knowing full well that they would not be enough.

"Giuseppe wants to see you," Stefan told him with a guarded expression.

Damon gave him his most incredulous look without bothering to answer.

"Damon, you have to go see him."

"I don't have to do anything Stefan. I don't owe him anything."

"He's our dad and he lost the…"

"No!" Damon interrupted. "Get out NOW… Get the hell out."

His voice was laced with venom and his eyes shooting daggers as he got out of his bed and walked unsteadily towards the door, holding it open and forcing his brother to leave. He did not need him. He did not want to be saved.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I did not mean to mention it but please stop punishing yourself." Stefan said with a pleading look before he left, closing the door behind him.

Silence filled the room and Damon felt himself starting to suffocate in it. He could not handle silence any more than he could handle his brother's concern. Stefan did not understand though. He was not trying to punish himself, he was too selfish for that. He was trying to find Nirvana. That thought reminded him that he had to start his search for today so he went to the bedside table and pulled out a brand new bottle of bourbon that was to be his sidekick for today's mission.

* * *

**Elena**

"Let your breath be calm and easy while you sink your hips into a warrior two and just breathe for a moment."

The first rays of sunlight fell through the windows onto the smooth surface in the yoga studio where 29 women stood on colored yoga mats stretching their arms and legs while breathing deeply. All of them were facing one woman who was guiding them through the different poses with ease. Her calm voice along with the breathing and slow movement relieved them of all the stress they acquired throughout the week.

She was feeling their eyes on her and the thought of her being the one to relieve them of their stress alleviated her own. This was her escape from and solution to all of her problems. Being in this studio and instructing those people gave her that peace of mind that she could not achieve in her own life.

"Now roll up to stand, one vertebra at a time. Once you arrive take a big inhale to fill you right up…" She took a deep breath while lifting her arms above her head with all of the women following right along.

"… and then as you exhale soften up and just stand with your eyes closed for a moment." She swayed a little on her heels holding her hands together with her thumps touching her chest.

"When you're ready open your eyes… and great job." She watched them open up their eyes, letting go of their concentration and looking at her with open and relaxed faces.

Soon they were all rolling their mats and heading for the exit to go back to the pressures of real life until next week where they would come back to the same yoga studio. Here their faithful yoga instructor would help lessen the pressure or at least help make them strong enough to carry their burdens.

On their way out each and every one of them gave her a pat on the shoulder or a "thank you," for the relaxing morning.

"Today's routine was great, Elena. It felt so good." One of the women pulled her into a tight hug while holding her rolled yoga mat in one hand. She was one of the closest people in this world to her, one of her best friends.

"Thanks Care, I'm happy to hear that," Elena told her returning her hug and gladly accepting the love her friend showered on her. Caroline was the happiest person she knew and she extended her happiness and positive energy to everyone around her. Though with Elena, she seemed to make an exceptional effort to always be her most cheerful self.

"Have you heard from Bonnie?" Elena asked wondering why her other best friend did not make it this morning.

"She got called to the hospital on our way out and she wanted you to make time for some stretching later tonight."

Bonnie was a doctor, working in the ER of the local hospital which was why she was really busy all the time and sometimes Elena and Caroline did not see her for days even though they all shared a tiny apartment in Brooklyn. Even with the insane working hours and not so lucrative salary, Bonnie loved her job and was really good at it as well. Nevertheless they missed her and they all missed their time as NYU-students where they had more time to spend with each other.

They had met when Caroline and Elena were in their freshmen year and Bonnie was a junior and a volunteer in the charity organization attached to NYU, they were interested in. Bonnie immediately encouraged them to volunteer and took them under her wing teaching them the arts of fundraising and recruiting new people in her mission to change the world. From then on, they had formed a bond of friendship that only got stronger with time.

"Okay, maybe we can make a night out of it," Elena suggested while they both headed for the showers.

"Sounds great, I'll bring ice-cream," Caroline said excitedly and Elena felt herself getting excited as well at the prospect of a nice girls night with ice-cream and her best friends – in that order.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please be kind and leave a review.


	2. Roses and Wine

AN: I am so happy about your positive response and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I am some chapters ahead so I can update somewhat regularly. Here is the second chapter of my story.

Sincerely

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Two: Roses and Wine**

**Elena**

After some yoga and three packs of ice-cream, the girls were lounging in their tiny living room covered in fluffy blankets, each of them holding a glass of wine while listening to Bonnie tell them about one of her patients. He was a homeless man who apparently collapsed from heart failure in the middle of the street and no one cared to go and help him until some police officers, patrolling the area found him and drove him to the ER. He was dead by the time they got there.

"They probably thought he was drunk," Caroline said dejectedly taking a sip from her glass.

"I'd bet if it was some guy in a suit collapsing in the middle of the street everyone around would run to the rescue," Bonnie said bitterly.

"If the rich guys in the world shared some of their money, the man would not have been homeless and people would not have assumed he was drunk," Elena added. The somber atmosphere surrounded them as they sat in silence each of them in their own thoughts.

"You know what? This was supposed to be a fun girls' night, so stop with the serious topics and let's do some girl talk." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

Bonnie and Elena welcomed the change of topic and recognized Caroline's attempt to make them ask her about her relationship with her boyfriend, Tyler. She was the only one of them currently in a relationship so girl talk was practically code for Caroline gushing about Tyler. They of course fulfilled their duties as best friends and asked her about her relationship and she was happy to fill them in on all the details.

Tyler was a photographer working at the same online magazine as Caroline and Elena who had both graduated with a degree in journalism though they leaned towards different branches. Caroline had gotten a job first at the magazine in the fashion section and when eventually there was an opening at the news section, she helped Elena get an interview. Elena got the job and now they were working together, trying to make a name for themselves in the world of journalism. It was easier said than done as the competition was hard and even in their tiny magazine people were doing everything they could to get the best news and get their work published.

"You know, Tyler said he knows someone who could get us into one of those crazy Salvatore parties," Caroline said, pulling Elena back from her thoughts.

The whole city was talking about those hush-hush-parties hosted by one of the Salvatore brothers at the mansion he inherited from his late mother. The mansion was in the Hamptons but whenever there was a party, everyone who was someone in the city would be there. The whole thing was draped in mystery. It was like anyone who set foot inside the mansion had to sign a non-disclosure agreement and of course it was the most wanted news and every journalist in town was trying to get a peek inside.

"You're kidding! I thought journalists were banned from those parties," Elena said trying not to get too excited.

"They are, but we can get in there as servants. The guy he knows works for a catering company that serves the Salvatore parties and they need more people."

"But if they found out we're journalists wouldn't he be in trouble because he recommended us?"

"That's okay; he's leaving for Europe next week, so the party on Friday is the last one he'll be serving at."

"That's crazy, Care. This opportunity could make our careers."

"I know which is why I told Tyler that I'll do it. So are you in?"

"Of course I'm in… This is amazing!" Elena was nearly jumping up and down on her seat from her excitement. This was it. If she wrote a good article about the Salvatore party, she could finally put her name on the map and then she would be able to do some real work.

"Who is that Salvatore-guy anyway?" Bonnie said finally tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Oh my God… Bonnie! Do you even live in this city?" Caroline exclaimed then she started telling her the story of the eldest Salvatore brother, every now and then confirming some of the details with Elena before she went on with the story.

The Salvatore family was one of the most well known in New York City. They owned half the city through their company, Salvatore and Co. Giuseppe Salvatore inherited the company from his father in the early eighties. He dedicated himself to his work, making his father's baby the number one real estate and construction company in the city.

He was so invested in his work that he refused to get married until he met the world renowned actress Charlie Graham. She was a beauty with her dark locks contrasting her pale complexion but her most mesmerizing feature was her expressive blue eyes that spellbound her audience, watching her on the big screen but also everyone who met her in real life. Giuseppe was no exception; he fell in love with her instantly but what surprised people the most was, that she fell in love with him too, even though she had always been described by her peers as a wild soul who could never giver herself to one person. They got married and had two children, two boys; Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Damon was the eldest son and the spitting image of his mother complete with the raven hair, light complexion and blue eyes. His younger brother Stefan looked more like his father with brown hair and kind green eyes. They were two golden boys born into a golden family and practically treated like royalty. Their faces were always in the magazines with little arrows pointing out pieces of their clothes that one could buy in that shop or the other.

Not so many years later Charlie was on set filming her latest movie when a terrible accident happened. Part of the set she was working on collapsed and she fell four floors and died before the ambulance could arrive.

Soon thereafter, the boys were shipped to boarding school and Giuseppe submerged himself into his work and no one heard any more about them aside from the occasional contract signings or building openings.

Five years ago, Damon Salvatore resurfaced freshly graduated from college with an Ivy League business degree and a brand new job in his father's company. The city went wild over the ridiculously handsome Salvatore and he seemed to be basking in his celebrity status. His face was everywhere both in the tabloids and the legitimate magazines, every day with a new girl on his arm. From models and actresses to recognized businesswomen, he seemed to have all of them wrapped around his finger.

He went on like that for years until someday he was spotted with the same girl for more than one day. She was an up-and-coming actress named Katherine Pierce and people started speculating if history was repeating itself and she was the one to make the famous Damon Salvatore settle down. They kept dating for three months with the paparazzi following them wherever they went then all of a sudden, they disappeared. There was some speculation for a while that they had eloped to get married on some private island or that they started a new life somewhere in Europe where they were not constantly hounded by the paparazzi and before long, people moved on to other, more compelling stories.

That was close to three years ago.

A couple of months ago the rumors of the Salvatore parties started and people were intrigued by the secrecy. No one had yet seen Damon Salvatore and there certainly were no new pictures. The only thing people knew for sure was that he hosted those parties and that they were "crazy".

"Wow, that guy sounds horrible," Bonnie said when Caroline finally finished talking.

"Who cares about the guy? This is the most wanted news in the city. When Rebekah finds out we got the inside gossip on the whole thing, she's going to go mad with jealousy," Caroline stated. She was in a constant competition with their colleague Rebekah who on her part made it her priority to get anything, Caroline set her sights on, for herself, even the Louboutins, Caroline worked her ass off for months to afford.

"This is our opportunity, Bonnie. If we do this right, we can kick our careers off and finally be able to do the work we really like," Elena explained and drank the last drop of wine from her glass.

"Well, good luck with your secret mission, girls. But I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the other two answered before they washed their glasses and went to bed too.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	3. The Great Salvatore

AN: So this is a big chapter guys. I had some inspiration from Gossip Girl and The Great Gatsby when I wrote it so you might find some things you would recognize. Thanks for the reviews and alerts from last time.

Have fun reading,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Great Salvatore**

**Elena**

Tonight was the night. After days of worry, preparation, and secret lunch meetings (to get away from an eavesdropping Rebekah) they were finally on their way to the S. party, as they had dubbed it just in case someone was listening. It was surprisingly easy to get hired by the catering company considering their high-profile clientele but apparently the demand on their services was fast on the rise, thanks to the free advertising they got from their involvement with the S. parties.

They were driving to the mansion in Tyler's old Corona and the tension was high in the confined space. They were excited but at the same time worried, partly because what they were doing was not exactly legal but mostly because this was their chance to carve their paths in the highly competitive world of journalism and they could not afford to blow it. They spent most of the time sitting in silence with the car radio playing in the background so they were a bit startled when Caroline screamed "Oh My God, it's huge!"

In the distance, they could finally see the mansion; a white stone building with gigantic pillars and a front porch big enough to hold a couple of hundred people. The driveway was circular with a stone fountain in the middle. It looked like something from a fairy tale and yet felt off, like all those windows had witnessed some very dark times.

They were instructed to show up at the back entrance, so when they reached the main driveway, they drove past it and turned right to find a small driveway on the side of the mansion that led to the back entrance where there was a parking area for the caterers. The whole thing was surreal and Elena hated having to abide by their rules; like caterers with old cheap cars were somehow lesser people who therefore had to hide and come in through the back entrance. But she did it anyway, for her future.

Their job was to walk around among the guests serving drinks and canapés so they got to actually see the place, which was exactly what they wanted. When they were dressed in their black and white uniforms and each carrying their tray, the guests were starting to arrive and they got sent out to do their jobs. The mansion was even more impressive from the inside with high ceilings, marble floors and large open rooms with expensive looking paintings on the walls. It all screamed wealth. Elena felt little and unimportant carrying her tray and walking around the huge room like a part of the decor. She was certainly treated like that by the so-called guests who were dressed to the nines but all wore matching white masks that covered more than half their faces. She had no idea why they wore those obviously uncomfortable masks but the night was just starting and she expected to find out soon enough.

The room soon filled up and the trays were getting emptied faster. The guests were standing in groups and chatting, jazzy music playing in the background when the lights suddenly dimmed and several people wearing different colored costumes and carrying lanterns that matched their outfits filed into the room. The guests broke up in groups each following one of the lantern people to different parts of the mansion.

During the night Elena got to see what was happening in some of the rooms. She found out that the lantern people led the guests to different stations where they got to experience live performances like dramatic scenes, dance or just abstract performance art pieces. She recognized one or two professional Broadway actors (none of the performers wore masks) and knew it must have cost a fortune to hire all those people. From what she could make out, the performances were great and the guests were getting exponentially excited evident by their louder clapping at the end of every performance. Nevertheless Elena could not wait to get out of there as the extravagant feel of it all started to suffocate her.

Fortunately she soon got replaced by another caterer to go have her break. She immediately headed for a door to get some air. When she stepped outside, she found herself standing on the back porch facing a huge well-tended garden with a pool area as the center piece. Everything in this place was so big in an uncomfortable kind of lonely way that she missed their little apartment in Brooklyn. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves but a chill ran down her spine when someone spoke to her in a velvety deep voice.

"You seem tired."

She turned around and saw a guy leaning on the wall behind her. She could not make out his face in the darkness but he was not wearing a mask so she assumed he was one of the performers.

"I'm fine," she answered and leaned on a pillar next to her. She returned her gaze to the pool and the surrounding grounds that stretched on for miles.

"So what do you think?" He said after a pause.

"About what?" She said trying to avoid the question.

"About the party," he said unflinchingly.

"How do you know it is my first time?" She was starting to deflect but had no idea why she felt herself compelled to do that. Maybe she just did not want to hurt his feelings because he was a part of the entertainment, she thought.

"You look overwhelmed," he said.

"Well, you got me."

"So what do you think about it?" Man, that guy was persistent, she thought contemplating whether to tell him what he wanted to hear.

The air had an early spring kind of chill to it. It was refreshing. She watched the moonlight reflection in the dark water of the pool. "Honestly, I think it's an obnoxious show of excess by someone who's clearly lacking in the personal department," she burst out before she could stop herself. She took a deep breath and hoped he would not take it personally. She felt him move to stand next to her and they stood there in silence for a minute.

"Don't get me wrong, the performances are beautiful and the artists are great but the outrageous amount of money spent on one night, the impersonal feel of the huge mansion and the creepy white masks, set my teeth on edge."

She did not know why she just said all of that to a complete stranger but she had been keeping all of those thoughts inside and Caroline was nowhere to be found so the poor guy had to endure her rant. In her defense though, he was the one who kept asking.

"You think the masks are creepy?"

Seriously, that was the only point he wanted to address, she thought.

"Yeah, well what do you think?" She asked looking at the dark shape of his profile.

He hesitated for a moment. "I think that you might be judging someone too harshly even though you don't know him. Yes, he could be a self-absorbed ass but maybe he has his reasons."

Elena felt the heat rush to her face from the anger that started simmering in her veins. Who did he think he was to talk to her like that?

"Well of course you would defend him when he's the one paying you." She spit out failing to reign in her emotions.

At her words, he snapped his face and looked her right in the eyes. At that same moment, the lights inside the mansion were turned on and the beam of light landed on him, illuminating his face. Elena could not contain her gasp as she found herself staring into infinite blue eyes that nearly drowned her in their intensity.

"Well, I'm the one paying _you_ and I think you should leave."

After he uttered those words she left. She left the porch and then she left the whole mansion heading to the Corona which they had agreed to leave unlocked in case something like this happened.

She could not believe how stupid, she was not to notice. She just had a whole conversation with _The_ Damon Salvatore and he was every bit the entitled prick everyone thought he was. Yes, she had insulted him first but she really had no idea. What a stupid situation she had put herself in, she thought. She did not even last half the night and she was sure, she had blown her one chance. The material she had was a major scoop but it was not the kind of news that could make a career. She had no choice but to get back in there.

The fact that Damon Salvatore had already seen her and thrown her out left her in a bit of a pickle. She could not get in there and risk him seeing her again and she was sure that he wore a mask among his guests so no one would recognize him, which made it even harder to avoid him. That left her with one solution. She had to go in there as a guest so she could wear one of those hideous masks and stay anonymous.

She already knew where they kept the masks so she quickly changed back into her simple black dress (Their boss had required them to show up in formal-wear even though they would change into uniforms anyway.), let her hair down and borrowed Caroline's red lipstick. She reentered the mansion, found a mask and slipped it on before anyone noticed then she went back into the main room.

* * *

**Damon**

He did not know what made him talk to her. He had been drinking but not nearly enough to make him lose his head, yet he did the one thing he wanted to avoid; he showed her his face. She seemed different when he first saw her standing there in her black and white uniform. Maybe the fact that she was not one of those overly made up, desperate women drew him in. She was beautiful with her doe eyes and olive skin, she seemed pure, not yet ruined by the filthy world around her.

Something made him want to hear her thoughts on his party, maybe even him, even though he did not know her name. So he asked her, maybe hoping to hear something he did not already know, but she ended up being just as bad as the others, judging him based on some bullshit made up by the media and people who were jealous of his fortune. If they only knew how "fortunate" he really was. But if people already thought he was an ass, he really had no interest in changing their minds and might as well act like it, he thought.

He was standing at the top of the stairs when the light dimmed for the second half of the evening and out, came the girls… and guys, who was he to discriminate? Yeah, so the first half was the pretty part. Now it was time for the down and dirty. He could feel the atmosphere rising and he sucked it all in. This was his favorite part of the evening. The first part was just to draw them in and rile them up. Now he got to see them let go. With the promise of anonymity, they would let go of all pretenses and be their true selves and he had them dancing to his tune… literally… and metaphorically. The complete control he had over those people and their eagerness to swallow whatever he gave them be it food, drinks or sex, gave him this perverted sense of euphoria and he strived for it.

He was watching them for a while when a blond girl with black barely-there lingerie caught his eye. He decided that she would be his first companion of the night.

* * *

**Elena**

She saw it all. She was standing in the corner trying to be inconspicuous when she saw him. He was standing at the top of the stairs watching his guests. She could only interpret the look on his face as contempt.

When the light dimmed for the second time, she had no idea what she was about to witness. Iron cages were wheeled out with one male or female stripper inside each, dancing on a single pole. The guests were elated and she could feel the energy rising in the room. The music was something loud and rhythmic instead of the quiet jazz from before. She could not see a single caterer and everyone was wearing the masks. It was like the first half of the night never existed.

A couple of minutes later, escorts in scarce clothing flooded the place and the highly respected and well-mannered members of society were reduced to a writhing mass of lust and greed. She finally understood the point of the masks. He wanted to tear down the glossy façade and see the actual people behind. Ironically enough, they could only let go of their inhibitions and be who they really were if they wore a mask to hide their faces and identities.

He was watching the whole thing from the top of the stairs for some time before he put on his own mask and descended the stairs to join them. That was when she decided that she had seen enough of this madness and needed to return back to the real world.

When she reached the Corona, she found Tyler and Caroline already there. She hurried into the backseat trying to get this night over with as fast as possible.

"Ohmygod! Elena wasn'titjustcrazy… Weweresoworriedaboutyou… whyareyouholdingamask?" Caroline screeched the moment Elena landed on her seat.

"Wow, slow down, Care. I didn't get half of what you said there," she said looking at her usually energetic but not this crazy-neurotic friend.

"What's wrong with her?" She mouthed now looking at Tyler for an explanation.

"Well, she kindda ate some of the canapés and apparently there's something in them," he said.

"What do you mean; there's something in them, like what?" She said starting to panic when Caroline just kept on talking like she could not hear them.

"It looks like crack," he said with a shrug.

"Are you saying, Caroline is on Cocaine and you're just sitting here? We need to take her to the hospital!" She said now in full panic mode

"Relax, Elena. She'll be fine once she sleeps it off," he said starting the car and speeding down the driveway towards the road.

* * *

AN: I'm very excited to hear your thoughts.


	4. Success

**Chapter Four: Success**

**Damon**

A persistent throbbing held residence in his skull. Every time he tried to move a muscle or open his eyes, the throbbing intensified so he had to stop. The night before was a rare success, not in terms of his party, that was always a success but in terms of him finding that perfect peaceful place. He kept that peace of mind longer than any of the other times. Still, it was not enough. It was never enough, until it lasted forever. He knew that he had to do a little more than drown himself in sex and alcohol to reach final, infinite peace but he could not do it. Peace was too good for him and he already indulged enough in those stolen moments which he did not deserve either. Or maybe he was just a coward because he did not dare to simply end his miserable existence.

He could hear someone talking outside his door. It sounded like his brother, arguing with someone but he might have been talking on the phone because he only heard his brother's side of the conversation. His voice got louder as he came closer to his room and when he knocked on the door, Damon winced from the loud sound that only added to the throbbing in his head.

He finally pried his eyes open and reached for the water and aspirin on his nightstand, surely put there by his brother. A moment later, Stefan entered the room with his phone in one hand and a frown on his face.

"They know."

"What?" Damon said, annoyed at the vagueness of that statement.

"They know about the parties, Damon. They know what happened, what you served and what people where wearing," he said, exasperated.

"How?" He sounded bored and indifferent. Of course he knew it would come out sooner or later. He had just hoped it would be later.

"Some journalist published an article about it online and since then every other website and magazine has been quoting it."

"Where did he get the information?"

"It's a woman, Elena Gilbert, and I don't know how she got the information, but she has pictures of the masks, the house and the performances."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Damon shrugged then winced form a jolt of pain as his body rebelled against the unnecessary movement.

Now no one would dare to show up at another one of his parties in fear of getting exposed. That was how they were. They did all kinds off shit as long as their prized image stayed intact.

"She wrote about the escorts too." Stefan said after hesitating for a bit.

How did she know about that? He assumed that she got her information from the caterers but he had made sure that none of them were there in the second half of the night.

Stefan made his way across the room to the glass doors that led to the balcony overlooking the pool and the garden surrounding it.

He had not told his brother any specifics about his parties and Stefan was not really a fan of his lifestyle but his brother was always there for him in the morning.

"Damon, Giuseppe is furious. She cut our name into shreds." Stefan said in a tired voice, his shoulders slouching.

Damon did not give a damn about Giuseppe but he did not mean to put his brother in this situation. Stefan worked at Salvatore and Co. along with their father. He chose to major in business and asked their father for a job in the company when he graduated, all around the exemplary son. Now, he was put in the middle whenever their father tried to resume control over his eldest son. Yes, Giuseppe wanted to control him like a puppet, and he had been for at least 24 years of Damon's life. He chose everything for him; his school, college, courses, his major and his job. Then his life changed and he refused to live as a guest in his own life anymore so he quit his job and left the whole city.

In short; he started this whole party-business knowing full well that it would get out at some point and Giuseppe's precious reputation would suffer. In fact, it was part of the appeal but he did not want to hurt his brother. Stefan was just collateral damage.

"What makes you think I care about Giuseppe _or_ his name?" He finally said.

"At least read the article," Stefan said with a sigh as he made his way out to get back to work.

Fine, he would read the damn article. It could be amusing to read what those morons thought about their rich and famous idols acting like pigs.

* * *

**Elena**

She wrote it as soon as she came home the night before. She knew that news was best served hot so she went home, sat with her laptop and wrote the whole thing down. By six am, it was ready to be uploaded. Tyler had already sent her the pictures but Caroline had to add her fashion piece later due to her drug mishap.

Yeah, about the cocaine; when they got back to the apartment, they had Bonnie check on Caroline. She assured them that she was going to be fine by morning so they just helped her into bed and hoped for the best. Thankfully, next morning, Caroline was right back to being her normal chipper self.

Elena did not include the drug-related piece of information in the article, though. Maybe she should have, but it did not feel right. When she left that mansion the night before, she was disgusted with the whole experience and when she found out about Caroline, she was furious but during the night, she started processing everything and ultimately seeing things in a different way.

Serving people drugs in their food was wrong and organizing sex orgies was way too messed up, but what made anyone fall this low? What horrors had he seen that made him give up on humanity? That look on his face before he descended the stairs was of pure disgust. He stripped those people to their most basic animal selves and only then did he join them. How low did he think of himself, if he only felt like one of them when they were at their worst?

Damon Salvatore used to be a picture in a magazine. An idea of what someone rich, young and handsome would be like. When she saw him in the flesh and talked to him, he became real. He was never a real person before she actually met him and looked into his eyes. In those eyes, she saw things that confused her. There was a darkness so deep that it could swallow everything surrounding it and bury it in misery but there was also a light so pure but so small like it was barely holding on. That light did something to her. In the heat of the moment, she did not notice it but now. So many hours later, it was the most significant memory of the experience.

That was why, she did not write about the cocaine. The parties had to stop but she did not want to ruin his life. Whatever hurt him this bad did not ruin him completely and she hoped, he could pull back from the self-destructive path and start getting his life back.

She tried to explain some of this to Caroline but her friend still thought that she should have exposed everything in the article. It was understandable considering the fact that Caroline had a horrible night because of the drugs and Elena felt bad about it. Like somehow she let her friend down, but she was torn between her loyalty to her friend and keeping someone from falling over the edge. In the end, she decided that saving someone from himself was more important and Caroline would eventually forgive her.

It turned out that Caroline could not keep a grudge for very long though, because when the article was uploaded, it caused a major media uproar and the site-visitor's count soared through the roof. Everyone else was quoting the article and their names and #TheGreatSalvatore were trending on twitter. All their colleagues were both happy for the attention to the magazine thus their work and also madly jealous of their success. Once Caroline saw the devastated look on Rebekah's face, she could not keep the huge grin from her own and ran to tell Elena about it, all problems forgotten.

Now they were celebrating in a club. Of course it was Caroline's idea and she even convinced Bonnie to join them. So they were all sitting in a booth at some popular club with overpriced drinks. But as Caroline said, they were celebrities just for today so they might as well enjoy it, hence the tequila shots they were clinking against each other in a toast.

"To success!" Caroline shouted with all three of them right behind.

They all threw back their heads swallowing the burning liquid and before they put their glasses back on the table, Caroline was on her feet pulling Tyler's arms.

"Let's go dannnncccceee." He had no choice but to follow her. The poor guy could barely keep up with her. She had too much energy, Elena thought, giggling a little at her friend's extra bubbly mood.

"So how do you really feel about this, Elena?" Bonnie was looking at her questioningly. She was always so attentive to her feelings, sometimes annoyingly so because she could never hide anything from her.

"Well, I _am_ happy of course. I mean this is great for our careers"

"But?"

"But nothing. It's just that I met someone at the party." Elena hesitated. She had not told Caroline about her brief encounter with Damon Salvatore and she was not sure if she should tell Bonnie either.

"I met Damon Salvatore," she finally said, deciding that she needed to confide in someone about her confusing thoughts.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot upwards. "But that's the guy who…"

"…who hosted the party. Yeah," Elena interrupted.

"Wow. What was he like?"

"I don't know. He asked me what I thought about his party and when I insulted him, he lashed out at me."

"You insulted him in his own house?" Bonnie asked trying to hide her amusement.

"I did not know who he was, when I said it. I couldn't see his face."

"So what's the problem now?"

The problem was that she could not stop thinking about him. That look, in his eyes, was haunting her and she could not help but wonder what made him this way.

"I guess I just feel weird about exposing him."

"You did the right thing 'Lena. He's probably better off now that you put an end to his madness."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"You know what? We need some dancing too. Just because we're single does not mean we don't get to have fun."

Bonnie got out of her seat and held her hand out to Elena who took it right away. They both headed to the dance floor and Elena decided to push all her thoughts away and just enjoy herself for tonight.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Please be kind and tell me what you think. You don't know how happy and inspired, I get when I read even a single word from one of you.


	5. Lawsuit

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like the story. Here you go. Have fun reading.

Sincerely,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lawsuit**

**Damon**

"I'm going to sue her for defamation of character."

Damon just entered his brother's office at Salvatore and Co. It was actually his old office but his brother looked much more at home there than he ever did. This was the first time he entered the company since the day he quit almost three years ago and he was not the least bit happy about being there. Still, he wanted to talk to his brother and he made sure that he would not run into Giuseppe, who was on a two-day business trip out of the city.

"So you read the article? It wasn't true?"

He noticed the hopeful tone in his brother's voice and he almost felt bad about having to burst his bubble. Yes, he had read the article so cleverly named; "The Great Salvatore". He actually liked it. That Gilbert woman was very eloquent. She induced wit and sarcasm into her writing and she managed to make him laugh once or twice. It was a shame really that he had to destroy her future and make her pay so much that she had to work the rest of her life to finish her debt. Not because he needed the money, obviously, but because she was a journalist. She was one of those nosy cockroaches who made their living by ruining other people's lives.

"It's true but she does not have any proof." He flopped into one of the leather chairs facing each other by the desk and put his boots on the coffee table.

"What are you talking about? There were pictures." Stefan was now wearing his usual frown.

"Yes, of some masks and a couple of scantily clad performers hardly the _high profile sex orgy_, she wrote about," he said with his hands up making air quotes. He reached out, snatched a letter opener from the desk and started playing with it, bringing the pointy end to his index finger and twirling it around.

This article-business was annoying him and he was not sure why he cared. He had been numbing himself for so long that he was not used to dealing with annoyance, or emotions in general yet here he was almost sober and practically seeking more trouble. Thinking about it; he had not had a drink in more than eight hours which was a new record. He suddenly longed for a drink so he got up, put the letter opener in his back pocket then made his way to the bar to pour himself a drink, thankful that his brother had a good taste in alcohol.

"This is a bad idea, Damon. What if one of those escorts testifies? We really don't need more bad-publicity." Stefan leaned back in his office chair watching him intently.

"They won't testify brother. I'm the one who pays them." He took a large swig of his drink and reveled in the calming burn of it. He had thought about this the whole night. Everyone who worked for him would never say a thing because he paid them and they knew he could destroy them. None of the guests would say anything either because then they would implicate themselves. It was her word against his provided that she was at the party alone.

He was sure that she was at the party herself and saw everything with her own eyes because her descriptions were too accurate to be acquired through a third party. He just had to find out if she was there alone or if she had someone to testify with her. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to get the information.

* * *

After some more arguing with Stefan, he managed to convince him to help him sue the Gilbert-lady. They were going to do it through the company so they could prove her accusations were "harmful" with cold, hard numbers and to have the company's attorney, Elijah Mikaelson on the case.

Now they were sitting in an SUV with black tinted windows parked at an abandoned supermarket. They were supposed to meet the photographer who took the pictures of the party. His name was Tyler Lockwood and apparently, he had a bad habit of gambling. He owed 50.000 dollars to some people who were recently hounding him for the money. All this information, they found out with some help from their jack of all trades security guy/driver/whatever-they-needed who was actually good at whatever he did. Aksel Agerlund, originally from Denmark which is why he looked like a six foot five, heavily muscled and red-haired Viking. Damon once asked him why he moved to the states and his answer was simply; because they did not allow civilians to carry guns. The guy was obsessed with guns. He always wore one in a holster by the hip but Damon suspected that he had more, hidden underneath his clothes.

Now Aksel was standing outside the car waiting for the photographer, he had contacted for them, to arrive. They were supposed to meet 7:30 pm but 15 minutes had passed and the guy was still a no show. Patience was not one of Damon's strong suits. In fact, he hated waiting. People usually waited for him not the other way around. He was getting more irritated by the second and the fact that Stefan was sitting next to him with his one leg shaking in a blur, was not helping.

"Stop shaking your leg, dammit." He finally burst out unable to ignore it anymore.

"This doesn't feel right, Damon. We should not be doing this." Stefan ignored his outburst but his leg stopped shaking.

"You were the one who insisted on coming along, Stefan." He knew his brother was too soft for this kind of mission. He had tried to make him stay in his glossy office and leave the dirty work to him. He was much more capable of bad-assery anyway but he suspected that Stefan did not really trust him. He was right.

"Yes, to keep you from doing anything you might regret."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, little brother."

Right at that moment, the car door opened and a dark haired guy with shaggy clothes and a face covered in varying shades of blue was shoved onto the opposite seat.

"So, let's cut to the chase. You do whatever I tell you to do and I'll pay your debt. Start by telling me how you got into my house?"

At the promise of getting his tormentors off his back, Lockwood told them everything. They were three people; him, his girlfriend and the Gilbert woman. They were in the party disguised as servants. Lockwood and his girlfriend left when the other caterers were dismissed, but apparently the Gilbert woman had changed to look like one of the guests. That was why, she was the only one who witnessed the second part of the party and it was exactly what Damon wanted to hear.

"Now, Tyler was it? I am going to pay your debt as promised but what do you think about getting the same amount for yourself?"

He could see the guy's face changing from the I-am-being-pressured-to-betray-my-friends-look to the greedy fuck-my-friends-for-money look and he knew he had him even before the guy formed the words in his head.

* * *

**Elena**

He was suing her for "defamation of character". She could not believe his nerve. He did it through their company but she was sure he was the one behind it. She felt really stupid that she actually felt sorry for him, and she regretted her decision not to write about the drugged food. She knew though that he would probably have sued her anyway and she would not have been able to prove anything. She was the only one who witnessed the second part of the party and she was sure, none of the guests or the people he hired would testify against him. It was his word against hers and her lawyer had advised her to try and discuss a settlement.

They were sitting in a conference room at Salvatore and Co. She had her lawyer on one side and Caroline on the other. Her friend wanted to show moral support and Elena thought she probably felt guilty for convincing her to go to the party in the first place.

They had been waiting for at least half an hour before the door finally opened and three men entered the room. The first one was in his early forties. He was carrying a briefcase that he put on the table. He started pulling documents out of it right away. Elena thought he probably was their lawyer. The next one to enter the room was a guy in his twenties with brown perfectly styled hair and green eyes. Both men wore suits and looked very professional when they sat down leaving the middle chair empty for the last man.

When he entered the room, she felt her heart start to beat faster, her hands were sweaty and her breathing was a bit shallow. She had not felt this nervous and on the brink of panic in years and of course it happened in the most unfortunate moment in her life. She needed to keep her calm and appear professional, but seeing him again threw her off and she had no idea why her reaction was so strong.

He was wearing jeans, a button-down and a leather jacket, everything completely black. The second he laid eyes on her, their eyes locked and he froze mid-step. His face was neutral but his eyes were like a storm that was pulling her in and throwing her around at the same time. After a while, he seemed to realize they were all waiting for him to sit down so he pulled out his chair across from her and sat down, looking anywhere but at her.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, and I'll be representing Salvatore and Co. This is Mr. Damon Salvatore and Mr. Stefan Salvatore." He waved his hands at the brothers respectively.

"I am Amanda Blake, and I'll be representing Miss Elena Gilbert. This is Miss Caroline Forbes who wrote the accompanying peace to the article."

"So, on behalf of Mr. Salvatore and Salvatore and Co. we are requesting a statement that discredits the article, "The Great Salvatore" by Elena Gilbert and a full apology to Mr. Salvatore published on the same website in addition to a retraction of said article. Furthermore, the defendant has to pay an amount of money to compensate for the losses to the company caused by the false information published in her article."

With every new sentence he was uttering, Elena felt herself getting angrier, and at his last words her blood was boiling.

"Everything I wrote was the truth and you know it." She shouted pointing her finger at Damon Salvatore who was forced to look at her. She could not decipher the look he gave her as he stayed silent.

"Miss Gilbert, we were under the impression that you wanted to discuss a settlement." Now their lawyer was looking at her accusingly, like she was some whiney girl wasting his time.

"We are, Mr. Mikaelson, but can I have a moment alone with my client please." Now Amanda was trying to contain the situation. She had told Elena to leave the talking to her and just keep her calm, but she had enough of their arrogance.

"No we are not. You can sue me if you want. I only told the truth." Elena was making a move to get out of her chair when their lawyer cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Now Miss Gilbert, maybe you should reconsider. You do not have anyone to testify with you in court. We, on the other hand, have a witness, who is willing to testify against you." Then he got out of his chair and excused himself for a moment. When he came back moments later, he had someone with him.

"Oh My God! Tyler!" Caroline had been exceptionally quiet throughout the meeting but when she saw her boyfriend following the lawyer with his head cast down, she could not hold back her shock.

"Mr. Lockwood says that you, Miss Gilbert, wanted to further your career by breaking the news about Mr. Salvatore's closed parties, so you disguised yourself as a caterer to gain access to the mansion, and convinced your friends to go with you. When you did not find any scandalous material at the party, you decided to invent your own story and publish it as the truth to get more attention."

It was getting too difficult to breathe. The room was closing in on her and her heart was beating too fast. She was now in full panic mode and she had to get out of that room. She heard herself mumble something about getting some air before she jumped out of her seat and practically ran for the door.

* * *

**Damon**

He could not believe his eyes when he entered the room and saw her. He never asked for her name that night, but thinking about it, it made sense. She practically insulted him at his own party, when he asked for her opinion and her article was just the longer, more detailed version of what she had said to him face to face.

When he locked eyes with her, he was almost knocked down by the force of her stare. She was angry and he was sure that her impression of him got confirmed by his petty lawsuit. He almost laughed when he remembered how he lashed out at her for judging him.

While Elijah was talking, he tried to rearrange his thoughts that got scattered by the sight of her there. He had really wanted to make her pay. Not only for what she did but also for everything other journalists had done to him over the years. Now, he could not seem to find that previously burning desire anymore. Now, he only felt ashamed for not owning up to his actions. How did that happen? How did he go from not caring about anyone's thoughts of him to feeling ashamed of himself when he looked into _her_ eyes?

He could not look into her eyes again though so he looked anywhere else, but when she finally had enough of the bullshit Elijah was spewing, she forced him to look at her. He had no idea what to say to her. Yes, everything she wrote was true and he could not remember why he wanted to sue her in the first place.

Then Elijah went for the kill. He could see her struggling to breathe and he almost reached out to help her but then he remembered that _he_ was the reason for her panic. He was practically strangling her himself. Then she ran out and her lawyer requested a postponement. When they left, he stayed in the conference room staring at the chair she was in moments ago.

Elena, such a beautiful name, he thought. She was a beautiful woman. She was wearing formal clothes but her hair was down unlike the last time he had seen her where she had it up in a tight bun. She had her hair straight and she kept tucking and un-tucking it behind her ear throughout the meeting. He kept asking himself why he was so captivated by this particular woman. He had seen so many beautiful women but none of them managed to monopolize his thoughts like her.

His thoughts kept swirling like that even when he left the company and headed to the mansion. That night he went to bed alone for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a word or two to tell me what you think. It really makes my day.


	6. Troubled Loved Ones

AN: Thank you for all you reviews and alerts. You are so kind to me and I want to thank one guest reviewer who brought my attention to a little research mistake in the last chapter. When you sue someone for a written statement, it's called libel instead of slander and 'defamation of character' includes both written and spoken statements.

This chapter includes a Caroline POV because I like Caroline but it is going to be Delena-centric of course. I just think it's nice to read about the characters from someone else's point of view as well as their own.

Have a nice read,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Six: Troubled Loved Ones**

**Elena**

When she ran out of the office, Elena made her way to the closest elevator and then found the nearest exit. When she finally stepped outside the building, she felt herself getting calmer. Right there in the middle of the sidewalk surrounded by busy New Yorkers walking or driving past her, she regained control of her mind and body. She could breathe again.

This was not the first time, she had a panic attack. She had struggled with those for a period of time in her past, but she could not remember when she had the last one. She had thought that she was over it, that she was in complete control of her body and she would not have to suffer through more. She did so many things, changed so much to try and cure herself and she thought it worked. But lately she had been too immersed in her job that she did not have time to do all the things that made her happy. Maybe that was it. She just had to go back to doing the stuff that helped ground her and give her that inner balance.

Ten minutes later, Caroline and Amber were outside and Amber told her they pushed the meeting to next week. Elena was more than a little relieved that she did not have to go inside that building again… well until next week. But next week was 7 days away and that was plenty of time to get herself back on track.

Sure enough, over the next week, Elena doubled her daily yoga-dose, tripled her charity work and started preparing for her monthly free yoga-class in Central Park for the summer. Those classes were usually a success. Each time, the women from her usual class would help her spread the word through social media and the show-up was great. Two ours of yoga, fresh air and an all-around positive energy; it was practically her own version of heaven. Those events gave her the perfect energy-fix and brightened her mood for weeks. That was exactly what she needed at the moment. She really could not afford to lose it in public again and especially not in next week's meeting… in front of _him_. She appeared week and unprofessional and that could never happen again. She had to be in control.

* * *

**Caroline**

She should not be doing this, Caroline thought as she pressed level number 20 in the elevator. She had thought about this so much that she did not get that much sleep the night before. Two days ago, she was in that very same building with her friend, who was getting sued for her article. The article she wrote because Caroline had convinced her to go to the S. party with her… and Tyler… that asshole. He screwed them over at his first whiff of money. She knew that he was a compulsive gambler and that he had a large debt. He ran to her every time they threatened and beat him and she took it upon herself to press ice packs to his bruises and try to come up with ways to help him. What a wasted effort on someone who did not deserve it, she thought.

She always fell for the wrong guys, gave them way too many chances but when it came to screwing not only her but also her friend over, Caroline drew the line. Tyler was out of her life forever and good riddance, she thought.

Even without the Tyler-thing Caroline felt guilty for being the one to convince Elena to go to that party but now the guilt was tripled. She had to do something for her friend, if not for Elena then for her own peace of mind. Elena did not deserve this though. She had already been through too much and Caroline remembered too well those times when she thought she was going to lose her best friend. Elena only recently bounced back and both Caroline and Bonnie were thankful for every time they saw her smile again.

In the last couple of days Elena had buried herself in her yoga and charity and Caroline knew too well that those were her methods of coping. Thank God, her self-medication was of the healthy kind, Caroline thought. She knew though that that meeting had thrown her off and she only hoped that she could get through the rough patch, but she was also making sure that Elena never had to go through that horrible meeting again.

When she reached the 20th level, she got out of the elevator and headed for the front desk. She then got directed to an office at the end of the hall and when she entered, a blond woman, probably an assistant, asked her to wait for a minute. She had previously called and asked for an appointment with Mr. Stefan Salvatore and here she was waiting just outside of his office and still wondering whether she should just run.

A moment later the assistant, Lexi, told her to go inside. So her chance was over. Now she had to do it. She pulled herself together and rearranged her carefully assembled outfit before knocking and then entering the office.

Xxx

That office was huge. It was probably as big as their entire apartment. In the middle, there was a dark wooden desk and off to one side there was a sitting area complete with a flat-screen and coffee table also in dark wood. In fact everything else was just as dark from the couches to the paneling on the walls. The back wall was made of floor to ceiling glass that showed a stunning view of New York.

Stefan Salvatore was sitting behind his desk typing something on his computer. When she entered, he looked up and smiled before he stood up to greet her.

"Miss Forbes, it's nice to see you again."

"I would say the feeling is mutual, Mr. Salvatore, but it wouldn't be true." His smile faltered at her words but he tried to act nonchalant.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Really? You did not seem that sorry when you accused my friend of lying even though you know she didn't." That was not completely true. He had actually seemed sorry through that meeting. He kept his eyes lowered as if he did not dare to look at any of them. That is why she thought of talking to him. He seemed like a reasonable guy, just the opposite of his brother who looked every bit the asshole he was with his black clothes and leather jacket. Seriously, who wore a leather jacket to a formal meeting?

"Miss Forbes, I really can't discuss the case with you. Please, tell me you're here for another reason," he said with a sigh.

Of course she was here for the case. Why else would she ever make an appointment with him? Yes, he was hot and she had a hard time focusing whenever he moved, like his muscles were calling her from underneath that well-tailored suit, but she was here for her friend and he was the enemy, she reminded herself.

"You have to drop the case," she finally said.

"Miss Forbes…"

"No! Let me finish before you say anything. Everything Elena wrote in her article was true and you probably know that but she did not write everything…" He was now really listening to her when she went on telling him about the canapés, she really wanted to taste and how she ended up having a bad reaction to the drugs in them. At her words the frown lines on his forehead deepened but he did not interrupt her. When she finished her story, he looked angry and she was not sure if his anger was directed at her or what she was telling him.

"I did not know… I didn't know Damon had sunk this low," he finally said making her breathe in relief. He believed her.

"My brother was never this person before, but now he's burying himself deeper into the mud and I have no idea how to pull him out." He was talking with this forlorn look on his face and she almost went around the desk to give him a hug. Instead she settled for an advice. "You can't pull him out if he does not want you to. You just have to wait for him to be ready to receive your help."

She was not sure how she switched from hating the guy to consoling him and giving him advice about his relationship with his brother but he was not really the bad guy. He was just concerned about his brother.

"You seem like you know what you're talking about," he said with a questioning look.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that," she said with a shrug. He was cute but she was not going to tell him her life story just yet. She needed to be strong in the face of cuteness so she did not end up with more Tylers.

"Thank you, Caroline. Can I call you Caroline?" He said staring into her eyes and she knew he really meant it.

"Sure, Stefan." She said and gave him a smile that he returned immediately.

"I'll convince him to drop the case. We don't really need any more bad publicity, and please thank your friend for not writing about it in her article."

* * *

**Damon**

_Long brown locks_

_Sweet lips_

_An innocent smile_

_Big brown eyes were looking at him with a childlike curiosity. They did not belong to a child though. They belonged to a woman and behind her curiosity there was sadness, too deep to miss. He could not help but reach out to her. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay… that she did not have to be sad anymore. Just before his hand touched her skin, he hesitated. He felt like he had forgotten something. Like there was something important he was supposed to know but he just… did not._

_The look in her eyes was too distracting though and he really wanted to touch her... to feel her skin… to comfort her through his touch. He reached out his hand again and this time he did touch her. He felt her warm skin underneath his fingers. He looked into her eyes again to see if the sadness was still there but instead of brown they were now white... like death! Just like that he remembered but it was too late and before his eyes the woman turned into a pile of bones and clothes at his feet._

_"You did this! You destroy everything you touch… You bastard!"_

Damon opened his eyes and found himself sitting up in his bed gasping for breath. The last couple of nights were rough. He had not done the usual sex and alcohol indulgence. Instead he restricted himself to a little bit of bourbon… okay a lot of bourbon but still much less than usual. Anyway, the nightmares returned and after two nights of almost no sleep and constant torture generated by his subconscious, he felt himself craving those nights of indulgence. He just could not do it anymore because of _her_. She ruined his carefully constructed and personally tailored drug. And now she was the star of her own version of his standard nightmare.

Why would she even be in his nightmare? His subconscious was driving him crazy. It was not like he did not have enough crap on his conscience, now she was on that ever-growing pile as well. To be honest though, he put her there the moment he went for that stupid lawsuit. He did not even remember his reasoning for it at the time. It was not like he needed the money, God dammit.

Lying in his bed for the last couple of minutes with the thoughts churning in his head, he soon realized that he was not going to fall asleep again anytime soon so he got up and went for the shower. He would at least make himself presentable and head down town. Staying in that godforsaken house was going to make him go nuts. He really needed to get a place in Manhattan, but the thought of those paparazzi-assholes made him reluctant. Also, he did not want to go back _there_, so he had to find a new place.

* * *

Freshly showered and ready to head out, Damon made his way to the kitchen to grab a bite when he found his brother and their mountain of a security guy engaged in a heated argument by the kitchen island. Everything around them was in a complete mess. Cupboards and drawers were left open with their contents sprawled all over the place.

"So did you find it?" Damon said leaning on the door frame.

Both of their heads shot up at the sound of his voice, their argument completely forgotten.

"Find what?" Stefan asked with a confused look.

"Whatever, you were looking for."

It seemed like he finally got it as he turned from confused to accusing, the lines on his forehead rapidly multiplying.

"Aksel, could you please leave us alone," he said.

"Uh oh. What'd I do now?" Damon said in a playful tone.

"How could you sink that low, Damon? I knew you were screwed up but I never imagined you'd do something that low," Stefan finally said when Aksel was out of earshot. He had the most disappointed tone Damon had ever heard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Stefan. Just spit it out already." He was getting really annoyed with the whole disappointed-accusation-thing.

"Cocaine, Damon. You roofied them?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Stefan? Are you on something?" This was getting way too ridiculous and he was ready for the conversation to end.

"Stop playing dumb, man. Forbes and Gilbert found cocaine in the food you were serving at the party but they decided not to write about it in the article to save your ass." Stefan explained.

"Stefan, I have done a lot of shit in my life but I have never done what you're saying," Damon said now completely serious as he stared his brother down. He was barely keeping a grasp on his temper. So they accused him of lying but they went around inventing stuff about him to turn his brother against him? Of course they did not write it in the article. They did not have any damn proof, because it was not true.

"Why would they lie about something like that, Damon? Miss Forbes, told me that she ate some of the canapés herself. That's how they found out, because her reaction was too strong that they almost took her to the hospital. She said that, she wanted revenge by exposing you but her friend did not want to write about it. She didn't want to destroy your life, she said."

"They are lying to make us drop the case, of course."

"I believe her, Damon."

"Well, suit yourself."

"We have to drop the case. We can't do this to them. They don't deserve it and we really don't need any more bad publicity."

"No. That's what they want. We can't give it to them."

"Well, that's too bad because I am representing Salvatore and Co. and I am going to drop the case. You don't really have a say."

With those last words, Stefan walked right past him and headed for his car. He could not believe that after all this time and after everything they had been through, his brother would turn against him because of some lie. How ironic that the moment he decided to try and turn his life around, his attempt was thrown right in his face.

He had not moved an inch from his position by the door frame when he found the last standing object in the kitchen on a counter right next to him. It was a crystal vase that he remembered his mother used to love. She always made sure there were fresh flowers in it and she placed it on the kitchen table where they used to eat breakfast. They always knew she was home when the vase was filled.

Now, it was empty, standing there on the counter, mocking him. It would never be full again. He did not quite realize, what he was doing, before the vase ended up on the floor, shattered in a million pieces.

Everything he touched _did_ get ruined. Maybe he should finally accept that.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Reviews really are a writer's fuel.


	7. Best Friends and Special Friends

**Chapter Seven: Best Friends and Special Friends**

**Elena**

A week had passed like a blur and today was Monday; the day before their second meeting at Salvatore and Co. Elena thought she was as ready as she could ever be to face them and their adult bullying. She was relaxed, she was strong and she had the truth by her side. That was basically her mantra for the last week as she worked her ass off to prepare herself. She was confident in her strength and her abilities but hiding her emotions was not her strong suit. She always felt _everything_ and she fully believed that that was how life should be lived. Sometimes though, when things hurt, it could be too overwhelming and she wished that she had the ability to control her emotions better. Just enough control to stop them from consuming her.

That was why she started doing yoga. First it was just a fun new thing she tried out with Caroline in college but because she always felt amazing afterwards, she just kept doing it. As she got better and learned how to control her breathing and ease into the different poses while not breaking her focus, she realized that she felt calm when she turned off the constant churning of her mind for a while. Then she had gotten her yoga teaching certificate and the reward was even greater now that she could help other people reach their inner calm as well.

Her first free yoga-class was in two weeks and she felt her spirits lift just at the thought of it. Yoga was not the only thing she indulged in though; she also did some charity work, like organizing clothes-donations for the homeless and general fundraising for their organization but her favorite part was visiting the kids at the homeless shelter two blocks away from their apartment. She loved that place and spending time there was the most amazing thing in the world for her. She had made special connections with most of the kids and she was a regular visitor but lately, she felt like she had neglected them a little, getting too wrapped up in her work.

Work took up a lot of her time too. After the smashing success of her article, she was getting assigned more work but she also got invitations from people wanting coverage for their events. She went to two smaller ones last week but on Friday, she was invited to a much talked about fundraising event hosted by some big-shot member of society. She would have been excited for an opportunity like that if she had not already had a bad experience with rich people.

Elena was lost in her thoughts sitting in the subway on her way back from work. Even though it was a Monday, she was on her way home way earlier than usual. She usually stayed for a while after her colleagues left to finish whatever she was working on. She always managed to think clearer and write better when she was not surrounded by the usual chaos of the day so she made sure that she got those moments of quiet to do her work. Today though, she needed to take a break and maybe a long bath to get relaxed and ready for tomorrow.

When she reached her stop, Elena almost missed it as immersed in her thoughts as she was but she managed to jump out of the carriage just before the doors closed. Bonnie would be at the hospital for another three hours and Caroline said she had some fashion-related event tonight so Elena expected the apartment to be empty and she kind of liked that. She really needed some time alone to soak in their bathtub and just not speak to anyone for a little while.

When she reached their building, she went inside and checked their mail box before she ascended the stairs. There were a couple of letters for Bonnie, a fashion magazine for Caroline and a letter for her… from Salvatore and Co.

She was ripping the envelope open, when she reached their apartment. She unlocked the door with her right hand and got inside while she was looking at the letter in her left hand. She realized though that she was not alone when she heard a giggle from the kitchen. It sounded like Caroline. She sighed and went to find her, deciding to read the letter when she got to her room. The moment she walked into the kitchen, she froze in her spot at the scene in front of her. Caroline was half naked sitting on the counter next to the open fridge with a guy only wearing grey slacks standing between her legs, licking cream off her fingers and kissing her. When he drew back and Caroline opened her eyes she finally saw Elena standing there in the hallway.

"Oh my God! Elena!"

The guy turned around at her outburst and when Elena recognized his face, she could finally move again so she turned around and hurried back out the way she came.

"Elena, wait! I can explain." Caroline's voice carried down the hall after her but she ignored it, trying to get away from them as fast as possible.

Stefan Salvatore!

Caroline was sleeping with Stefan Salvatore of all people and in their apartment. God, why did everyone feel the need to screw her over? She could not help but feel betrayed. She never expected anything like this from Caroline. Her phone kept ringing but she ignored it and kept walking down the street with no particular destination.

Caroline had been her friend for as long as she could remember. They used to share Barbie's clothes in kindergarten, braid each other's hair in elementary school and share every gossip, crush and secret in high school. Then they ended up at the same college where they chose almost the same major. They were inseparable and during all those years, they both knew that they could count on one another. Although many had tried to drive a wedge between them, they never succeeded because they never let anyone between them and certainly not any guys.

Caroline sleeping with Stefan was not in itself the issue here because as betrayed as Elena currently felt, she always wanted her friend to be happy and she would have eventually accepted their relationship if Caroline only had told her. She thought they told each other everything no matter what but apparently she was wrong.

A little while later, Elena found herself at the yoga-studio. The manager had given her a key because her class started early in the morning before his shift started and she sometimes came here to prepare herself before class. She unlocked the door and went inside, thinking that she might as well stay here for a little bit and maybe do some yoga to calm down.

The idea of facing Caroline and having to listen to her defend herself kept her from going back home so she ended up spending the night, sleeping on a yoga mat.

* * *

**Damon**

Andie Starr, a former stripper, now owner of the biggest club in Manhattan. Her girls were the best there were and her alcohol the most extravagant. The place was basically every straight guy's dream and every night the club was packed. Tonight, Damon found himself in the VIP section of said club with a tall redhead striving only for his attention. Her hips were swaying to the music and the growing amount of showing skin was glistening in the dim lights. She was a vision to behold which made it easy for him to lose himself in the sight.

"Mr. Salvatore. I hope you're enjoying yourself tonight." The voice came from behind him as two feminine hands slid down the front of his chest. He recognized her immediately, Andie Starr. She was what one could call an old friend of his and he would have recognized her voice anywhere.

"Always, in your company, miss Starr." He said turning around, his smirk already in place. He took her hand and kissed it before he invited her to join him. The redhead kept dancing unaffectedly.

"So what brings you here after all this time?" She asked.

It was almost three years since the last time he had been there. Before that, he used to come regularly to the club which used to be one of his favorite hangout places.

"I missed _you_ of course," he finally said.

"Don't try to charm me, Salvatore. I know you. I also know that you're not gonna tell me anything so I'll just stop asking."

That was why he liked her. She understood his moods before he even realized what he wanted.

"I know you know me but maybe you would like to get reacquainted with me," he said hinting not so subtly at what he wanted.

"Maybe I would," she said.

Next thing he knew, Damon found himself in the elevator on his way to his new apartment. His mouth was working its way along her neck and his hands were everywhere on her body while she was running her nails along his shoulder with one hand and tugging on his hair with the other. She was his first ever real sexual experience, back when he was a gangly teenager and she would always have a special place in his memory. She was the one who taught him the secrets of how to pleasure a woman and hold off on his own pleasure until she was fully satisfied. He owed her all of his later conquests but she also got to have a taste of her own creation once in a while. They used to find each other every now and then to revisit those two months when they first met.

He was 16 that summer when he was staying in the city and some older guys, he knew snuck him into the club where she was working at the time. He had some previous experiences, if you could call it that, with some girls at school but when he saw her twirling around that pole and slowly revealing more and more of her creamy white skin and those long legs, he was mesmerized.

When he found himself a couple of days later in her arms, he could not believe his luck. She was in her early thirties, a fully grown woman who was hot as hell and now 11 years later, she was just as hot.

They were finally in the apartment now and Damon could not wait to get her out of that dress. It was formfitting and short but conservative compared to what she used to wear back in the day. His hands worked their way to the zipper at the back while his mouth was still fully engaged now ravaging her lips. He meant to do it slowly but when he first got to feel the skin on her back, he pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and he only needed to tug the dress once before it slid down and revealed her for him.

When they first met, he never would have expected her to ever go for him but she did and on top of that, she gave him all the keys to a woman's body and thus heaven.

Later when he got the full reins of his trust fund, he made sure that she never had to strip for anyone she did not like anymore. That was how she now owned the best club in the city with girls working for her. He knew he always had a place in her club and from time to time in her bed… or his bed. Like right now where she was sprawled on his bed with his head between her thighs. He was working his magic and she was writhing underneath him, one of her hands planted firmly in his hair pulling him into her and her other hand holding on to the sheets trying to find some leverage.

In his hands, she was like an instrument and her screams of pleasure were his symphony. Tonight he got to lose himself in the symphony of Andie Starr.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please be kind and tell me what you think.


	8. Perfection of Means, Confusion of Aims

AN: Hello my dear readers. Thank you so... so much for your response to the last chapter. Now we are getting close to some major story points. Here you have chapter eight of Intertwined.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Perfection of Means and Confusion of Aims**

**Elena**

Tuesday morning Elena woke up in the studio with a stiff back and a growling stomach. She realized that she had not eaten anything since lunch the day before. She needed a shower, fresh clothes and something to eat before going back to work. It was very early in the morning and Caroline would still be asleep, meaning she would not have to face her just yet so Elena headed back home.

When she entered the apartment though, she did not find the quiet semidarkness she expected. All the lights were on and the sounds from the TV carried all the way down the stairs. She steeled herself for whatever crisis she would find as she walked the few steps to the living room. Bonnie was sitting on the couch, holding a sniffling Caroline, trying to hush her.

"Elena!" Bonnie said with a relieved sigh when Caroline jumped out of her arms and turned to face her. With red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks, she looked like she had been crying all night.

"Elena, where were you? We thought something happened." Now Caroline was full on crying as she stood up and walked a couple of steps towards Elena, like she wanted to hug her but she seemed to change her mind because she stopped and stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, hugging herself.

Elena did not know how she managed to hold onto her anger. Seeing her best friend like this was not easy but at the same time she was not ready to forgive and forget. She was still hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she sniffled.

"What did you expect would happen when you slept with the guy suing me without even telling me?" Elena said now not able to keep her anger inside anymore.

"Stefan is not suing you, his brother was trying to but he made him drop the case."

"What are you talking about?"

"They dropped the case. We don't have to go meet them today."

Right then, she remembered the letter from Salvatore and Co., she found in the mail yesterday. Because of what happened, she stuffed it in her bag and forgot all about it. She unzipped her bag and pulled it out. The envelope was already ripped so she unfolded the letter and read what it said. Sure enough they had dropped the case with no apparent reason.

"See? He's a really good guy, Elena but I will never see him again if you don't want me to."

Caroline was wringing a tissue in her hands like she was trying to wring the tears out of it. She was nervous and Elena knew that that was hard for her to say because she was clearly very smitten with the guy.

Her anger at her friend from moments before was not there anymore. Maybe it stemmed from her stress over the lawsuit, the one that was not there anymore. She was confused as to why they would just drop it from one day to the next without any explanation. She was of course glad that she did not have to face them again but she felt like something was off. She just could not put her finger on what it was.

With the lawsuit gone, she only felt tired. She needed a shower, her own bed and some time to sort through all of this in her head.

She looked at her friend and saw the heartbreaking expression in her eyes. "It's okay, Care. I won't stand in the way of your happiness," she sighed.

Caroline squealed and said "thank you" over and over again as she threw herself at Elena to give her the biggest hug to date.

"Now that you got that sorted out, Elena you can't leave without a word like that, honey. We worry about you. At least send a text telling us you're okay," Bonnie said from behind Caroline. She was always the most responsible one of them. Being a little older than the other two, she sometimes felt herself responsible _for_ them.

"I was at the studio but you're right I should have told you."

Xxx

It was Friday night. Elena entered the ballroom where she had to cover the biggest event since the S. Party. It was a charity cocktail party held at one of the most popular hotels in Manhattan. Caroline had helped her find the perfect dress. It was black and lacy with a high neckline and an exposed back. It was maybe a little bit too racy but she wanted to look her best and express a confident mindset. Caroline was walking next to her in her green satin dress. She was going to write about the clothes of all the socialites and celebrities.

There were a lot of people, most of them well-known and Elena had more than enough material after a couple of hours. She had split from Caroline a long time ago and was talking to a couple about their thoughts on the target charity of the event, when she saw him. Just a couple of feet away from her in his immaculate tux, he was chatting with a group of people. They seemed to be mesmerized; she could tell by the dazed looks in their eyes, both men and women.

So he was back in the limelight then, she thought. She sighed when she remembered that she had to write about him attending the party.

Right that moment, he turned his gaze to where she was standing. Their eyes locked. She could feel the tension like an actual string attaching them to each other. Two seconds later, he excused himself, turned around and walked away. What the hell was his problem? Elena thought. She was not the one who lied and tried to ruin his future so why was he acting like she poisoned his puppy?

Elena tried to let go of that little episode but it kept creeping back into her thoughts every time she pushed it away. Close to midnight, she could not do any more smiling or small-talking so she found a door that led to a veranda and stepped outside to take a breath and gather herself.

"It seems to be our thing, to meet on verandas." His voice sounded from behind her. Startled, she turned around and found him leaning on the wall behind her.

"We don't _have_ a thing," she said sharply.

He ignored her comment and went on. "So tell me. Are you here to spin more lies and shred another name?" His arms were crossed and his face did not give away any emotion as he said the words.

"What are you talking about? I never lied. You were the one who paid someone to lie for you." She was seething. How could he be so haughty after the way he had acted?

"Yes, I changed some details about the truth and yes, I paid someone to do it but I did it to your face…" He slowly started walking towards her and pointing at her with his index finger, he went on; "you, sneaky little thing sent your friend to manipulate my brother and turn him against me." Now he was standing two inches from her. She felt like he was stealing all of her air. His eyes flared and she almost saw blue flames licking along the rims of his irises.

"So tell me; which one is dirtiest?" He finished and she had no idea what he was talking about or what to say next. She kept staring at him as the seconds passed by and completely unintentionally, her gaze dropped to his lips and she was distracted. Those lips were so full and she would bet that they were soft as well. Then they started to move closer and closer. She blinked trying to clear her vision and her thoughts but those lips were closer still and the next moment they crashed against hers and whatever reason she had left disappeared. They were soft, oh so soft and a moment later she felt his tongue trying to get entrance to her mouth which she granted and she was lost. Lost to the connection and lost to the sensation triggered in other parts of her body when his hands snaked around her waist, one of them holding her in place and the other sneaking down to grab her ass and then further down to her thighs just beneath the hem of her dress. Her hands were wandering on their own journey around his neck and in his hair.

She was gasping for breath and so was he but whenever they let go to take a breath, they pulled each other back in and started over.

"Elena!"

The sound of her name was like a cold shower that drained down her back and woke her up. Her mind clicked on again and all of her thoughts were back inside her mind. _She_ was back inside her own body.

They were so tangled in each other that it took a moment to get untangled and Elena kept her eyes away from him and away from Caroline who was standing in the door to the balcony with her mouth open in shock.

Finally, he cleared his throat and excused himself before he went inside and left Elena to deal with her friend.

* * *

**Damon**

He had no idea why he decided to attend that party. He had gotten an invitation like he always did to that sort of thing but instead of just throwing it out without looking, like he usually did, he had read it. It was not much different than any other party where a bunch of very rich people used some random charity as an excuse to dress up and socialize with a well-stocked bar and the occasional business deal as a bonus. That particular night though, Damon had no other more pressing plans so he thought he could make an appearance and leave whenever he got bored.

He did not expect to find _her_.

Right there in between fake blondes, fake tans and fake breasts, she was, in one hell of a dress. Her hair braided and pulled to the side to expose that magnificent back. He was over right then and there. He forgot the conversation, he was in the middle of and when their eyes met, he could nearly see the tension between them.

He could not breathe with her eyes on him like that, like she saw him. The real him, so he ran away. Then she was there right in front of him on the veranda and he could have stayed silent but the sight of her revoked so many things… _feelings_ inside of him. One of them was anger and he went with it. He yelled at her, she yelled back and somewhere along the way one of the other feelings showed its head and he was a slave to it. One moment her eyes were staring him down and the next they dropped to his lips. When his eyes dropped to her lips, she was licking them. He wished that it was his tongue instead of hers and a second later he found himself doing exactly that.

His five minutes in heaven were cut short when her blonde friend interrupted with a shocked voice and a judgmental stare and he found himself running away again. When did he become such a coward? He thought, heading to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please make my day by telling me what you think.


	9. Free as a Bird

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. Your sweet words keep inspiring me and I really need that right now to get rid of this mild writer's block I have. Don't worry though because I still have a stash of chapters written and ready to be published for you. Anyway, I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter. I am so proud of it and I can't wait to know if you like it. Here you have chapter nine.

Happy reading,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Free as a Bird**

**Elena**

"What the hell were you doing?" Caroline said and crossed her arms like she just caught a kid with her hands in the cookie jar.

"What did it look like?" Elena said holding her head high.

"It looks like you've lost your mind."

"Why? Because I kissed a guy?" Elena exclaimed. They were getting louder and louder.

"No, because you kissed Damon friggin Salvatore."

"You are sleeping with his brother."

"…who is not an asshole, drug addict and man-slut. Elena he drugged me!"

Elena was reeling. She was being judged and by her best friend who ironically was doing something not very different from what she just did. At least Elena did not stab anyone in the back, well, not really.

"Is this you getting back at me for dating Stefan?" Caroline said in a soft voice like the truth just dawned on her.

"For once Caroline, something I did is not about you." A hurt look took over Caroline's features. "I thought you had forgiven me." She had… at least she thought, she had.

"You've had countless guys, hell you just broke up with one. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants with this one?" Elena went on. She could deal with an angry Caroline but she could not handle a hurt one.

"Well not all of us can stay celibate for years like you…" Caroline said with a somewhat lower volume but sure enough, she was angry. "…of course you wouldn't understand. How long is it since you've been with a guy, Elena?"

Elena felt like she just got slapped. She did not mean for things to turn around on her and she definitely did not want to discuss _this_.

"You should not judge people like that, Caroline." She finally said in a lower tone, turning the conversation back to safe grounds. "You don't know him."

"But I know _you_, Elena, and you are not this girl. He is the kind that changes women like he changes underwear. He'll hurt you." Caroline said softly. She obviously regretted her previous outburst but Elena had enough.

"Maybe I am this girl. Maybe I want a one night stand with some random guy. It's my life, Caroline and no one. Not you, not Bonnie get to decide things for me," she said as she turned around and left her friend standing dumbfounded watching her walk away.

* * *

**Damon**

"So do you think we can ever have a conversation without ending it with a fight?" He said as he sat on the bar stool next to hers putting his drink on the bar.

"You started the fight, last time," she answered but he glimpsed a smile tugging at her lips.

"Maybe we should do this again the right way," he said and she lifted one eyebrow in question.

He reached out his hand. "Damon Salvatore, a pleasure to meet you."

She caught on to his plan and shook his hand saying; "Elena Gilbert, the pleasure is mine."

"So, Elena, if I may call you that…" She waved him on. "… What do you do?" He was going to play this all the way out.

"I'm a journalist." Her chin lifted a bit as she said it.

"What do you write about?"

She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before she answered; "Right now, I cover events and write about celebrities in New York, but that is not my ultimate goal."

"Then what is?"

At his question, her eyes started to sparkle and her face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "I want to write about important things, things that matter. Like child hunger, political repression, human trafficking…" she trailed off then picked up again. "I want to bring attention to things that happen in the world that no one else cares to talk about. I want to… sorry, you don't want to hear all this" She took a sip of her drink.

"On the contrary, I want to know. It's why I asked." She was damn passionate about her work. He could see it in every breath she took. How remarkable must it be to feel so greatly about what you do.

"So tell me, Damon, what do you do?" She resumed their little game but what could he say exactly? That he spent his days sleeping and his nights drinking and sleeping around? But she probably already knew that about him so why rehash. "Right now I'm talking to a beautiful woman and in a second I'm gonna ask her to dance with me." He flashed her his winning smirk as he opted for deflection. He reached his hand and asked her to dance. To his surprise, she agreed. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

To this moment, Damon had smoothly pushed thoughts of their steamy-make-out-session-in-plain-view out of his head but when he had her back in his arms, his hand touching the bare skin of her back; he could not stop the thoughts from rushing to the forefront of his mind. She was beautiful but a lot of women were, yet she was a completely different creature.

There seemed to be an electrical current running between them at all times and whenever he touched her, it flared and intensified. He could nearly hear it buzzing. He had to work really hard to keep his mind from short circuiting and making him jump her right there on the dance floor like a crazed animal.

He tried to keep the small talk going never veering from completely safe subjects and he found that talking about her job was the safest bet. She lighted up every time but she also loved talking about her _other_ job. She was apparently a yoga teacher as well – which definitely threw him in a loop for a minute before he managed to pull his mind out of the gutter and back to reality. He also found out that she lived with two friends in Brooklyn one of whom none other than Blondie.

A couple of times, she tried to ask him about his own life but when he kept giving her vague non-answers then changed the subject, she stopped and let him lead the conversation as well as the dance.

They were already three songs in, when her phone rang and she excused herself for a couple of minutes before she came back to the bar where he was waiting. First she looked a little guilty but when she saw him, she smiled. "It seems like I have been abandoned," she said and he offered to buy her a drink. He thought; they might have fought or something. Her friend was too protective of her to just leave her here, with him.

Three drinks and a conversation about the meaning of life later, he offered to drive her home. She refused. He insisted and called his driver to bring the car around.

He led her out the lobby doors, down the steps and onto the sidewalk, his hand on the small of her back. The car was already there but when he moved to open the door for her, she stopped him. "Wait. I have a better idea," she said her eyes sparkling. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and started walking down the sidewalk. He waved the driver away. There was no choice but to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked for two more minutes then she started walking down the stairs to a subway station. He was about to stop her. He had never taken the subway before; too many people knew his face and being stuck underground with hordes of people and no fast escape used to make his skin crawl. Tonight though, he did not really care and she looked very determined to take him down there so he kept his mouth shut and let her drag him with her.

It was filthy. The floors were covered in old dried out patches of gum, the walls, covered in all kinds of posters had a thick layer of something black maybe soot and the air was getting stale as they walked deeper into the ground. There was not that many people left this late but he could imagine how horrible it must be during rush hour.

He had no idea where they were and how the hell she knew where to go next. It amazed him that she seemed used to being down there like she did it every day. Was it even safe for pretty girls to be there this late?

The sound of a lonely guitar caught his attention. It drifted towards them from inside a tunnel. When she led him into the tunnel, the sound intensified and he recognized the tune; _Free as a bird_ by the Beatles. The sound filled the space with an otherworldly atmosphere. A kind of wild loose hand was playing the song and the voice singing the words was almost husky. He had never heard such a wild, different version of it before but it worked like magic. The artist was a guy with dreadlocks, too short pants and a beaten up guitar. It was a miracle it still produced such an amazing sound.

They stopped there watching him play and Damon let the sound fill him up like it filled the space around them. Suddenly, he realized that the stale air and filthy floors did not bother him at all. In fact, it was kind of… nice, to be there in this underground world with stale air, low ceilings, wild music… and her hand in his. He felt… free.

He knew she was gouging his reaction so when the realization hit him, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and he had the most pressing urge to kiss her but she was the one who pulled him closer and smashed her lips to his. Her kiss was soft yet passionate like everything else about her. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt completely free. Free from his thoughts, free from everyone else's... and just simply free.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Sooo, what did you think? I am sitting on nails waiting for your response to this chapter and the Delena moment ;)


	10. Seven Minutes in Heaven

AN: Thank you for your continued support. You guys are amazing and I love you so much. This is also a very big chapter so I really hope you like it.

Here you go and have a nice time reading,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Elena**

She felt incredible. They talked, they danced and they talked some more. Then she had the craziest idea; she wanted to take the subway and she wanted him with her. When he first found out what she intended, he was reluctant. She felt it when his grip loosened and his steps slowed down but then he let her have her way and now she was flying.

She was feeling rebellious and reckless. The music, his cologne and his hand in hers; it was intoxicating. She knew he was feeling it too. She saw it in those beautiful eyes of his.

When he smiled, it reached his eyes for the first time since she met him and she could not hold herself back anymore. She kissed him. After his initial surprise, he kissed her back. It was light and sweet but the strange connection between them made it intense. That moment stretched on for eternity. Even when they let go of each other, she grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way to catch the train, her lips along with the rest of her body kept buzzing like every tiny cell was on high alert.

She could not stop smiling as they got on the train right before the doors closed and found empty seats in the corner. She knew he was afraid of being recognized and they were not exactly subtle with their fancy clothes. No one seemed to notice though and even if they did, they did not care. That was the thing about public transport; everyone looked anywhere but at each other.

It was the fastest subway ride in her life. She realized that she had not let go of his hand yet as they reached their stop. She did not have a plan of where to go so she walked, letting her feet lead her.

When she looked up and found the building with the yoga studio in front of her, she knew what she wanted and she went with it.

"Is this where you teach yoga?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What are we doing here?" She heard the confusion in his voice. Of course he would not guess what she wanted. She was not "that kind of girl" according to Caroline.

She had unlocked the door and they were inside before she turned around and faced him. "It's going to be a one-time-thing. No strings attached and we'll never speak of it again." She felt a courage cursing through her but she did not know where it came from, maybe the drinks, she thought.

His eyes widened as the understanding hit him but his surprise vanished quickly making way for a confident smirk. She was sure he used that smirk on all his women.

He brought his face inches away from hers and whispered; "Done!" right before he plunged his mouth to hers and there was nothing sweet and surprised about this kiss. It was perfectly designed to seduce. He was in his element which was the exact reason, she wanted this from him. Despite their amazing night and that magical moment at the station, she knew that she could never have him for more than one night. That was just who he was and she could have just left it at that; one beautiful kiss in an unrealistically wonderful moment, but her newly discovered reckless side wanted more. _She_ wanted more.

Caroline was right. It had been such a long time since she had been with a guy and actually enjoyed it. Yes, she tried to date a couple of times and she even tried to be intimate with one of them but she could not enjoy it. She was stuck in her head the entre time and did not feel a thing so she faked it. She left right away and dodged his calls for weeks until he stopped calling and that was that.

Now she was in Damon Salvatore's arms and surrounded by the smell of his cologne. It was spicy and sharp but with some soft undertones. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair and he was sexy as hell. She felt it and she wanted him. God, she wanted him. His lips and hands were devouring every inch of her making her lose every rational thought she might have had left and she surrendered to the pleasure.

She moaned when she felt his hand brushing against the inside of her thigh then moving higher to reach the hem of her dress but he did not stop there. He kept moving his hand upwards taking the dress with him to reveal more and more of her skin.

His mouth left hers to trail a path of kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her covered shoulder.

She was out of breath clutching the collar of his jacket to steady herself.

He slid the fabric of her dress away from her shoulder and kissed the newly uncovered skin but he seemed to not get enough as he started to uncover more of her until her arms and her chest were bare to his eyes and the dress, just an abandoned ring of fabric around her narrow waist. He stopped moving and stood staring for a moment when he revealed her breasts. She was not wearing a bra because according to Caroline; it was a fashion crime to wear one with a backless dress plus the dress already had built-in support. She felt her cheeks heat up at his stare and to turn his attention away from her, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders then started working on the buttons of his shirt. At her movement, he seemed to remember what he was doing and resumed his ministrations. She sucked in a breath when his hand found the silky fabric of her underwear. She could not take it anymore; she had to speed things up.

Leaving half of his buttons still unopened, she moved to his pants and in a flick found her way inside and wrapped her hand around him. No underwear, as expected, she smiled to herself. A hiss slipped his lips at the contact and his breath tickled the skin underneath her ear where he was kissing and licking and driving her insane with want.

"Now!" She whispered but he clearly heard her as he pushed her against the nearest wall and pulled one of her legs to wrap it around his hips. She bucked her hips when she felt him against her. But he stopped her movement. "Wait." He reached into his pocket to pull out a condom. He slipped it on in a blink before he pushed her underwear to the side and entered her with one swift thrust.

She cried out loud and was thanking the heavens that no one could hear them because she had no chance of keeping quiet and she did not want to. The feeling of him inside of her was nearly too much and once he started moving in a steady rhythm, she cried with every thrust.

Her eyes were clamped shut as her body tried to weather the intensity but she wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his eyes for the little time she had with him. For this brief moment, he was hers… hers alone. She forced her lids open and found him staring back at her. His eyes were blue fire. They burned her but their burn only added to the pleasure. She was falling over the edge and into the abyss that was black and blue, ice cold and hot like fire all at once.

When she returned to reality panting and gasping, he was finishing his own release Them they dropped to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs.

They lay in silence trying to catch their breaths. Elena gulped mouthfuls of air that smelled like his cologne and her perfume mixed together with the scent of their lovemaking. She did not want this to end. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes trying to savor the moment.

"That was great," he said after a while and just like that, she came crashing back to reality. Her high spirits from before had evaporated and she was left feeling… empty.

* * *

**Damon**

"Yes, it was," she said with a monotone voice like she did not mean it at all. She got up and started pulling her dress back on to cover her chest and tugged the skirt back down to cover her hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to make sense of her actions as he lifted himself to lean on his elbows while he watched her move around trying to find her scattered belongings.

"Getting dressed. You should do the same." Her braid was partly unraveled. She pulled out her hair tie and tied the hair back in a loose knot. She looked around and when she found what she was looking for, she ducked down to retrieve it; her purse.

All this time she had not looked at him once but now she finally turned around to face him keeping her eyes to his face. "There's a class at five thirty so try to get out before then and you can just let the door close behind you. It locks automatically"

He was speechless as he stared at her. She was leaving him half naked in a yoga studio in Brooklyn. He must have looked completely stupid because she sighed and walked back to kneel in from of him. She cupped his jaw and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "It was a good night. Thank you, Damon." That was it; she stood up and left not looking back once. What the hell! She basically wished him a good life and what was with the "it was a _good_ night"? She did not even think it was more than just _good_?

He called his driver and started putting his clothes back on in a daze. He, Damon Salvatore, womanizer, breaker of hearts who had been with countless women over the years, the one who basically invented the concept of a one-night-stand was literally used and discarded like an old pair of underwear.

He got played.

* * *

AN: Soooo, what do you think?


	11. Aftershocks

AN: Thank you for your response to the last chapter. You guys keep on inspiring me. This is the next chapter as promised. I hope you like it.

Love you all,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Aftershocks**

**Damon**

_Saturday night:_

She was blond, tall and pale, a model and the definition of beauty. He did not care. He never did. She was a woman though who was right there in his bed. Right now, she was screaming her third climax and he was getting stressed. What was wrong with him? He knew what he was supposed to feel at the erotic sight of her writhing in his arms but the feeling was nowhere to be found. He would be bored if he was not secretly panicking over his lack of reaction to the sexual stimulation. He had a damn reputation to uphold, hence the generous amount of orgasms. He hoped that he could exhaust her so much that she would not remember his failure.

_Sunday morning:_

Muscles burning, lungs struggling, the sound of his trainers hitting the treadmill as he ran pushing himself to keep on going. He had been working out for almost two hours and he intended on keeping at it even if he ended up collapsing from exhaustion. Physical activity was the next best thing after sex to keep his head clear of any unnecessary thinking. As sex was not an option at the moment, he had to find alternative ways of distraction.

_Sunday night:_

He was probably drinking too much too fast. He did not care. He was floating on a cloud of numbness. He saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. Until his stomach made itself known and a wave of nausea hit him, hard. The next thing he felt was the heaving agony of every drop burning its way back through his esophagus as he retched the alcohol into the porcelain toilet bowl in his bathroom. What a pathetic sight he must be, kneeling on the floor of his bathroom hugging the toilet and throwing his guts up. _He_ was pathetic. He was sick of himself. He was sick of being drunk… being numb.

_Monday afternoon:_

"Andy, I need your help." He held the phone to his ear as he talked to the only person who might know what to do about his… situation.

"What's wrong, Damon?" She sounded concerned.

"Can you just be here tonight?" His tone was indifferent.

"Sure, whatever you need."

He hung up without another word.

_Monday night:_

He could feel it. It just did not work like it was supposed to. The general stayed completely unresponsive to any of Andy's usually highly effective tricks. For the last half hour or so, she had been working vigorously to try and revive him with no luck. She flicked her tongue one last time. "Honey, this is _not_ gonna happen tonight," she said before she got up and crawled to lie next to him accepting defeat.

"Shit." This was his last option. If Andy could not do it then he might as well shave his head, adorn his orange robes, announce his celibacy and spend his days counting rice grains.

"Who is she?" Andy was looking at him, her head propped on her hand.

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant but he was trying to stall. She was too smart for her own good and he knew she would figure it out. He trusted her but there was no way in hell, he would admit to being played… by an amateur.

"Well it must be one hell of a woman who can put a man like you out of business." A strange look passed her features but she settled on a knowing smile.

"How do I fix it?" He groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"You can't fix it…" "What the fuck, Andy, find me a way," he interrupted. He could not live the rest of his life like _this_.

"…listen to me, Damon. She is the only one who can _fix it_."

* * *

**Elena**

_Tuesday afternoon:_

She was in her room, sitting on her bed with her laptop searching for open journalist positions. With her rapidly filling résumé, she hoped to find a better position to bring her closer to her dream job. She had a bit of a hard time focusing though as her thoughts kept drifting off. The last couple of days, she managed to complete a record amount of work. She was super focused and very inspired the whole time. She had not felt this good in a long time. Today was different; her mind kept playing the events of Friday night behind her eyes like a movie.

She could not believe the way she had acted like someone else had possessed her body and made her do things she would never do. She did not regret anything though. She felt empowered thinking about the way she just went after what she wanted and she wanted him. Right now with no alcohol in her system, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks when she remembered how she wrapped her hand around him and demanded to have him right then and there. At the same time, she felt strong and sexy to be able to go after her desires.

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. "Come in," she said and Bonnie opened the door.

"Do you have some time to talk?" She asked.

"Sure come on in."

Bonnie closed the door and walked to the bed. She sat on the edge facing Elena. Her face was set in a serious expression.

"What's going on Bonnie?"

"How long are you going to stay mad at Caroline?" Of course it was about Caroline. Elena sighed. They had been avoiding each other since Friday night but Elena was not exactly mad at her. She just did not want to talk to her.

"I'm not mad at her, Bonnie."

"Really, then why aren't you talking to her?" Bonnie said skeptically.

"Because she judges me even though she is not remotely better," and she saw her kissing Damon who she went on and… "Making out with Damon Salvatore is hardly the same as dating Stefan."

"She told you?!" Of course she would. Caroline could never keep a secret even if her life depended on it, especially not a juicy one like that and now they were going to gang op on her to make her see reason.

"Elena, we're your friends and we're just trying to look out for you. If you want to start dating again I could hook you up with this nice guy who works at the hospital…" Elena felt the tell-tale signs of anger cursing through her. She truly loved her friends, they were everything to her but sometimes, she wanted to strangle them, like right now. "… and Caroline said she knows someo…"

"Stop!" Bonnie stopped mid-sentence at her outburst.

"What the hell, Bonnie? I'm not some desperate girl who hasn't had any in a while and just hooked up with the first guy she found." Bonnie stayed silent as she went on. "I know who I am and what I want and I know what he is probably more than any one of you two… honestly Bonnie, I didn't expect you to judge me too." Her voice dropped in disappointment when she said the last sentence.

"You're right. You're perfectly capable of making your own decisions. I'm sorry." Bonnie put her hand on top of hers and looked her in the eyes as she apologized. "We just love you, Elena, and sometimes we get carried away trying to keep you from getting hurt." The last of her anger dissipated at her friend's words. She pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her. Bonnie hugged her back as Elena told her, she loved them too.

"So, was it good?" Bonnie said with feigned innocence when they finally pulled away from each other.

"What was good?" Elena was confused at the sudden change of subject.

"The kiss, was it any good?" Bonnie repeated.

Understanding dawned on her and she could not hold back a laugh at her friend's audacity. She felt that new courage slash rebellion poking its head out. "The kiss, the dance, the sex… were all mind-blowing." She grinned and held back her breath awaiting Bonnie's reaction to that bombshell. She was awarded with the most comical expression; Bonnie's jaw literally dropped leaving her mouth wide open as she stared at Elena like she just sprouted horns.

"Oh My God! You slept with him?!" Bonnie finally recovered from her shock.

"Yes, and it was amazing but it's never going to happen again so you can rest assured that I won't start dating him or anything."

"But… but you slept with him?" Bonnie asked again like she still did not believe it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Elena you haven't been on a _date_ in years and all of a sudden you sleep with a guy you just met?"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't plan it or anything. We just talked and danced and then we took the subway and… " "You took the subway?" Bonnie interrupted. "Yeah, and we had this magical moment down in the tunnel and suddenly I felt like kissing him again and then one thing led to another."

"In the tunnel?"

"No in the yoga-studio."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing, I put my clothes back on and told him to get out before five thirty."

"Oh my God," Bonnie said again before she started laughing.

"What?"

"You left him right after you had sex in the yoga studio, Elena, he probably thinks you played him," she said and succumbed to a fit of giggles.

Elena remembered that she was kind of cold and reserved before she left him there, his shirt partly open and his hair messy from her hands running through it. She had tried to avoid looking at him too much because every time she did, he took her breath away. Her mind knew that she could never have him for herself but another part deep inside of her longed to explore this strange connection that kept pulling them towards each other. She could not let herself think that way though so she slammed the door shut on her emotions and ran away from there as fast as possible.

She realized that Bonnie might be right and she felt a tinge of guilt before she remembered who he was. Damon Salvatore, the biggest player in town and she started laughing right along with her friend. Maybe that would teach him a lesson.

_Friday evening:  
_

She and Caroline had finally made up. She did not tell her about her little adventure though and she made Bonnie promise that she would not tell her either. She was not ready to start defending herself again and maybe start another fight.

Caroline was clearly trying to make an effort to clear the air and make good. She was actually trying too hard, Elena thought because she made her agree to meet Stefan in a casual setting to try and get to know him. Elena was not the least bit interested but she had to make an effort too so she gave in.

They invited him for dinner at the apartment and Caroline made sure to order Chinese food because none of them could cook half a decent meal. Caroline was so stressed the whole day, she kept ordering them to do stuff and they just did it because a stressed Caroline was like a faulty grenade waiting to explode with any slight touch.

They were all dressed and Caroline was in the kitchen arranging the last details while Elena and Bonnie set the table when the bell rang. Caroline came running out of the kitchen and pressed the button to the intercom. It was indeed Stefan so she buzzed him in and opened the door to greet him even as he was still making his way up the stairs.

When he finally reached their floor and walked to their door, he gave Caroline a peck on the cheek before he turned his attention to Bonnie and Elena. He was holding a bottle of wine that Caroline took from him as she waved her hand at each of them telling him their names. He gave them each a hand shake and a "nice to meet you" and so far so good.

He was polite and well spoken. Throughout dinner they kept the conversation flowing on safe subjects and Elena thought he was nice, his eyes were kind and he seemed to be as smitten with Caroline as she was with him.

"So how did you guys start seeing each other?" Bonnie asked Stefan while Caroline was back in the kitchen getting desert.

He smiled at the thought. "Well when I first saw her, I did not dare to approach her and I thought that I would never have a chance with her, given the circumstances…" He looked at Elena apologetically. "Then when she came to my office two days later, I thought it must be fate giving me another chance and…" "She came to your office?" Elena interrupted. Something was nagging at her to remember, something she _needed_ to remember.

"Yes, when she told me about the canapés and my brother's stupidity. So anyway, when I dropped the case I kind of looked at the file and found your address so I could come here and tell her myself…"

Elena was not listening anymore. She finally remembered. Before they started making out, Damon was yelling at her, something about her sending her friend to turn his brother against him. She did not understand at the time but now it all made sense. Caroline had gone behind her back and made Stefan drop the case.

Suddenly the air was thicker and her throat was closing in. She was suffocating. She excused herself breathlessly and ran to her room passing Caroline who was carrying four deserts on her way. When she finally closed her bedroom door behind her, she felt the air starting to ease up a bit. She hurried to the window, opened it widely and stuck her whole upper body outside. She gulped in breath after breath reveling in the feel of air filling up her lungs again. She felt her pulse start to return back to normal and her breathing evened out.

She stayed like that her hands perched on the windowsill, holding herself up and looking at the sky. Even the New York air probably filled with all kinds of fumes and toxins felt better than the confined air in the apartment.

* * *

AN: So what did you think about the chapter and the kind of different build?


	12. Deals are Broken, Deals are Made

AN: Hello my dear readers. Thank you for last time's alerts and reviews. I can see that some of you did not like what Elena did in chapter 10 and I understand that but believe me; I am a slave to my characters and what happened needed to happen for the characters to go where they need to go. I hope this does not discourage you from reading though. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Happy reading,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 12: Deals are Broken, Deals are Made**

**Damon**

He felt stupid, and tired. Stupid because he was here and tired because sleep was a foreign concept not acknowledged by his brain. A permanent headache had moved into his skull with no hope of ever leaving it again. He had to do this or he might end up in a psychiatric ward, strapped to a bed.

He was staring at a door. It was not just any door though. He had a personal relationship with this particular door. He loathed it. To any other person, it was probably just a regular old door but it held the answer to all his problems

Time was moving really slow now that he had nothing to kill it with. As a kid, he used to stare at the clock in class and try to wish the hands to move faster but they seemed to move even slower just to spite him. He looked at his watch for the hundredth time this morning; 6:25. Just five more minutes, he thought.

Three weeks had passed and those last five minutes were the hardest. Three weeks of memories attacking him at every waking hour. He had no way of defending himself against them. None of his usual remedies were at hand. With sleep completely out of the picture, he spent some time working out or he sat in his car and told the driver to just… drive, nowhere and everywhere.

Last night was one of those. They had been driving for hours and he even managed to drift off a couple of times to the slow movements of the car and the low murmur of the radio. The lights of the city moved along the leather car seats until the sun came up and all the other little lights cowered away. Early rising New Yorkers swarmed the streets but it was nothing compared to the rush coming in a few hours.

He thought about this, a lot. He was stuck and she was the only one who could free him to move forward. At least Andy thought so, but he had no better explanation. Yes, they had a deal, so what? People broke deals and made new ones all the time. That was it. He could convince her to make a new deal. God, he was bad at this. Women usually flocked to him. He never actually had to pursue any of them.

What the hell, he knew he had the looks and he certainly had the money, she would never say no to him. That night, she had wanted him. He saw it in her eyes before she screamed it out into the night when he had her against that wall.

He was Damon Salvatore and seduction was his calling. A girl like her had no chance in hell against his perfectly honed skills.

The door finally opened and out came a woman with a high ponytail and a pink rolled yoga-mat under her arm, then another one and another one. They kept pouring out, all chatting and laughing before they parted ways on the sidewalk and headed in different directions.

The women stopped coming out of the door but the one he was waiting for had not left yet, or she was not even there to begin with, he thought. No, she had to be there, she was too passionate about her yoga-class to skip it. Maybe he mixed up the days, but he was sure she said Monday morning.

6:45 and he was still waiting. She had to be there, he knew she was.

The door swung open and there she was, pushing the heavy door open with her back as she had her arms buried to the elbows in a huge bag. He could not see her face for the curtain of straight brown locks that descended her neck and shoulders to end up flirting with the top of her slender waist.

The sight of her felt like a punch to the stomach like everything he felt that Friday night and during the last three weeks formed a fist and dove right into his guts. He realized that he had no idea what to say to her. _Come on Salvatore, don't be a wimp_. He could do this. She was just a girl and he was Damon Salvatore.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door and got out of the car.

* * *

**Elena**

She was looking for her phone as she pushed the door open. She was a bit later than usual and she still had a million things to do before work. There it was. She pulled out her phone and started dialing work, maybe she could come in later. She did not need to be there early today anyway. She took the phone to her ear and tucked her hair behind the other ear and gasped.

Right across the street, the car door of a parked SUV with dark tinted windows opened and out stepped none other than one dark-haired, blue-eyed celebrity. Dressed in black from head to toe as usual, he looked from side to side then crossed the street heading straight towards her.

She dropped her phone.

When she had picked it up and straightened out, he was right in front of her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He gave her that arrogant smirk of his. He was back to being an asshole then.

She sighed. She really did not have time for this.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, it is polite to return a greeting."

"Good morning, Damon," she said with a forced smile.

"See? Much better," he said.

"Why are you here? I thought we had a deal."

"We did but we need to reevaluate the terms," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I was not… In my head when I agreed to them." He hesitated a bit before he said the last part like it pained him to admit it.

"… and why is that my problem?" She crossed her arms. She was not going to make this easy for him.

"Well… it just is." She could tell that he was running out of arguments.

"You know what, Damon. I really don't have time for this right now." She looked at her phone to see the time and made a move to leave. "… maybe we can do this another time."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm to stop her and her skin burned with his touch. "Go out with me… on a date," he said and all former pretenses were gone from his face, leaving it open to her and kind of vulnerable.

She was speechless for a moment. She never expected him to say _that_ yet here he was waiting nervously for her answer. She thought he never got nervous.

"No…" She said and his face fell before he let go of her arm and started to pull back and rearrange his face into his usual indifferent look. "… I won't go on a date with you but I'm going to go running tomorrow morning and if you want, you can join me." She held her breath. It was a wild idea, really. Why would he come all the way to Brooklyn to jog?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, where should I meet you?"

"Right here, then we can jog to the park two blocks away."

"See you at six then," he kept looking her in the eyes a heartbeat longer before he turned around and headed to his car.

What the hell did she just agree to? She had promised herself that Damon Salvatore was nothing more than an adventure she could look back on and smile at before returning to reality. She was definitely never going to date him. He was too messed up and she did not really need a guy with issues, God knew she had enough of her own.

But why would he want to date _her_. She considered herself pretty but she was no miss universe and she knew for a fact that he had been with models and actresses surpassing her far in beauty. If it was not looks then why else would he go for her? Then she remembered Bonnie's theory about him thinking that she played him and suddenly everything made sense. He probably wanted revenge by returning the favor. Well, she was never going to give him the satisfaction. One thing, she was and all those other girls probably were not was smart and she could spot his seduction tricks miles away.

He could just bring it on.

* * *

AN: You might have noticed the story name change from _From Hate to Love_ to _Intertwined. _I think this name suits the story more because it is so much more than just two people hating each other then falling in love. The story has several story lines and characters that are all intertwined, hence the new name.

I hope you like this new change but please tell me if you do or don't and also what you think of this chapter.


	13. Blood is Thicker than Water

AN: Thank you guys so much for your sweet reviews. Your words and thoughts make me so happy and they are honestly the highlights of my week. I can't believe we are already on chapter 13, but time flies and here it is for your enjoyment.

Love you all,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker than Water**

**Damon**

He was going out running with her? What was it with this girl and the things she made him do? He never went outside to run. He was perfectly content with his 10.000 dollar treadmill. Also, why did he ask her on a date? He had never been on a date in his life not even as a teenager but the question just popped out of his mouth when he thought she was going to leave. He must have sounded desperate. He _was_ desperate, dammit.

The elevator doors opened to his penthouse and the clinking of glass sounded from the living room. Someone was already here. He walked the few steps to the living room to find the intruder sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his one arm stretched along the back. He had already helped himself to a glass of scotch which he was balancing on the armrest, as he stared at the amber liquid.

"How did you get in here?" Damon asked irritatedly.

The man whose last name he shared lifted his gaze from the glass and looked at him, his face showing nothing but hard lines and green unexpressive eyes. "I own the building," he said simply.

Damon thought he had to go through this anyway and now was as good a time as any even though he would rather not have this conversation at all.

"Why did you come?" He walked closer to the couch but stayed on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Your brother stopped bringing me your news, he seems to be distressed."

"Stefan needs to get over himself."

Giuseppe put the glass on the table and stood op. "Congratulations, Damon. You finally managed to alienate yourself from your family."

"What family?"

"You need to stop doing that, son."

"What?" Damon managed to keep his voice devoid of any emotion even though his insides were churning.

"Wallowing in the past…" He walked to the window and watched the New York skyline. The sun was all the way up now its rays reflecting on the glass of the skyscrapers. "… I've let you do it long enough." He turned back around to face Damon. "You need to get back to your life."

"What life?"

"They died almost a year ago, Damon. You have to let go now."

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Don't talk about it? Well you need to hear it. We've coddled you enough."

"Shut up."

"Katherine and Daniel are gone…"

"Shut up!"

"… Wake up and move on."

"Shut the _fuck_ up and leave… NOW!" He yelled. His plan of staying cool and unaffected was shot to hell.

"I'm already leaving but I'll be waiting for you to come to me and ask for your job back." He walked out of the living room and Damon heard the elevator ding.

"Don't hold your breath," he whispered to the empty room.

An incessant burn started in his stomach and spread like venom to the rest of his body. When it reached the very tips of his fingers, he took his hands up and looked at them. They were shaking. _He_ was shaking. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to hold still.

It did not work.

Why did he have to bring it up, say their names? Why would he not just leave him alone? He looked down and found the scotch still on the table. He took it up and the smell of sweet oblivion drifted to his nose. He could drink this and regain control, banish every memory back to the darkest recesses of his mind.

No!

He could not go back to numbing himself. He needed to find control without this. He was still shaking, the liquid sloshing around in the glass. He clutched it tightly then found himself throwing it against the wall, the crystal tumbler shattering into pieces.

The burning intensified around his lungs. He realized that he was not breathing. He sucked in a shaking breath as his knees gave out and he landed on the floor.

It was too quiet and too loud, too dark and too bright…

* * *

_Two years ago:_

A loud wail shook him to the core and filled his heart with the most unprecedented joy. After months of pain this _very _loud little creature was finally out into the world. A nurse with a kind face lined with the evidence of a lifetime of smiles and wearing pink scrubs held the little bundle of fabric with a tiny human being inside out to him.

"I… I don't know…" His voice was small and weak.

"It's okay, honey. Just support his head like that." She showed him where to put his arms as he held onto the little bundle and stared into the face of…

His son.

* * *

He could not take it. He was too weak. There was only one way to stop this agony.

He could not stand. His legs refused to carry him but he managed to crawl closer to the couch and lift the cushion to reveal his emergency stash. He pulled out a bottle, broke the seal, unscrewed the cap and guzzled down half of it.

There, now everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Stefan**

Stefan left the company earlier than usual. He found out that his father had paid a visit to his brother and knowing them both too well, Stefan expected the worst so he had to check on his brother. He would rather have done it as soon as he found out but he was tied up in meeting after meeting the whole day. He barely managed to get through them all without embarrassing himself as his mind kept straying to whatever kind of state he would find his brother in.

Damon always had a bad reaction to their father's pressure and Giuseppe was a very demanding man. This time Stefan was sure their encounter had some disastrous effect on his brother because of the state he was already in.

For a year now, Damon had been spiraling, aiming for rock bottom and Stefan had to stand by and watch, not able to do more than be there in the morning with a couple of Aspirin. Even though he had no chance of easing his brother's mental pain, he could at least take care of his physical pain.

All this time Stefan knew that his brother was hurting himself but it was his choice and he could not do anything about it other than try and talk to him. Then he found out about the drugs and suddenly everything was completely different. Damon was deliberately hurting other people, dragging them down with him and although Stefan would always support his brother, he could never support him hurting others.

Stefan was angry at Damon for giving up on life and humanity in general and angry at himself for not being able to help. He was angry at their father for making everything even more difficult but mostly he was angry at circumstance for dealing his family such horrible cards.

He sighed remembering how they heard about their mother's accident. They were in school and in the middle of third period, they were called to the principal's office. Stefan thought he was in trouble.

When they arrived, they were ushered hurriedly inside and placed on two uncomfortable chairs facing the principal sitting behind his desk. He was wiping the sweat off his forehead as he cleared his throat and started telling them about the accident. Seven year old Stefan felt the tears slide down his cheeks at the thought of something bad happening to his mother and he looked at his brother for reassurance. He wanted him to say that everything was going to be okay but Damon stayed silent.

The principal told them that their father had called and said that he was going to send a car for them so they stayed in the office waiting for the car. Stefan sniffling quietly and Damon staring into space during the half hour's wait. Even in the car on the way to L.A., Damon did not say a word. He just kept staring out the window.

The sound of a loud ding shook him out of his thoughts and the elevator doors slid open into Damon's penthouse. Stefan stepped inside holding his breath for what he would find. The apartment was dark and quiet like there was no one there but he had asked the doorman if Damon was home and he had assured him that he had not left the building since he came home early in the morning.

He made his way to the living room turning on lights as he walked. Once he flicked on the lights in the living room, he quickly scanned the space and his eyes fell on a discolored patch of wall with a pile of shattered glass underneath. He did not see his brother at first but then his eyes fell on a pair of boots sticking out from behind the couch. When he walked over there, he found his brother lying on the floor, a couple of empty bottles around him and a nearly empty one in his hand. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

Stefan kneeled down next to him and reached out to try and take the bottle from him but he took it out of his reach. "Well come on in, brother... but you know; it is polite to call before you visit someone." His words were slurred.

"I thought you were passed out."

"Nope, still here… Unfortunately."

"Come on; let me help you to your room." He helped him in a sitting position throwing his arm around his shoulders to support some of his weight then helped him to stand.

"Why? You already got over your self-righteous grudge? I thought it would last at least a couple of weeks more," he slurred as they slowly managed to walk to his bedroom, the bottle still hanging from his one hand.

Stefan thought things were better than he had expected. He had found his brother in much worse conditions before, this was nothing in comparison.

"It was not a grudge, Damon. What you did was wrong."

"… but you're talking to me again."

Stefan sighed as he turned on the lights in the bedroom, walking towards the bed. "Yes, well I found out that Giuseppe paid you a visit."

Damon snorted as he dropped onto the bed. "Yeah, the old man always knows how to fuck me up."

He was still fully clothed as he drifted off to sleep and Stefan did not want to wake him so he just pulled the covers over him and went to turn off the lights.

* * *

The days after their mother's death Stefan would stay up late, too scared to close his eyes and missing his mom so bad. He used to wrap himself in his blanket and sneak into his brother's room. Damon never turned him away. He just pulled the covers aside and let him climb in with him.

"I miss her," he would say and his tears starting to run.

"I miss her too," Damon would say.

"Why did she have to leave us? It's not fair," he would sniffle.

"I know." Damon would say as he held him. He was only ten but he stayed strong for his brother.

Stefan would cry himself to sleep and by morning, he would go back to his room before anyone noticed.

Their father never knew.

* * *

"Stefan!"

"Yeah?"

"I did not put drugs in the food."

"I know."

He did.

Damon did a lot of crap but he never lied to him. Right now he sounded as honest as ever. That did not mean that Caroline was lying though because he trusted her even though he had only known her for a short time. No, there must be some other explanation, he thought. Maybe someone else put the drugs in the food, someone who wanted Damon to take the blame. But who would hate him so much that they would want to put him in jail? Maybe, someone who wanted to hurt their father by ruining his reputation but then it could not be a coincidence that journalists got access to the party where someone had drugged the food. It all smelled like a conspiracy that Damon, his guests and Caroline and Elena were chess pieces in.

* * *

AN: I now you guys were waiting for the not-date in this chapter and I hope you don't hate me now for making you wait more but I have said it before; I am my character's slave and who knew that Giuseppe would choose that day in particular to pay Damon a visit? If you want to put the blame on someone then put it on him.

Joking aside, what did you think?... Rotten tomatoes are accepted ;)


	14. Shade

AN: You know what day it is? It's Sunday which means I have a new chapter for you and I am so excited for you to read it. By the way thank you so much for your alerts and reviews for the last chapter. You guys keep me going and I love you so much. Here you have the next chapter of _Intertwined_.

Happy reading,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shade**

**Elena**

He did not show up. She waited by the studio for almost fifteen minutes but he never showed up and she ended up only running for twenty minutes. She should have expected that from someone like him but she could not help but feel a little disappointed. Maybe something happened and he had to stay, she thought but then again this was Damon Salvatore. He probably picked up some model in a club and spent the night with her forgetting everything about their… appointment.

Elena was not going to let that faze her though. She was not the one who asked for a _date_. He was the one who had approached her and if he changed his mind then that was his problem.

Today was going to be a good day. It was a great Sunday morning and she was in central park standing on a yoga mat, talking into a microphone, her voice was carrying over to the almost hundred people looking at her, standing on their own yoga mats and trying to imitate her movements. She kept the poses easy and simple enough for everyone to manage.

She opened her eyes for a moment and looked at all the faces watching her, concentrating on the movements of her body and trying to make their own bodies do the same. The positive energy was exhilarating. Her life was never better than those moments when her energy joined other people's energies and together they created this vibrant wave of positivity that consumed them all and washed away everything else in its wake.

She took a deep breath imagining the air run through every corner of her body, cleansing it then she released the air again as she let her arms descend to meet each other in front of her chest with her thumbs connected to each other and to the skin covering her sternum. She took a couple of more breaths before she opened her eyes and thanked everyone for being there.

The crowd surprised her when they started clapping and she felt both proud because they liked her class and a little embarrassed; after all she was getting something out of this too. She thanked them and tried to look each and every one of them in the eyes as she did so.

Looking at the crowd of chatting and smiling people on bright yoga mats, something caught her attention. Far away to the left back of the crowd under the shade of a big oak tree, there was someone looking very out-of-place in a dark hoodie and probably some shades. His hands were in his pockets and she could not make out his face that far away even if she could see anything under that hoodie.

She took off her microphone and took her water bottle with her as she navigated her way through the chatting crowd to the far left corner. Something about that person seemed familiar. It was the way he was standing; somehow he looked too confident and had too good a posture for someone who wore hoodies.

She finally reached the tree, he had been standing under but he was nowhere to be found. She tried to locate him looking in different directions with no use. Whatever, maybe she was just imagining things.

* * *

**Damon**

He was standing behind a large tree trunk observing her while she elegantly twisted her body into a downward dog, a warrior whatever and a lot of other poses that only looked good when she did them. The rest of the crowd struggled to keep up, all of them mesmerized by the ease and elegance of her movement and the calming sound of her voice.

He was right there along with them admiring her from afar in her little top and tiny shorts, her tanned skin glinting in the sunlight. She was sexy as hell and the fact that he already had a taste of her made it even worse. He should have drawn it out to make it last longer but that night, he was functioning on autopilot. Not because he was drunk, far from it but because she entranced him and the strange connection between them made everything surreal like he was dreaming. In dreams you would sometimes want to move or do things but your body would not listen to you, well that was how it felt.

She was in the middle of a _downward dog_ then she kicked her legs into the air and stood on her hands for a while her legs shooting straight up above her. Damn, those legs were a whole story for themselves. He remembered how that night, he had one wrapped around his hips. Now they were so far away. _She_ was too far away… she was unreachable.

What the hell?! She was out of his league. He could never have her again, hell, that Friday night must have been a fluke. She was a _good girl_; one of those girls brought up in the suburbs with mommy, daddy and a white picket fence. He imagined her as a happy kid wearing pink tights and a tutu to ballet lessons and later a teenager on the cheerleading squad with tiny tops and short skirts. Yeah, she was definitely not the kind that went to bars and clubs to pick up guys; the kind that he was used to.

Well that was history. He could not do the constant stream of one night stands anymore because sleeping with her this one time caused some kind of glitch in his system and now he could not perform. She was the only one who could fix him and he had blown the chance she gave him. He did not show up last Tuesday morning. He was still in bed sleeping off his last binge caused by his dear father. The guy had impeccable timing; he had to give him that.

When he finally realized that he had overslept, he wanted to kick himself back to dreamland. Then he remembered her Central Park summer classes – yeah they had covered a lot of topics that night – so he Googled the day and time and here he was; hiding behind this large tree watching her like some creepy stalker.

He never intended for her to see him though… well, maybe he did but when he saw her looking at him and then making her way towards him, he did not want to face her. For some reason, he cared about what she thought of him. He was a damn mess and he could not look into her eyes and see his reflection in them as the big fuck up he was. Why did he care so much? What made this girl so special to his fucked up mind?

He hurried away and found another tree to hide behind as he watched her look for him in every direction. What the fuck was wrong with him? He acted like a twelve year old with a crush on the neighbor's wife.

He stayed behind that tree even as she went back to the front of her slowly thinning crowd. She was packing up her gear with a couple of other women and by the time they were done, the crowd was gone and it was his last chance to talk to her before she left.

She was walking towards his tree along with two other women as they made their way out of the park. He waited until she was right in front of the tree before he called her name. She stopped walking and turned her head from side to side to locate his voice. He stepped away from the tree and lowered his shades to look at her. Her eyes flared in surprise when she recognized him.

"Elena, are you coming?" One of the other women called.

"No, you guys go ahead." She answered before she faced him with crossed arms and a questioning look.

* * *

**Elena**

"New look?" She asked her one eyebrow lifted in question.

"Nah, just a way to blend in," he smirked.

Sure because wearing all black, pants and a hoodie to the park on a hot Sunday morning in July is just the way to blend in. She got it though; he did not want to be recognized but why was he even there to begin with?

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

He hesitated looking away for a moment then drawing his gaze back to her, he said; "I'm sorry about Tuesday morning. I had a… thing."

Really, a thing? That was his excuse for blowing her off? Well, it was nice of him to at least apologize, Elena scoffed silently.

"Was that it? 'cause I need to leave… I have a _thing_." That sounded way more snippy than she intended but what did he expect when he could not even manage a decent apology?

"Let me come with you," he said his gaze flicking like his own words surprised him.

"Really? You wanna come with me to stand in a mall and try to talk people into donating money?" She was daring him to say yes. He was so afraid of being recognized that he came to the park dressed like a serial killer. He would never voluntarily put himself in a crowded mall surrounded by thousands of people and no close by exits. It was a miracle, really that he let her drag him down to the subway station that fateful night. Thank God people did not know he would show up to that party so there were no paparazzi, just a lot of nosy reporters and envious gold diggers all asking the same question; "Who was this new Damon Salvatore victim?"

"Yes." It was this simple; just a three-letter-word that turned her thoughts upside down. She never meant for him to say yes. She never even considered the possibility yet there it was; that word… and his eyes looking her over, probably trying to decipher her reaction from the frozen features of her face.

She was maybe quiet for a bit too long as she tried to wrap her head around how the rest of her supposedly perfect day was unfolding; it was getting way too weird.

"Okay… C'mon then," she managed to stammer tucking her hair behind her ear and moving to walk towards the exit. She heard him step beside her without another word.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you liked the chapter. I am sorry to say this but real life is a b**** and college is even more so which means I don't have as much time to write as I would like. That is why I have to update once a week instead of twice but I will leave it to you to decide what day you want me to update. Feel free to tell me in that little box down to the right ;) Also please tell me what you thought about the chapter. It really means the world to me.


	15. Hidden Talent

AN: Thank you so so so much for all your alerts and reviews. You always manage to put a smile on my face and inspire me to write. A special shout-out to my guest reviewers; I can't reply to you personally so I just want to thank you for your very kind words. Here you have the next chapter of _Intertwined._

Love you all,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hidden Talent**

**Elena**

Never in her life did she imagine the mighty Damon Salvatore with his custom-made all black clothes wearing a bright green T-shirt with the biggest logo printed on the back; hands holding each other to form a circle with a big heart in the middle. The _Hand In Hand Foundation _was written in bold letters to the right on the front and in the middle above the logo on the back.

When she first reached inside a box and grabbed two T-shirts for the both of them then passed one to him, he took it with a disgusted look. "Are you kidding?"

"Suck it up, Mister," she said laughing at his expression. "…besides; green might suit you."

He sighed loudly then took off his hoodie and put the T-shirt on without any more complaining. She averted her eyes pulling her own T-shirt over her head on top of her tank top.

They were in a huge mall on the outskirts of the city. It was close to neighborhoods that were considered wealthy so there was a bigger chance of finding people willing to donate.

They took a taxi and it took ages for them to get there because of the hellish traffic but he would probably never take the subway again and honestly, she did not want to ask him to. They spent the whole ride staring out of each their window and when they finally got there, he insisted on paying for the ride.

It was so strange watching him there in their tiny little stand when they replaced Sandra who had the stand before them. Elena could not help but notice the extra look, Sandra shot his way when she saw them before she informed them that things were slow during her shift and they should not expect a lot of donations.

Elena took a stack of leaflets, split it in half and gave him his own stack. "So, we're gonna try to get people's attention and if they seem interested we tell them about the cause and how they can make a contribution. Everything is already in the leaflets so you might want to read one." He looked at the top leaflet in his stack.

"For the homeless?"

"Yes, there are more than 50,000 homeless people who sleep in the New York shelters every night. More than 20,000 of them are kids."

"How do people donate?"

"Well, there is more than one way you can tell people about. They can do it with their phones, on our website or they can do it now, in cash."

"Got it, so where should I stand?"

Yeah, she had thought about that and found that the best thing to do was for them to stand on each side of the stand. Just to cover more space, she told herself. The truth was; she could not stand too close to him for a longer period of time. It was too exhausting to be this aware of him next to her all the time and keeping a safe six-foot distance between them was the only way, she could get through this day.

Things started up slow. There were not many people walking past their stand and the few who did were in a hurry and did not even spare them a glance as they rushed to do whatever it was they needed to do. Elena kept looking behind her to see how he was doing but he seemed fine. A couple of times, she caught him watching her but she told herself, he was just trying to learn from her how to get people to stop and listen for a minute.

After an hour of no donations to speak off, Elena thought they could just stay for an hour more because this was a waste of time. She turned around to check on Damon and found him talking to a woman. She was wearing a formal suit, her shoes and handbag a fancy designer label that Caroline would go crazy over. She was staring at him and nodding her head eagerly. He handed her a leaflet and pointed at some of the information in it while he talked. 20 seconds later, the woman grabbed a checkbook from her bag and started writing on it.

He was focused on the woman and her check but then he turned his head and caught her looking. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled then he lifted his eyebrows and shifted his eyes in the direction of the woman as he mouthed "5.000 dollars" to her. Her own eyebrows shot in the air at the ridiculously amazing amount and he shot her that infuriatingly arrogant smirk of his.

When the woman finished writing her check, he winked and returned his focus to her, leaving Elena shocked and a little bit annoyed because she had never gotten such a huge donation before even though she had always prided herself on being one of the best in that field.

She needed to step up her game.

After that woman, things started to flow more easily and Elena found herself getting really great donations out of people but she did not manage anything close to 5,000 dollars.

Whenever she looked at Damon, she found him talking with someone or a group of someones, most of them usually women. He did not tell her how much they donated but she could tell that he got some great amounts by the looks of hose women and his frequent use of their little box for cash and checks.

Time flew by and when the stores started closing up, Elena looked at the time; 10 pm. They had been working for more than 8 hours without breaks or food. Right then her stomach made itself known with the loudest growl ever. She was hungry and her feet hurt like hell but she felt great about what they had achieved; 12,000 dollars. The majority of which came through Damon and that was without counting in the electronic transactions.

She was in their stand with the donations box in her lap as she counted and rearranged the money and checks. He appeared in front of her and leaned on the tiny round table. "How are you this good at this?" She asked looking up from her counting and meeting his gaze.

"You weren't that bad yourself," he said lightly.

"Yeah, I'm good at it but you can make miracles."

He turned a bit more serious as he contemplated her question then he said: "In my world, you have to be a good speaker to survive." His voice was low and it had a sort of heaviness to it. That sentence was loaded with much more meaning than what the actual words conveyed. She felt that he did not want to say more about that so she did not press.

She slammed the lid back on the box and locked it getting ready to leave. "Should we go grab some food?" She asked casually.

His head snapped to her. "Sure, why not," he said.

* * *

**Damon**

She said she knew a good place to eat. He did not know what he expected but it was definitely not that; a small hole-in-the-wall place across the road from the mall. It said _Shawarma House_ with bold fluorescent letters on the front and inside there were three round tables and one long high table with high stools to match. Everything looked greasy and a guy was wiping one of the tables with an old rag that seemed to spread the grease rather than remove it.

How did people eat here?

But all three tables were actually occupied and a few people were scattered along the long table.

Elena went to make her order talking to a middle-aged man with a round belly and a strong accent standing next to a tall _shish kebab_, he believed it was called. "Two rolls please… and what do you want to drink?" The last part was directed at him.

"Whatever you're getting," he said as he wondered how he could skip the eating part without hurting her feelings.

"Okay two rolls, a bowl of fries and two cokes, thank you."

Five minutes later, they were already perched on two stools with a large bowl of fries in between them and each a wrap in their hand. She was already peeling the paper cover off the top of her wrap getting ready to eat.

He was holding his in one hand looking at it suspiciously. Who knew what kind of germs were hiding inside that thing?

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked but what would he say? That he was too scared of little invisible creatures that could give him all kinds of horrible diseases? No way in hell.

He started peeling the paper off his own wrap and brought it to his mouth. "It's good I promise," she said with a strange twinkle in her eyes. Great, he must have made a face. He gathered his courage and took a healthy bite.

Wow, that was good; meat, bread and whole lot of flavor. He had not eaten anything since early morning so he dug in and it was the most satisfying meal in his life.

They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the food. That girl could eat, he thought. She finished her roll in ten minutes and ordered two new ones for them. He tried not to watch her too much but she was so enticing. Concentrating on her roll like it was the most important thing for her at the moment. She took another bite leaving a blotch of white sauce on the corner of her mouth. She did not notice though as she kept eating but he kept staring at her lips. His hand seemed to move on its own towards her and when she noticed it slowly reaching for her, her gaze left the roll in her hand and landed on his hand then traveled all the way up to his lips and then to his eyes.

He finally reached the corner of her mouth and with his thumb, he wiped the sauce away. Then like in a trance, he brought his hand to his own mouth and licked the sauce off. All this time, their eyes stayed locked on each other. Time stood still for that moment like the world was holding a breath. She was certainly holding her breath because suddenly she released it shakily but then the spell broke when she wrenched her gaze away.

She grabbed their empty roll paper and used napkins and went to throw them in the trash. Then she took her purse and went to pay the bill but he had already expected her to do that and beat her to it, paying the bill himself.

She tried to object but he refused to listen so she accepted defeat and they left the place. They tried to find a taxi with no luck and she suggested that they walk to the subway station but he had a better idea. He had already called his driver to come pick him up before they went to eat and he was already on the way. They just needed to wait a little.

She agreed reluctantly to wait with him instead of taking the subway on her own and they were just walking in silence when she said it.

"I'm sorry about your problem with your brother. I found out that my friend went to his office and told him about the food without telling me."

He did not say anything. Her words surprised him. He never expected any apology from her, especially not about something that was not her fault. Yes, he believed that there were drugs in the food and that she did not know about her friend talking to his brother. Maybe he should not trust her but he did believe she was honest with him. He was a dick to her back then and there was no reason for her to spare his feelings. If she wanted to tell his brother or write about it in the article, she would have done it.

"My brother and I, we fixed things," he said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Really? That's amazing." She sounded happy; really honestly happy for him.

"Yeah… can I ask you something?" Maybe he should not ask her. He was not even sure that he wanted to know.

"Sure," she said pulling her cardigan tighter around her tiny frame. It was a bit chilly and she was still only wearing a tank top underneath her cardigan that looked too thin to keep her warm.

He took off that hideous hoodie; he somehow decided on wearing that morning and covered her shoulders with it. She tried to object but he gave her a stern look. "Please." Her objections died on her tongue and she tucked her arms through the sleeves pulling the zipper all the way up to her chin.

She looked so small in it. He could probably fit two of her inside and it would still be too big. The sleeves covered her hands but she did not seem to mind. She stuck her fingers out and grabbed the fabric on the end of the sleeves to prevent it from covering her hands completely.

"What did you want to ask?" She said and it took him a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"Why didn't you write about the drugs in your article?" There, he said it. He steeled himself to hear her answer. She stayed silent. When he looked at her, he found her deep in thought. That was not very promising.

"Honestly, I don't know. There was just this voice in my head that told me not to," she finally said.

Thank the heavens for the voices in her head, he thought. But then she probably still thought that he had put those drugs in the food and he did not like that. For some reason, he wanted her to know it was not him, that he actually was not _that_ horrible.

Stefan had already talked to him about his theory. He thought someone wanted to hurt him or their father so they drugged the food and planted journalists to discover it and put the blame on him. He had to give it to him; that actually made sense and he was furious for not figuring it out himself.

"I know it's probably not my business but I have to know, Damon. Why would you do something like that? Why hurt other people even though they seemed to do whatever you wanted?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him with those big Bambi eyes. "I just don't understand because you don't seem like a person who would do such a thing."

How could he not tell her anything she wanted to know when she looked at him like that? There was no judgment, just open curiosity and maybe a little worry. But why would she worry about him? She barely knew him? Their only interactions consisted of screaming matches and a one-night-stand. How could she possibly feel anything for him other than resentment?

"I didn't," he said quietly but she heard him because her face flashed from surprise to disbelieve then back to surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, you probably don't believe it but it's the truth. Stefan and I think that someone must have drugged the food and made sure that you would find out so you would write about it in your article."

"But who would want to do that? Do you have any enemies?"

"Sure, everyone has enemies but the trick is to find the one who hates me more than all the others."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter and in any case please tell me what you thought about it.

What did you think about Elena's charity work?

Did you like Elena's choice of a place to eat?

What did you think of Damon's thoughts about her?

What about that little moment in the Shawarma place?


	16. Pesky Paparazzi

AN: Hello my dear readers and thank you for those of you who took the time to alert and review the last chapter although there were not as many as usual. Is Friday a bad day? I can change it if you like.

About the chapter length. I know that some of the chapters are quite short but I only stop writing when I feel like, I have achieved the point of the chapter. That means that some of them are shorter than others but believe me they are how they are supposed to be. I will though take into consideration that you guys want longer chapters when I write from now on.

Here is the next chapter for you.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pesky Paparazzi**

**Elena**

After telling her about his hateful enemy, a black SUV rounded the corner and pulled up to the curb right in front of them. He opened the door for her then walked around the car to get in the other side.

They dropped her off at the apartment but did not leave before they had exchanged phone numbers.

Yesterday was a good day and his apparent talent for unearthing the philanthropist side in people was a huge asset to their foundation. It was amazing really that he went with her but she could not figure out what he wanted from her.

Before today, she thought he just wanted revenge because of the way she left him that night after the fundraising event and she expected him to try to seduce her or at least try to charm her. But apart from that little weird moment at the Shawarma bar, he was completely well-behaved.

"Elena! Is that you and Damon Salvatore at the mall?!"

She just entered the office when the screeching sound of Rebekah's voice made her flinch. She was holding an iPad and pointing at something on the screen that Elena had no way of seeing this far away.

"Good morning to you too, Rebekah," she sighed walking to her cubicle far away from Rebekah's.

"Did you even read the news this morning? Gosh, and you call yourself a journalist," Rebekah said exasperatedly as she followed her. _Wow, that girl could not take a hint._

She took her bag off, put it on the table and pulled her laptop out. She usually read the latest news while she ate her breakfast but today, she did not have time for breakfast. She thought she could catch up on the news at work.

"Look!" Rebekah lost her patience and shoved the iPad in her face forcing her to look at the screen.

There they were; she and Damon wearing bright green T-shirts, each holding a stack of leaflets. He was talking to the generous 5,000-dollar-check-Lady and Elena was staring at them. God, how embarrassing but that was not it because Rebekah scrolled down and showed her a couple of other pictures of her and Damon eating Shawarma wraps and then out on the sidewalk where he was putting his hoodie around her shoulders. The headline of the article read; "Damon Salvatore's new mystery woman". Great, she thought. Now people were going to dig after her. Why did she agree on taking him to him, again? Oh right, because she lost her damn mind.

"SOOO is that you and Damon Salvatore?" Rebekah said almost tripping with excitement.

"Yes, so?" She would play this cool and not share too much maybe the whole thing could blow over soon.

"Are you kidding me?! You know Damon Salvatore? And you took him to the mall when you could have been anywhere in New York? The guy has VIP access to any place worth seeing and you choose the mall?" Her eyes were open so wide that Elena was worried they would pop out any minute.

"What makes you think _I _took him to the mall?"

"Ha, I know you Gilbert and your freaky need to be a superhero. Isn't that the logo of that charity you work for?"

And she knew Rebekah too well. She was going to grill her for all the details before she considered leaving her in peace.

She had to leave.

To deal with Rebekah, you had to have patience and major deflection skills to be able to distract her from her mission. Both of which Elena did not have.

"You know what, Rebekah? I actually forgot I have an errand to run. Could you tell the boss that I'll send in my article by the end of the day?"

She did not wait for her reply as she gathered her things and bolted before she got another question, she did not have the energy to answer.

"But wait! Did you talk to him? Can you arrange an interview for me…?" Rebekah's voice trailed behind her as she left hurriedly.

* * *

**Damon**

The blissfully magnificent scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen as he worked on cooking a decent breakfast. He could not remember the last time he had actually been in a kitchen to cook something. He used to love doing it… before.

When the coffee finished brewing, he filled a mug to the brim and brought it to his nose taking in the heavenly scent before taking a sip. He put the mug down on the kitchen island next to his half full plate and his laptop.

He liked reading in the morning. He surfed the internet for a bit trying to find something interesting when a headline grabbed his attention.

_"__Damon Salvatore's new mystery woman"_

Dammit!

There were pictures of him and Elena from the day before. They were taken from a long distance but you could clearly recognize his face.

Fuck! He hated those assholes.

They never left him the fuck alone. What more did he have to do to get rid of them?

He smacked the laptop shut his temper flaring as he left the half-eaten meal and went to find his phone. He had to make sure she was okay.

And that she still wanted to know him.

He managed to take two steps before his blood froze in his veins and he stopped dead in his tracks as a flood of memories attacked him.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

With brown luscious locks cascading down her back, she sat there on a barstool laughing at something her friend was saying. Her laugh lighting up her face and the mesmerizing sound of it drifted all the way to the other side of the bar, where he was sitting.

The blond beauty next to him completely forgotten, he could not look at anything else but _her. _Then her friend hopped down from her barstool and headed for the restroom leaving him the perfect opening to approach her.

He seized his chance taking over the spot previously occupied by her friend. To his surprise, she let him.

"You wanted a change of view?" She asked twirling her finger around a curly lock of hair.

"On the contrary; the view is magnificent but I needed a closer look."

She smiled and he bought her a drink.

He flirted and she flirted right back. Time went by fast. He was wrapped up in her; her tantalizing laugh, her eyes that had this mischievous look in them and the swing of her curls when she moved like they strived to caress her.

By the end of the night, he only knew two things about her. Her name was Katherine – he could call her Kat – and she was an actress currently filming on location in New York. She was staying in a hotel and somehow she agreed to let him drive her home.

They were exiting the club through the back door to avoid the ever-present paparazzi but as they stepped outside, the flash of a camera went off blinding them for a second. He lost his temper and in two strides, he was in front of the guy. He grabbed his camera and threw it to the ground as hard as possible. It broke into pieces and the guy started threatening him. He told him to fuck off, took her hand and walked the few steps to his waiting car.

He drove her to the hotel then went home.

The next day their pictures were covering the tabloids with all kinds of assuming headlines full of words like "New Victim", "Affair" and "Secret lover".

* * *

He wanted to break something. He needed to.

He did not find anything close by other than the dry wall. He balled his hand into a fist and drove it into the wall. Searing pain shot through his arm going all the way up to his shoulder.

His knuckles were scraped and slightly bleeding and his ring finger was bent in an awkward position, probably broken, he thought. He was okay though.

His hand hurt like hell but _he_ was okay.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. That is the only way for me to know if I am going in the right direction. Have a nice weekend.


	17. New Beginnings

AN: Thank you so much for all of last weeks alerts and reviews. Oh My God I'm so excited. 6 days left to the premiere guys. I really hope the writers won't screw this season up and do Delena justice. If not, well then we have fan fiction. No one's better at doing the characters justice than the fans anyway.

So here we go with another chapter of Intertwined.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 17: New Beginnings**

**Elena**

She was in a café a couple of blocks from work with her laptop on the table in front of her, her hands flying over the keyboard trying to keep up with the stream of words pouring out of her. She was writing an article about celebrities being constantly hounded by the paparazzi. It was a very fitting subject matter considering her current situation and the words came to her without any effort.

She could not stop thinking how creepy it was that the whole time she spent with Damon someone was watching them, taking pictures without them ever noticing. It was such an invasion of privacy. Why would anyone even be interested in celebrities doing mundane things? Because they wanted to see those idolized superhuman beings doing normal human things like themselves, she thought. But still someone like Damon who was not an actor or a musician, he did not sign his life away to the public by choice. He was born into it and forced to tolerate it.

The sound of her phone buzzing pulled her attention away from her thoughts. Her screen flashed a message… from Damon.

**D: Hey. Saw those pictures. Are you okay?**

That was actually sweet, she thought. He was definitely making progress on not being a dick. Not that she knew if he was trying to.

**E: Yeah I'm fine. Just annoyed I guess. You?**

She did not have to wait very long before her phone buzzed again and she found his reply on her screen.

**D: Peachy…but green is really not my color.**

That made her smile at her phone like an idiot so she looked up to check if someone was watching and sure enough a kid, around twelve years old, sitting next to his arguing parents at the table next to hers was staring at her like she was green. She rolled her eyes as her fingers flew over her touchscreen.

**E: Really? I thought it suited you.**

**D: Yeah right, you just liked the donations.**

**E: Of course I did, Sandra was shocked when I told her how much we got.**

**D: Maybe we can do it again sometime.**

**E: Admit it Salvatore, you got hooked to charity work.**

**D: Yeah… Yeah it was rewarding, life altering and whatnot but I was not hooked to the charity part.**

**E: Then what? **

**D: The company.**

Did he mean her? Why would he say something like that? She thought she made it clear that she was not interested that way. Maybe she was over-analyzing and he just meant it in a platonic way. Yeah, that must be it, she thought.

**E: Well, Wednesday night I'm driving around giving away food to the homeless. If you want, you can come see where the money goes.**

**D: Yeah why not. When and Where?**

She texted him the time and place before she tried to bring her focus back to her article. It was just really hard to wring out sentences that made sense when her thoughts kept churning like that. The strange feeling in her stomach like something was _fluttering_ in there every time she thought about Wednesday night was not helping either.

God, what happened to her? She used to be such a calm and collected person. Now she felt so jittery whenever _his_ name came up. Maybe she ought to stop inviting him to stuff so he did not get the wrong idea and she could avoid the headache but there was this strange feeling that kept telling her to do it. He tried to cover it up but there was something lonely to him; lonely and lost.

Maybe she was being presumptuous. Maybe she had it all wrong. And maybe he had some ulterior motives behind his strange interest in her yet she could not help but feel like she might be the only person in his life apart from his brother who did not talk to him just to get something from him.

Her phone started buzzing again but this time it was Caroline's name flashing on the screen. She contemplated ignoring her then she thought it could be important so she pressed answer bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Caroline."

"Elena, are you doing something important today… like right now?"

"Uh… No… Not really. Why?"

"Great, you're going out shopping with me."

* * *

**Damon**

_Three years ago_

After that night and the next day's media bullshit, he thought she would never want to hear from him again never mind see him.

He was wrong.

Two days after, she called him. He did not give her his number but she had somehow acquired it anyway and after telling him she did not care about the media stuff, she suggested they go out.

He jumped at the chance and ruining it like the last one was not an option. He told her they could meet in her hotel.

They did. They had dinner with more wine than they cared to remember leaving them with lowered inhibitions and raging hormones. She invited him up to her suite for a cup of "coffee" and as most other stories went; a cup of coffee in her room meant something with less caffeine and more testosterone.

They slept together and it was as crazy and passionate as they both knew it would be.

That was when he decided that nobody; not the paparazzi and not even God himself could keep him away from her.

They started going out every night; drinking, dancing and ending up in her hotel room or in his apartment where they spent the night making love, never letting go of each other before dawn when she went on set and he went to the office.

Three months went by like a blur. They were the It-couple of the city. Everywhere they went, the attention was on them whether it was an extravagant event or a quiet dinner. Everyone had an opinion about their relationship. Some were rooting for them and others were dying of jealousy of the couple that had it all; looks, fame and fortune.

No body knew what happened behind all the glitz and glamour. They had no idea that each time one of those tabloids posted a slightly grainy picture showing one of them with someone else, their own personal world war three would break loose wreaking havoc in their lives.

They both had tempers and jealousy was their third companion. Voices were raised and cutting words were flung around but the passion was always stronger than everything else. It would concur all and he never had a doubt that _that_ would be enough.

* * *

**Elena**

"So? What do you think?"

Caroline twirled around wearing a short, red and flowy dress. The fabric was sheer and light and it looked like it was flirting with her skin.

"You look amazing, Care."

"Really?"

She turned from side to side examining herself in the mirror from all angles.

"Absolutely, you should get it."

"You're right, this is it." She squealed clapping her hands together and doing a little victory dance.

Elena could not help but laugh at her friend's overly cheerful mood. They were emergency-shopping for a date with Stefan tonight. He apparently surprised her because Caroline was nothing if not well prepared and usually she would have found her dress weeks before the date.

Back in her regular clothes Caroline stepped out of the changing room with the dress over her arm.

"Thank you for coming with me, Elena. I know it was kind of last minute," she said as they went to pay for the dress.

"You're welcome, Care."

Elena wanted to cringe from the awkward conversation. Things between Caroline and her were far from perfect at the moment but she knew that Caroline was trying to make things better. She could have easily gone shopping alone. She was an expert in fashion and she did not exactly need Elena for fashion advice but maybe moral support. Elena went on all the other shopping trips for all of Caroline's previous dates. It was practically a tradition and she could not say no to her now. It was _Caroline_, her best friend since she could remember. She could not stay mad at her for long even if she tried.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Maybe we could grab some late lunch or something," Caroline said in a hopeful tone as they walked out of the shop.

How could she ever say no to her? "Sure. Why not."

They found their favorite place; a tiny little diner tucked away from the main stream of people.

They sat at their usual spot by the window; Caroline ordered her usual salad and Elena a sandwich.

"So, how are you doing? What are you writing about at the moment?" Caroline asked nipping at her food like she was not hungry at all.

"About the paparazzi and how celebrities have to tolerate their harassment."

One of her eyebrows shot up warning Elena of what she was going to say next.

"Since when do you sympathize with celebrities?" Of course! She knew it.

"Caroline!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop judging I promise. Keep going please," she pleaded looking guilty.

"That's it I didn't get that far," Elena said taking a bite from her sandwich and wishing that she was better at saying no.

She tried to avoid looking at her friend as she quickly ate through half of her sandwich trying to endure the awkward silence.

"Elena, I'm so sorry about the party, for judging you, for going to Stefan behind your back. I am just so sorry and I don't know how to make it better because I feel horrible when I know you're mad at me. Just… just… Everything I did was because I lo… love you. I ne… never meant to hurt you."

Somewhere during her speech, she started crying and her words blurred together but it was enough. Elena got up from her seat and pulled her friend to her hugging her harder than ever. She did not know that she was crying too until a tear fell on Caroline's shoulder.

"It's okay, Care. I hate being mad at you too." She said wiping at her tears as she let go of her friend and sat back down.

"So you're not mad anymore? We're good?" She asked disbelievingly.

"We're good." She smiled but one hug was not enough as Caroline stood up and pulled her into another hug almost suffocating her in the best of ways.

"I promise I'm not gonna judge anymore. I'm going to be the most open-minded person on the planet." She said sitting back down and grabbing her fork with renewed appetite.

"Just please, Care don't do things for me without telling me first, okay?"

"Of course, trust me I learned my lesson. Stefan even told me it wasn't his brother who put the drugs in the food."

"Yeah I know. Damon said they think someone else did it to get back at him," she said and realized too late what she had said. When she looked at Caroline, she saw the same realization in her eyes.

Crap, crap, crap.

"What? Are you still seeing him?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please be kind and write a word or two to tell me what you thought.


	18. As Long as You Love Me

AN: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and alerted. You are amazing. Finally the premiere is tomorrow and to celebrate I am posting earlier. This is just an easy chapter, nothing too serious but important nevertheless for the journey we are on along with this version of Damon and Elena.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 18: As Long as You Love Me**

**Elena**

"I am not going to judge. In fact I am not going to say a word but you have to tell me everything."

"There is nothing to say really, Care," apart from how she slept with him and now he wanted to go with her to do charity and she did not know if that was a good idea because she felt really weird when he was around.

"Elena honey, I have known you since you used to wear diapers and lying is really not your forte. Now tell me what is going on between you two so I can help you because there is clearly something bothering you."

Damn! Was she really that obvious? She kept thinking that telling Caroline was a very bad idea. She was dating his brother! But then again, she was her friend and she would feel much better if she could share her thoughts with her.

They might have had their differences and they just solved another disagreement but Elena knew how much Caroline loved her and she would never do anything to hurt her. On the contrary, she might end up helping her sort through all this mess.

"Okay so it started the day of the cocktail party…"

"…the one where you kissed?" Caroline interrupted.

Elena cleared her throat and went on; "Yeah, that one so after our fight I went to the bar to get a drink when he approached me…"

She told her about that night where she was drunk on alcohol and rebellious thoughts and how she ended up sleeping with him. It was mortifying to come clean about that part especially and Caroline had a funny expression on her face like she was forcing her lips to stay neutral and her mouth unmoving.

The week after, she had felt strong and empowered but now she could not help but think that she had used him. She used him to prove something to herself and her friends and she did not even care about what he would feel. She just assumed that he was trying to get into her pants by charming her first and she thought she would let him… on her terms. She did not even think that he might actually want to just talk to her.

She told her about the day he came to the yoga studio and asked for a _date_ and how he did not show up the day after then about how he showed up in the park after yoga dressed like a stalker and asked to come with her to the mall.

"…now our pictures are on the internet and Rebekah attacked me with her iPad so I ran away and that's when you called… Oh yeah and I might have invited him to the food delivery thing on Wednesday."

She finished her story and looked at Caroline to gauge her reaction. The girl never managed to hide what she thought but right now her face was jumping between expressions so fast that Elena could not keep up.

"You got Damon Salvatore to sweet-talk people into donating money and you are taking him with you to drive around the city and hand out food to the homeless? Are we still talking about the same person here?"

Caroline had completely abandoned her nearly untouched salad and had all of her focus on Elena which made her a little uncomfortable. Yes he was Damon Salvatore and all that but he was a person too. Why was it so difficult for people to imagine him doing normal human stuff?

"Yes, he seems really interested, Care and he's really good too. He got a 5.000 dollar donation yesterday from one lady. Imagine how much he could get in a week."

"That sounds great honey but why do I get the feeling that there is something else going on?"

Trust Caroline to dig into the heart of the problem. Well, she had no choice but to tell her. "I just… I feel weird whenever he's around or when he texts me and it's kind of out of my control and I hate feeling out of control." Caroline's eyebrows kept moving closer to her hairline as she talked.

"Oh my God, Elena you are developing feelings for him."

"No! That can't be it, Care." She sounded almost pleading like Caroline could somehow stop her from having feelings for him. "I don't have feelings for him. I can't."

* * *

It was Wednesday 6:20 pm and Elena was ready to start her route in ten minutes. She was just waiting for Damon to show up. She told him to meet her on the corner of a street two minutes away from her first stop. She was sitting in a white van that belonged to the foundation. The logo was on the side big heart and all so he would recognize the van easily.

She had seven stops to make and only two and a half hours to make them in before she had to return the van which meant she did not have a minute to spare. If he did not show up in 5 minutes she would just start her route and if he wanted he could join her later.

She had this weird feeling in her stomach again which was really annoying and a part of her hoped that he would not show up. Another part of her could not wait to see him again. God, she hated those contradicting feelings.

She looked at her phone to see the time; 6:26. She started the engine checking her mirrors and looking to the left. Before she turned the steering wheel, the passenger side door opened and Damon slid onto the seat.

"Hey, I'm not late am I?" He said looking at her and she felt something jump inside her stomach.

_God, his eyes were so blue._

* * *

**Damon**

She was staring at him like he surprised her or something. Then she seemed to remember what he had asked her.

"No, you're on time," she said, her eyes on the road as she pulled away from the curb.

"So how are we going to do this?" He had no idea how this whole thing worked. He would never have guessed that she would be there in a van and if it was not for the huge logo and the "Hand In Hand Foundation" painted on the side, he would still be waiting for her to show up.

"We have seven stops to make around the city and on each stop we are going to hand out bowls of stew, bread, fruits and milk to anyone who shows up."

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Well, yeah whenever I can."

They were holding still waiting for the traffic lights to turn green when she apparently noticed the splint on his finger and the bandages on the rest of his left hand.

"What happened to your hand?" She sounded concerned.

"Just and accident," he said in a clipped tone.

"Are you okay, though? Does it hurt?" She persisted.

"No it's not that big of a deal really," he said dismissing her concern.

She did not say more and he wondered if he had sounded too harsh but then the lights turned green and she took a right turn. The rest of the way, they just rode in silence.

When they reached their first stop, a line of people had already formed. They were all waiting for the van to get their meal. Elena pulled to the curb and got out of the car making her way to the back of the van. He followed her there and helped open the back door to get to the boxes of food.

They started handing out the food to people; each one bowl of stew, a carton of milk, a piece of fruit and some bread. She gave them the bowl of stew and the bread and he gave them the fruit and the milk using mostly his right hand. That way they were most efficient.

Elena was a natural. She handed out the food with a big smile as she made small talk. She knew some of the people waiting in line. She asked to their wellbeing, joked around and they all seemed to adore her.

"Hi Mama J. How are you doing?" An old lady in a wheelchair came forward. Her clothes were a mix of different scraps of fabric, her hair a cotton-like white mess on top of her head and her face a map over all her years on this earth. He wondered why she stayed on the streets. There had to be free of charge homes for the elderly or something.

"Hello 'Lena, honey. I'm fine thanks for askin'. How's you an' that chatty friend o' yours?" She said, her smile drawing a dozen more lines on her face.

"I'm great and Caroline says hi," Elena said smiling back.

"Tell 'er to hold onto that one. He's a keeper," Mama J said mysteriously and turned her attention to him. He handed her the milk and turned to get an apple when she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. "You take care o' her. She's a' angel," she said in his ear before she let go and turned to leave without another word. He was not sure if anyone else had heard her. He kept staring after her contemplating her words until the next person in line cleared his throat to get his attention. He started handing out food again but those words never left his head.

Back in the car driving to the next stop, Mama J's words kept resonating in his head. Why would she say something like that to him? She did not know who he was and she probably assumed that he and Elena were together. But they were not and taking care of her was her boyfriend's job, not his. Not that he was capable of taking care of anyone, anyhow.

"You're thinking about Mama J aren't you?"

"Yeah, that was a little strange."

"Don't put too much into her words, Damon. She acts a bit mysterious at times but that's just who she is. One time she told me to beware of the color, blue. I mean it's not like she makes sense half of the time."

"How come you know so many of them?"

"Well I've done this for a long time now, actually since I started college and some of those people have been on the same streets for almost as long so I ended up running into the same people from time to time."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because they are people. They somehow ended up without a place to live or a way to earn a living but they are still people and if life is hard on them then the least we can do is help make it a little bit easier."

They continued to the six other stops where people had already formed lines waiting for them to arrive. They handed out meals to hundreds of people. Between each stop their conversation flowed easily covering an impressive range of topics which he had never before been able to with anyone else. She had opinions about anything he tried to talk about from historic figures and politics to the latest pop-songs. She even added more to the facts he already knew.

They finally finished the last stop and she was driving back to the HIH headquarters to return the van. The boxes in the back were empty and hopefully a lot of stomachs were full instead. The radio was playing in the background as they discussed the point of boy-bands. To his annoyance, some Backstreet Boys song was playing and Elena refused to change the station.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands…_

"The point of a boy-band is to get a bunch of good-looking guys together and make them sing something romantic so teen girls have something to scream over and spend their parents' money on," he said cringing at the cheesy lyrics.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me…_

"It's not just about money. It's a way for young girls to connect with each other about something they like. The difference is that now there are Twitter, YouTube and all kinds of other websites where girls from all around the world can talk to each other about the things they love…"

"…and spend their parents' money on merchandise and concerts to fill some producer's pockets. Besides those websites provide anonymity which leads to bullying because there are no consequences for the words they say to each other.

"Sure a lot of people in the music industry are all about the money but what industry is free of those people? And yes there are those who misuse the freedom of the Internet but we can't just dismiss something because of the cons when we know for a fact that there are just as many pros."

"Fine you win but that doesn't mean, I will ever willingly listen to one of those songs," he gave in. He was stubborn but she was way more so.

"I can live with that," she said laughing.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're comin from_

_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby"_

_I don't care who you are _

_Where you're from _

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. What did you think about the chapter? Do you like/hate that song? Do you agree with Damon or Elena and what about Mama J?

Have an amazing première Thursday.


	19. Independence

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed to the last chapter. You always manage to put a smile on my face.

What did you guys think of the premiere? I can't wait to see more.

Now on with the story.

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 19: Independence **

**Damon**

He handed a couple of bills to the driver telling him to keep the change before he stepped onto the sidewalk. After he got a cab for Elena, he decided to get one for himself too rather than wait for his driver to pick him up.

He was a couple of steps away from entering his building when a male voice called his name from behind. He turned around to find a shabby looking dark-haired man. His right eye was bruised and his nose slanted a bit off-center. It must have been broken more than once, he thought. He knew he had seen the guy before but he could not recall exactly where.

"Yes?" He said somewhat irritatedly waiting for the man to explain his reason for approaching him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man said then went on without waiting for a reply; "I'm Tyler Lockwood, the photographer who covered your party."

Of course! How could he forget the guy who sold out his girlfriend and her friend? Suddenly Damon did not feel as inclined to listen to him anymore.

"What do you want?" He asked anyway trying to get this over with.

"The more important question is; what kind of information I have that _you_ most certainly want."

"I'm guessing you still want something in return."

"Yes but it's a small price to pay considering the importance of what I know."

"How much?"

"5 million dollars."

"What the fuck kind of information would I want to pay 5 million dollars for?"

"Information about someone who wants to see you dead or buried alive and he has the means to make it happen, believe me."

XXX

Back in his living room, Damon was pacing the floor contemplating whether Lockwood really knew what he was talking about. He refused to tell him anything before he got the 5 million dollars which meant that he had no way of knowing if the information was actually worth that much. He had to make a gamble.

Then again Lockwood was a photographer and usually they saw things other people did not notice so he could very well have the kind of information, he was talking about. Maybe he saw the person who put the drugs in the food.

Also it was not like Damon could not spare 5 million dollars. The amount was no big deal really, he just did not like to be used and if Lockwood thought he could exploit him then he had another think coming.

His phone vibrated in his pocket interrupting his train of thought. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen; a text from Elena.

**E: Home safe and sound. Thanks for tonight. You were great.**

For some reason unknown to him, he told her to text him when she got home safely, like he was her guardian or something. He did not expect her to actually do it but now that she did, he felt better about letting her take a cab alone at night. Not that she would have let him accompany her anyway. That girl was too independent for her own good.

He actually admired that about her, though. The kind of women, he was used to expected to get everything served on a silver platter but Elena worked not only for everything she wanted but also to help others get what they needed.

**D: Only because I had the best teacher there is. **

**E: Haha but I didn't need to teach you anything. You're a natural.**

**D: Does that mean you'll tell me, when you do it the next time?**

**E: Sure we could always need more help and a talent such as yours is invaluable ;)**

**D: Great. Goodnight, Elena.**

**E: Goodnight, Damon.**

He could not help but smile to himself. She was cheeky but cute as hell and the best part of his day. The days he had spent between Sunday and Wednesday were nothing short of hell. Memories kept attacking him like he had kept them behind a wall that was finally leaking them back into his conscious mind and he could not do anything to stop them. His usual remedies did not work and the only time he felt safe from his past was the time he spent with Elena.

So he intended to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

* * *

**Elena**

She was finally in her room after a successful evening delivering food to the homeless. They finished most of the food and they managed to serve everyone who showed up. After returning the van to headquarters, Damon got her a taxi and paid for the fair beforehand. She could not understand his obsession with paying for everything. He was strangely old-fashioned that way and refused to let her pay for anything herself no matter how much she complained. She should have been annoyed about that, really. She was an independent, modern woman and she could pay for her own food and transport but a part somewhere inside of her thought it was sweet.

She grabbed her laptop and her phone from her purse then dumped it on the floor and stepped out of her boots before she crawled onto the bed making herself comfortable. She wrote a text to Damon telling him she was home safely like he had wanted her to. That was another thing that surprised her about him and she could not help but think it was sweet. She tried to bury those feelings deep inside, though because she never intended to act on them. They were mostly an inconvenience to her and she hoped that by ignoring them, they would eventually die off.

_God, it was so much easier to dislike him, when he was being an asshole._

Annoying feelings aside, she actually enjoyed the evening driving around the city with him. Between stops, they talked like they had known each other for years. They agreed on a lot of things and when they disagreed, they tried to persuade the other with sometimes legitimate and sometimes completely crazy arguments which made for very entertaining conversations. They did not get into anything too serious though, instead they kept the conversation light and easy.

While they were talking, she was able to relax around him and just enjoy the intellectual connection. When they stopped to give the food, he was just as good at making small talk and appearing open and positive to the people waiting in line as he was to the ladies in designer clothes at the mall. He was born to that kind of work and she hoped that he would actually get hooked so he could keep doing it because he was clearly an asset to the foundation.

She thought about their first stop and his brief encounter with Mama J. She did not hear what she told him but judging by his mood afterwards, it must have been something unusually strange. She had known Mama J since she first started at HIH. Sometimes she appeared normal, sweet and clearheaded but then her demeanor could change for just a moment and she would say something completely bonkers, then return to her normal sweet old lady self like nothing happened.

_Beware of blue._

What kind of warning was that? Did she just have to avoid anything blue? It was last Christmas. She was with Caroline giving away food, blankets and warm clothes. She was winding a scarf around Mama J's neck when she grabbed her hand and whispered that sentence in her ear. Then she just thanked her for the scarf, wished her a merry Christmas and started rolling her chair away.

Afterwards she kept thinking about her words trying to make sense of them with no luck. Finally she decided that Mama J probably was not completely healthy, mentally and pushed the whole episode out of her head. Now she was reminded of it again and her mind kept returning to it like she somehow had the knowledge in her head just outside the grasp of her conscious mind.

xxx

She was scrolling down a job-listings page reading all the available job adverts trying to find something suitable for her résumé. She had been at this for quite a while applying for available journalism positions and sending unsolicited applications to magazines and papers but nothing had yet panned out. She was not even contacted to do any job interviews.

She could not give up though. Journalism was her dream and she could never give up on it. She could not even entertain the idea without feeling a pang of guilt in her chest. Her mom used to tell her that giving up on her dreams was like giving up on life. She was the one who encouraged her to write and she used to buy her nice pens and pretty leather-bound diaries.

She remembered when her mom used to sit down with her own leather-bound books writing her novels. She used to say that writing with a nice pen on a nice piece of paper would inspire you. She only used a computer when it was absolutely necessary. Elena used to think her mom had a different brain than regular people for her to be able to make up so many stories.

She put her laptop aside and got off her bed walking to her little bookcase by the window. She let her hand run along the backs of her paperbacks landing on the last one. Gold letters on a white background read; Call of Sky by Miranda Gilbert. It was a fantasy book about a people who lived in the sky, kind of like angels and it was her favorite of her mom's novels. She had read it seven times already and she was reading it again, her bookmark – a picture of her and her mom – had a permanent home between the pages.

Whenever she missed her mom, she liked to read a few pages and she felt like she got closer to her somehow because those were her words on the pages and if she was never going to hear her speak them again, she could at least read them.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she noticed the wetness of her tears on her cheeks. She brushed the backs of her hands along her face to remove any trace of her previous state of mind before she called for whoever it was to come in.

Caroline opened the door slightly and stuck her head through the opening. "The movie is on, Elena. Are you coming?"

"Just a second, Care,"

"Okay, but don't keep Channing waiting too long."

"Fine," she said laughing as she went to her dresser and grabbed some shorts and a camisole.

They were watching Magic Mike in PJ's tonight. Bonnie's shift started late tomorrow and Caroline and Elena did not need to be at work early so they decided on a girls' night with shirtless Channing Tatum and a giant bowl of popcorn.

* * *

**Damon**

_Three years ago_

"I've let you carry on with that girl of yours for months now but enough is enough."

Giuseppe was gracing him with his presence in his office. They were rehashing the fight of the month… the last three months actually.

"People are starting to wonder. Mr. Clarks asked me the other day if there was a wedding coming up."

"Maybe there is."

Giuseppe turned his head shooting him his most disgusted look.

"This is no laughing matter, Damon. Our name is on the line and I need you to end it, now."

Damon was amazed by his audacity. He always gave himself the right to order him around like he was one of his servants.

"I am dead serious. I love her."

His father's stare intensified and the veins in his temple were visible like they were going to pop out any minute.

"You listen to me, Damon. No son of mine is going to marry an actress. She's a gold-digger and a whore."

Damon felt his words like a punch to his guts. His hands clenched into fists and he shook with the effort of holding himself back. He wanted to punch him so bad. "Mom was an actress. She was not a gold-digger or a whore." His voice was like ice and he hoped that it would cut through him the way he had just gutted him.

"That's it! If you marry that girl, you are not getting a single dollar from my money."

"You know what? I don't need your damn money. Actually, I quit." Just like that he brought his life down around him like a house of cards and he felt good. He felt like he could breathe for the first time since his father stepped into his office…

Ha! He did not have an office anymore. In fact, he did not have to stay there for even one more second. He was free to leave.

"What did you just say?" His father looked like he saw a ghost and maybe he did. Maybe he saw his soul reenter his body, when he uttered the key words to his freedom. He was never going to be his father's marionette anymore.

The first thing he did was undoing his tie and throwing it on the desk before he walked with confident steps to the door.

"I said; I quit." He did not wait for a reply as he opened the door and left this godforsaken place, hoping to never see it again.

* * *

AN: Well this time you got a whole bunch of information. Thanks for reading. Now what did you think about the chapter?

Do you think Tyler really knows something or is he just money-hungry?

What do you think about Damon's habit to pay for everything? Is it sweet or old-fashioned?

Please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts. They make such good inspiration.


	20. Bee Stinger

AN: Hello my dear readers. Thank you for those who took the time to review. You're amazing.

I just want to remind you that characters sometimes think stuff that is not necessarily the _Truth_ but rather their personal perspective or view on it. This chapter is only in Damon's POV but I hope you like it anyway.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bee Stinger**

**Damon**

"Lexi!" He said from the doorway to her office.

At the sound of his voice, she looked up from her computer screen. When her eyes landed on him, her face hardened and her lips pressed together forming a straight thin line. He took that as an invitation and stalked inside the office and around her desk to stand directly in front of her towering over her. He leaned down, his face just inches away from hers and stared her down. She stared right back defiantly even though her left eye was a little jumpy like it wanted to look away but she forced it to stay put.

He whispered conspiratorially; "Tell me honestly…" His voice was husky and seductive. "…Is my brother treating you right?"

"Sure as hell better than you ever did," she said between gritted teeth. Yeah, he kind of slept with her one night and went right back to ignoring her the next day. Not a smart move with his personal assistant alas he was in a bad mood that day and she was close by and pining for him already…easy.

"Ouch that hurt." He took his hand to his chest feigning chest pain for a second then dropped the act. "Well thank the heavens that neither of us has to endure that ever again," he said flaring his eyes. He trailed his hand along her desk as he walked back around to the front.

"Asshole!" She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled and made his way to the door intending to barge in without a warning like he always did. He loved to get a rise out of Stefan.

"Damon, no! Don't go in there." She hurried over to stop him putting herself between him and the door guarding it with her body. He admired her dedication although he did not recall her acting as protective of _his_ privacy back in the day.

"And why should I not."

"He… he has a meeting." She mumbled out like she was making the words up as she went.

"Really? With whom?" Her eyes were jumping around trying to avoid his gaze and she reminded him of when he used to make her cover for him with his father. She was not very good at it back then and she was not doing very well covering for his brother now.

"A reporter," she finally decided and her eyes settled on his, daring him to ask more.

"You should have said so from the beginning." He turned away from the door and made for one of the chairs by her desk. "I'm just going to wait here for him to finish." He heard her letting out a breath relaxing her stance and moving away from the door.

He had his chance right there and he took it pushing the door open and going in the sound of her loud protests following him inside.

The visual that met him in there was the furthest thing from what he had expected. The back of a girl perched on his brother's desk faced him. Her shoulder-long blond curls were hiding the fact that she was engaging in a tongue-wrestling match with his brother who had kicked his chair away and was standing between her legs.

The commotion resulted by his entering interrupted their session and his brother pulled himself away from her long enough to cast an irritated look to the door seeing him standing there.

"Well…well. Look who's been fucking the media," Damon said in a loud voice that probably carried through the open door to the hall and anyone who might be passing through. A fact recognized by his brother who to his delight had gotten even more annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I tried to stop him," Lexi said from behind him.

Stefan nodded his head then looked at him. "What are you doing here, Damon?" He said. The blond was off the desk, rearranging her clothes while still facing away from him.

"I thought I would pay a visit to my saintly little brother but I did not know that I would find him in the middle of finally getting rid of his golden boy image. Congratulations brother."

The girl had finally finished putting herself together. She reached up and placed a kiss on Stefan's mouth before she grabbed her purse from the desk. "See you later, Stefan," she said as she turned around making her way to the door. He could finally see her face. What do you know; it was Blondie with the judging stare A.K.A. Elena's friend.

"You?!" He heard himself ask stupidly.

If looks could kill he would have been dead and buried already because the glare she shot him was deadlier than a bullet. She walked past him without a single word like he was not even worth the time.

Once she was gone and the door to Stefan's office was safely closed keeping their conversation between just the two of them, Damon could finally get his answers.

"Why the hell were you just sucking _her _face?" He asked.

"Will you stop being disgusting? I was not _sucking_." Stefan said his annoyance coloring his words.

"It does not matter what you want to call it, Stefan. Why _her_?" Stefan was not the only one annoyed anymore.

"…because I love her."

* * *

They were sitting across from each other in a small office in the HIH foundation headquarters waiting for the occupant of said office to arrive.

The room lacked the space needed for the kind of business it was intended for but it was bright and maybe even cozy. Piles of folders and papers covered the small desk, the walls were covered in pictures of New York and the people who lived on its streets and apart from the desk chair and the two chairs they were sitting on, there was a small two-person sofa pushed against the wall. It was old and worn from the years with an ugly and thankfully faded orange and green pattern. It looked like it had been sitting there since the 70's.

They had been here for at least 20 minutes but Elena knew the guy and she assured him that he was on his way. It was her idea coming here in the first place. Damon was going to register himself officially as a volunteer. He was not very keen on the idea actually and he had voiced his reluctance but Elena thought it was the best thing to do.

"Of course you should volunteer, Damon. You already said that it was rewarding and life-altering so why not make the final commitment?" She had said and well… look at her using his own words against him.

Yes, he did believe it was rewarding. Doing something good for no other reason than just wanting to, was a great feeling even though he never before thought of himself as a do-gooder but the reason why he had kept doing it had more to do with Elena than his inner philanthropist. He wanted to do it with her and volunteering meant that he had to do it by himself… right?

"In the beginning you're going to go out with me to kinda get the handle on things before you start getting your own work like your own route with the food-van and stuff like that," she said and he could see the excitement on her face.

Well at least he will be with her in the beginning. That was good news but he had a couple of more issues the first one regarding his unfortunate last name and the fact that if word got out about this, they would not leave him in peace and it would generate enough wind to feed the rumor-mills. His second issue was the word _commitment_. Elena was trying to convince him but that word froze his blood and made him feel even more disinclined to put his name on that piece of paper.

If he did sign his name on the volunteer list, people would start depending on him. He was not expected to do much and what they wanted him to do was not the actual problem… No… It was the fact that they _depended_ on him and _expected_ things from him. He had not done or even tried to do anything that was expected from him in a long time… since he quit his job and his father's control, actually and he liked it that way. He did not want to change that freedom anytime soon… or ever.

But this was _Elena_ and she was looking at him with her dangerously innocent brown eyes, excitement pouring out of her in waves and he could not turn her down. He could not be the one to shut down her excitement. He agreed to do it and here they were.

Finally the guy was there… at least he thought it was him. Sandy hair, casual scruff and a plaid shirt to sum up his appearance which was not very impressive to say the least but the guy had kind eyes and Elena appeared to like him. She gave him a hug as soon as he arrived.

Damon felt a sharp tinge of… something. This guy was allowed to touch her and he was not but he could tell that they were nothing more than friends.

"Alaric Saltzman, my friend and a fulltime charity administrative worker on HIH," Elena presented him and he shook his hand as she went on; "Damon Salvatore… my friend."

Huh… her friend. He had actually achieved that status and why did that make him so light like gravity got turned off for a second?

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Salvatore. Please take a seat." He closed the door and got around the desk sliding in his chair. He moved a pile of paper from one spot on his desk to another. "Elena told me a lot about your exceptional fundraising skills. I'm glad that you decided to volunteer," he went on.

Elena's cheeks were an adorable pink color as she sent him a smile that was meant to be reassuring but did a horrible job at that. Instead it squeezed something inside him. He was her friend. Nothing more, nothing less but it shocked him nevertheless.

Saltzman was apparently saying something to him while he was staring at Elena instead of paying attention. He shook himself mentally and forced his attention back on him.

He was telling him the same things, Elena had already said like he would start working with her then slowly get his own assignments. He also told him that he could choose the things he wanted to do and they would work out the time to fit into his schedule. Not that he had anything else to do but it was nice to know they were flexible. It kind of took away from the commitment part although it persisted as a heavy thought at the back of his mind ringing his alarm bells but he chose to ignore them.

When the signing part of their meeting approached the bells were going crazy and he was contemplating running out of that crowded office and never coming back. Then he looked at Elena and she gave him that smile again and he found himself taking the pen and signing his name without another thought.

He did not feel any different from before the signing so why was he such a chicken about it?

After that, they talked for a while about the foundation and how it started. It was apparently new just a couple of years old and Saltzman was one of the founding members who had all thrown some money together and started off in a garage and slowly they built it up to where it was today.

Damon wondered if they had sponsors who could keep things running and apparently they did but not the heavyweight kind.

"We have some smaller ones but we lost our major sponsor back around Christmas last year. Because of the economy problems, sponsors are scarce and charities are everywhere so we don't really hold much hope of finding anyone soon," Saltzman said when he asked him.

"Maybe we should try to get some attention for the HIH," Elena pitched in.

"The problem is that if you want people who have that kind of funds to actually pay attention to you, you have to throw a party and we definitely don't have the money for that and if we did; we would have much better ways of using it."

"What about Salvatore and Co.?" He said before thinking it through.

"What about it?" Saltzman said with a skeptical look.

"Can you get your company to sponsor the HIH?" Elena said hopefully.

They both stared at him waiting for an explanation. Well, why not? He could talk to Stefan and pitch the idea. He knew the company already sponsored some charities and one more would not make that much of a difference.

"I can call my brother and see if it's possible," he finally said.

Elena and Saltzman liked the idea so he excused himself and went out to call Stefan.

The HIH headquarters consisted of a narrow hallway with three doors on each side. One of the doors led to Saltzman's office and most of the others were closed but at the end of the hallway a door was open. He went to look inside and found a small room. It looked like a meeting slash lounge room with an oval table in the middle surrounded by wooden chairs and in the corner there was a coffee machine on a small sink. He went inside pulled out a chair and sat on it dialing Stefan's number.

He answered after the second ring; "Yes!"

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He said suspiciously.

"Salvatore and Co. has to sponsor the HIH foundation."

"What? A foundation? Like, charity?" His voice was getting more and more incredulous with every word.

"Yes charity, it's for the homeless. Now can you make it happen?"

"Why do you want me to sponsor a foundation? Since when did you start caring about the homeless?" He was back to being suspicious. "Damon is this about a girl?"

Of course he would not believe him. Stefan always expected the worst of him but to his defense, Damon never showed him anything but his worst since they hit puberty. It was not like he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart either. There was no kindness in him, no heart. He was doing it to make a good impression on Elena, to get her to fix his problem.

"Yes it's about a girl, Stefan now will you do it?"

"I thought you did not believe in love and relationships?"

Yes, he did not exactly react well to his brother's current insanity, when he told him that he loved Caroline Forbes. He gave him a piece of his mind about that figment of imagination that someone started out of boredom. Love did not exist. No he took that back, actually it could exist to some degree between a mother and a child or between siblings but never between strangers, between a man and a woman. That was nothing but lust and a delusional conviction of something more that always ended up burning those who believed in it. He had experienced that first hand and seeing his brother falling in the same trap elicited his anger.

"I don't."

"So why are you trying to impress her?"

"Didn't you ever learn anything from me, brother? You need to play your cards right to get what you want from a woman. You have to invest some quarters to hit the jackpot."

"Fine I'll see what I can do?" Stefan sighed sounding unconvinced.

_His funeral_, Damon thought shrugging to himself as he ended the call. He put his phone back in his pocket and got up from the chair to go tell Elena and Saltzman about the news but he never made it out of the room. Elena was blocking his way standing in the doorway with crossed arms and an unreadable expression.

"You can save your quarters, you already had the jackpot," she said. Her voice was cold and hard and the usual warmth in her eyes was gone.

What? Confused as hell he racked his brain trying to decipher her words and the reason for her sudden anger and suddenly it hit him.

Shit!

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please, please be kind and leave a word to tell me what you thought. I really need someone to kick my muse's ass 'cause it wont cooperate at the moment.


	21. Holding On and Letting Go

AN: Hey you guys. Thank you so much for last week's reviews and especially to the guest reviewers who I can't respond to personally. I'm glad you liked the chapter. This one picks up right where we left off.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 21: Holding On and Letting Go**

**Elena**

Ric wanted to know when Salvatore and Co. could start sponsoring if they were going to. She told him she would go ask Damon. When she got out of Ric's office, she heard his voice coming from the meeting room so she made her way for it.

"...You need to play your cards right to get what you want from a woman. You have to invest some quarters to hit the jackpot."

His voice was full of innuendos. She was just outside the room when she heard it. She stopped dead in her tracks and the words swam around in her head slowly starting to make sense. _You have to invest some quarters to hit the jackpot_. Really? Quarters and the jackpot? He compared her to a game? Well not a game as much as a _whore_.

Furious was a word too inadequate to explain the state she was in. But of course she could not blame him. No, she blamed herself for not trusting her own better judgment. She knew who he was and what he did and her logical side along with both of her friends warned her against him but she did not listen.

God, she felt stupid.

He finished the call rising up and facing her. Nothing, his face was still the same. He was not even embarrassed that he had gotten caught. Well, maybe he needed her to show him just how much she had heard.

"You can save your quarters, you already had the jackpot," she said and finally she got the reaction she wanted.

His expression went from confusion to realization then settled on something resembling remorse but she refused to accept his remorse. She had already played emotional punching bag to his repeated blunders enough times. She did not want to anymore.

He had been standing silently for a long time. Maybe he was not even going to try to explain. She did not wait for him to start defending himself.

She spun around leaving the room and the building in her haste to get away from him.

xxx

She was on the sidewalk in front of the building trying to get a cab when she heard him calling her name. She did not turn around as she stepped onto the road with one foot lifting her hand in a sign to any available taxi.

"Elena, please!" He was closer now and there was still no cab. Dammit! She had to leave now.

She had no choice but to walk to the subway station so she crossed the road getting yelled at by several drivers as she made her way through the slowly moving traffic. More yells and some car horns went off after her. When she turned her head to see who the other jaywalker was, she saw him jumping around the front of a moving cab and onto the sidewalk behind her. God, he was too close, she had to hurry up.

She started jogging lightly maneuvering her way against the stream of moving people turning her head from time to time to check how far he was.

She had no other thought in her head apart from the thought of getting away from him. No reasons and no explanations. She just had to get away.

Finally the hordes of people cleared away as she reached the stairs of the station but then he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop and face him.

"Elena, please. Just listen."

Who the hell did he think he was? He had no damn right to touch her. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp but stayed where she was, her eyes daring him to say something worth her while.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." There it was again, the remorse.

She snorted. "Really? Then how did you mean it?" Her tone was cold.

His Adam's apple bobbed like it was hard for him to swallow her words and he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times trying to speak but deciding against it.

"I don't know how to do this," he finally said.

"Clearly."

"No, I mean I don't know how to be your _friend_, Elena."

Huh? Where did that come from?

"I have never had a friend before so I don't know how it works. The only thing I know is that I like you, I like spending time with you and I like _myself_ when I am with you," he said with emphasis on the word; 'myself'.

She was shocked and he was looking at her trying to decipher her reaction but she could not utter a word so he went on.

"The reason I said that up there was that I have no idea what I'm doing and I have no way of explaining it to anyone else. Telling him what he expected to hear was just the easy way… But it's not an excuse and I'm… sorry. You're not just a game to me, Elena."

He finished talking and waited for her to say something but she had a hard time forming her thoughts into words. Everything was too jumbled up and upside down.

"Please say something," he said uneasily.

"Why does he expect you to say that I'm a game?"

"Because that's what I do, Elena or what I used to do anyway but it's not you. He does not know about you."

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop?"

"Using women," She explained.

"I don't… _like_ it anymore," he said and something flickered in his eyes. She chose to ignore it and focused on his apology instead. She believed him when he said he did not know how to have a friend. That only proved her theory about his loneliness.

God, he had this way with words… How could she stay mad at him when he said things like that to her? He liked being with her and he liked himself when he was with her? Damn, he was good.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She saw something akin to hope flaring in his eyes.

"Yes." She turned around and started descending the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He sounded a bit confused.

"To take the subway… you coming?"

She smiled to herself as she heard his steps behind her when he started walking down the stairs with her.

* * *

**Damon**

He was this close to losing her. Because of his own stupidity, he almost drove her away. You know that saying; _you don't know what you have until you lose it_? Well, for a moment today he thought he had lost her forever. That was when he found out how much he could not let that happen.

The moment he realized what he had said his world started to crumble on itself. Everything he was; his past, his present and whatever future he had left started to shake and only one thought kept everything from falling into ruins. He decided to do everything he could to get her back and keep her there.

He did get her back. He managed to somehow say the right thing and he _apologized_ which may have been the first time in his life. She accepted his apology and she was still there. He could still see her, he could talk to her and she still considered him a friend. The world was right again…well not right because this world they lived in was anything but right but it was better. His world was better with her in it.

She made him take the subway again and this time it was in the middle of the day where hordes of people surrounded them there in the tunnels of the stations. Because of the humidity and the heat of the day, big fans were installed in the tunnels but the only thing they did was twirl the same warm air around and blow the mixed smells of hundreds of human bodies along the walls of the tunnels. A couple of months ago it would have been his own personal version of hell but now he was not even bothered by the horrid smell.

No…he was busy panicking silently. This time he managed to apologize and get her back but he would inevitably do something that would hurt her again. What if he could not get her back then? The thought of him relying on her presence in his life so much scared him to no end.

He needed her in his life and he selfishly wanted her to stay even though leaving might have been the best thing for her. Maybe he should have let her leave for her own good. He was not good for her. He was not good for anybody, not even himself.

But that was who he was; selfish.

xxx

Over the next weeks Damon spent most of his time either with Elena learning the fine art of charity work and all the ins and outs or he did his own work for the HIH.

After a couple of times with Elena on the food-van, he got his own route on Tuesdays from 6.30 to 9.00 but most times, Elena joined him anyway and they spent the evening driving around the city giving people food and chatting with them a bit before they were off to the next stop. He actually recognized some of their faces from previous times and he remembered things about them like this guy liked old-fashioned jokes – he always had a couple ready for whenever he saw him – and that guy liked to talk about his dog who shared his food and his blankets with him as they wandered the streets together.

Between stops they would talk or bicker depending on their mood. He now knew her favorite food – lasagna, her favorite color – blue and her favorite kind of music – anything a decade or more old. He wanted to know more. He wanted to learn everything about her from the moment she was born to the day he met her and they were well on their way to cover that stretch of time. He found out she was in fact a tiny ballerina in elementary and middle school and a cheerleader in high school with Blondie as the captain. Yes, they were apparently in school together all their lives and he admired her patience for enduring Miss Judgy all this time but he did not voice those thoughts of course. He had learned early on that she was very protective of her friend and to his dismay; she also supported her relationship with his brother.

They were in between stops on a Tuesday and he was behind the wheel when he asked her. "Did you know that my brother and your judgy friend are together?"

"Please don't call her that and yes I know about her and Stefan."

"…and you don't mind?"

"She likes him. Why should I mind?"

"He told me he loves her," he said focusing his attention on the road. What? He was a safe driver.

"Do _you_ mind?"

"It's not my concern but I do think it's a bad Idea."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." Obviously!

"Why do you just assume he's going to get hurt? You said he loves her, well what if she loves him too and they decide to spend their lives together, make each other happy every day?"

He laughed. "You're such a romantic."

"Well, what do _you_ think?"

Well, she asked him. He considered it a public service to tell everyone the truth.

"There is no such thing as love. It's a delusion and anyone who chooses to believe in it ends up getting hurt but it's ultimately his decision."

She did not comment on that and stayed silent until they arrived at their next stop.

They did some more fundraising as well, in different malls or just somewhere were a lot of people passed by and he found out that he was good at it. Like _really _good at it. Talking to people came to him easily and asking them to donate money was just a slightly bit harder. Elena thought it was a talent and he liked how happy she was every time he managed to get an exceptionally good donation.

She was not quiet about it either. She told everyone from the foundation and every time they were at the headquarters for some reason or another, he always found her in the meet-lounge room with a cup of coffee and a faithful audience listening to the latest story about an especially great donation. Damon was the main character of them all.

Elena was not the only person from the foundation that he talked to. He actually talked to quite a few of them but most remarkably, he struck up a friendship with Alaric Saltzman now simply, Ric. They bonded over their shared appreciation for fine liquor.

Damon did not drink like he used to. No more binges but usually after a successful evening delivering food or fundraising they would meet up at the office and walk to a bar right at the corner of the street. They had outstandingly good brands and over a glass or two of whisky, Alaric would tell him about the one that got away, the girl he was still hopelessly in love with slash pining for. Sometimes their conversation drifted to Elena of whom Ric was _very _protective or they could just spend the evening drinking in companionable silence. It was nice to be with someone other than Stefan who did not want something in return.

One of those nights and after a couple of emptied glasses, Damon found himself telling Ric about the parties, he used to throw, how he met Elena at the last one and how that on night someone put drugs in the food that was served to his guests. He also told him about Lockwood and the information he said he had in exchange for five million dollars.

As he was talking, an idea popped into his head for a way to get Lockwood to talk while they still had the upper hand. He talked to Stefan about it and he agreed that it was the way to go. He also lent him the services of Aksel, his security guy.

Aksel found out that Lockwood was indebted again to the same people as the last time but now he owed two million dollars instead of 50 thousand. They were after him for the money and they had already tried beating it out of him more than once. In other words he was desperate so he came to him but he was not desperate enough to just want the two million. No, he had gotten greedy and wanted three million more for himself.

Damon decided to buy his debt. That way he only paid two million dollars and he got to have Lockwood by the throat. He made Aksel contact him to arrange a meeting and they did in fact meet. This time he went with Aksel alone leaving Stefan out of it.

He was waiting in the car parked at the same abandoned lot but this time Lockwood was on time. Aksel shoved him inside the car and Damon started explaining the new rules.

"…I can forget about the two million dollars and you can get another chance at a peaceful existence or I can make you pay me back. It's your choice." He finished talking and waited for him to make a decision. It was not that hard really. He knew he had him but Lockwood had to realize it for himself and sure enough a moment later he nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now you can tell me what you know and as soon as you leave this car you can consider yourself a free man."

He swallowed and started talking. "I don't know him personally. I knew a guy who worked for him. He worked at the catering company you hired for your parties but his real job was to spy on you. He used to tell me about the kind of money this guy paid him for information about your doings and goings. Back then I needed some money so I asked him to try and hook me up with this guy.

Couple of weeks later he came back to me about a job. He would pay me a 100 thousand dollars to convince a reporter to sneak into the party and cover the event. But that was just the easy part because he also wanted the reporter to discover the drugs in the food and write about it.

I did not see who put the drugs in the food but I guess it was him. Anyway, I managed to convince Caroline and Elena to come with me. By the end of the night I had no idea if Elena discovered the drugs but I had to make sure she did. I made Caroline eat some of the food and that way when Elena found out, I was sure she was going to write about it in her article because how could she not right? Caroline was her friend who even had a bad reaction to the drugs." He laughed bitterly before going on.

"Well you know how that went. For some reason Elena didn't write about the drugs which meant I didn't get my money so I could not pay back my debt… until you found me."

"You still haven't told me anything I did not know or had not guessed already. Who was he, the guy who hired you?" Damon said annoyance evident in his tone.

"I told you I don't know him. The only thing I know is the name of the guy who spied on you; Chris Tanner."

"Where does he live?"

"Not here. He left for Europe as soon as you stopped throwing those parties. He already had enough money."

Now he was angry. He reached out and grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck? You told me you had information. This is nothing. It's bullshit."

"I…I told you everything I had," Lockwood said, his voice shaking.

Damon let go of him and leaned back in his seat taking a breath to calm himself. "Well there must be more. Try to remember. Did you ever see him with Tanner, maybe giving him instructions? Maybe you heard his name or part of it."

Lockwood was shaking his head to everything he said but then he stopped. He remembered something.

"I remember one more name. One night we were playing cards and he had his phone on the table right next to me. In the middle of a game, he got a text and I managed to get just one glimpse at it. After that he left, said he had an important meeting with his boss. I was the only one who knew which boss he was talking about."

"Well, what was the name?" Damon prompted impatiently.

"Katherine… Katherine Pierce."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading.

To those who requested longer chapters a while back, here you go. My longest chapter. It had a lot of inoformation and a little fastforward. I hope you enjoyed it.

If you could be so kind and leave a word to tell me what you thought, you would really make my day.


	22. Katherine Pierce

AN: Thank you sooooo so much for your reviews to the last chapter guys. Really it feels amazing to know that those words I string together are being read and appreciated. I just love how interested and engaged in the story you are.

So here you have another chapter my lovely readers.

Sincerely,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 22: Katherine Pierce**

**Damon**

_Three years ago_

She was finished filming and he had quit the company. The paparazzi were as relentless as ever in their quest to get the next good picture and he wanted her for himself away from everyone else. He convinced her to leave the city with him.

Quitting the company and getting cut off by his father did not have the kind of impact Giuseppe wanted because he still had plenty of money left from his mother's inheritance. He also had his mother's mansion in the Hamptons and that was where they chose to go.

They left for the mansion and stayed there right under everyone's noses but they never went outside. They turned it into a love nest and spent their days and nights in each other's arms. A month and a half went by like a dream. The only person who knew where they were was Stefan and they paid people to keep the house and bring them everything they needed but they never stepped outside the grounds of the mansion themselves.

Life was simple there on a lounge chair by the pool with her draped along his side with nothing on but her sunglasses, her walnut curls spread across his chest and his neat bourbon in his hand.

After the fight with Giuseppe, he had gotten her a ring and every day he contemplated giving it to her but every night he got distracted by her. She always demanded his attention and he gave it to her gladly.

Then the fights started and everything changed. They yelled at each other about everything and nothing most of it too stupid to even remember. He guessed she missed her work and felt stuck in that house with him all the time never getting further away than the backyard. She turned it against him and they started hurting each other, spewing poisoned words at each other. They never went to bed mad though. They always ended up regretting their words and went crawling back into each other's arms.

But it got worse; they hurt each other not just with words but also physically…

She started provoking him on purpose to get a reaction out of him. The first couple of times he managed to walk away.

One day she accused him of cheating on her, which was ridiculous because he never left the house but she would not back down. One word led to another… he said something… she slapped him… then she tried to do it again but he caught her hand midair so she kicked him instead and when he let go of her, she started slamming her fists everywhere she could reach. He pushed her away from him but it was harder than he had intended. She fell and hit her head on the coffee table. He took her to the hospital and miraculously managed to keep it out of the news. She had a concussion…

… She was pregnant.

Eight weeks.

She knew and she did not tell him. All this time she had tried to make him hurt her and she succeeded; he did hurt her. She was carrying his child. She wanted him to kill him and he almost did.

Regret was horrible. It ate you alive if you let it and he was not about to. He could not let himself disappear and leave his unborn child without a father even a lousy excuse for one, like him.

He did everything he could to atone for his mistake. When he got her back home, he treated her like a queen. He did everything she asked. He even tried to anticipate what she would want and did it _before_ she asked.

She took full advantage of it. She demanded and ordered… and he obeyed like nothing more than a servant.

She started getting creative. She was in her second trimester, hormones running wild, horny as hell and she had her own personal slave right at her disposal. She used his regret and his guilt to force him to do things for her amusement… things that he would otherwise never do.

You know about the concept of sex being a mutual thing, you give and you take? Yeah, that did not exist in their relationship anymore.

She would do things like tie him down, blindfold him and start playing with him to get herself off. She would straddle him and start cutting small parallel lines into his skin. She used to do it on the side of his torso or on the side of his waist. She said she liked his body too much to ruin it but she still wanted to mark him so she chose places that were not as visible all the time.

He let her do it.

His pain, the blood and control, it all aroused her and every time she sliced a new line in his skin, he would hold back any show of emotions. Hurt, pain, anger or shame… nothing. That was his control.

He always had a healthy stamina but sometimes she would keep him hard for hours. She would fuck him to pleasure herself and deny him release. It fucking hurt.

When she finally tired of her games and let him be for a while, he would have to take care of himself.

It was degrading and it was torture but he took it. He still loved her and he tried to find excuses for her. The hormones and her body changing out of her control but she loved him. He was sure of it and she would never hurt him on purpose.

* * *

_Present time._

Right hook, left hook, upper cut…

Right hook, right hook, left hook…

Left hook, upper cut…

The sounds of his hands slamming into the leather punching bag repeatedly were sweet in his ears. They drowned everything else, mostly his thoughts. But his thoughts got louder and harder to ignore. He kept trying though.

Adding the punching bag to his workout room was the best idea he had ever had. Two weeks ago he finally got rid of the splint on his finger and he could use his hand again… Thank fuck. He did not want to repeat the incident but the trigger for that moment of insanity was still alive and well. The memories were leaking slowly out of the hold of his resilience and every time another one drizzled into his head, he needed to punch something hence the new workout routine.

Now was no different. He was just in the shower getting ready to leave when the images started flooding his mind and he just could not leave. The water started looking pink as it washed down the drain and he took his hand to the scars on his side but they were not bleeding. Healed long ago, they now only acted as a reminder of how fucked up it was to give yourself completely to someone else, to place your whole being in their hands.

He slammed the bag one last time sending it swinging precariously from the ceiling but then he caught it midair.

"Damon!"

Elena! He was supposed to meet her but he had completely forgotten.

* * *

**Elena**

The numbers above the elevator door changed rapidly on the way up to the penthouse, Damon's place. They were supposed to meet up and head to NYU to take part in a convention where they would talk about the HIH and try to recruit more volunteers but Damon did not show up. He did not call or text so she decided to check up on him. She was nearby, anyway.

Downstairs, the doorman told her he was home. He knew her from the first couple of times she had been there with Damon. They were there once to pick up something and another time, Damon needed to change before they headed out again. Both times, she waited for him in his living room.

Honestly though, she did not like the place. It was cold, impersonal and too tidy. It was very spacious and sparsely furnished. She was sure the private decorator who worked on it would call it minimalistic.

She never said anything to Damon about it of course but she could not help wondering why he did not add anything personal to it like maybe a photograph or an old sentimental quilt, just whatever to make the place more livable.

Throughout the last couple of weeks, they had become much closer. They spent a lot of their time together doing charity and talking about everything and nothing but still she felt like there was an invisible wall between them… a wall that kept them from venturing into certain topics. One of those topics was his past. He sometimes mentioned snippets about his childhood, his mom and Stefan but never anything from his most recent past.

She did not press the subject because she had her own red zone topics. Consequently they kind of made a silent pact; not to touch upon any of those subjects when they talked and it worked fine.

The elevator doors opened into a spacious hallway that led to the kitchen and living room to the left. To the right, she assumed the bedroom or bedrooms were but she never ventured that way.

A sound of something being hit repeatedly followed her as she made her way through the hallway to the living room.

Two white leather couches faced one another in the middle of the living room with a glass coffee table in between. The far wall was made completely out of floor to ceiling windows and a big modern fireplace took up another wall. The kitchen made up the third wall and the fourth was occupied by an abstract painting kept in light colors. Everything was so light and polished like no one had ever lived there.

The hitting sound stopped suddenly.

"Damon!" She called.

She made her way back through the hallway and there he was approaching from the opposite side. Her jaw almost dropped. He was shirtless and sweaty and he was uncoiling white wraps from around his hands. Her mind jumped to all kinds of inappropriate scenarios and she struggled to grasp any coherent thought but somehow, she managed to remember that she was annoyed with him. Why was he working out when he was supposed to meet her?

"Elena, hey," he said.

"Hey, why are you not dressed?"

"I forgot, I'm sorry just give me ten minutes,"

He forgot? That was his excuse? "Fine, hurry," she just said instead.

"Make yourself at home," he shot before he turned around and went back the way he came from.

She sighed and went back to the living room. She sat on the couch and wiggled around a bit to try and get comfortable but the thing was hard as a rock. She gave up and stood up walking to the windows instead. The view was breathtaking and would probably become even more so at night but still, she could not quite enjoy it. She felt uneasy. Something was wrong with him. She saw it in his eyes.

She could always read his moods through his eyes. He mastered the art of keeping his face neutral but his eyes always gave him away.

Today they were stormy. The ocean blue of them was in uproar. Something was definitely wrong.

"Admiring the view?" He said from behind her and she jumped startled. She did not hear him coming.

He chuckled at her reaction as he came to stand next to her looking at the New York skyline.

"You don't have to come today," she said. She knew he was not very keen on the idea but she had talked him into it. Maybe he just did not want to go, she thought but did not actually believe that was it.

"We agreed to go so we're going, both of us," he said turning to face her.

There it was again; the inner conflict in his gaze. What was he conflicted about? The convention?

"Really, Damon it's no big deal. I can go alone." The conflict disappeared from his eyes. The only thing left was blind decision.

He came closer invading her personal space until there were only a couple of inches between them. What was going on? Her chest was heaving and she could not decide if she felt uncomfortable with his proximity or she just wanted him to close the space between them already. Unintentionally, her gaze dropped to his lips when he spoke again and she had a hard time figuring out what he was saying.

"Elena, I'm not letting you go alone. If we're going, we're going together."

His voice was low and her name rolled off his tongue, caressing it. God, what was wrong with her? She was still staring at his lips when his words finally sunk in and her muddled brain managed to make sense of them.

_Letting her_! Who the hell did he think he was to tell her what to do? She was perfectly capable of going places and doing things alone. She was not his to _let_.

She took her eyes back to his and gave him her most defiant look.

"I'm going alone if I want to," she said and tried to step back and away from him but he grabbed her by the elbows and tugged her even closer until she was standing flush against him. She felt every hard curve of his muscles against her own soft curves and her heart was beating like a bongo drum.

"You're not going alone. You're staying right here," He said in that deep voice and she felt the vibrations flow from his body into her own.

She was livid. He was full on ordering her around.

"Make me," she dared him.

For a number of heartbeats, they just stared each other down waiting for the other to succumb.

"Fine," he said in a breathy whisper.

Without any warning his lips captured hers and he was kissing her ferociously. His arms surrounded her and locked her into place and she found herself mirroring his actions. She was kissing him back just as fiercely letting her anger out on his lips, her hands grabbing wildly at his hair, her nails grazing his scalp.

They were fighting to get the upper hand. She pulled his hair and he groaned in pain or pleasure and bit down on her lower lip. She moaned. _God that felt good._ She felt her back hit glass as he pinned her against the window. He took her wrists and held them with one hand above her head as he used the other to lift her one leg around his waist.

He let go of her mouth for a moment and pushed his hips against hers and she felt his need growing for her. Then he plunged down nipping and kissing his way down her neck.

Her brain was gone, swimming in desire and sexual frustration. God, it felt good. She had not done it in so long and he was so good. She knew he was good because the last time she had sex was with him and he made it feel heavenly…

Wait…

The last time she had sex with him it felt great… for about three days then she started feeling guilty.

He was working on the buttons of her shirt, already half way through. This was escalating too quickly. She could not think.

She had to think.

"Stop," she said but her voice was too low and hoarse.

She cleared her throat and said it louder. "Stop, Damon."

She struggled to free her hands from his grasp and he seemed to notice because he stopped halfway through another button.

He brought his eyes back to her face and something in it must have woken him from the haze of desire. He let her hands go and took a step back. A stream of different expressions ran though his face. Rejection and guilt were in between.

"Elena…" He started but didn't finish.

She started straightening out her clothes, buttoning her shirt and running her hands through her hair. All the while she felt his gaze on her. She did not dare to look at him too much though because his hair was a mess, his lips were a darker shade of red and _God, he was gorgeous_. She did not trust herself to not be selfish with him again.

"Tell me something…" He said and she saw something flicker on his face as he went on. "Why did you sleep with me that night?"

How the hell did she answer that? She was not even sure why she did it?

"It was a mistake…" he looked like she had confirmed something he already knew but she went on unabated. "I shouldn't have used you like that. I'm so sorry."

He appeared surprised by her apology.

He scoffed. "You didn't _use_ me, Elena. I was fully on board. You didn't exactly force me into anything."

"I _did_ use you. I knew you were hurt, Damon and sex is a way for you to cope but I used your hurt to prove something to myself. I should have stopped after the kiss. I should have talked to you instead but I was selfish," she said finally voicing her guilt over that night. She had thought about this a lot and with their growing friendship, her guilt grew right along.

"Stop that," he said harshly and confusing her.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _pitying_ me. I don't need that. I don't want it." He said the word with so much hatred and she tried stop herself from thinking it was directed at her.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm apologizing for my mistake," she explained.

"Then stop apologizing."

"What would you have me do, Damon?" God, he was frustrating.

"Leave. I need you to leave now, please," he said in a softer tone but it felt like a slap to the face, nevertheless.

She nodded her head once to indicate she understood before she hurried past him heading for the elevator.

She reached the door and pressed the button to call the elevator wishing there was an actual door, she could walk out of because having to wait in a place she just got thrown out of was humiliating to say the least. She was not mad, though. She understood that he needed time to process.

She needed time too.

The elevator finally arrived and the door slid open with a loud ding. She stepped inside and the door was starting to close when she heard his voice.

"Elena, wait!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. So here we got a little Delena-action but was it a mistake? Clearly, Elena thinks so. Was it hot? Was it not? What do you think? Also you got lots of new information about his relationship with Katherine. Was it like you expected? Did you like/hate it? Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.


	23. Clarity

AN: Hello may amazing readers. Thank you very much for all your reviews and alerts since the last update. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update last week but I was out-of-town with no WiFi the whole week. Anyway, here you have the next chapter.

Enjoy,

Mydarkside975

Ps. Klaus Michaelson is intentionally spelled like that because he is not related to Elijah Mikaelson, the attorney working for Salvatore and Co.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Clarity**

**Damon**

She was right there next to him in his apartment and her presence overshadowed everything else in his head. He was desperate. Desperate to make it hurt less… to numb himself like he had done for months. She was the only one who could give him that.

But this was _Elena_.

He did not want to do anything to lose her. He needed her but he did not deserve her so he could not be anything but the best friend he could ever be to her because that was the only thing she asked of him… to be her friend and nothing more.

But _God_, she was right there. She was beautiful and she was so close. The ever-present hum between their bodies was cranked up to a full-blown choir.

He said something that apparently annoyed her, she gave him that defiant look and he was gone. He grabbed her and he kissed her and for a while she was kissing him right back with just as much fervor but then she stopped him.

That look in her eyes told him everything. She did not want him. She wanted his body, yes she had a hard time stopping him but she did not want _him_. Why did that bother him? He had no idea but for some reason the thought cut into him like a blunt knife.

He did not understand though, why she ever slept with him? Elena was definitely not the kind of girl who went on one-night-stands so why did she do it with him?

Her answer to that question was exactly what he had expected. _It was a mistake_. But then she said the last thing he would ever have expected. She apologized for _using_ him and he saw the pity in her eyes. Yeah, apparently he was not as good at hiding his demons as he thought or maybe she just read the news. That made more sense. She was a journalist after all and he had honed his poker-face-skills too good to allow anyone to see…

… She saw him though. She got closer every day and she was good, chipping away at his walls until they were starting to give out. But he could not let them and he could not let her so he made her leave.

She complied and as soon as she left, her scent lingering in the empty space around him, all the fucked up thoughts and memories came crashing back like a tsunami.

He had to get her back so he ran after her. He called her name as he reached the elevator but the doors were already closing. She lifted her head at the sound of his voice and they made eye contact for the three seconds it took for the doors to close.

She was hurt.

_God_, he had hurt her.

He promised himself not to do anything to hurt her again and he just went ahead and did it anyway. What a fucking idiot.

He found his phone and wrote a text.

**D: I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.**

He pressed send and waited…

…and waited.

He was going out of his mind pacing around in his living room then switching to pacing in his bedroom then back in the living room and so on.

Around 7 pm, he could not wait anymore. He grabbed his jacket and phone and started calling Stefan as he went into the elevator. He had to get her address.

* * *

**Elena**

She went to the convention alone. She talked about the HIH and she was pretty sure that at least five students were seriously considering volunteering.

She was not entirely focused though. He had sent her a message apologizing but she did not reply. She needed time to think. Her head was spinning from the events of that morning and every time she pushed those thoughts away, they snuck back into her head to distract her.

She could not deny it anymore. The attraction between them was too strong to be something passing and easily suppressed. Her head kept telling her it was a bad idea but the rest of her wanted him. Her whole body started heating up and acting weird just by being near him. It was not just the physical attraction though. They had this chemistry flowing between them when they talked or when they looked each other in the eyes.

She felt drawn to him, to every part of him; the flirty, the sweet and even the dark part. But she was afraid. If she ever opened up to him more or gave him more of herself, he would be able to destroy her. She did not trust him not to hurt her, because she saw that darkness in him. She knew he had the capability of inflicting pain and he had this cruelty somewhere inside him.

Knowing that alone should have driven her away immediately but she also knew that he could be sweet when he wanted to and she had experienced firsthand how intense and passionate he was. He just chose to show people his worst because he was hurt and messed up but everyone was a little messed up. How could she judge him for his emotional baggage when she herself had more than she could carry?

Then again, even if she decided to pursue something more than friendship, she was not convinced he was ready for that. He was still dealing with the demons of his past and they probably had everything to do with his last relationship. Embarking on a new one with her right now was doomed to fail.

She was scrolling down her word page finishing up her last article before she sent it to editing when her phone buzzed once on her night stand. She took it up, unlocked it and found one unread email. She tapped the app icon and pressed the top email.

* * *

From: The New York Hour

To: Elena Gilbert

Dear Miss Gilbert,

Your application was received and you are requested to attend an interview regarding the position you applied for Thursday 3.30 pm.

Sincerely,

Mr. Nicklaus Michaelson

Executive editor

The New York Hour

* * *

She read the email at least four times before she realized what it said. The Hour wanted her for a job interview… on Thursday. When she sent her application more than three weeks ago along with a couple more to some other places, she did not actually expect a response and they ended up being the only ones to ask her to do an interview.

She stood up and started pacing her room with her phone in her hand. She was too excited to sit down and too worked up to attempt to string up a response. She looked at her phone again from time to time just to check that the email was real.

Fifteen minutes later she had calmed down enough to send a response confirming the appointment. That was when she heard the doorbell ring. Bonnie was in the hospital but she assumed that Caroline would open the door.

They were not expecting anyone which made her a little curious to know who it was. She dropped her phone on the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, the sound of a voice she knew too well reached her ears.

"Is Elena home?"

"Maybe," Caroline said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well, can I talk to her?"

"Depends, why?"

Elena did not want him to suffer too long. Caroline could be really bitchy when she wanted to.

"It is okay, Care," she said as she walked out to find Caroline holding the door open just enough to let her speak to the person behind it.

When she heard Elena's voice, she turned to look at her over her shoulder. "What is he doing here?" She mouthed.

Elena shrugged and pushed her away from the door. For a moment she lost her breath at the sight in front of her. Never had she ever seen something this beautiful standing in her doorway. He was all messy hair and black leather. His face held a determination she had not seen on it before.

"Hey," he said softly and awoke her from her temporary trance.

"Hey." She did not say more. This was his show and he had to run it.

He cleared his throat like he was nervous or something. "Do you maybe have time to… talk?"

"Okay, yeah do you want to come in?"

"Eh… I thought we could maybe take a walk."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my jacket."

He waved her on and she went to her room to get her jacket. She received a questioning look from Caroline on her way back but she could not offer her more than another shrug before she left. She had no idea what he wanted to say or why but she liked that look on him. Determination suited him.

For a while they just walked in silence enjoying the fresh breeze that had recently replaced the humidity and heat of the last couple of months. Then he started talking with an even voice masking his real feelings, the ones that simmered just behind his eyes.

"I had a relationship once, thought I was in love…" He started and laughed self-deprecatingly. "…She let me believe what we had was real, mutual love but I suppose it was my fault too. I was too blind to see what was right in front of me... She never loved me."

He stopped talking and stayed staring into a different time in his life for a while then he shook himself out of the past and shot a look in her direction. She stayed quiet waiting for him to finish his story.

"Looking back now, I realize that what I felt for her was nothing more than lust or loyalty… Call it what you want but the point of the story is that she never felt anything towards me. Most of all she wanted publicity and she wanted money but I couldn't see that back then."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Anyway, that relationship ended a little more than a year ago and since then I have been suppressing any memories I have from that time. I used to drink… a lot to try to forget and you're right I used sex too." He hesitated for a second before his admission.

"Damon you don't have to explain this to me…"

"Yes, Elena I do. Please hear me out."

She nodded once to show that she was listening.

"Recently, the memories I have suppressed for such a long time are coming back with a vengeance. They drop on me in the most inopportune moments and I can't stop them. Today when you came to my place, I had just had a particularly horrible one drop on me and I found myself back to trying to suppress it. I… I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

He stopped walking and reached out to take her hands in his as he looked her in the eyes. He had a serious air around him. Her heart started beating wildly trying to expect what he was going to say next.

"Elena, you being in my life gave me perspective, something worthwhile to do with my life and a friendship. I'll never jeopardize that again…"

Her heart fell back into a deep well of disappointment.

"…I promise you, I'll never cross that line again."

She struggled to keep the disappointment out of her face and told herself that she already knew he was not ready for a relationship. She mustered up a smile.

He smiled back seemingly happy with her response to his heartfelt speech.

She realized that he was still holding her hands and suddenly she was uncomfortable. His touch burned her skin. She wrenched her hands out of his hold and cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the confused hurt look that shifted over his face.

She managed to pull herself together. "I appreciate your honesty and your apology is accepted." She gave him another, somewhat tight-lipped smile. "I need to get back home now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Let me walk you back."

"No!" She shot and her tone was sharp. "… I mean no thank you. The building is just around the corner. Please just go home, Damon." She was pleading with him to go and she wished the heavens that he for once would just listen because she did not know how long she could keep holding herself together.

"Okay." He said after a moment's hesitation and she could breathe in relief.

"Thank you."

"Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."

She turned around and hurried away from him holding her mask in place until she rounded the corner. Then the tears came down uncontrollably. She had let herself think that there could be more. How stupid of her. She knew he was not ready for a relationship and that he probably did not even want one and she still let herself hope for more.

When she reached the apartment, she took a moment to gather herself and dried her tears with the sleeve of her sweater before she unlocked the door. Caroline did not need to see this.

"Elena, what happened." Caroline was right in front of her when she walked inside the apartment and when she looked into her friend's concerned eyes, she could not hold back anymore. She burst out crying and threw herself into her friend's arms.

"It's okay sweetie. What happened? Did he hurt you? Just wait and I'll go kick his ass," Caroline rambled.

Elena almost laughed in the middle of a sob and she pulled herself back a little. "I…I have feelings for him, Care," she croaked out and went right back to sobbing.

"Oh…" was Caroline's only answer. She held Elena and let her cry out in silence.

When she finally felt herself ready to face the world again, Elena pulled herself away and dried her tears with her sleeve hopefully for the last time. "Go ahead. Say 'I told you so' I know you want to," she said.

"You know me, well." Caroline smiled.

Elena smiled back. That was enough for her to know that Caroline had her back no matter what.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading.

So here you got some honesty from Elena. What did you think about that?

The first part was Damon's POV on their moment in his apartment. Some of you requested that. Was it like you expected? Was it better/not that good?

Please don't hold back and tell me all your thoughts. They help me do better and motivate me to keep writing.


	24. It's a Fairytale

AN: Hey you guys. Thank you so much for last weeks reviews and alerts. Your words just warm my heart and fill my soul with joy and so did last week's episode of TVD. I mean did you see that scene?!

On to the next chapter,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 24: It's a Fairytale**

**Elena**

"I don't know yet, Care. They said they'll let me know when they decide."

"But do _you_ think it went well?" Caroline asked in the phone as Elena crossed the road walking away from the office of The Hour.

She just finished her interview with Mr. Michaelson and she thought she did pretty well. At least she knew she said everything she had prepared and painted a very solid picture of herself and her capabilities. Mr. Michaelson was a hard man to read though. He was very polite but she could not say if he was convinced or not. The only thing he said was that they would let her know once they decided if they were going to give her the position.

"I think so, yeah but I don't know if I managed to convince him."

"Well, I think you did. Just wait and see," Caroline said confidently.

"You weren't even there. How would you know?" Elena said laughing at her friend's optimism.

"Because I'm awesome and you're practically a genius. Of course they'll hire you."

"I think you're kinda biased."

"I think I'm right…" Caroline said but then her playful tone got a sad tinge to it. "I'll miss you, though."

Elena had thought about that actually. She was going to miss working with Caroline. Even though they worked on different sections of the magazine, they still had the occasional event to work on together and Caroline's cubicle was just next to hers in the office.

"Care, we still _live_ together."

"I know but it's not the same…" She trailed off and then seemed to shake the sadness out of her voice returning to her usual excited self although her pitch was a little higher than usual. "… Anyway, you _will_ get the position of your dreams, you're gonna write about the things you want to write about and your articles are going to be read all over the country not just the city, you hear me?"

"Yes. Thanks Care."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now come on home so I can give you a hug before we leave."

"You're leaving right after the gala?"

Stefan was taking her to some charity gala and she had been preparing herself for months, picking out a dress, matching accessories and makeup and hair style. Elena knew she was going to look stunning in that blue dress they had found. Even Elena with her slight expertise in all things fashion could tell that the dress was a piece of art.

"Yeah, Stefan thinks we shouldn't waste any time getting there. We only have two and a half days."

After the gala, Stefan was taking her on a trip to a romantic retreat for the weekend. She did not know where yet. Elena thought he certainly made sure to spoil her and went out of his way to always do things that made her happy. She was literally jumping up and down from happiness when she came home to tell them what he had planned.

"It sounds to me like he wants to get you all to himself as fast as possible," Elena said teasingly.

"In all fairness, I can't wait to get him out of his tux and all to myself either."

"Caroline!" Elena burst out in fake outrage.

"Oh honey, don't make me go into that story of a certain friend of mine who is not capable of holding her hands off of that guy she's been hanging out with. She can't stop drooling all over him."

"Hey! I so do not drool."

"Ha! Yes you do. You haven't seen yourself when you're with him."

"…and you have?"

"Not yet but word travels."

What? Someone was talking about her and Damon? Did they know what she felt for him? Oh God, it would be mortifying because anyone could see her feelings were not reciprocated. Damon acted as cool around her as he did with everyone else. But who would have noticed? She thought she had kept herself in check and acted as normal as always.

"Who?"

"Sandra."

She could have already guessed that. That girl was so obvious. She never wasted a chance to fawn over him. She laughed at anything he said and sat with her chest pushed out and her hair fluffed and she took every chance she got to touch him. He didn't seem to notice her exaggerated attention, though which made her try even harder.

It was both amusing to see him ignore all of her attempts to get him to notice her and annoying as hell because she kept getting worse. Her tops were getting outrageously low-cut and her skirts were getting shorter. Elena was convinced that no one but him could make her stop when he once and for all told her, he was not interested.

"Ugh, she has the hots for him," she told Caroline.

"She's as green as a cucumber," Caroline agreed.

"Well, he doesn't pay her any attention."

"…and he spends all of his time with you. Of course she's jealous," Caroline added.

Elena sighed as she crossed the road. "I'll be home soon. See you," she said before she ended the call.

* * *

Caroline was in her room hopefully finishing dressing up. Stefan arrived five minutes ago to pick her up dressed in a perfectly tailored tux. He looked dashing.

"Do you want something to drink while you wait?" Elena asked as he took a seat on their couch. They both knew Caroline was not getting out of her room right away.

"Thanks but I'm fine."

Elena nodded and took a seat as well. She would wait with him so he did not have to sit there and wait all alone.

"How was your job interview?" He asked.

"Well, I did my best. Now, I just have to wait and see," she said shrugging.

A moment passed by in silence.

"So… Damon tells me you've been hanging out?" He asked out of nowhere.

How should she answer that? She thought he already knew. It was not exactly a secret.

"Yeah, we have but I thought Care had already told you."

He shook his head. "She hadn't," he said.

"Huh." She had no idea what else to say.

He looked like he was trying to decide if he should go ahead and tell her what he started this awkward conversation to tell her. It took him a moment but he finally decided.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked her in the eyes.

"Elena, I just want to say… well, Damon is my brother and I love him but he is not in a good place right now. You should be careful."

Careful? Careful of what? What did he think they did?

"We're just friends. He's been helping at the HIH and I was showing him the ropes."

"You work at the HIH?" Stefan said surprise obvious in his voice.

He actually did work out the sponsoring-thing and Salvatore and Co. was officially sponsoring the HIH but she guessed he had never seen her on those times he had visited the place. His interactions were mostly with Alaric.

She kept wondering how Caroline did not spill everything to him right away. What did they do in all this time they spent together if they did not talk about this stuff?

"Yeah, I was the one who introduced him to the foundation and Alaric in the first place," she explained and as she talked, he started to look like he finally got it. Never mind what _it_ was.

"It was you," he said as he leaned back in his seat sounding like he was still putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"What?" She was a little confused about his little epiphany.

She knew that she had something to do with it but she did not know what exactly.

"All this time, I was wondering what made him change. Obviously, I'm more than happy that he finally started to live again but for a while, he was hell-bent on destroying himself and he wouldn't take a single word from me about it but slowly he seemed to stop drinking and partying then he moved back to the city and then out of the blue, he was asking me to sponsor a charity organization."

He stopped talking and his gaze was different like he had discovered something new in her, something that amazed him. She saw a newfound respect in his eyes.

"It's you, Elena. It's your influence on him. You made him want to live again." As he talked, a smile started tugging on the corners of his lips.

He leaned forward again and looked into her eyes as he tried to school his face back to serious but he failed miserably. "Please forget what I said before. Whatever you're doing, it's obviously amazing for him so please carry on. If he's ever going to get over his past he's going to do it with your help."

His past? Like the failed relationship he told her about? She never got to ask Stefan what he meant exactly because just then, Caroline stepped out of her room and his eyes were glued to her. Elena almost worried for his health because he was frozen in place and he had not taken a breath since his eyes fell on her a minute ago.

"So, what do you guys think?" Caroline asked posing theatrically in the middle of their tiny little living room and looking way out-of-place.

"Caroline, you look mesmerizing," Elena told her and she did. She looked like Cinderella on the night of the ball with her baby-blue dress with a crystal embroidered bodice and a full skirt. Her blond hair was arranged in a fancy up-do with a couple of curly locks framing her face.

"Thanks," she said and they both turned to Stefan waiting for his reaction. After an initial delay, he seemed to return to himself. He got up and in two strides he swept her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Their moment was too beautiful and private. Elena felt like she was intruding but before long they were rushing down the stairs. Stefan and his driver carried down Caroline's vast luggage and they were off to their fairytale evening and weekend.

* * *

**Damon**

He was standing on their usual meeting spot when he spotted the HIH-van down the street. A minute later and after maneuvering her way through traffic, Elena drove the van up to the curb right in front of him. He jumped into the passenger seat and she took off to start the route. Today was her route on the food-van and he was just accompanying her as usual. They always met at the same spot a couple of blocks before the first stop on the route.

"What's with the long face?" He asked her once he was seated and they were well on their way. She looked a little different and the fact that she did not greet him with a big smile like she used to was enough to elicit his suspicions.

"What long face?"

Okay, so he would have to get it out of her the hard way.

"You know, when there's a tiny crack between your brows and your lips turn downwards." She turned to check her expression on the side mirror and found it exactly like he had described. She struggled to school her face into neutral and that alone was enough to worry him even more. What the hell was wrong with her? Did he do something to hurt her again or was she still mad about last time? He thought he had cleared the air with his little confession and heartfelt apology.

She finally gave up and sighed loudly, "I guess I'm just a little stressed about the Hour thing."

Ah yes, that new job, she wanted so badly. She told him about her interview and he had assured her she had a big chance of getting the job. She was great, her writing was sublime and her resume was shaping up well partly thanks to him as he always made sure to remind her.

"You told me it went well."

"Yeah, well I think it went well but I have no idea if he thought so as well. He was a little weird."

"Who? The editor?"

"Yeah, Mr. Michaelson."

He actually met him once at one of those functions, he used to attend. He was one of those guys who acted all nice and classy on the outside but in reality, he was nothing but a hungry wolf always sniffing around for an exclusive. He was annoying at most but Damon knew that Elena could handle him hands down.

"I'm sure you did amazing, Elena. They're probably just playing hard to get. You know those places have a reputation to uphold," he told her conspiratorially.

"Caroline thinks so too. Well not about the reputation… ah you know what I mean." She stumbled over her sentence which led to one of her adorable nose scrunches.

"Well, then for once Blondie is right, but don't tell her I said so." He mock whispered.

She laughed at his antics and skipped on scolding him for the nickname. He silently congratulated himself for making her laugh.

She was beautiful.

* * *

He just stepped inside his bedroom and switched on the lights when his phone rang.

"Aksel?"

"Mr. D," Aksel greeted back.

"Do you have something for me?"

Aksel was working on finding that guy; Chris Tanner who used to work for the catering company and spy on Damon for his real boss. For weeks now, the only information Aksel managed to get about him was that he was in Europe. Nobody knew where in Europe or if/when he was coming back to the US.

"I do and its good news," Aksel said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out already."

"I found Chris Tanner… He's here in the US and specifically Jersey City."

"When did you find out?"

"Just now. I'm at the hospital where a very friendly nurse explained the situation. Do you want me to proceed?"

"No. I need to talk to him myself. Wait where you are and I'll be right there."

Damon switched off the lights and turned to walk back the way he came from.

"Copy that, Mr. D."

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Damon said as he stepped into the elevator.

"So I can secretly give you nicknames when you annoy me," he said flippantly.

"What's my nickname?" Damon asked curiously.

"Mr. Dickhead," Aksel replied unapologetically.

"Well then from now on, I'll call you A.

"Asshole?"

"Exactly."

"You're welcome."

Damon snorted as he ended the call and stepped out of the elevator.

He was finally going to get to the bottom of this tedious mystery of the person who wanted to put him in prison, the same person who was somehow connected to _her_.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant and bad news scratched his nose as he walked through the mind-numbingly neutral hallways of the hospital on his way to the oncology department where Mrs. Tanner was being treated for lung cancer.

Naturally, he expected her son to be by her side where Damon was intending to ambush him. His otherwise dormant conscience was trying to tell him he should feel bad for the guy but honestly, he could not muster up the sympathy.

It was late and visiting hours were long over but cancer-patients… or rather terminal patients were an exception. Tanner was staying with his mother on her final days but Damon thought a little break should do him good.

There it was; room 270 where Aksel said he would find him. He stopped and knocked on the door twice. There was a shuffling noise inside and then the sound of steps walking closer before the door opened.

A guy in his early twenties with blond hair that looked like it had not been washed for at least a week and heavy bags under his eyes stepped out in sweatpants and a grey T-shirt with a spot that looked suspiciously like dried blood on the sleeve.

"Chris Tanner?" Damon asked as the guy did not show any signs of recognition.

"Yes?" He said questioningly.

"You and I need to talk for a bit," Damon said.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Your former boss," Damon replied.

He looked confused but then his eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Mr. Salvatore?!"

"Finally, I thought you had amnesia or something. Come on now. We don't have much time. Your poor mother needs you." He turned heading for the sitting area two doors away.

Tanner closed the door to his mother's room and followed him without a word.

"So, tell me how you sneaked cocaine into the food at my last party and who put you up to it," Damon started after he took a seat on an old chair. Tanner opened his mouth meaning to say something but Damon stopped him before he could utter a sound. "Ah…ah… before you say anything stupid. Think about your sick mother. She needs her only son by her side on her last days, don't ya think?"

His threat landed spot on because Tanner lost all of his air and slouched in his chair. He looked him in the eyes and Damon saw how tired he really was. He knew that Tanner did not need any more convincing.

"The cocaine part was easy. With a couple of hundred dollars I could convince any idiot to help put the stuff in the food. It was no big deal. The hard part is telling you who he was. He promised me that he would kill me, you know if I ever told anyone and the thing is… I believe him. He's fully capable of taking someone's life. Unlike you, his threats were not empty."

Damon was about to give him a piece of his mind about how empty his threats were when he went on.

"…Calm down. I'll tell you what I know. I don't really care anymore… the funny thing is that you already know him," he said humorlessly.

"You just don't expect someone like him to be able to do so much…"

"Are you going to talk already or do I have to hear your life story?" Damon interrupted. "Who, the fuck, is he?"

"Mason Northwood," Tanner sneered "…your girlfriend's lover."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading.

So another chapter with a lot of info.

How did you find the Steroline Fairytale evening?

Most importantly, what did you think while reading the Damon and Tanner scene?

Your thoughts and speculations about everything are much appreciated.

I wish you lots of love and epic Delena moments,

Mydarkside975


	25. White Picket Fence

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing and for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. You are amazing.

So I have to clear something up because I guess I was not able to get it across right in the story. Katherine is in fact dead. Mason Northwood is the person who hired Chris Tanner to spy on Damon and put drugs in the food.

Tyler Lockwood read a text sent by Mason to Tanner talking about Katherine but Tanner would not have saved Mason's name on his phone in case someone got their hands on it.

Anyway, I hope that clears up the confusion and please if you still think something is weird or doesn't add up then tell me and I'll try to explain and if it's a mistake on my part then I can fix it.

Thank you for your time and enjoy,

Mydarkside975

* * *

**Chapter 25: White Picket Fence**

**Damon**

_Two and a half years ago:_

He was sitting on the edge of their bed staring at the little black box perched on his right knee. This was not the first time either. He had done this countless times before, sitting there and staring. Afterwards, he would put it in the back of the drawer of his bedside table and forget about it until next time.

He had to do it. She was pregnant with his kid. Not that, that was the only reason. He loved her and he bought it long before, she became pregnant. There was just this… something holding him back from popping that question.

But he had to do it sooner or later, it had to happen so why not do it now? Yes, he should just get it over with.

He grabbed the box and stood up taking two steps towards the door before he stopped. He looked at the box for one more moment. This was it. It was now or never.

He resumed walking to the door and when he opened it, he heard her calling his name from downstairs. She sounded like she was in a good mood, good… perfect.

He made his way down the stairs and found her sitting in the den, her legs stretched on the couch. She looked up when she heard him coming and gave him that mischievous look that told him she was up to something. She curled her index finger and made a beckoning motion to get him closer. He sighed inaudibly and walked closer. Now he definitely knew what she was up to. The box in his left hand was still out of her sight and in a split second decision; he stuck it underneath the couch as he kneeled in front of her and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

"What was that?" she asked when he let her go to take a breath.

"Just needed to kiss my beautiful girlfriend," he said smirking and turning up the charm.

She took her manicured fingers to his face and dragged the nail of her index finger along his jaw.

"My sweet, sweet Damon…" Her voice was husky and seductive. The nail of her thumb landed on his lower lip and pressed down. She kept adding pressure as she stared at his lips and licked her own. She pierced the skin and a drop of blood trickled down his chin.

He kept staring at her, his face void of any emotion. She tugged on his face and put her lips right next to his ear before she spoke. "You know that you're not supposed to kiss someone without their permission but you did it anyway. That was bad, Damon. You know what happens to bad boys?" She lowered her voice to a whisper only meant for his ears. "They get punished."

Xxx

She was in a very bad mood that day and she made sure to let him know that fact. She screamed at people including him for any little thing and if she did not find anything to be mad about, she just made something up. She nearly scared the life out of their gardener because he brought the wrong kind of flowers in the morning. The poor guy was so embarrassed, that his face turned purple. Damon had to go talk to him afterwards and apologize for her mood swings. After all, she was the one who told the guy to bring those flowers.

When Kat was in a bad mood, it was in everyone's best interest to stay solemn and refrain from any displays of happiness. He was however too excited to let her bring him down. Today, they had an appointment at her obstetrician to do an ultrasound. It was not their first time but this time, they might get to know more like the sex of the baby.

He drove them to the clinic and while his head was buzzing with excitement, the car was quiet. The tension was coming off her in waves. She hated the regular pregnancy checkups, said she felt like a breeding-machine instead of a human being.

When they got to the clinic, he made sure to park the car as close to the entrance as possible. He hurried to open her door for her and he helped her out of the car.

She was not showing that much yet and she made sure to wear loose clothes to hide the subtle roundedness of her stomach, he knew was there. He adored that change, that little evidence of the little human being growing inside her that was part him and part her.

They were in the exam room and the doctor just squirted some gel on her stomach before he took the wand to her stomach. He moved it around a bit and then there it was; the rhythmic sound of a beating heart. It was fast. It filled the room and Damon could not keep a little smile from forming on his face. He looked at her but she had her eyes firmly shut. She refused to look at the screen where the black and white blurriness settled to make way for the picture of a tiny human being. He could clearly see the head, the legs and teeny tiny arms.

The doctor pointed to the screen. "You see that? That's a baby boy," he said and now Damon was full on beaming. The doctor excused himself to give them a moment and to print out some pictures for them.

Damon turned to Kat and the look on her face wiped the smile right off of his. There was nothing there. Not a single emotion was showing on her face. She looked like she was bored, like what they just experienced was nothing but an annoyance to her, something she just wanted to get over with.

In that moment, he felt it… his love for her… wavering.

Xxx

A loud wail shook him to the core and filled his heart with the most unprecedented joy. After months of pain, this _very _loud little creature was finally out into the world. A nurse with a kind face lined with the evidence of a lifetime of smiles held the little bundle of fabric with a tiny human being inside out to him.

"I… I don't know…" His voice was small and weak.

"It's okay, honey. Just support his head like that." She showed him where to put his arms as he held onto the little bundle and stared into the face of… his son.

Kat was not awake yet after the C-section, she had chosen to get instead of regular vaginal birth. She was asleep during the whole thing.

He was the one who got to hold their son for the first time. He got to feel his little fingers wrap around his index finger and when he opened his eyes for a second, he saw their color; brown like his mother's.

Xxx

He smelled smoke, from a cigarette. He kept telling her not to smoke in the house but she never listened. He found her in the kitchen, standing by the window and staring into space with a lit cigarette between her manicured fingers. She did not notice him there until he reached her hand and plucked the cigarette form between her fingers.

"What the _hell_?!"

He put it out against the heel of his boot and threw it into the trash all the while ignoring a fuming Kat. She did not give up though. She fished another cigarette from the full pack she had in her hand and put it between her lips. Before she could light it, he was in front of her. He picked the cigarette right from between her lips, crushed it in his hands and stared at her. Spelled on his face was a dare to try it again.

"What is wrong with you?" She screamed and stomped her foot like the little brat she was.

"I told you not to smoke inside," he said in a forced calm tone as he tried to contain his temper.

"Come on, Damon. It's not like I'm in his room. I'm in the kitchen, on the opposite side of the house for heaven's sake. Give me a break already."

"You're not even supposed to smoke. He can still smell it on your clothes and in your hair."

"Come here and suffocate me, why don't you? He's my son too, you know."

"Well it's a good thing that you still remember that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you barely even touch him anymore since you stopped breastfeeding. He's three months old, he needs you."

"I'm not a damn _cow_ and I'm right here. It's not like I ever leave this godforsaken house."

"Yeah, you're not much of anything anymore, never mind a mother," he said and registered the shocked expression on her face. That certainly shut her up for a second, enough for him to get out of there.

If she wanted to leave, she could. He was not keeping her there and he already did everything he could for Dan. Yes, their son needed a mother but it was not like she fulfilled her motherly duties towards him. If anything, she was doing the opposite. She smoked in the house where their possibly asthmatic son was. When he cried, she had no idea what to do to make him stop. She stopped breastfeeding after only two months because she thought breastfeeding ruined the shape of her breasts and because it felt 'weird'.

God, she made him so angry.

He needed to check on Dan. He never liked to leave him alone for too long. He always made sure to check on him regularly and listen to his breathing for a moment just to make sure that everything was alright. Sometimes he would find him wheezing and heaving for his breath, in which case he would take him outside, because the doctors thought cool air was good for his airways.

Xxx

"You have to shake the inhaler then attach it like that," The doctor showed him how to put the inhaler into the end of the spacer. "Now you put the mask over his nose and mouth, push down on the inhaler once and then let him breathe into the mask about six times. Do you want to try?"

The doctor held out the spacer and the inhaler out to him. Damon moved Dan onto his left leg so he had his right hand free. He took the inhaler and spacer and did what the doctor showed him before he placed the mask over Dan's nose. He did not like that at all. He started pushing it away and struggling to get free. His breathing got even worse and his wheezing was loud because he was straining himself.

"Come on, Dan. It's okay. This will make you feel better," Damon tried to calm him down but he just refused to stay still.

"Maybe you have to hold his hands down," the doctor suggested and he had to agree with him even though he hated the idea.

Damon held his sons hands down with his left hand and placed the mask on his face again. This time around, Dan did not struggle as much. He was probably getting too tired. Damon counted six breaths before he took the mask off again.

Both he and the doctor listened to Dan's breathing and tried to determine if the medicine had helped. The retractions in his neck were not as pronounced as before but there it was the unmistakable, high-pitched whistling sound he made with every inhale.

The doctor thought they should try another time so they did and thankfully, his breathing got better. Now they had to wait a couple of hours for observation before they could go home.

So yeah, at eleven months, they finally diagnosed Dan with asthma. It was a good thing actually because now they had something to treat.

Over the past couple of months, Damon could not count how many times he had been in and out of the hospital with Dan. When he would check on him in his room, mostly at night and find him wheezing and clearly struggling for breath, he would try the usual. He would take him outside in the cool air or put him in the car and drive around with the windows open. But when none of that worked, he would take him to the hospital where they gave him oxygen and sometimes adrenaline if his breathing was too fast and his saturation was dropping.

They had tried asthma medicine before but it did not work, at least before it did not. This time though it worked and now they had this spacer and an inhaler, they could use at home. Really, it was an amazing thing.

Damon thought he would keep sleeping in Dan's room for now just to make sure everything was fine during the night. If he did not, he knew he would not be able to sleep. He would, to Kat's annoyance keep going back and forth between their room and Dan's all night. He had already been sleeping in Dan's room for the last six months at least and it was good for everybody. He got to have his peace of mind and Kat got her beauty sleep.

Xxx

He turned off the engine and got out of the car closing his door as quietly as possible. He opened the door to the backseat and reached inside retrieving a sleeping Dan inside his carrier. He had to go through so much last night and this morning. He was exhausted and was finally able to fall asleep on the drive home.

Damon thought Kat might be in their room or outside in the garden because he did not find anyone on his way to Dan's room which was kind of strange this early in the afternoon. Usually, there would be someone cleaning or dusting and there would be sounds from the kitchen telling him that lunch was on the way. Today, everything was quiet and not a soul was in sight. This eerie silence made him wonder, not for the first time, why they kept living in this house. It was too damn big for three people.

When he reached Dan's room, he took him carefully out of his carrier and placed him in his crib. He got the baby monitor and put it right next to Dan's head so it could pick up the sounds of his breathing. It was not very efficient but better than nothing.

He made sure to leave the door ajar before he left to go change out of his clothes from the night before and if Kat was there, he could leave the monitor with her and go take a quick shower.

Dan started showing symptoms an hour or two after he fell asleep the night before and when sitting outside did not work, Damon drove them to the hospital. They gave him oxygen to help him through the night but in the morning, the doctor thought they could give the asthma medication another try.

After spending the whole night at the hospital worried out of his mind, Damon felt like he could sleep for a week.

He reached their bedroom door and had his hand on the doorknob about to turn it, when he heard it. His mind was spinning trying to interpret what he had just heard with no avail. He had to see.

He turned the knob and opened the door to see exactly what his confused mind was trying to tell him, he would see.

She was in bed… naked… with the gardener, Mason Northwood.

* * *

**Elena**

She could not even remember what she was doing when he called. She was on full alarm the moment she heard the sound of his voice on the other end of the phone.

Agony; that was the word she thought of when she picked up the phone and heard his voice. He sounded like he was suffocating and knowing what she knew now; she thought he probably _was_ suffocating in his own memories.

He called her asking for help. He did not say it in so many words but she knew. She heard the plea in the tone of his voice.

She tried to reassure him on the phone. She told him to hang in there and that she was on her way.

Half an hour later, she was in the elevator on her way up to his apartment. She did not even recall how she made it there this fast. One thought kept haunting her forcing her to move as fast as she could. He sounded like he could hurt himself or just as bad, he could turn to his old ways. He could try to shut off the pain and numb himself.

The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened into his hallway. She stepped out and made for the living room praying that she was not too late.

When she walked into the living room, she immediately spotted him. That room was always in such order that anything out-of-place would jump into the eyes right away.

He was sitting on the ground, his back against the side of the couch with his head in his arms. One of the cushions from the couch was thrown across the room and underneath it was apparently his emergency stash where three sealed whisky bottles were lined carefully. She noticed one was missing and her heart jumped inside her chest when she found it on the floor next to him… unopened.

"I didn't do it," his muffled voice sounded and she let out a breath, she did not know she was holding.

* * *

AN: Phew...yeah this was a heavy chapter. The Dan parts were honestly the worst to write. Where they hard for you to read?

This chapter held a lot of answers too. Where they as you expected or would you have liked something to happen differently?

I know there was not that much Delena in this chapter but we as well as Damon had to get through the Katherine and Dan parts to move on with the story.

Love you all and have a nice week,

Mydarkside975


	26. Temptations and Distractions

**Chapter 26: Temptations and Distractions**

**Damon**

He felt more than heard that she was there. She was probably eying the bottles and wondering if he had slipped. But he did not. He held on like she told him to. She arrived not a moment too soon because his will was slipping and he was feeling himself slowly but surely on his way off that cliff.

He felt the abyss right underneath him, dark and ready to envelop him all over again. This time, he would most likely not be able to pull himself back up again. He would stay there waiting for it all to be over.

Now that she was there, he felt some of his strength returning.

"I didn't do it," he said to ease her mind.

She did not say anything but he heard her letting out a breath. Was it relief? Probably, but he needed to see her, look her in the eyes and determine for himself.

He raised his head and turned to look at her. She was still all the way by the door. Her face flushed and her eyes wide. _Did she run all the way over here? _

"I didn't fall back into old habits… even though every fiber in my being is screaming at me to get up and do it already," he explained not because she had asked but because he wanted her to know.

She took a step closer.

"Don't!" he said firmly holding out his hand warning her to stay put.

The fact that he had not yet succumbed to temptation did not mean he was not going to do it now. As big a temptation as it was to binge on bourbon, Elena was an even bigger temptation… no scratch that. Elena was _the_ biggest temptation.

Promising her that he was not going to cross that line and trying to convince himself to only regard her as a friend did not change the fact that he fucking wanted her. His desire for her was never quenched and whenever he was this messed up, his head jumped to sex right away. Which meant that her getting closer was a very bad idea right now.

She looked confused but then looking at his face, her expression changed to being resolute. She gave him a pointed look and started walking closer anyway.

"No!" He felt the panic run along the length of his spine as he jumped to his feet and moved away to put more space between them.

"Damon, it's okay. Let me be here for you," she spoke for the first time since she arrived as she attempted to move closer again.

He moved away once more always keeping a safe distance between them. It was either that or he would no doubt do something stupid again. Maybe this time she would disappear from his life completely. He simply could not take the chance.

"Damon?" She was asking him to relax to let her help.

"I can't…" he said then stopped, struggling to find the right words to explain his dilemma.

"… I can't trust myself around you," he finally said.

She looked like she finally got it. She extended her arms toward him like she was trying to coerce a scared puppy out of the corner.

He felt like a scared puppy.

"It's okay. _I_ trust you."

Her words were soothing but he was not convinced. He stayed right where he was, his back against the wall.

"Damon, I know you think you'll fall back into your old patterns but I know you won't. You're stronger than that and the proof is right in front of you." She pointed to the unopened bottles. "It's right there. See, you didn't fall."

"What makes you think I didn't?" He said and his voice was cold and calculating just the opposite of what he felt inside.

"You just told me," she said incredulously.

"I didn't start drinking but I called _you_," he said and he almost managed to put in a dash of contempt. Contempt for what he was doing right now to push her away. He called her begging for help and now that she was here, he was pushing her away.

_Way to go, Salvatore_.

"_You_ are one of my patterns. You are a distraction from all the bad memories," he said and with every word, he saw the hurt in her eyes deepen. It was working then… Good.

"You know why, I came back to the yoga studio asking for a date after the night you left me there like a damn whore?" she did not respond. She just kept staring at him disbelievingly.

He went on seemingly unaffected. "…Because fucking you appeared to be a rather effective distraction and I was hoping for more." He laughed humorlessly. "I didn't know you'd make me work so hard for it. I mean, I've worked my ass off for months trying to finally get my reward but I'm starting to think it's not worth the hassle."

She inhaled sharply as if his words wounded her.

Why was he doing this? He started this whole thing trying to keep her away so he would not hurt her but somehow, his fucked up brain turned the whole thing upside down. He was hurting her anyway and if he was her, he would leave his sorry ass behind and never look back.

**Elena**

She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. He was aiming to hurt, to shred, to kill and he would have hit target if he was not still standing in the corner with his back against the wall and his eyes latched onto her every movement.

His eyes told a different story, spoke different words, less harsh and asking for help. He was hurt, he was wounded and he was too good at spinning believable lies that confirmed his cruelty.

Well, she had the choice of listening to his words which meant she would leave this place and never speak to him again or listening to his eyes. She had always been better at reading him through his eyes anyway so her choice was made. She would help him. Not just because a part of him was asking her to but also because seeing him like this hurt her too.

"Fine, then you need a new distraction," she said and he clearly did not expect that telling by the surprised look on his face. Funny, how there suddenly was no trace of malice left in his expression.

"Come on, get your things. I'll be waiting down in the lobby." She turned around and left for the elevator.

If he needed her to keep her distance then she would keep her distance and give him space. She guessed that he would not feel the need to stay away when they were in public. Even he would not jump her right in front of everyone, although she never for a second thought he would have done it back when they were alone.

She had no idea if he would actually show. In theory, he could just ignore her and stay holed up in that corner all day but she had a feeling that he was coming.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, he stepped out of the elevator and walked with her as they made their way to her desired destination.

* * *

**Damon**

She would not tell him where they were going and he did not keep asking. Honestly, he felt a whole lot of guilty for his earlier outburst. He followed her silently as the thoughts kept churning in his head.

She hailed them a taxi and he remembered to open the door for her in his zombie-like state. His head was a big soup of confused mess. Throughout the ride, he kept trying to make sense of all his thoughts though part of him wanted to just ignore everything and do what he did best; try to seduce the beautiful woman sitting next to him. But it was broad daylight and they were in a taxi with a driver who kept throwing them curious looks in the rear-view mirror.

Halfway through the ride, Elena made a phone call telling someone, that she was on her way and she was bringing someone with her. He assumed that this someone was him but he was still not closer to finding out where they were going.

When the driver stopped in Brooklyn, two blocks away from her apartment, he gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Come on," she said as she took his hand and led him to wherever it was she was taking him.

The little lights of excitement in her eyes made him follow her without a complaint.

They walked for two more minutes and then she stopped in front of an old building. Three steps led to a door and above it a sign said _Sommer's home for children_.

A foster home? What the hell were they doing there?

He halted mid step, let go of her hand and crossed his arms instead. "What is this?" He demanded to know.

"We're here to see the kids," she said and smiled hesitantly.

See the kids… why? Why would she take him there?

"But why am I here?" His tone was less demanding and more shaken and a little confused.

She took a step closer and put her hand on his shoulder before she spoke. "You need a good distraction. I'm simply showing you mine."

Something told him to leave right then and there. Something told him that going in there was a bad idea and he was going to regret ever stepping foot inside but she was looking at him with that excitement in her eyes and he realized that he would follow her to the end of the world if she asked him to. He swatted his hesitation aside and followed her up the steps.

* * *

**Elena**

He was hesitant at first, very much so but then she saw that look of determination she liked so much back on his face and her heart did a victory dance inside her chest. She was going on a limb here and showing him something very important to her. It was actually the most precious part of her life.

This place and the people in it had the biggest part in getting her where she was now. She was able to get through college, get a job and set her foot on the path to achieving her dream because of this place and mostly because of the person greeting them in her office now.

"Damon, this is my aunt Jenna Sommers who runs this place after having singlehandedly built it from scratch."

Elena stepped back from hugging her aunt to let her great Damon.

"She likes to exaggerate, this one doesn't she?" Jenna said holding her hand out to Damon as Elena introduced him.

"Jenna, this is Damon Salvatore, the friend I told you about."

Damon stepped forward and took Jenna's hand seemingly to shake it but instead, he kissed the back of it and gave her one of his stellar smirks. "Somehow I don't think she's exaggerating this time," he said.

Elena held back a laugh at her aunt's temporary flustered state before she cleared her throat and composed herself.

"So this is the famous Damon Salvatore, huh?" Jenna said and motioned for them to sit down.

Elena saw a look flash across his face at her aunt's comment. Maybe he thought she meant his actual celebrity status. Then his smirk was back in place when she went on. "Elena told me about your talent. I'm sure we can use some of that here."

"Ah I'm sure, she was exaggerating," he said and sent Elena a playful wink. Then he turned to Jenna, "Just say when and I'll be there."

"So what made you turn to charity, Damon?" Jenna asked.

Elena had actually told her how he started, well not in detail but she knew that Elena was the one who introduced him to charity.

She was a little nervous about his reaction to that question considering… honestly though, she was curious to know his reason as well. Yes, she knew that he liked it and he had jokingly told her why before but she would like to know his real reasons.

"I guess, I like the honesty," he said and his answer surprised her because she had not expected him to give a straight answer. She thought he would say something sarcastic or arrogant and instead he said something thoughtful and maybe the most honest thing, she had ever heard him say to anyone else.

"…and of course I like the perks of my new hero-status," he added and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up and it was definitely time to end this conversation.

"Jenna, can we see the kids now?"

"Of course. They've missed you and we have to introduce Damon."

She got up from her seat and went to the door rushing them on with her.

On Fridays, the kids had extra playtime in the evening. Tonight was one of those so they were all in the common room. Some were playing video games, most of the girls were on the floor holding Barbies and strewn around them were all kinds of clothes and little plastic shoes and things, all in Barbie size.

Elena had not stepped fully inside the room when a little whirlwind of pink clothes and honey-colored wild curls shot towards her and right into her waiting arms.

"'LENA!" She shouted happily and Elena could not resist kissing her on the cheeks when she saw the unfiltered joy on her face.

This was another reason for her attachment to this place. At three years old, Honey was the epitome of unconditional love and Elena's relationship with her was the most precious thing in her world.

She was an orphan. Her dad was a soldier, killed in Afghanistan before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her. She had no other family and she had already been through several places before she ended up at Jenna's when she was just nine months old. Then she was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes and her chances of adoption plummeted. Not a lot of parents wanted a diabetic baby so she had been here since. She needed special attention and her blood sugar levels had to always be in control for her not to get sick which meant that she had to go through several finger pokes a day to check her blood sugar levels and she needed insulin shots with every meal. Jenna had to hire someone new to mainly take care of her.

Elena tried to spend as much time with her as possible.

"How's my favorite, Honey?" Elena asked.

"I'm not Honey. I'm Anna," she said and pointed to her dress. Elena saw the dress she had gotten her a while ago because of her obsession with the Disney character. "I see, so Anna what are you up to today?"

"I'm save Elsa."

"Really, that sounds amazing, maybe we can help you."

"Okay."

Elena turned with Honey in her arms so they were both facing Damon. "This is my friend, Damon. Will you say hi?"

"Hi, Damon," she said softly, hiding a little in Elena's hair. She took a little time to warm up to people.

Damon smiled and came closer. He took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, Princess," he said and Elena could not believe it if she had not seen it. Honey giggled, her former shyness completely forgotten.

"So what do you think if I play Elsa and Damon plays Kristoff?"

She shook her head. "He can't play Kristoff."

"Why not?"

"His hair is not yellow." Well, Elena could not argue with her logic. His hair was definitely not yellow. "He can be Olaf," she said then and Elena laughed at the image her head conjured up of Damon with an orange carrot for a nose that he always kept losing.

"Who's Olaf?" He asked when she had put Honey back down and was about to follow her into the playroom. She could not contain her laugh as she explained his role. "He's a talking, singing and dancing snowman who keeps losing his carrot-nose and sometimes his head," she said and succumbed to another fit of giggles at the stricken look on his face.

This was going to be hilarious, she thought.

"Come on," she said and pulled him with her into the playroom.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading and thank you guys for sticking with me and taking the time to review my chapters. It means the world to me.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very hard to get right and I needed it to be a certain way before I could post. I really hope that I succeeded.

Please be as awesome as always and review.

With love,

Mydarkside975


	27. Sometimes We Cry

**Chapter 27: Sometimes We Cry**

**Damon**

He was playing some car-racing video game with the boys. That Olaf thing got a little old as he did not know any of his lines and Honey got annoyed by his uselessness. Elena kept laughing at his struggles the whole time. Well, at least he could provide her with entertainment, he thought.

To be honest though, the sound of her giggles was music to his ears and he felt like laughing just by hearing her laugh.

He did not think she could be more beautiful but he was wrong because that look of pure joy on her face, like she did not have a care in the world made her look entrancing.

She fit right in with those kids. They all adored her but her relationship with Honey was something else entirely. She was one of the youngest kids in the home and Elena explained her situation to him. As a three-year-old diabetic, she was one of the most fragile kids there and she needed extra care and attention.

As the game was loading, Damon looked to where they were sitting in the corner. Elena was letting her play with her hair and Honey looked like she was unwrapping presents on Christmas day, with the careful way she was brushing every single strand of Elena's hair. She looked like she was attached to Elena on a much deeper level than any of the other kids.

The game voiceover counted down from 3 and as it shouted go, four cars shot forward and the screen was split in four to follow each of their cars as he and three boys raced each other, each trying to complete 3 laps before the others.

This was fun.

She was right. This proved to be an amazing distraction from painful memories and thoughts. Being surrounded by those kids, playing video games let him for once forget about the world and just be.

He was allowed to just exist and do something he genuinely enjoyed without any concerns of what anyone would think or any pressures to act a certain way. He was not surrounded by the usual pretenses and lies. There were no fake masks or facades.

They were all just children who in spite of having been through more than most adults were still able to play, laugh and trust. They were able to move on and they were strong enough to face life with a smile.

* * *

**Elena**

They left Jenna's after playtime was finished and the kids had to go prepare for bed. Elena made sure to read a bedtime story for Honey and her roommate and kissed her goodnight before she left. She was still going to miss her until next time.

They walked the couple of blocks to her apartment building in silence, each of them in their own thoughts. When they arrived at her building, she stopped and turned to face him. He had not told her what he thought about Sommer's but it seemed like he had fun. She smiled at the thought of his lost expression every time Honey had to tell him his lines.

During the evening she saw him play video games with some of the boys and at some point they decided to have a loud wrestling match where he taught Jeremy, a 9-year-old boy who was a bit smaller than the other boys, how to fight out of a hold and pin someone down. He let him win the match.

It was a bit surprising how well he handled kids. He was a whole different person around them, somehow freer, more like the person she had come to know rather than the one everyone else thought he was. None of his nastier traits were anywhere to be seen, no sarcasm or biting comments.

Somehow, today ended up being amazing considering its horrible start and she did not want the day to end. She looked into those startlingly blue eyes of his and her mouth spoke before her thoughts could catch up.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked and she did not wait for his reaction before she went on. "We can order a pizza and watch a movie or something." He opened his mouth about to say something but she did not let him. "Don't worry, Caroline's with Stefan for the weekend and Bonnie's at the hospital so it's just me and…"

"Okay," he interrupted stopping her babbling. God, that always happened when she got too excited.

Then she remembered what he had said and she saw the smile in his eyes that he was failing to keep hidden. "Shut up," she said as she punched his shoulder playfully but she could not stop the corners of her own lips from pulling upwards.

She heard him let out a snicker as he followed her up to the apartment.

* * *

**Damon**

"I need to freshen up and change out of these jeans. Will you order the pizza?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, go ahead," he said and fished his phone out of his back pocket.

He made the call and ordered pizza for the both of them. She liked hers with lots of pepperoni and pineapple which to him was the strangest and least appealing combination of foods ever.

He took a seat on the couch to wait for her but then his attention was caught by a collection of picture frames on the wall next to the TV. He got up and went to study the pictures.

He had never been inside of her apartment before. He had waited for her outside her door a couple of times but he had never been inside. He would never admit it but he was a little scared of her friends. He already knew Blondie with the judging stare but from what he had heard the other friend sounded just as scary, maybe even more so.

He could not believe that Stefan was with one of them and was on great terms with the other but then again he was a saint and they were probably much nicer to him.

There were a lot of pictures. Most of them of the three girlfriends but there were some older ones with other people too. There was this one picture where a younger version of Elena was wearing this cute little Christmas sweater and sitting on a couch with a man and a woman on each side. He thought they might be her parents. The woman had the exact same hair and the man had the same eyes. She looked happy and carefree.

Another picture showed a slightly older Elena, this time with her aunt Jenna as well as Blondie. They were both smiling widely but Elena's smile did not reach her eyes. Instead she looked sad, like she carried the whole weight of the world.

"That was graduation-day. Just before we went to school to receive our diplomas."

He was so captured by the pictures that he did not notice her before she was standing next to him looking at that picture. He turned to her and for a moment, he forgot to breathe.

She had changed out of her skinny jeans and shirt combo in favor of a pair of grey sweatpants and a slouchy white T-shirt. Her hair was thrown carelessly up in a bun on top of her head. Now, Elena was not the type of girl to always be heavily made up or wear her clothes and makeup as a steel shield. She did not wear much makeup at all and her clothes were simple but seeing her all unwound and comfortable was mind-blowing. It was even flattering that she felt comfortable enough around him to just be herself and did not feel the need to put on her public persona for his sake.

The sound of the doorbell jerked him out of his little daze as she went to get the door.

As expected it was their pizza. Elena grabbed two cans of coke from the kitchen before they sat to eat by the coffee table. They small talked while they ate and kept the atmosphere light and easy.

His mind kept straying back to that picture where her usually bright eyes were sad and dim. She said it was right before graduation but then where were her parents? Graduation day was a big deal. They should have been there… unless they could not.

They had talked a lot about her upbringing and she had told him about herself when she was a kid. She told him she was an only child but she never seemed to talk about her parents.

Today, she took him to the foster home and told him it was her distraction but she never said why she needed one in the first place.

He was not stupid and he was able to read her more than any other person. He knew there was a piece of her past she had not disclosed yet. The piece she was not ready to talk about and he understood that too well but today, she took him to her sanctuary. That foster home was a place where she felt safe. She took him there knowing full well it would lead him to the question he had never dared to ask before.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said in a light tone taking another slice of pizza from her cardboard box.

"Why do you need a distraction?"

She froze with the pizza halfway up to her mouth. She put it back down and gave him a look he could not decipher.

"You're not the only one dealing with painful memories, Damon." She looked into his eyes and he saw the echo of that sadness in their brown depths.

* * *

**Elena **

She knew it was coming. She had prepared herself for that question since she came up with the idea of taking him to Jenna's. Still, he took her by surprise when he finally asked and she was not sure if she wanted to answer. But she figured she owed him that much. If she wanted him to open up to her, she had to open up about herself in return.

"Do you remember how I told you I was a cheerleader in high school and that Caroline was our captain?" It was an odd start but how does one start talking about this stuff? She thought, she should take it from the beginning and slowly ease herself into the dark parts.

"Of course. I'm still waiting for you to show me that uniform," he said with a wink.

She gave him a stern look to remind him that they were having a serious conversation.

"That was inappropriate, Damon. You asked me a question, remember?" She scolded.

"Sorry, please carry on," he said sounding anything but sorry but this was Damon. She knew he could not help himself sometimes.

"So yeah, I stayed a cheerleader for nearly two years but junior year, I started going out with this guy." She was immersed in her story and almost missed the strange look that passed over his features. She dismissed it though and carried on. "He was what you could call… troubled, you know, ran with the wrong crowd or _was_ the wrong crowd. Anyway, my parents didn't approve but I was in my teen rebellion phase. I was stubborn and I thought I was in love. I quit cheerleading and started spending all of my time with him and his friends. We partied, we drank and I broke every rule and disregarded every curfew put by my parents. I was a nightmare.

One day, I was at his place. His parents were out-of-town for the weekend and we were…doing… you know…" She cocked her head and cleared her throat, her cheeks heating up as she went on. "I found a bra, in his bed. Obviously, it wasn't mine. I broke up with him right then, put my clothes back on and stormed out."

She stopped talking and took a deep breath, to calm her wildly beating heart. She had not told this story in a very long time and even though she often thought about the events of that night, saying it out loud was a completely different thing. It was hard, having to put everything into words and relaying them to someone else but it was also healing. She was finally at a stage where she was able to talk about her past without crumbling and falling into pieces that took her weeks to gather back together. It was painful, no question but bearable.

"All this time, I'd hurt my parents, abandoned my friends and lost myself thinking that he loved me as much as I loved him when he was screwing around with other girls…" She trailed off as the images of her past played behind her eyes.

She took another breath and braced herself for the next part of her story. Damon sat quietly listening to her talk as she dove back in.

"I ended up stranded on a road somewhere because he'd driven us to his house and my car was back home. It was mid-December, biting cold and I wasn't wearing nearly enough clothes after our date. I called my parents to come get me. They told me they were on their way…"

Her throat closed up and she had a hard time forcing her voice out but she carried on with a small, shaky voice. She had to finish what she started. "They never came. I walked all the way back home to find the house dark and empty. Next morning the cops came to tell me what happened."

She really tried to hold her tears back but her eyes were leaking out of her control. She stood up, grabbed a tissue and sat back, now on the couch. Damon got up to join her there.

"Elena, you don't have to tell me this," he said and she could not mistake the concern in his voice and his eyes.

"No, I need to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes and hoping that he would see the truth in hers.

He nodded to let her finish.

"They told me there was an accident. On their way to get me, my parent's car slipped on the icy ground of the bridge and fell into the freezing water. They died. In one night and because of a stupid decision on my part both, my parents were dead."

She took a little break from talking and could not help a sob from wrenching out of her.

"I'm so sorry," Damon said softly and put his hand on hers.

She looked up and managed to give him just a little smile to reassure him, "It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." Understanding was oozing out of him and surrounding her like a blanket of warmth.

"No. It doesn't," she said, a little out of breath.

It was kind of nice that he got it but at the same time, she could not help but hurt for him too because he knew that pain of losing a parent. She wanted to ask him about it. She, like everyone else, knew the story about his mom but only he had felt that pain. She wanted him to share it with her but she knew he was not ready for something like that.

Tonight, she had decided to tell him her story and she was going to stick with that. She turned her hand around in his so their palms were facing each other as she picked up from where she left of.

"So after that, Jenna came to stay with me until I finished high school. Without her, I don't know how I would ever have graduated high school, filled in my college applications or graduated college. She, Caroline and later Bonnie all helped me through a very tough time but sometimes, the memories, the guilt, it all becomes too much and I need a reprieve from my own thoughts.

That's when I usually do more yoga or take an extra route on the food-van but when all of that is just not enough, then I go to Jenna's. I play with the kids for a couple of hours and forget about myself and my past."

She turned to fully face him on the couch and took his other hand in hers. She wanted to prove a point and she had to show him that she trusted him completely.

"The point of the story is that you're not the only one who needs a distraction, Damon. We all need one from time to time and that's what makes us human."

"Elena, I use women for sex and drink myself into a stupor to distract myself," he said and tried to pull himself back but she held on.

"Not anymore, and you can choose to change that. You can choose another kind of distraction that would give you the satisfaction and reprieve that you need but without hurting yourself or someone else."

He did not say anything but kept staring at her for a while. "Damn, you really got this figured," he said in a low tone and his gaze dropped for a moment before he took it back up to hers.

She felt the atmosphere shifting from agitated and emotional to a kind of charged silence. She realized that they were sitting very close to each other, their legs touching. Then she got aware of their entwined hands and like a switch was turned on, the empty space between them started buzzing.

"I'm not a good person, Elena," he said in that same velvety tone.

She took her right hand to his face, cupping his cheek. "You have issues, Damon. We all have issues. It does not make you a bad person," she replied stubbornly.

"Yes, but I have daddy issues, mommy issues and all kinds of issues there is," he said but now his eyes were fixed on her lips.

"I don't care," she whispered and moved the last two inches forward to capture his lips with hers.

Her mind soared somewhere above them as her lips moved against his. Her stomach felt like it was housing a butterfly riot and her heart was beating its way through her chest. But it was all over soon after it began and they did not even dive into the deep stuff. It was just a sweet little kiss but somehow it overshadowed all the other impassioned kisses they had shared before.

She smiled and let go of his hands before she got up. "So what movie should we watch?"

* * *

AN: Soooo, what do you think?

First of all, thank you for your continued support and be sure that I take you thoughts very seriously. After all, this is my first dive into the multi-chapter fanfiction and I'm mostly experimenting. I try to write chapters that keep me excited and interested and I keep from doing the stuff that annoys me about other's work. Having said that, I would love to hear any advice or thoughts from some of you, like if I'm doing something very annoying,then please tell me so I can change it and do better.

Okay, so that was a long AN and I'll leave you to it then.

Love always,

Mydarkside975

ps. The chapter is named after Sometimes we cry by Van Morrison


	28. Saturday

**Chapter 28: Saturday**

**Elena**

They put on a comedy and Elena made a bowl of popcorn that she placed between them on the couch as they sat watching.

She was glad that she had watched that movie before because half the time, she found her thoughts drifting away from the screen and turning to the man sitting next to her.

She was aiming to show him how much she trusted him but kissing him was probably taking that a bit too far. She just could not stop herself when he was this caring and concerned. It was a bit selfish of her, really and confusing for him. One moment, she told him she only wanted to be friends and the next she started kissing him.

But this time, she was the one who initiated the kiss so he would not have to blame himself like he did this morning.

God, it felt like ages ago.

Something changed between them since that morning. She was not sure if it was the foster home, her pouring her heart out to him or something entirely different but there was a… shift in their... well, friendship. They seemed closer.

Elena tried yet again to focus on the movie just in time to see Melissa McCarthy take a dump in the sink. They both started laughing and she just loved the sound of his chuckle. She heard it so rarely. This was a good choice of movie, she thought, neutral but funny and definitely not romantic in any way.

She shoved her hand in the bowl to grab more popcorn only to hit the bottom where a couple of unpopped kernels resided. Right then, Damon with his eyes on the screen reached for more too but ended up grabbing her hand instead.

Suddenly their attention was far away from the movie as their heads snapped in each other's direction. For a moment, they just stared in each other's eyes as their hands lingered for a bit longer than what they could write off as an accident.

The temperature in the room was on the rise as she was the one who finally broke the silence. "I'll… I'll go make some more." Her voice sounded weird in her own ears.

She grabbed the bowl and headed for the kitchen with her heartbeat rushing in her ears.

As she waited for the popcorn to finish, she braced her arms on the counter-top and closed her eyes listening to the cheerful popping from the oven.

She should not have kissed him. She should have kept things strictly platonic to avoid this. Her self-control was horrible when it came to him and she made it worse by letting herself give in for just this one moment. She was already really emotional from all the sharing and control flew out of the window, the moment he touched her.

She sighed and let her head drop forward until it hit the top cupboard. Groaning at the mess she had made, she was startled out of her thoughts by the beeping of the microwave.

She put the fresh popcorn in the bowl and headed back to the living room only to find Damon asleep with the movie still running.

She could not help herself but smile at the relaxed and peaceful look on his face. His head was tilted back, resting against the backrest and his lips were slightly parted. He had been through a lot today and who knew if he had even slept yesterday, no wonder he was tired.

She thought he would most likely wake up sore if she left him lying like that all night. She turned the TV off and went to her bedroom to get him a pillow and a blanket. She put the pillow on the couch and tried to ease him onto it without waking him op. She was almost successful as he mumbled something about finishing the movie before he drifted back to sleep.

She took his boots off and lifted his legs onto the couch, before she covered him with the blanket and left to get some sleep too.

* * *

She woke up to the sounds of plates and utensils clinking together and the smell of something delicious flirting with her nostrils. She was confused at first because Caroline was with Stefan and Bonnie was not supposed to be home until later. But then she remembered the night before and a couple of butterflies started competing for the space in her stomach.

She got up and took the fastest look at herself in the mirror, righting out stray hairs on her bedhead before she stepped out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Damon was busy at work by the stove, flipping pancakes. An already full plate was waiting on the kitchen island along with a jug of juice and plates with cut up fruits. The coffee machine was on and all the delicious smells were making her dizzy.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said giving her a bright smirk and looking just as delicious as everything else in her kitchen.

"Morning. What are you doing?" She asked stupidly.

"Making pancakes. You said you liked them, didn't you?" He suddenly sounded a little worried.

"I love pancakes," she said enthusiastically and the cheeriness returned to him.

"I didn't know you could cook." She was finally able to shake the surprise off and step inside the kitchen.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said mysteriously and flipped another pancake.

The coffee finished brewing so she took out a couple of mugs and started filling them.

"Well, maybe you should start telling me?" She said over her shoulder.

"Maybe I will."

At least she knew he liked his coffee black, she thought making her way for the island with their mugs. He was right. She did not know much about him apart from all the media stuff and it was not for her lack of asking. He just was not much for sharing and he had those brilliant deflecting skills.

He placed the hot plate of pancakes in front of her and took the slightly colder one for himself as they sat next to each other by the kitchen island and ate.

"So, what are your plans for today?" He asked after a while.

"Usually, I have my yoga-class on Saturday but last week was the last time for the season."

"Does that mean you're free?"

"Why? Do you have something in mind?" She asked, stuffing a bite into her mouth. "These are really good by the way."

"I know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling confidently. But then he dropped the act and she heard the little waver in his tone. "Well, I thought we could do something, you know."

"Like what?"

"Tell you what, why don't we just go out and see where the day leads us?"

"No, plan. I like it."

* * *

After breakfast, Elena took a shower and changed while Damon took care of the kitchen. They decided to drop by his place first so he could change and freshen up too before they started their spontaneous day.

They found themselves close by the park. The air was crisp and the temperature just comfortable enough for a stroll. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn into different shades of red and brown. Couples, families and all kinds of people had the same idea as them and were enjoying the last days of good weather.

They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. After a while though, Damon was the one to break the silence.

"I never got around to… thank you for what you did for me yesterday, Elena."

He sounded sincere and to the outside world, he looked relaxed with his hands in his pockets and his all-round confident appearance but she saw the subtle tension in his shoulders and heard the little shiver in his voice. He was nervous.

"You don't have to. I was just trying to be a good friend," she said trying to make it easier for him but he would not have it.

"No, you did much more than that and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. It meant so much to me that you trusted me enough to take me to Sommers'. Meeting those kids put everything in perspective, you know?"

She felt her cheeks redden a bit. She was really glad it helped but she was feeling a little embarrassed here.

"I know," she said quietly willing him to change the subject.

"Tell me about them."

"Who?"

"Your parents. What were they like?"

She was startled by his question but glad that the conversation had moved on. Then she let herself remember.

She had sixteen years' worth of memories, Christmas mornings and summer holidays. The soft feel of her mom's hair under her hands as she got her good-night-hug. The 80's rock music and smell of leather as her dad drove her to and from school.

There was the time when she dropped her mom's favorite perfume flask and the glass shattered leaving the perfume to permeate the air in their bedroom making it impossible for her parents to sleep in their room that day. Another time she broke her arm climbing the big tree in their back yard. Then her dad made her a tree house and a ladder so she did not have to climb and her mom was furious with him for encouraging her.

When she got a little older, her mom would read to her from her books. She made her fall in love with writing and her dad acted offended that she did not want to be a doctor like him but they both knew he loved how much she resembled her mom.

Her dad used to tell her that she had the same compassion, the same capacity to give and the same ability to feel everyone else's hurt as much as her own. She knew though that, she inherited some of her dad's characteristics too. She was just as headstrong and when she set her mind to do something she did it, no matter what.

She told him all of that and more. As the memories descended on her and she shared them with him, she felt herself getting lighter. It seemed like any pain and hurt faded in comparison to the happy memories of her parents. She felt acceptance, for the first time since the accident. Of course there was the ache of the moments they would never get to have together but now she did not feel in pain every time someone brought up the subject of her parents.

Hours had passed while they walked and talked and it was not until the pancakes from the morning could not sustain them anymore that they decided to go to a café and have some lunch.

* * *

"God, I've talked too much today. Aren't you sick of me talking?" She said once they had finished lunch. They were relaxing with a black coffee for him and a latte for her.

"Never," he said, smiling.

"Well, I'm sick of me talking. It's your turn," she said and made herself comfortable on her chair waiting for him to provide the entertainment for a change.

He sent her a strange look. "So, do you ever cook at your place? 'Cause your fridge is stocked with nothing but frozen dinners and your cupboards are filled with boxes of cereal," he said and she saw right through it.

She sighed exasperatedly at his very obvious attempt at deflection but decided to play along anyway. He was not going to talk if he did not want to. "It's embarrassing actually but between the three of us, we can barely manage to boil some pasta. Come to think of it, I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages."

"It's settled then. Today we'll buy ingredients and you'll get to have the best home cooked meal in your life."

How sweet, she thought smiling widely. "Awww, you're going to cook for me?"

"Nope, just thought you really oughtta learn to do it yourself," he said and her face fell for a minute until he started laughing at her and she had to restrain herself from kicking him under the table.

He snickered. "Yes, I'll cook for you," he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed at his reluctance to show her this softer side of him. Still, the thought of him wanting to show it to her in the first place felt like little feathers were tickling her insides. She just wished he would open up more, now that they had become this much closer and maybe share a little about himself.

He might have seen her change of mood on her face because suddenly, they were both quiet and the playfulness from before was replaced with silence. A kind of charged silence with all of the things they left unsaid.

Even though, they were starting to talk things out, there were still things hanging there waiting for them to acknowledge. He knew she wanted to know more about him and she knew he did not want to open up. The newest addition to those mine-like topics was their kiss from the night before. But they seemed to agree on pushing that to the side for now.

Still she could not help but feel like it was time for him to give her something in return, now that she had bared herself completely and told him the darkest moments of her past.

She was watching him watching her and could not mistake the certain change in his demeanor.

"What do you want to hear?" He said and she both heard it and saw it in his eyes.

He was giving her a free card into the pool of past, present and future that made him, _him_. She could ask him anything but as much as she wanted to ask about his relationship, she felt that he was not completely ready for that yet so she settled for the next best question.

"Tell me about your mom. Not, the Charlie Graham everyone knew but the mother, she was to you and Stefan," she said and as she said the words, she was afraid that that would be too much too.

Then he started talking and she let out a relieved breath and let herself relax into his story.

* * *

**Damon**

For the first time in a very long time, he embraced the memories of the first years of his childhood. That illusion of happiness that life had lolled him into before it wrenched everything away from him and threw him to the wolves.

"She was an amazing mother. She was beautiful and caring. A lot like you, actually," he started and she only smiled in response and he carried on.

She loved to cook. He used to sit in the kitchen and watch her for hours. She gave him small tasks like chopping the tomatoes or stirring the sauce. He was so proud of himself because Stefan wasn't allowed to use a knife. Whenever he was in the kitchen now, he remembered her twirling around and swaying to the songs from the radio as she stirred a pot, grated cheese or added a dash of fresh, chopped basil to the sauce.

She was so alive. You could see it in the way she moved and in the twinkle of her eyes. She always kept a vase of freshly plucked flowers in the kitchen. He always knew she was home when the vase was full.

One day, the vase was empty. There was this strange, tense vibe in the house.

As much as she loved being a mother, she also loved her job. She had been away from it for years and she wanted to get back out there.

The problem was that she had to leave for months at a time. She had to travel a lot and Giuseppe was having none of that. For a while, they kept arguing and the tension was suffocating until one day, she told them that she was going to be leaving for a couple of months. She had accepted a role in L.A. She said she would come home every weekend and she would call every day.

"A week into the production, the accident happened and nothing's been the same since," he said ending his story.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and jolted him back to the present.

It was the first time he had ever told this story aloud. It was not that bad, actually. When he looked in her eyes, he saw nothing but understanding and he felt like he could tell her anything. Maybe one day, he thought and changed the subject.

He asked her what she wanted him to make and after scrunching her face in thought for a beat, she said "Chicken Parmesan."

"I thought, your favorite food was lasagna?"

"Well yes, because it's easy enough for 3 kitchen-incompetent people to make half decent with store-bought béchamel sauce," she said and he promised himself that this was going to be the very best meal in her life.

Since that morning, when he woke up finding his boots standing neatly in the corner and he was surrounded by that girly, fruity scent she seemed to use for her laundry, he only had one thought. She had given him so much even though he had done nothing but push her away time and time again. Somehow, this tiny but extraordinary woman managed to pull him off that downward spiral he had let himself get caught in. He owed her everything.

Now it was his turn to give.

He wanted to give her the world.

He tried to thank her but she got shy by verbal acknowledgement so he vowed that he would show her. He would try to be there for her like she was for him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by so fast and he enjoyed every minute of it. They did buy ingredients. They went to the supermarket together. He pushed the shopping cart and told her what he needed so she picked it off the shelves. It was the most fun shopping trip in his life. He spent the time teasing her about her lack of cooking skills and she kept pouting and acting all offended even though they were both having a blast. She really was a hopeless case though, like she could not even tell a chicken _breast_ from a _leg_ but it was so adorable and he was enjoying teasing her so much that he hoped she would never learn.

When they got back to her place, he put her to work, chopping vegetables. They kept the easy banter going and at some point, Elena put on some music and started swinging her hips to the rhythm. He watched her discretely from the stove, so focused on her tomatoes and cucumbers.

When they ate, she closed her eyes relishing the taste and making all kinds of cute little sounds. He was having the time of his life just watching her.

They helped each other clean the kitchen and decided to watch the rest of the movie from the day before. All the while, he was trying to savor those last moments with her before he had to leave. Spending time with her was like nothing else. It was invigorating.

When the credits started to roll, he could not stretch the time anymore.

"I should go."

"Why? It's late. You can leave in the morning."

She wanted him to stay. He saw it in her eyes and it did things to his insides. Suddenly, the thing they spent the whole day tiptoeing around was at the forefront of his mind. Yesterday, they kissed.

She kissed him.

What did that even mean? Did she change her mind about the just-friends thing? The questions were swarming around in his head and he could not wrap his head around any of them.

"I guess I'll just leave early tomorrow," he heard himself say.

She smiled and he got that urge to just grab her lips in his and trace that taunting smile with kisses. Before he could stop himself, he licked his lips. With a pang to his stomach, he watched her mirror the action and he felt his head tilt closer to hers like a magnet.

"I… I… should get… uh… get you a blanket," she stuttered breathlessly, sounding just as dazed as he was.

Now their lips were a hairsbreadth from each other. In just a moment they would touch and they were both holding their breaths.

In a flash, she jerked her head away and lurched up clearing her throat. "I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket she said and hurried off into her room leaving him there… again, just dazed and confused.

What the hell was going on? He felt like a yoyo. One minute she was hot and close and the next she yanked herself away and closed herself off.

He saw it though. There was no doubt this time. She wanted this as much as he did but every time she let herself feel it, she convinced herself to stop at the last minute. He wondered what she was thinking. Why she kept stopping.

He had to know.

Before he knew it, he was standing in her doorway. She was sitting on her bed, hugging a blanket and pillow to her chest and staring at her plush carpet.

"Why?" He said and she jerked her face towards him, her eyes showing a cacophony of conflicted emotions.

"Why do you keep stopping?"

She did not say anything as she stood up, dropped the pillow and blanket and marched towards him. In his head, the whole thing happened in slow motion. In three steps, she was right in front of him and without wasting a beat, she grabbed his head, yanked it down to her level and smashed her lips against his like there was no tomorrow.

For maybe a quarter of a second, he was too frozen in place to do anything but hang there limply but then it was like fire shot through his veins and shocked him into action. He reciprocated her kiss and took it all a step further by giving into what he had wanted for months. He took hold of her and molded her firmly to his body. Her legs were around his hips and her hands were in his hair and grabbing at his shoulders as he walked them forward. He felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he dropped her on it, only leaving her mouth long enough for them to breathe.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and thank you so incredibly much for last weeks alerts and reviews. Really, those reviews are like little Christmas presents to me. They mean so much to me because having so many of you read and enjoy what I write is beyond my wildest dreams. I never thought, anyone would actually read this when I first started writing it. Now, it feels like one of the most important and precious parts of my life and I have you to thank for that.

Loving you endlessly,

Mydarkside975


	29. Breakthrough

**Chapter 29: Breakthrough**

**Damon**

The sunlight sneaked through the blinds in her room and landed on her bedcovers in stripes. He had been studying the patterns since the sun first came up a couple of hours ago. Before that, he spent the night trying but failing to fall asleep. Instead, he killed the time trying to guess what the different dark shapes in the room were. He actually got quite a lot of them right even though he had never been in her room before.

It was so her. It was not spacious but it was colorful and homey with the mismatched furniture and all the little mementos and picture frames. She had a bookcase next to the window that was stuffed to the brim with books. A little dresser that also made for a vanity was facing her bed and her three-door closet occupied the last wall to the right of her bed. The bed was not that big at all but it was big enough for them both to lie in it comfortably. Just like they were now and they had some space to spare because Elena was using him as a pillow and the rest of her body was halfway on top of his.

He let his thoughts drift to the night before.

He was kissing her, touching her and she seemed as desperate to have him as he was to have her. His hands were everywhere at the same time and still it was not enough. He needed more.

He took his hands to the hem of her T-shirt and started tugging it upwards while looking at her to make sure she really wanted this.

The look on her face took his breath away. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a deep shade of red. They were slightly parted and well-kissed.

"Yes," she whispered between pants.

He did not wait for her to tell him twice as he grabbed the shirt and pulled it off, leaving her half naked and glorious in a lacy white bra.

He could not believe his luck. He did not understand how this angel trusted him so fully that she let him have her like this.

He realized that he had been staring and when he looked into her eyes, he saw this glimmer of insecurity that he wanted to chase away immediately. He kissed her again with even more fervor than before. Then he started his mission of kissing every inch of bare skin, revealing more and repeating the process.

He had never been like this with any other woman. He wanted to savor every moment, commit every piece of her to memory because he was certain that this would never happen again. He got her once and he wasted it. Now he was lucky enough to get her again and he was not going to waste a second of it. There was no way he would get this lucky a third time. That was why he had never actively tried to prolong the act as much as possible like he wanted to now. Not even with Kat.

Katherine… No…

No, no, no…

He could not do this. Not to her. She did not deserve this. She only ever did everything to help him and he could not do this to her.

It was getting too intense too fast and he could not. But he did not want to hurt her feelings either.

He returned back to her mouth and gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"What…what's wrong?" She asked and the rejected tone in her voice killed him.

She sat up in the bed and he took her hand. Looking deep into her eyes, he implored her to understand.

"I can't do this, it's too soon." It was a half lie because it was never going to happen but he did not want to hurt her and it worked.

Her eyes looked understanding as she squeezed his hand. "Why don't we just press pause for now and take it slow?" She suggested and he could not believe that he was making a girl say this to him, that he was relieved by hearing it.

He nodded and managed a tightlipped smile before he let go of her hand and made to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he grabbed her discarded shirt from the floor and gave it back to her.

"Well, I thought I should probably get going," he said pointing behind his shoulders.

"Stay… we're not going to do anything but you can stay…" Her eyes looked huge. "… I mean if you want to," she backtracked.

That was it though. There was no choice for him when she asked like this. He took his boots off and joined her under the covers.

She was wearing her shirt again but the striking smile she gave him made him want to regret his decision and resume where he had left off.

Now he was more than glad for the two layers of clothing separating them. She was resting her head on his chest with her arm slung around his waist. His own hand was stroking her spine and it all felt so natural that he never even questioned it.

Other thoughts were swarming in his head though and most of them led to the same thing. He had to leave. He had to leave right now or he would never be able to again.

This whole thing was scaring him. Like, were they together now? How would he now, he had only had one girlfriend before and he was definitely not going to repeat that experience. He was not even supposed to be in this situation. He put himself here when he decided to come into her room the night before. But he was not thinking clearly. His mind was too dazed and focused on that one thing that she had been denying him all day.

He used to think this was all a physical thing. Like, Elena was really hot and he was a hot-blooded straight male. Of course he would want her, but no. Last night he felt things, things that scared the crap out of him. He realized now that he had been feeling it for a while now but he had not acknowledged it yet.

What _it_ was, he had no idea but it was strong. Stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life. It was too strong and if he ever let go, let himself surrender to it, he knew that he would be swept away into a merciless whirlwind he had no idea if he could ever survive.

That was why he had to leave right now before it was too late.

He untangled himself carefully, making sure she would not wake up and then he grabbed his boots and tiptoed to the door.

He was trying to close the door behind him as quietly as possible when he heard a sound from the kitchen. He turned around, startled and saw a girl standing in the kitchen with her back to him. She had chocolate colored skin and her hair was cut in a short bob. That must be Bonnie, he thought.

"It's Damon, right?" She asked, still facing the counter.

"Yeah," he said apprehensively. He had not met her before but Elena had told him plenty about her and from what he had gathered, she was very protective of both her friends.

"I'm making coffee, would you like some?" She asked but her tone told him he did not actually have a choice.

"Sure," he said and put down his boots before he took a seat on one of the tall stools behind the kitchen island.

Bonnie kept making her coffee in silence and for a while, the only sounds were coming from the coffee machine and the closing and opening of cabinets as she rummaged around.

When the coffee was done, she filled two mugs with the steaming liquid and finally turned around to face him.

She put one of the mugs in front of him and took a swig from her own mug as she took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island. She did not even ask if he liked cream or sugar. It was a good thing he did not.

She raised her eyes to his and suddenly, he was thankful for the stretch of wood separating them.

"You were going to sneak out on her," she said matter-of-factly and he felt a nagging urge to defend himself.

"It was't like that…" he started but she held up her hand.

"Spare me the excuses. They are insulting to my intelligence and we both know they won't change the facts."

She shut him up effectively. He had no idea what to say so he kept quiet. She nodded approvingly and took another swig of her tar-black coffee.

"Elena is a very compassionate person. She's the kind of person who would try to help a wounded tiger with no regard whatsoever for her own safety. She's been hurt before and it took her a long time to get where she is now. I was there for most of her struggle. I watched her mend herself piece after piece until she was not that broken person I first met. I know you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this and I know she would probably hate me telling you this but I'm looking out for her."

She took a deep breath and pointed her index finger at him. "You need to know that although she lost her parents, she still has people looking out for her."

He heard the warning in her tone loud and clear and he took a swig from his coffee to mask his reaction.

Out of a sudden, her gaze softened a bit as she drank the last drops in her mug.

"She likes you. Don't make her regret it," she said sliding down from her seat and placing her mug in the sink before she left for her room, leaving him sitting there partly in shock and mostly uncomfortable but also a tiny bit impressed. She was a scary thing for her size.

He kept thinking about what she had said. He was that tiger she was talking about and Elena could not help herself but help him but he was wounded and any minute, he would lash out and hurt her. Hell, he had already demonstrated that more than once, all the more reason why he should leave now and never return.

But then if he left now, she would get hurt. He could not do that to her. Not again. A voice in his head told him it was for her own good. It was for the best. But he had promised himself not to do anything to hurt her and so on. He kept thinking in circles that never led to any decision.

That was how she found him, sitting with his empty mug, having a fight with himself over whether to leave or not.

"'morning," she said with sleep still in her voice, startling him out of his now irrelevant thoughts.

"Good morning." He smiled looking her over. Her usually pristine hair was a mess and her slouchy clothes hung haphazardly over her slender figure. She was a vision and something jumped in his chest when she returned his smile with one of her own dazzling ones.

* * *

**Elena**

She woke up and found her bed empty. She looked to the floor next to the bed and did not find his boots where he had left them the day before.

Her heart was heavy with disappointment and she felt the corners of her eyes burn. He left her. She scared him off. God, why did she keep jumping him? It should not be this hard to take her own advice and keep being friends only. She had kept her distance from romantic relationships for years. Why was it so hard to do the same with him?

She needed coffee. Her brain was definitely not awake enough for those thoughts. She sighed and got out of bed, not even bothering to look at herself in the mirror before she sleepily left her room.

Her heart made a little summersault when her eyes fell on him sitting right there by the kitchen island staring at an empty mug.

"'morning."

He seemed to get startled at the sound of her voice but he returned her greeting and gave her a dizzying smile, she could not help but return.

God, how could he look this gorgeous so early in the morning?

She had to talk to him. They had to address what happened yesterday so things did not get too awkward between them. Her head jumped to images of last night and to what they almost did. She felt her cheeks start to burn and judging by the look on his face, he knew perfectly well what she was thinking.

"So, guess who I met this morning?" He said and she was thankful for the distraction. He read her so well.

"You met Bonnie?" She said excitedly.

"Jep."

"How did that go?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Jep."

"Why do I get the impression that you're not telling me everything?"

He started to say something but then changed his mind and sent her a look.

"She threatened you, didn't she?"

He showed her a tiny space between his index finger and his thumb. "Just a tiny bit."

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry. She's just very protective of us. I think she probably did the same thing to Stefan," she rambled.

"Elena, it's okay. She's just looking out for you. I respect that."

She smiled and cleared her throat. They really had to talk.

She didn't finish the thought before he got up and started pulling on his boots that he had left next to his chair.

"So, I should really be going now," he said once he was done.

She had to talk to him, clear things up.

"Okay, I'll walk down with you," she heard herself say.

They were on the sidewalk just outside of her building, waiting for his driver. He was looking at her with those blue eyes of his and an expression she could not read. They stayed silent for just a moment.

"Thank you for the weekend, Elena," he said.

"Any time," she said and she did not realize the double meaning until she had said it but somehow, she did not regret saying it.

Their eyes connected and the air around them trickled. Before she knew it, she was staring at his lips that were getting closer until they were right in front of hers. She moved the last inch to press her lips against his in the softest of kisses.

When he pulled away she vaguely registered the car pulling up to the curb.

"Talk to you later," he said huskily and she could only nod in response.

He got into the car and a minute later it was gone around the corner, leaving her on her sidewalk in a daze.

* * *

**Stefan**

He had just gotten home from an amazing weekend with Caroline and the first place he went was his brother's. Caroline told him that his brother spent the weekend with Elena and if not for his complete trust in Caroline, he would not have believed her.

He got there before Damon and was waiting for him in his living room when he walked in.

"Please make yourself at home," Damon said once he saw him standing there by the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Already did, thank you," he replied.

Damon laughed and headed for the wet bar to pour himself a drink. Well, he was still day-drinking so he was his brother alright.

"How was your weekend with Cinderella?" Damon asked and Stefan was shocked back to questioning the identity of the man standing in front of him. Damon never asked him about his weekend.

Stefan played it cool though. "Great, Caroline's amazing and the place was perfect," he said and then he added casually; "I heard you had quite the weekend too."

"Yeah?" Damon said and took a seat on the couch with his tumbler in his hand.

Stefan was shamelessly fishing and Damon was probably on to him but he did not care. "Caroline told me you spent it with Elena," he added.

"News travel fast, huh?" Damon said and took a sip from his drink.

A moment went by in silence but Stefan could not hold off anymore.

"You like her, don't you?"

Damon was starting to care about stuff again and Stefan noticed the change. Right after he found out that Damon was not home yet, Stefan checked his not-so-secret bourbon stash under the couch cushion and he was pretty sure it was untouched.

Damon did not answer but Stefan noticed the twitch to his left brow and he had a hard time hiding a knowing smile. He liked her alright.

Stefan wanted to say something to let him know he was happy for him and that it was great to see him finally moving on but knowing his brother, he would probably throw him out like he had done so many times before. He did not want to push his luck so he thought he should probably just leave.

"Okay then. I'll see you later," he said, moving to leave.

"She reminds me of mom."

He had only taken two steps before he froze in the middle of the third. He could not believe his ears. Damon was staring ahead but he had this look that told him he was in fact talking to him. Stefan did not say anything though in fear of him shutting off again and he moved quietly to sit down on the opposite couch. He did not have to wait long for his brother to continue.

"She has this spirit… she's so full of life and her heart is so big that she can probably fit all 6 billion humans on this earth in it. She cares so much and she has this smile that can make you forget everything and you'd do anything just to be able to see it again."

Stefan was stunned. This was the longest stretch of words, Damon had spoken to him in ages and the sheer honesty of it just blew him away. He had underestimated his brother's feelings for Elena. This sounded so much more than _just_ liking and he was not sure if that was a good thing anymore.

"Does she cook well too?" He asked and he did not expect the reaction he got.

Damon started laughing. "She has no idea what to do in a kitchen," he said.

"Damn, what happened to women? Caroline nearly burned the kitchen trying to make scrambled eggs, the other day," Stefan said with a smile in his voice.

They shared a look and started laughing at the extraordinary girls with the nonexistent kitchen skills. Mostly though, Stefan was just happy that he was sharing this moment with his brother.

After a long stretch of companionable silence Damon looked at him with a serious expression.

"What?"

He suddenly had a bad feeling. Damon seemed to be trying to decide whether to tell him something and that did not bode well.

"I found Tanner," he finally said.

"What? The guy who was spying on you? Where?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I made him talk," he said and finished his drink.

"Well, what did he say?"

"It's Mason Northwood."

Shit. Of course it was.

* * *

**Elena**

She could not believe her own ears.

She was on the phone with Mr. Michelson's assistant who had just told her that she had gotten the job at The Hour. She did not even know how she ended the conversation in her haste to tell the girls.

They were just as happy for her as she was for herself and they all had a little screaming-like-little-girls session. She had to call Damon and tell him too and Jenna of course. God, she was just so happy.

She was about to dial Jenna's number when Bonnie called her to the living room.

"Elena, you should come see this."

She walked out of her room and found Bonnie next to the living room window holding the curtains half open and sneaking annoyed looks outside.

"What's going on?"

"You need to see for yourself," she said and held the curtain for her to go look.

She saw people.

Lots and lots of people, mostly holding cameras with long lenses that were pointed directly at her.

* * *

AN: WOW I miss you guys so much.

First and foremost; thank you very, very much for the incredible response to my last chapter. I hope you had an amazing time during the holidays and may the year 2015 bring us many more beautiful Delena moments.

I apologize for the long wait but with the holidays and my exams right afterwards, my head was too blocked to pour out anything worth your time.

Now my muse is thankfully back and I finished this chapter plus I wrote a new AU Delena one-shot as a bonus that I can't wait for you to read. Its called "The Monster in Me" and I hope you like it.

It's great to be back.

Love,

Mydarksid975

ps. One of you requested a Defan bonding moment. Hope you liked this chapter ;)


	30. Breakout

**Chapter 30: Breakout**

**Stefan**

"What is this?"

A folded newspaper was slammed on Stefan's desk by a fuming Giuseppe. It was not even past 6 am and his father's mood was already shot to hell. This day was going to be great, Stefan thought.

"Who is she and why have you failed to mention this?" Giuseppe asked.

"Good morning to you too, father," Stefan said and took a look at the folded newspaper that was causing this kind of distress to his father.

"Don't give me that nonsense, Stefan. I trusted you to keep me informed about your brother's wellbeing. You asked me to step back and let you take care of him. Now I see that I should never have listened to you. You disappoint me."

Stefan sighed. Of course! What great timing the paparazzi chose to start hounding his brother again. A picture of his brother kissing Elena on the sidewalk was taking up most of the page in the newspaper with the charming caption; "A Salvatore Flame or an Old Game?"

"Who is this girl? Please tell me it's just a passing thing and not another mistake you are letting him make while keeping it from me," Giuseppe said when Stefan finished skimming the page.

Stefan had hoped that his father would not find out about Elena until Damon was ready to tell him himself but now he thought that he might as well tell the truth.

Giuseppe had already met Caroline and somehow she managed to actually charm him into liking her so Stefan thought he could start by mentioning Elena's friendship with Caroline. Maybe his father would warm up to the idea then.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert, she's a friend of Caroline's and you liked her remember? She's a great person, father. I'm sure Damon would be lucky to have someone like her."

That did not go as well as he had hoped as Giuseppe seemed to get even angrier. He pointed a finger at him and started talking with a malicious tone.

"Listen to me, Stefan. Your brother is not the kind of person who can handle a serious relationship. Either he gets too attached and abandons his brain or he gets bored and embarrasses us. He already did plenty to threaten the family name. I will not let him repeat that… _You_ will not let him repeat that."

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked keeping his face and voice as neutral as possible.

"You have to stop whatever it is he has going on with that girl," he said. Then he took the paper from the desk and waved it in front of Stefan's face. "Make sure this doesn't happen again… and Stefan, you have to make an effort or I will have to step in and do it myself," he said before he threw the newspaper back on the desk and walked out of the office.

Dammit, this was not good. Stefan could only buy him some time but Damon had to face Giuseppe sooner or later. Stefan just hoped that his brother was strong enough to handle their father when the time came.

* * *

**Elena**

Crap, crap, crap.

That picture was everywhere. The phone did not stop ringing and the crowd of people in front of the building had not diminished. Bonnie and Caroline barely got to make their way through to go to their jobs but she was stuck in the apartment.

She called work and took the day off. She hoped that they would get tired and leave or that she could find a better solution by tomorrow because she was going crazy in that apartment. She felt like a prisoner in there. She was not used to spending the day doing nothing.

She tried to occupy herself by working or reading but she could not get her brain to focus with her thoughts jumping to the consequences of her relationship with Damon that she had refused to acknowledge before now. The sting of those consequences hurt more than she had thought and she was not sure if she could ever live like that, with no privacy, no freedom and no anonymity. She was a reporter for heaven's sake. She depended on her anonymity to be the one who observed things and wrote about them. She was not supposed to be the one being observed.

By 10 am, she was basically just pacing the apartment thin trying to make time go faster when her phone started ringing for the umpteenth time. She looked at her screen and saw his name flashing on it. She spent a moment debating whether she wanted to answer. The thing was that this was not his fault. She knew he hated the attention but he was forced to live with it all his life and after all is said and done, she still wanted to spend time with him. She still felt tingles in her stomach whenever she thought about that kiss from yesterday morning and she could not imagine not having him in her life.

She pressed answer and returned to pacing the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He sounded relieved like he did not think that she was going to pick up.

"I saw the pictures. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm stuck in my apartment because a bunch of strange men with cameras are standing in front of my building waiting for me to get out so they can take pictures of me. Otherwise I'm fine," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She did not mean to sound this irritated but she really hated this situation.

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know how they found out where I was," he said and she heard the remorse in his words.

She realized that she was letting her irritation out on him and she reminded herself that it was not his fault. Letting out a sigh, she dropped onto the couch dejectedly.

"I just hope they'll get tired of waiting soon," she said.

"Eh, that's not very likely. This is their job, Elena. They'll most likely just stay there for however long it takes for you to get out so they can get that picture."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? I can't stay here forever. I have to go to work and my yoga lessons. I have my HIH work."

She was full on panicking now. How was she supposed to get on with her life?

"Just breathe, Elena. I might have a solution."

"What is it? I'm desperate here."

"Stay at my place…"

"What?!"

"Yes, pack your things and come stay with me at least until this whole thing passes. There's better security here, there's an underground parking lot where you can get picked up to go to work and it's close to everything."

"I… I can't just leave my apartment."

"It's just temporary. Until this thing blows over or you get a better place," he said.

"But…"

"No buts. Just do it," he said.

"I don't know," she said unsure.

"Tell you what. Pack whatever you'll need and a car will be there to get you in an hour."

Xxx

She had thrown some clothes and toiletries, her toothbrush and one of her mom's novels into a suitcase. She tried not to let herself think too much about what she was about to do. She had no choice.

Exactly an hour after her phone call with Damon, Aksel, Stefan's bodyguard, showed up and announced that he was there to pick her up "on behalf of Mr. Salvatore".

She put on a hoodie and tucked the hood down to cover as much of her face as possible. Aksel insisted on carrying her suitcase for her as they left the apartment, descended the stairs and made their way into the waiting crowd.

The moment she stepped outside, Elena was submerged in a loud sea of people, shouting commandos and questions to get her attention and snapping picture after picture. She kept her head down and tried to maneuver her way to the waiting car but it was easier said than done. At some point she felt Aksel put an arm around her shoulder and push her in front of him, creating a human shield around her with his body.

At long last, she felt the metal of the car under her outstretched fingers and she hurried to yank the door open and climb inside releasing a relieved breath.

She was thankful for Aksel's help protecting her from the masses but she could not help but feel some disappointment that Damon did not come to get her himself.

* * *

**Damon**

He wanted to go get her himself, make sure she was alright and be the one to protect her from the world. But things were bad enough as it was and if he played the hero and showed up, he would just be feeding the beast, making things even worse for her. He sent her Aksel instead, the only person other than himself that he could trust to keep her safe.

She was there some time later with a small suitcase and an unreadable expression. He carried her suitcase to one of the guestrooms where she left her stuff then he suggested that she got a tour of the place.

The other times she had been there, she only saw the living room and the kitchen and now that she was going to stay there; he wanted to show her the rest… Then there was the real reason for the tour which was that he had no idea what else to do. How was he supposed to know, when he had never in his life had someone stay over? What made it even weirder was the twilight zone they found themselves in after the weekend.

It was kind of funny how they were together in a bubble, cut off from the rest of the world. The weekend seemed a bit surreal now that it was Monday and the real world came crashing down around them.

Did it really happen? Did he really spend three days alone with Elena? Did they really kiss, not once but _three_ times and did they really almost sleep together if it were not for him chickening out?

He wanted to deny all that. He wanted to pretend that he was still just friends with Elena and secretly pining for more while knowing that he did not have a chance. That was how his world made sense to him. But he could not pretend or deny anything when he saw the pictures all over the internet. The truth was shoved right in his face and it was for everyone else to see.

That weekend did happen and his world was upside down. He was the one who stopped himself from getting laid because he could not take advantage of Elena, the only person who managed to stop his stupid quest to self-destruction. He could not hurt Elena who spent her time helping the homeless and taking care of helpless orphans.

The angel made the devil regret his sins. He almost laughed at the thought.

It took him a while to accept the truth he found himself in that morning but eventually he did. He was no longer the self-proclaimed ass-whole. He could not be that anymore, at least not with Elena.

When he finally made the realization, his thoughts went to her. She was not used to this kind of attention. She was probably surrounded by a mob of cockroaches – as he liked to call them – armed with cameras waiting for her to stick her head out so they could attack.

He needed to get her out of there ASAP.

The only logical solution was to make her stay with him and he went ahead and made it happen but he had no idea how that would ever work.

The tour took less than ten minutes and was a painful affair with awkward small talk that did nothing to overlook the elephant – or several elephants in the room.

She was in her room now just down the hall from his, where he was hiding.

A quiet knock shook away his thoughts and he told her to come in. She opened the door and stuck her head inside the room.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked when her eyes fell on the book in his hands. It was turned onto the same page since he opened it and he did not remember reading a single word. He shut the book and marked the page.

"Not at all," he said.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" She asked and at the prospect of food, his stomach brought his attention to his hunger. He remembered that he had not had any breakfast.

"Sounds great. Let's get out of here."

He put his jacket on and turned to look at her. She was still standing in his doorway with an apprehensive look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"What if they find us?" She asked and now he got it. Of course she was scared of the paparazzi. How could he forget that?

"We can try to avoid them but there are no promises. They have really long lenses and they could get some pictures anyway," he said and by the look on her face, he could tell she was not very comfortable with that. "Or we can stay here and order out, if you want?" He said.

"I'd like that," she said and smiled sweetly.

Something skipped in his stomach that had nothing to do with wanting food. She stirred such strange emotions in him by the smallest of gestures. Protectiveness was just one of those emotions that his inner caveman roared with when she appeared this vulnerable.

She was otherwise so strong and collected that he sometimes forgot that she was just a girl and a romantic one at that. She saw the world with a romantic filter that sometimes kept her from realizing the cold, hard truths that not everything in this world made sense, that not everyone could be saved. But how could he fault her when that firm belief in the good in everybody was the driving force behind her saving him from himself?

* * *

**Elena**

"No offence, Damon, but I really hate that couch," Elena said as she tried to find a comfortable position on the thing.

They had just finished eating and they decided on the same routine they had adopted during the weekend. They were going to watch a movie. It seemed like the safest thing to do together and they did not have to talk which was a good thing. They were not as awkward as before but they were still both trying to avoid talking about stuff.

"None taken and honestly, I hate it too. It's like sitting on a rock," Damon said from behind the kitchen island as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Well, then why don't you get rid of it?" She asked and he walked to where she was sitting.

"As you wish milady. Consider it gone." He bowed theatrically which made her giggle.

"No but seriously, can I ask you something?"

He sat on the armrest and looked at her. "Fire away."

"Why do you keep a stash of booze in it when you have a wet bar 6 feet away?"

He got this expression like he had not ever thought about it before and was trying to think of a reasonable reason but could not come up with any.

"It's something I used to do when I was younger to keep my dad from noticing his supply diminishing and I guess it just lingered," he finally said but she did not buy it.

"Come on, Damon. Do you expect me to believe that?" She said.

He gave her a look then sighed in surrender. "I did it for Stefan. He used to check up on me regularly and I tried not to let him worry more than necessary," he said in a clipped tone. Then he went on with his usual playfulness; "He doesn't need more frown-lines on that forehead."

"But he knows about the hiding place," she said confused.

"I said I tried. Never said it worked."

He got up and reached his hand out for her. "We can use the TV in my room. It's way more comfortable."

She let him pull her up on her feet and followed him to his room. She was not sure about that idea but she would take anything over sitting on that couch.

His room was huge and somehow the most personal room in the place. It just reflected him so perfectly in its comfortable elegance. There was not that much furniture. A king-sized bed, two bedside tables, a comfortable looking armchair next to the window and a little table that belonged to it were all kept in mocha colors along with the wooden paneled walls. Finally, a flat screen TV hung on the wall facing the bed.

Now that she had time to pay attention to it, she realized how different his room was from the rest of the place. She took a seat on the white bedcovers and to her relief – disappointment – Damon sat on the armchair.

After some arguing they settled on a movie and started watching. She did not pay much attention though. As per usual for their movie nights, her thoughts kept drifting off. She had no idea how this was going to work. They had not talked about anything that happened yet and she felt like they were tiptoeing around each other.

This new situation, she found herself in threw her into unknown territory. She was away from her friends, from her home and there was no way to predict when she would be able to return to her world. She felt out of control of her own life and it made her uncomfortable.

Suddenly everything was changing so fast and not all of those changes were good. At least she still had the new job to look forward to which reminded her that with everything that happened today, she did not get around to tell Damon about it.

Her eyes moved from the screen to where he was and he seemed to be very immersed in the movie. As she contemplated telling him now, he might have felt her looking because suddenly he turned and their eyes met.

She did not know what he saw in her face because he frowned. "What is it?"

"I got the job at The Hour this morning," she said and his frown turned into a breathtaking smile.

"And you don't tell me until now?" He said and moved to sit next to her.

He took her hand. "Congratulations, Elena but I have to say that I told you so," he said in a singsong voice.

His smile and the fact that he was so happy for her were just what she needed to lift her mood. She smiled back as she felt herself getting really excited for the new job. She really got the job. She was a step closer to her dream.

She found herself jumping into his arms and he caught her, laughing at her sudden enthusiasm.

She pulled back and peered into his eyes.

"We need to talk," she said.

"You know this movie is really good maybe we should finish watching?" He said trying to deflect again but this time she would not let him.

She gave him a determined look and for a moment they had a stare-down of wills.

He gave up.

He nodded and reached for the remote control to turn the movie off. Then he waited for her to start.

"So things happened during the weekend…" she started but she had a hard time figuring out what she wanted to say.

"Come on, Elena. We kissed… three times. You kissed me the first time," he said.

"Yes we did… I did. What I want to say is that I completely understand if this is not something that you… you know… something you don't want. We can pretend that it never happened and get on with being just friends… I…"

She did not get to finish her sentence because he captured her lips and kissed her ferociously. Sparks went off in the space around them and her head was filled with tiny little explosions completely on par with the fireworks on New Year's Eve.

She did not realize he had pulled back until he spoke.

"Is that really what you want; to pretend that it never happened?" His voice was low and husky turning her blood into liquid fire.

"I…I…," she stammered. Her voice was out of her control and her brain was not functioning.

"_I_ can't. I never could, pretend… not with you," he said and his eyes still bore into hers, their color brighter than she had ever seen them.

"So… we're doing this?" She asked after she managed to get some kind of control over her voice.

He kissed her again, this time soft and sweet. "Does this answer your question?"

She smiled widely. "Yes… yes it does."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and thank you for all your nice reviews. Be sure that I read each and every one of them (multiple times ;)) even though I'm not so good at replying. But I feel like I am better at thanking you by working on the story and making sure that I'm posting something worth your time.

Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think both good and bad.

Have a nice week.

Love,

Mydarkside975


	31. Just One More Kiss

**Chapter 31: Just One More Kiss**

**Elena**

They put the movie back on but this time he stayed on the bed with her. She found out that there was this spot between his shoulder and his neck where her head fit perfectly. His arm was around her and this time she was distracted by the feel of his hand on the skin of her arm.

A little smile was playing at the edge of her lips the whole time. They were really doing this. She gave him an out but he chose not to take it. She felt it in her bones, the potential of them being exceptional. Maybe life was hard on them in the beginning because it had something very big in store for them for later, for now.

They fell asleep like that, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

She woke up first and found herself lying on her side with him behind her. His arm encircled her stomach and his steady breathing tickled the baby-hairs on the back of her neck. She smiled to herself at the thought that she was cuddling with Damon Salvatore and they did not even have sex first.

It turned out no one actually knew who the real Damon Salvatore was. Hell, she did not even think she had the whole picture yet and already it looked way different from the one the media had made of him. They had painted him to be a selfish, uncaring monster, using people for his own amusement and discarding them for the same reasons and maybe at some point, he did all those things but he never was a monster. They only displayed the darkest parts of him and they did not pay attention to all the other parts, the ones she was getting acquainted with, the caring, selfless… loving. But he certainly did not make it easy for people to see. He kept it all behind a fortress of steel that kept everyone out but also held him inside as a prisoner.

Somehow she had ended up with a visitor's pass that led her inside but not all the way. She found herself trying to pull him out with all her might and just now, she felt like she was making some progress. But he had a long way to go. They had a long way to go yet.

Now that the magic of the moment they were caught up in yesterday was over, she could think clearly again. She kept wondering how this thing was going to work. They barely started really talking to each other and now they were attempting a relationship. It seemed too rushed.

"I can practically hear you thinking under all that gorgeous hair."

She smiled when she heard his husky, sleepy voice and she braided her fingers through his hand that rested on her stomach.

"What's got your wheels turning so loudly this early in the morning?" He pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"This…us…"

"What about us?" Hearing the word "us" from him did something to her insides that she almost forgot what she was about to say.

"It's just that… how is this going to work? Are we really ready for a relationship, commitment?

* * *

**Damon**

She meant him. Was he ready for a relationship, a commitment?

He had been asking himself that question since Sunday morning when he kissed her on the sidewalk, when he realized that he wanted this. He really wanted it.

"I don't know and I can't promise you that I would know any time soon. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that I'm right where I want to be. I want to be with you and I'll do whatever I can to keep being here as long as you want me to be."

He brushed his fingers along her jaw, her chin and he turned her head slightly so he could place a kiss on her lips.

She turned around in his arms as she deepened the kiss. She pressed her tongue to his lips asking him to let her in and of course he did. He lost himself in her sweet taste, her soft embrace but he could not let go completely. If he did then he would lose all control. It would be so easy to say fuck it and go for what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Things got heated, he was losing piece after piece of his resolve but right when they were about to jump over that deliciously dangerous edge, she pulled back, panting and trying to catch her breath. They both were.

Once again he wanted to punch himself in the face for making that no-sex-rule. Although his head told him it was necessary, the rest of him frowned upon his disturbingly uncharacteristic actions.

"I have to get ready for work," she said shaking him out of his inner conflict.

"Does that mean, I have to let you go now?" He tightened his hold around her waist and squeezed her even closer.

She giggled, "Yes."

"No," he groaned in disapproval.

"Yes, I have to go to work and hand in my two weeks' notice."

"Just e-mail it."

"I can't. I need to earn my last check." He gave her his best displeased look.

He was not about to let go without a fight but she was clever. She distracted him with another searing kiss that turned his brains to mush and slackened his hold around her.

When she pulled away, she was already halfway across the room, giggling mischievously before he found the voice to complain. "That was a dirty trick miss I'm-gonna-save-the-universe," he shouted and he heard her giggle in the hallway between their rooms.

Xxx

She left forty minutes later. She had a little moment just before she went out of the door where he saw her hesitate. She still did not like the idea of being followed around by photographers. But then he saw the resolve take over her fear and she made it out.

She texted him that she was fine when she arrived at the office.

That was when he finally had the time to do what he had wanted to do since his visit in the oncology department the week before. He needed to find Mason Northwood.

First, he enlisted his favorite bodyguard turned private investigator, Aksel to help with the search. They searched the city and the surrounding areas for any working gardeners with that name but that did not pan out so they tried a different approach. They searched for all guys with that name living in the area, maybe he was not working for the moment. They found six Masons, only two of them had the last name; _Northwood_ and they were both over 60 years old.

Of course this was not going to be easy but they had to try the easy solutions first. Now they had two options; either his real name was not Mason Northwood or he did not live in the area. Both options suggested that they had to use a different approach.

The link to the real Mason was Chris Tanner. He and Mason used to be in contact and maybe they still were. So they had to keep an eye on Tanner, his phone calls, his goings and comings. Obviously they needed to pull some strings to get all of that arranged but that was easily handled.

Now they just had to wait.

* * *

**Elena**

It was already two months since the day she showed up in Damon's penthouse with her tiny suitcase, two months since they decided to try to have a real relationship. Time had flown by and her state of mind could not be more different from the day the media found out about her and Damon.

She was happy.

She had a new satisfying job at a well-recognized newspaper, her charity work was going far better than she had ever imagined and she could say the same about her newly reinvigorated romantic life.

Maybe she should start from the beginning.

The first day, she went back to work at the magazine was both hard and very weird at the same time. On the way there, she was sitting in the car, shaking because the thought of the paparazzi catching sight of her terrified her to the core.

Once she stepped inside the office, everything got ten times worse. The usually busy office bustling with impassioned discussions and the sounds of a dozen set of hands hitting their keyboards at the same time was suddenly enveloped in complete silence. As cliché as it was she would basically be able to hear a needle drop.

30 plus pairs of eyes were directed at her and they belonged to her both male and female colleagues who all looked a mix between impressed and envious.

For that instant she wished that she had stayed in bed this morning and never stepped foot outside.

"Well, look who's decided to show up to work today." The shrill voice of one blond-haired and well-manicured colleague made her jump a foot in the air. Rebekah appeared out of nowhere to stand right in front of her. Her arms were crossed and one perfectly plucked eyebrow was halfway up her forehead. "It's our own new celebrity, Elena Gilbert. So tell us; how is it being New York's most talked about girl…uuuhh and how's your new boyfriend, Elena?"

Elena mumbled something, she could not even remember what, and made her way out of there and to her boss' office as fast as she could.

Those two weeks were the worst. She felt everyone's eyes on her in the office and the funny thing was that they all talked. She knew they did because they always gathered in groups and whispered in the lounge or in the restrooms and as soon as they spotted her, the conversations stopped and they tried to avoid looking at her.

But she got through it and the day she left, carrying a box of the few belongings cleared from her cubicle, she was finally able to breathe freely again.

Her job was not the only thing that changed though. Her work for the HIH was affected too but that was a whole different story. She and Damon never stopped driving their routes on the food-van every Tuesday and Thursday. What they figured out already after the first time was that yes, they were definitely followed by photographers taking pictures and Elena hated it while it happened but those pictures ended up everywhere on the internet and so did the HIH logo and name.

The next day, Alaric called, raving about the amount of donations and new possible sponsors.

Those pictures, she was so unhappy about ended up being the perfect advertisement for the foundation and the cause. That changed her outlook on the situation a 180 degrees. So what if she gave up a little bit of privacy if it meant that even 10 people would sleep with full stomachs every night, if even one person got off the streets and afforded a home or if one orphaned child found a caring family?

That was the reason why she decided to embrace the attention instead of fighting it and use it to help people. She went with it and made a twitter account in her name and started tweeting during their food-van trips to involve people more.

She even started taking her own pictures and posted them online. They were mostly of the people they encountered on their routes, people from the streets of New York but once or twice she did post a picture of herself or Damon.

Speaking of Damon, he was such a good sport about her new activities. She knew he hated the media-attention as much as she did, if not more, so she was surprised when he approved of her twitter idea and even helped her carry it out. He took countless pictures of her giving food or posing with people and she always had way more material than she would ever need by the end of every trip.

She personally loved the moments when they got home and looked at the pictures again together to decide what to post and what to keep private. Sometimes she would find pictures of her that she did not remember being taken, where she looked different like she was seeing herself through someone else's eyes, Damon's eyes. Those pictures she would never share with anyone but her closest.

Those moments usually ended up with them making out, either on the new couch, that she had helped choose or anywhere else in the apartment really, sometimes on her bed and sometimes on his. It did not matter because they did that a lot like a pair of teenagers messing around but they never went further than the occasional butt-grab.

They could not get enough of each other. Every night she would decide to sleep on her own bed but every night she would end up falling asleep on Damon's or with Damon on her bed. As long as his arms were around her, she was fine.

They did not get out much apart from their food-van routes because she was busy with work but really because they wanted to avoid the pressure of being in public. At home they could do whatever they wanted, kiss as much as they wanted but outside they avoided any displays of affection to keep the attention on the important stuff. And honestly, it was not the same when they knew they were being watched.

Elena finished dressing. She hiked her purse on her shoulder and walked out of her room. Her eyes landed on the half open door to Damon's room where she had spent the night, again. He was lying on his back, he had thrown his one arm around his pillow and the covers lied haphazardly around his hips. He wore a white T-shirt and some pajama-pants to bed that she was certain he had gotten after she moved here.

She loved watching him sleep, as creepy as it sounded, it put a smile on her face to see him looking so innocent when he was anything but. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. Two seconds later she remembered that she could so she pushed the door open slightly more and tiptoed inside.

She kneeled by the bed and let the back of her hand stroke his cheek. She loved the feel of his slight stubble against her skin. She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his cheek in a feather-light touch then she moved a slight bit to the side and placed another kiss on his lips. She thought he was sleeping but then she felt him respond to her kiss.

"Good morning," he said in a sleepy whisper when she pulled back a little to look at him.

"Good morning. I'm sorry that I woke you," she whispered back.

"What time is it?"

"Half past six."

"…hmm…too early."

"I know. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"See you later," she said and kissed him one last time before she walked back out and closed the door behind her, making sure that she did not make any sounds.

Xxx

She got to work in a great mood and right when stepped inside the office, someone told her the boss wanted to talk to her. He probably wanted to talk to her about her next assignment. She had just finished her last one and the article was supposed to be published today. She had actually gotten to write about some of the best charities in New York including the HIH and she was so excited to see her article published.

She knocked on the door twice before she heard the voice of her boss telling her to enter. Mr. Klaus Michaelson's office was nothing too showy. It was reasonably sized with functional furniture and an elegant air to it that showcased the mentality of its occupant. Her boss was all about the quality and she considered him to be an absolute genius in their field but every time she stepped into his office, she had this weird feeling that something was not quite right.

She pushed the thought away as he motioned for her to take a seat. Maybe she was just overanalyzing things, she thought.

"How are you today, Miss Gilbert?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Well, I read your recent piece and I must say that your kind of talent is rare these days."

"Thank you," she said and felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"So you've been working with us for almost six weeks now and you've always delivered but now we're nearing the holidays and at this time of year people want specials or exclusives." She nodded in agreement. "… and I would like you to write one."

Well, that was definitely not what she had expected. A special meant a lot of writing space and she had just started working here. She was sure that there were people who had been working here for years and never gotten the opportunity yet. But who was she to say no to something like this.

"Sure, that sounds amazing."

"I'm glad you say that, Miss Gilbert, because all your previous work was just an appetizer and this piece will be the one to showcase your real capabilities."

"I'll do my best sir."

"Good, good."

"So what is it about?" She had no idea why she suddenly felt so hesitant.

"It's who, Miss Gilbert. You're going to get an exclusive interview."

He was looking at her like he knew something she did not and it bothered her to no end. Why was he being so cryptic?

"With whom?"

"Well, who else? Damon Salvatore of course."

* * *

AN: Thank you so very much for your reviews, follows and favorites. They mean so incredibly much to me.

This chapter was a hard one to write just because I had a pretty good idea of where I wanted to go with it but I didn't have a clear vision of it in my head from the beginning like I usually do with the rest of my chapters. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Valentine's day,

Mydarkside975


	32. I'm Wide Awake

**Chapter 32: I'm Wide Awake**

**Elena**

"We'll of course leave the questions up to you because after all you are the one who's best acquainted with the subject matter. You already started this with your clever Salvatore article from last spring. But we expect you to include some essential topics, most importantly the Katherine Pierce story, the sudden disappearance of them both, the sudden reappearance…"

"No!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, no. I won't do it."

Her boss' whole demeanor suddenly changed from the pleasant and polite to the complete opposite. He got op from his seat and strode around the desk to stand right in front of her. He leaned uncomfortably close, forcing her to push herself as far back as her seat allowed her.

"Listen to me, little girl. Why do you think you were hired to work for The Hour? Do you think that you're the only one who applied? Hell, there was not even a job open. I created a new position just to get my hands on the girl that managed to grab the attention of New York's most elusive but for some reason highly obsessed over celebrity. Do you think you're special? Do you think that perhaps you have something that no other girl has? I can assure you that you're not and you don't. It's just a phase that'll be over before you remember to blink and you'll find yourself back in that trash magazine, writing the same crap about the same people who'll forget about your existence the moment your famous boyfriend tires of you. You want to make something of your time here, maybe get cleaned up and do something for yourself? Then you have to play the game. You only have this one opportunity to turn your life around so now I want you to go home and think really hard about what I've said. I'm sure you'll end up making the right decision."

He stopped talking and moved away from her and back to his seat behind the desk, resuming the same position he had before. "That'll be all, Miss Gilbert," he said without even looking at her as he grabbed a marker and started reading through some documents on his desk.

That was how Elena walked out of Mr. Michaelson's office, completely dazed. She did not say a word as she reached for the door handle. Just before she shut the door behind her, he called her name.

"Miss Gilbert."

Her eyes turned to him automatically but he did not even lift his eyes to look at her.

"You have 24 hours."

Xxx

Elena dropped her purse on the floor just as she stepped out of the elevator. She walked robotically to the living room and fell onto the couch. She figured that she was still in shock because she had this weird, uncomfortable tingling sensation like when an arm or a leg fell asleep but this was in her whole body.

She was supposed to be angry because her boss just admitted that he only hired her for her association with Damon. Come to think about it, she remembered that she had gotten the call from his assistant right after the pictures of their kiss appeared all over the internet. _How convenient._

She was supposed to be panicking because she gave up on a job she had actually earned in favor of this supposedly better one only to end up being blackmailed to exploit someone she cared about. Because she cared about Damon but he would not even talk to her in private about his past, not even his _brother _knew the whole story. He would never agree to tell everyone and their cousin about his most painful memories and _she_ was never going to ask him to. Trying to forget those memories almost killed him.

She felt none of those things, though. She felt detached like this was not even happening to her but to someone else and she was just a passive observer.

She saw a girl from Brooklyn sitting in a living room that was twice the size of the apartment that she shared with her two friends. She looked out of place, too small for the mammoth room.

Maybe it was time to ask herself those questions, she was trying to ignore all this time. Was this really how she wanted to live her life? Today was just another example of what she would have to face on a regular basis because of her relationship with Damon. But was it worth it? Was it worth fighting for? Was it worth giving up her privacy for?

She did not get to finish her thought because right then Damon called her name from the entryway.

"In here!" She shouted and moments later, he stepped into the living room.

"Hey," he said and she lost her breath for a second at the sight of him.

He walked purposefully to where she was, braced his arms on the backrest on each side of her head and captured her lips. He kissed her like he was starving for her even though they were just together this morning.

She was not a single bit better as she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Hey," she replied when he pulled away.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he dropped into the couch next to her and stretched his arm on the backrest behind her.

Well, she was contemplating whether he was worth it, which sounded awful now that she thought about it and she was definitely not going to tell him about that or the fact that her new job was a scam. It was basically just a dirty attempt to pry into his private life.

"Thinking about you," she finally said which was true.

"Yeah?" Of course his mind jumped to what she had expected and his voice dropped an octave automatically.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' which worked like a charm as his eyes dropped to her lips. He wet his own but stayed where he was.

Aha, he wanted her to work for it. It was not the first time he played that game. She had done it once or twice too.

"What was I doing?" He asked finally managing to look her in the eyes.

The weight of his gaze always took her by surprise in its intensity. He stole the air right out of her lungs.

She only managed a whisper. "You were sitting right here." She let her hand graze his knee and moved it ever so slowly along his thigh as she continued. "And I was sitting right here…" She threaded the fingers of her other hand though his hair and put her lips right next to his ear. "My mouth was doing this…" She pressed a kiss to the skin right underneath his ear. "… and this..." She kissed her way to his beautifully sculpted jaw. "…and this," she whispered against his lips right before she kissed them ever so softly.

She pulled away and peered at him from underneath her lashes. For her efforts, she got a deep growl out of him and the next moment, she found herself on her back. He attacked her lips with a hunger, only matched by her own. It scared her how much control her desire had over her.

Her body moved on its own. It reacted to his touch like he was a musician and she was his instrument. His lips moved along her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the upper part of her chest where his hands were hard at work on the buttons of her shirt.

She was drunk on all the sensations and she was desperate for more. Her hips rolled underneath him to get her what she craved but she only wanted more.

She decided to put her hands to use and move things along. She put them to work on his belt. She opened the buckle and moved to the button when his hand on her wrist stopped her.

She realized that he had stopped his work on her shirt and was frozen midair. He avoided her questioning gaze as he pulled himself upright. He let go of her wrist and she held it against her chest like he had burned it.

A long moment of awkward silence stretched between them reminding her of exactly how much space still separated them.

She was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm staying in Brooklyn tonight. Don't wait up."

She left the room in a hurry to avoid any more awkwardness and to free him from having to try and stop her. She needed to be away for tonight. She had to get her thoughts in order and find out what her priorities were and she could not do that with him around.

Xxx

He did not stop her when she left and she was not quite certain if she was relieved or disappointed.

But she had needed to see her friends, to feel normal and herself in her own room with her books, her cheap furniture, her bed…

She already felt calmer now sitting in the living room with a steaming mug of tea. Bonnie left a while ago for her night shift and Stefan was on a short business trip which left Caroline in a subdued kind of mood. That was why they were sprawled on the couch with each her mug watching trashy reality TV which thankfully did not require any brain activity.

She stared at the screen where two women fought over something about a designer bag. She did not really pay attention to the rest.

_Do you think you're special?_

No, she was just another girl trying to make a career out of writing. She dreamt of doing something for the world, helping people by using her passion, her only talent.

_Do you think that perhaps you have something that no other girl has? _

No, there were millions of other girls, more talented, more beautiful, more everything.

_It's just a phase that'll be over before you remember to blink and you'll find yourself back in that trash magazine, writing the same crap about the same people who'll forget about your existence the moment your famous boyfriend tires of you._

_The moment your famous boyfriend tires of you._

_The moment your famous boyfriend tires of you._

Oh God, her throat constricted on itself, cutting off her airways. What if she was throwing herself into a relationship that was doomed to fail?

Before all this happened, she had a job and she was on her way to making a career for herself. Things were moving slow, sure, but she was on the right path. Maybe she got way ahead of herself when she thought she could get a better job this fast on her own.

Now she had the job but it was not really hers. She only had it because someone thought she slept with a famous guy. Well, she did not and even if she did, she was not going to betray his trust. She was not going to use him.

This only meant one thing. She had to resign but even if she tried to apply for a new job, the same thing might happen again. She would get hired because of her relationship with Damon and it did not matter whether they wanted her to write an exposé or not. She would still have something that she did not actually earn and she could not live with that.

That left her with only two choices. She could give up on her career; find a new job, maybe as a bartender or a waitress or whatever. She would give up on one dream but she had more. She would have more time for her yoga and her charity work. She would be able to help her aunt more at _Sommer's home for children_.

The other choice was the more obvious one. The one she would have chosen if it were just a year ago. She could give up on her relationship with Damon. They had not even slept together yet. He still had not opened up to her about anything. She would not be afraid to break his heart because they were not that deep into a relationship yet. She would however break her own heart because when all was said and done, she could not mistake the churning in her chest at the mere thought of giving up.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

She was startled out of her thoughts to realize that she was crying. Caroline was looking at her with concern shining through her eyes. Maybe she needed to tell somebody about her predicament. Maybe Caroline understood her situation because, after all, she was dating a Salvatore too and maybe Stefan was not as hounded by the media as Damon but Caroline got her fair share of scrutiny too.

"Michaelson wants me to interview Damon." Caroline gasped in disbelief but stayed silent. "He wants me to ask about Katherine and the years when they disappeared. He basically threatened me with my job."

"Oh my God," she burst out disbelievingly.

"Caroline, He does not even talk to me about those things. He spent a whole year trying to push those painful memories away. How am I supposed to make him talk to me about them just so I can put his private life up for public scrutiny? I would never do that," she lost control of her voice and a sob slipped through her lips unwittingly.

"Shh, I know you wouldn't." Caroline moved to sit beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm gonna have to resign, Care," she said when she regained control over her voice chords.

"Yes, you are but listen to me. You can have another job just like that." She snapped her fingers. "You're really good at what you do and everyone with two eyes and a brain can figure that out. The fact that your horrible boss didn't is his own loss."

Elena shook her head. "No, Care. If I apply for a new job now, who's to say that they don't hire me because of my relationship with Damon?"

"Well… wait what are you getting at?"

"I have to choose between Damon and my career." She was quiet for a second. "What do you want most?"

"I want both."

She wanted to realize her dream. She wanted to make her mom proud and never give up on her ambitions. She also wanted to see where this thing with Damon was headed. She wanted to explore those intense desires and feelings that she never knew she had before she met him.

Those last two months with him, she felt like she was flying on clouds. Being with him inspired her. Their conversations motivated her. He brought out something in her that she never thought she had. He brought out the daring, adventurous side of her. With him she felt like she could cure cancer, end world hunger and find world peace.

"I have an idea," Caroline burst out.

"What?"

"Freelance."

"Huh?" Elena felt like a big question mark.

"You could do freelance. You know, write a great article and then find someone who wants to publish it. Or even better, start a blog and write about whatever you like. With your talent I'm sure it'll pick up fast."

"You mean with my recent popularity."

"So what if you use some of the attention you're getting to your advantage? You're already doing it with your tweets about the HIH so why not write more than 140 characters? The important thing is that no-one has any hold over you. You can write whatever you like and you do not have to betray anyone to keep your job."

It certainly sounded appealing, literally the perfect job she could think of apart from one thing. It was not actually a job. She was not going to get paid.

"What about money. How am I supposed to live without a salary?"

"You still have some money from when you sold your old house. You could use it to get by until this thing picks up and you can start making money out if it."

She thought about it for a second. She did have some savings left from her parent's old house. She could make do until she found a new source of income. Having her own blog meant total freedom but it also meant a bigger work load because it was just her and she had to keep things moving. It might not be the way she had envisioned her life and her dream job but she could make it work. Who knew, maybe it would end up being better than she had imagined.

"Caroline, you're a genius. I could actually kiss you right now."

Caroline laughed. "Why don't you give me a hug instead and save the kissing for your boyfriend?"

"Sure." Elena gave her a hug but this time her tears made way for a smile and a renewed faith in herself.

Xxx

She was sitting by the island in Damon's spotless kitchen trying to figure out how to start her new "job". This morning she woke up in Brooklyn with a new determination to get her life back to where she wanted it. First she dropped by The Hour and handed in her resignation to a dumbfounded but slightly annoyed Klaus Michaelson. Then she got back to Damon's place to clear up the air after what happened yesterday.

She had felt insecure about herself and about them so she had pushed too hard. She pulled his every string and pressed his every button to make him sleep with her. She was disgusted with her actions. He obviously had a good reason for wanting to wait or he would not have fought himself so hard.

She knew from the beginning that she had to be patient. She promised him that she would be but yesterday she acted selfish and immature and she needed to apologize for it. When she got to the apartment though, he was already gone probably to Ric's or to the foundation. He was recently getting more involved with the management part of the HIH and he was spending more and more time with Ric at the headquarters.

She decided to spend the time waiting for him doing her research on this blogging-thing she was going to attempt.

She heard the ding from the elevator and thought it might have been Damon but he did not call her name like he usually did when he got home. He knew she was home because she had already texted him and told him she was. She looked at the time on her laptop and realized it was too early for him to be home yet anyway.

She walked out to the living room right when the person immerged from the hallway. It was a man probably in his early sixties with brown hair and green eyes. He kind of reminded her of Stefan and then it landed on her. This was Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's dad.

"Miss Gilbert, I take it?" He asked once he had seen her approaching.

"Yes and you must be Mr. Salvatore," she said and reached out her hand in greeting.

He regarded her with a stony expression then he looked at her outstretched hand for a second too long before he reached out and shook it hastily.

"I think it's about time you and I had a little chat," he declared.

Xxx

They were sitting in the living room facing each other. Elena was a little intimidated by the man in front of her. He had helped himself to some scotch from the bar before he took a seat on the new couch. So that was where Damon had his day drinking habit from, she thought.

That was about ten minutes ago. Since then he had kept looking at her strangely and from time to time taking small sips from his drink.

She could not take the silence anymore.

"Are you going to offer me money in exchange for breaking up with your son like they do in the movies?" She had no idea where she got that boldness but he had demonstrated perfectly what he thought about her with his cold greeting so she figured that he could not dislike her more.

"Would it work?" He did not even bat an eye.

"No."

"Then I won't."

"Good."

He returned to his strange stares like he was trying to read her by looking at her and she could not help but feel exposed. He must have been getting something from those stares or he would not keep doing it. Then again maybe he just liked to make her feel uncomfortable. If that was the case then he had succeeded. She wanted to get the hell out of there or to have someone come save her but she knew that she was on her own. He must have planned that visit very carefully.

"With all due respect sir but did you want to talk? I need to get back to work."

"What work? I was under the impression that you resigned from your job at the Hour, Miss Gilbert."

"I did… wait how do you know that? I just handed in my resignation a couple of hours ago."

The corners of his mouth lifted in what was supposed to be a smile but it never quite got there.

"Miss Gilbert, I know a lot more than you think," he said and something bothered her in that statement. Something just outside of her grasp wanted her attention. She just could not get a hold of it.

"I thought giving you a chance to make something for your future would wake you up to make you seize the opportunity. I read your articles and I thought you were smart but it appears that you are just like any other attention-seeking girl out there."

That was when it downed on her.

"Wait a minute. _You_ were behind the Hour-thing?!" She could not hold back her shock. She would not have believed it if it were not for his own admission. "I might have given Michaelson the idea but he obviously failed," he said and emptied his glass.

"Why would you want to have your son's secrets all over the media? It doesn't make any sense."

"You see, it was not really about you writing the article as much as it was about you trying to ask my son about his past."

Of course! "You wanted me to ask him so he would either break up with me for asking or do it when he realized that I exposed his deepest secrets to the world. It was a win, win for you. Wasn't it? Did you ever think about Damon when you were planning all of this?"

"I can assure you, Miss Gilbert that everything I did was for my son."

"Oh, so it was not for your own benefit then? You know, because you felt embarrassed that your son was dating a girl from Brooklyn, and there were pictures of them driving a van and handing out meals to the homeless."

"Before you get too defensive of my son, you might want to know the whole truth. I know everything about him and I do what I can to protect him, sometimes even from himself. You should ask yourself, what do you really know about my son?"

"I know enough?" She sounded defensive. She knew it and he knew it. The truth was that she still did not know the part of the iceberg that was submerged in the water, the biggest part.

"Really?" He smiled that non-smile again and a chill ran down her spine. "The fact is, Miss Gilbert, that you don't know anything about him. Think about it, what has my son told you about his past? What did he tell about his failed relationship? Did he tell you how it ended? Did he happen to mention his _son_?" he held a short pause for maximum impact. "Judging by your expression and inability to form a clever comeback, I can tell that you just realized exactly how much you _don't_ know. Now I leave you with my last and most important question. Can you live with the not knowing?"

* * *

AN: Thank you very much for each and every review and alert. I know there is not much Damon in this chapter put Elena had to go through this journey to get to where she needed to be. There should be more Damon in the next one.

Love,

Mydarkside975


	33. The Story

**Chapter 33: The Story**

**Damon**

Two months he waited. There was nothing. Tanner and Northwood never tried to contact each other and it was so damn frustrating.

Another thing that was frustrating was his own incapability to act like a normal person, a normal man. Things between him and Elena were going great but of course he had to ruin it for himself. She was right there underneath him, responding beautifully to his touch and urging him on with her every sound and every look. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but again he cock-blocked himself and probably hurt her feelings.

She had to know though that his problem had nothing to do with wanting her. There just was this voice in his head that made him stop every time he tried to go for it and give them both what they wanted.

It was fucking embarrassing and he had a hard time looking her in the eyes once he had pulled himself away, again. Then she had mumbled something about staying in Brooklyn and he had a sudden urge to reach underneath the couch cushion.

He had thought that pulling himself back together was a good thing but now it seemed like he did not recognize the person he had become. He just wanted to make sure that he was still in there, that he still loved sex and very expensive booze. Then he remembered that he got rid of the old couch and Elena helped him choose this one. It was made of brown leather, soft and the most comfortable thing he had ever sat on.

There was no secret stash in it.

The couch was not the only change in his apartment since Elena moved in. He had gotten an actual dinner table for the large, empty space behind the couch that he and Elena actually used at dinner. He cooked almost every day now and it was his favorite part of their day. Elena would sit by the kitchen island, sometimes with her laptop but she would forget to use it anyway. She opted to watch him do his thing while they had this ongoing back and forth banter.

The weekends were a whole different story. Apparently women were all about snuggling so there were pillows in different shapes and sizes scattered all over the place, even on the floor. Blankets were, according to Elena, also very important which did not make any sense to him but he liked getting her what she wanted so there was a basket of folded blankets by the couch. Those were put to good use when they would have one of their movie nights. Even with all the pillows, she liked to use him as her pillow and throw a blanket over them both.

Those small moments were everything. He gladly became her private chef, her pillow or even her couch just as long as he could have her beside him. Just being near her made him feel alive and the thought made him cringe in its sappiness but that did not make it any less true. After only two months, Elena had become a vital part of his life and having her gone even if just for one day messed him up. He missed just having her energy around him.

After a while of sitting in silence, staring into thin air and contemplating the possibility of having ruined everything between him and Elena, he turned on the TV and started switching channels mindlessly, not really looking for anything. He landed on a channel airing _Bridesmaids_ and stayed to watch a little bit. His mind drifted to that weekend two months ago, the one that changed everything. They had been watching this movie together and the sexual tension was strung tight between them in spite of the completely unsexy comedy. That weekend, right before things got too heated between them, he had stopped too.

God, he felt so stupid for ruining the moment. He could not even remember the last time he had had sex. It was _that _long ago.

When did he become this pathetic? Right, the moment he met Elena. Still he did not regret a single moment spent with her.

He started switching channels again when something flashed over the screen too fast for him to register. He started switching back, slowly going through each channel when he landed on the one he was searching for. It was another movie. This one he did not watch with Elena. No, this one he had never seen but he definitely recognized the set. It was New York in the twenties. The scene was in a jazz club, couples were dancing and a slow jazzy track played in the back. One of the couples in particular caught his attention. The woman, strikingly beautiful, brown eyes, dark hair styled in short, time appropriate curls was staring into the eyes of her dance partner with complete adoration, her apparent emotion almost too perfect to be _just_ acting.

The man wore a tux. He sported a light brown mustache. His hair had the same color and was jelled back to perfection. His eyes were latched onto his beautiful lady as he twirled her on the dance floor.

Their chemistry was insurmountable. It flowed right through the screen, formed a nice sharp dagger and twisted into Damon's gut. He was watching his ex, the mother of his kid fawning over her lover, the one she was apparently screwing the whole time while she was with him. This was the same man that later pretended to be a gardener to have a reason to stay in his house and fuck his girlfriend right under his nose.

He could not believe it. She knew him before they moved out of the city. How did he never suspect a thing? How could he be so damn blind for such a long time? This was all happening in the same house where his son was…

He shook himself out of that train of thought. If he let himself dwell on the past, he would never be able to do what he needed to do now which was to get his hands on this motherfucker. The thing was that now he had his real name. It was right there listed under the film information on IMDb.

Mason McKinney.

Now he had something real to go on and no more waiting needed. He grabbed his phone and dialed Aksel as he snatched his jacket and headed for the elevator. He could not stay there one more second. He needed to be on the move or he would start thinking again and that would never end well.

His hopefulness was short-lived because Aksel soon delivered the news that Mason McKinney dropped from the face of the earth approximately at the same time as he and Katherine moved away and he had not reappeared since. Not even his parents had any idea of his whereabouts.

Damon ended up spending the night with Ric. They went to the bar and had more than a couple of drinks then ended up sleeping in Ric's office at the HIH. Ric already knew about Mason so Damon filled him in on the latest developments and spent the rest of the time avoiding the subject and Ric let him which was the exact reason why he liked spending time with the guy.

In the morning, he woke up with a stiff neck and a bad mood that got slightly better once he found a text from Elena saying she was back. He wanted to run back to her right away but he still did not know how to face her and stalling was easier than trying to figure it out.

Finally, Ric got tired of his biting comments and crappy mood and made him leave.

Xxx

He stepped into the lobby of his building, nodding a hello to the doorman as he headed to the elevator. He wanted to prepare himself for what he was going to say to Elena. He needed to explain himself but he just could not find the words and the closer he got the more nervous he became.

He was entirely unprepared for the person he saw inside the elevator once the doors slid open.

"Damon," his father, always stoic and poised, said by way of greeting.

"Father." This was their usual. This was the only form of communication between them and Damon liked to keep it at that. Talking with his father had as much effect as trying to bang his head against the wall to bend it…None.

It had not escaped his notice that his father was in his building during the day which was very strange since Giuseppe had a very strict work ethic and would never go on private matters during office hours.

"I just met the delightful miss Gilbert," he said but Damon heard what he meant. Giuseppe did not like her very much, not that it mattered anyway but it annoyed him that Elena had been subjected to his father's judgmental and elitist attitude.

"Great." He kept his mask of steel. It was a necessity when talking to his father. He could not show any weakness and give him more to exploit. Inside, he just wanted to get this over with so he could get to Elena and he hoped the damage was not too bad but it was highly unlikely.

"We had a nice talk about her future. She seems to be an ambitious young lady, destined for great things. At least she has a decent job, earns a living and seems to know where she's headed in life. You could learn a thing or two from her." His father was alluding to his current unemployment and what he considered his son's general failure in life. He used Elena as an excuse to express his distaste for Damon's choices and was in no way really meaning what he was saying. Damon knew his father too well to fall for his manipulation.

"I'm perfectly content with my life as it is, thank you very much," he said between his teeth. It was getting harder to uphold an unaffected facade.

"Are you? Because it seems like you are following a girl all over town, letting her use your name to make one for herself and destroying yours in the process. Of course it is not only yours but you have always been too selfish to consider anyone else's needs." There it was. He was right, again. His father changed attitude by the second as long as it served his goals and this definitely had nothing to do with Elena or Damon for that matter. It was about him, his name and his precious image.

"You mean _your_ needs," he shouted in anger. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the doorman looking very uncomfortable and doing all he could to keep from watching the family feud unfolding right in front of him. He lowered his voice but the dripping sarcasm was going nowhere. "Were you bullied by the big boys in your snob club about your son going rogue? Well, you know what, _dad_? I don't give a flying fuck about you or any of them! You can even tell them that you disowned me if that helps."

"Watch your mouth, Damon. Know who you're speaking to," his father said in a warning tone.

This tone used to scare him. His father's whole look in this moment used to scare the shit out of him but he was not that scared little kid anymore. He had grown out of that a long time ago and it was about time that he let his father know what he really thought about him.

"Oh I know exactly who I am speaking to. I'm speaking to the man who never in his life showed any signs of ever caring about any of his sons or even his grandson, the man who only cared about his name to the point where he covered up any signs of his grandson ever existing." His voice broke on that last sentence but he needed to get it all out. He pointed his index finger at his father's chest. "You shoved him in the ground two days after his death and acted like he'd never been there to begin with." He suddenly felt too drained to keep fighting. There was no point in arguing now. "You know what? I am done talking to you. Please leave my building and never come back."

He stepped around his father and went inside the elevator, ending the conversation there. For once, he was the one who had the last word in an argument with his father. It did not feel like a victory though. He only felt a constricting weight on his chest that did not seem to ever want to lift.

He pushed the thought away and focused instead on the damage control he needed to do upstairs. He had no idea what his father had told Elena but it could never be good. The man breathed poison.

When the elevator reached his penthouse, he braced himself for the worst and stepped out.

"Elena!" He called her name tentatively, trying to locate her in the apartment but she did not make a sound so he walked inside searching for her.

He found her in the living room sitting on the couch. He was relieved at first because she seemed okay but then he looked really close. Her eyes stared right ahead, her lips were slightly parted and there was absolutely no indication of what she was feeling on her face which was way more alarming than finding her crying, shouting or throwing things at him.

"Elena?"

She did not respond and stayed right where she was. He got closer and touched her shoulders, still no reaction. He even tried to shake her but she was frozen, catatonic.

"Baby, what did he tell you? You can't listen to him. He's a liar, Elena. He manipulates people." He tried to talk her out of it but she remained unresponsive.

He wrecked his brain for what his father could have told her that made her react this way but he had no idea. It could be anything. He had no shortage of secrets and now he regretted never telling her any of them. If he had just had the chance to explain things to her, maybe she would not have ended up here, being ambushed by his father. He could at least have warned her about his father and the nature of their relationship or lack thereof.

God, why did that man have to ruin everything good in his life? It was like he made it his life's mission to never let him have a moment's peace. "I'm gonna kill him," he said simply and jumped from the couch to go right back where he had come from. Now he wanted to pick up that fight again and maybe this time lay in a punch or two.

"Damon!" He did not even get two steps before he heard it, the sound of her heavenly voice uttering his name. He returned to where he was, taking a seat by her side.

"Yes," he said as he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

She finally turned to look at him. She held his hand between hers and gave him a warm look. He lived for the sight of that look in her eyes.

"I know that it's hard. Believe me; I understand that and that you don't owe me anything but please…" Her eyes were pleading right along with her voice. "…I need to know."

"What? What do you want to know?"

Hope lit up her eyes and her grip tightened around his hand.

"Tell me about Katherine… and your son?"

* * *

**Elena**

It was more of a question than a request because she knew she was out on very thin ice here. Sure enough, all the color drained from his face like he just saw several ghosts dancing the polka in his living room. The brightness of his irises dimmed and he averted his gaze. His silence was deafening and an answer in and of itself.

"Okay," she said, completely defeated. "I understand but _you_ have to understand that I can't live like this. We agreed to try a relationship but I can't live without complete honesty and if you're not ready for that… then we should probably stop here."

"You're leaving?" He sounded desperate.

She stroked his cheek and gave him one last bittersweet kiss. "Goodbye, Damon." She stood up and left to pack her things.

She was shoving her clothes hastily into a small suitcase. The same one she had with her the day she moved in here. The difference now was that she had way more stuff than she could fit in it. Not that she did not try to anyway.

She had a hard time seeing what she was doing because of the constant stream of tears running down her cheeks. It was irrational but she had had hope. For just a second she thought he would trust her, that he would open up and let her in. She was not used to giving up but this time it was either give up or lose her sanity. She could not live with this many secrets. What relationship could they ever build on such a shaky foundation?

She always knew he had a messed up past but she never thought it was like this. He did not just live through a failed relationship. He had a _kid_ for heaven's sake. How did someone move on from something like that? They did not... _She_ would not and all this time she had this false hope that someday he would be ready to start over, to try to open himself up for love again.

In the midst of her packing frenzy, she was roused by the quiet knocking and the soft click of her door opening. She did not turn around and forced herself to keep working. Looking at him hurt too much and she did not want to change her mind about leaving. Staying only postponed the unavoidable heartache of having to leave later.

He did not address her and for a couple of minutes, he just watched her silently.

Then he started talking. "His name was Dan. I named him. He was born on June 5th 2012 and I was the first person to ever hold him after the doctor and the nurses. He was a fussy baby right from the start. I went without sleep for days taking care of him, feeding, changing diapers… the whole deal.

But he was sick, had asthma. It got worse when he got older. I used to stay by his crib at night terrified that he'd get bad without me noticing…"

He kept telling her all about his life with his kid, how he spent all of his time with him, going in and out of the hospital. He also told her about his rocky relationship with Katherine, how she was not able to fill her role as a mother and how they had fight after fight because of her smoking and neglecting their son.

At this point she had stopped packing but she still had her back to him while she listened. Then she was about to turn around but he stopped her.

"Don't! If you turn around, I might not be able to finish."

So she stayed like that, listening to his voice and aching to get closer to him, to be able to hold him but she did what he wanted.

"One year and six months ago, I found her in bed with the gardener…" His voice shook under the weight of his emotions. "The same day, she and Dan both died in an accident." He finished talking. That last sentence he had whispered out almost too low for her to hear but she did and she heard the agony accompanying his words.

Her tears started streaming again, this time because of the heartbreaking story. A moment ago she wanted to hear the truth so bad but now that she had, she almost wished she had not. Ultimately she wished that he had never had to go through it in the first place. But he had and she only knew that she wanted to help make it easier even if she would never be able to make it go away.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes."

She turned around and the moment their eyes met, she felt her chest constrict. The pain in his eyes was too much for her. It was laid bare for her to see in all its magnitude and it crushed her, she could not handle it.

He was standing in the doorway, way too far away. She took slow tentative steps towards him, still unsure if he wanted her to stay away. He did not try to stop her though and he did not stop her from reaching for him when she stood on her toes and held him in her arms to comfort herself as much as to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

His only response was the tightening of his arms around her waist. She knew how hard it was for him to express his emotions. It was not for his lack of them, because he had plenty, she knew that now. He felt things deeply and way more intensely than other people which made it even harder for him to communicate his emotions, even to himself. That was why he pushed them away and tried to run away from dealing with them.

This made her appreciate his honesty even more.

She pulled away to look into his eyes. She needed him to see how much she appreciated his honesty.

"Thank you, for telling me even though it hurt you," she said cupping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. If I had, my father wouldn't have been able to use it against you," he said ruefully.

"Don't apologize. You couldn't have known," she said but anxiety remained in his eyes.

"I can't lose you, Elena. I've lost too much already and losing you would end me." He kept himself completely transparent, letting her see the truth in his words for herself. For that moment she knew that losing her would hurt him beyond repair and every cell in her body wanted to prove to him that she would never hurt him like that, that she would do anything in her power to protect him from ever feeling that kind of despair again.

"You won't lose me, Damon. I promise," she said and what she could not communicate through words, she let him know with a kiss.

When she tried to pull back, he grasped her chin and tugged her back to his lips. She felt his desperation in his kisses, in the way his arms held her as close as possible. She wanted to reassure him that she was not going anywhere, that he never had to lose her. He walked them to the bed slowly and when she felt the soft comforter behind her, she dropped down on it. He let go of her for a moment to move her overflowing suitcase to the floor.

When he returned to her side, he looked into her eyes for a moment something akin to adoration shone through the blue in his. He stroked her cheek and then his gaze fell on her lips. His lips followed right after, capturing hers and starting all over again.

He was being slow and gentle. Their ever-present desire simmered in the background but this felt so much more than just desire. Eventually his kisses moved to her jaw, down her neck and behind her ear. He stayed there for a while nibbling her earlobe and the skin below it.

It felt amazing but she reminded herself that they had to stop at some point and after this, it was going to be brutal. "What are you doing?" She breathed.

He put his finger across her lips and kept doing what he was doing, scattering her thoughts and making her forget anything other than feeling his touch.

His finger moved from her lips down to stroke along the curve of her exposed collarbone. She was wearing a V-neck cardigan on top of a simple white top. His hands moved slowly to the buttons holding it together at the front and slid them open one right after the other. He moved his hand around her waist and tugged her closer as he started kissing down her neck and every inch of exposed skin on her chest.

She realized that this was getting way further than they had ever taken it and he did not look like he had any intention of stopping anytime soon. Then it landed on her. Maybe he felt obligated to sleep with her and she cursed herself for acting the way she did yesterday.

She buried her hand in his hair and tugged him away from her. She needed him to listen.

"Damon, stop. We don't have to do this now," she said and her voice shook with the effort of holding off.

His gaze met hers and she saw in his eyes something she had never seen before.

"I want to do this now, Elena. I want you now," he said then he added. "Will you let me make love to you?" His words led to an explosion of fluttering in her stomach that took her breath away for a second.

She thought about it. His eyes convinced her that he really wanted this. He was doing it for himself, because he wanted to, not because he thought she did. She had been ready for weeks. She had been aching to feel as connected to him as possible.

Along with her decision a bright smile broke over her face, "Come here," she said and tugged him back to her, catching sight of his smirk right before he captured her lips.

* * *

AN: Hey Guys, I'm very sorry for the long wait but life got busy for a minute. I had to prioritize studying for an exam and around that time I was too stressed to be able to write anything good.

On to the exiting stuff. You Guys are just too amazing to describe. With the last chapter we passed 300 reviews and I just don't know how to thank you enough. I guess, I have to put all my thanks into my writing ;)

Please keep being as awesome as you are and tell me your thoughts. I Love to hear your theories and rationalizations and I keep reading them over and over again whenever I'm stuck during the writing process.

Love you always,

Mydarkside975


	34. The Real Story

**Chapter 34: The Real Story**

**Elena**

She was overwhelmed with sensations. He was tracing every part of her body with kisses and feather light touches. He lit small fires all over her skin that slowly got bigger, wilder and soon they united to make a fire so big that it could have burned down whole forests to the ground in its hunger to devour. He was the only one who could satisfy it, the only one able to put it out.

Before him, she was numb, asleep and with him she was sensitive to the slightest touch, the smallest kiss. With him, she felt more alive than ever.

She was glad that he stopped for a moment, giving her time to breathe as he hovered above her, emotions running through his eyes too fast for her to register. If she thought she could read him before, now he was giving her a direct line to his innermost thoughts and emotions. One of those was complete adoration.

Now she felt a very different kind of burn inside her chest. As opposed to the sizzling hot, all-consuming fire, this was a more stable flame that warmed her from the inside out and made her realize something that terrified her.

As she watched him watching her, his hair messier than ever, cheeks tinted red and eyes shining with emotion, she realized that what she felt for this man, with all his flaws and all his secrets was far deeper than she had ever experienced and way too significant to be anything less than love.

Even though, she had never felt that way about anyone else before. Even though, she had never let herself experience anything remotely close and in theory, she should not know how it felt to really love someone like that, she knew beyond any doubt that this was it.

She loved him.

She was in love with him.

The moment stretched long and the words were on the tip of her tongue. She had been feeling like this for a while now but she did not let herself acknowledge it before this moment.

This changed things drastically. This turned their moving-slowly-and-testing-the-waters relationship into a full-fledged jumping-head-first-and-sinking-or-swimming kind of thing. But this was how she always was when it came to him. Her emotions pushed her to move way faster than they could handle and maybe this was one of those times, where she had to step on the breaks and shift gears before she drove them off the road and into a tree or something worse.

She let the desire take over her thoughts again, biting her lip to keep from saying anything. She dared him, with her eyes, to do it.

His eyes darkened but when he stayed unmoving, staring at her with a look she could not explain, she got impatient. "Do it," she whispered. "Please, Damon. I want you to."

That surely did the trick. He dove right in, uniting them in one swift thrust.

Matching, silent moans forced themselves out into the night and after an initial moment of stillness, they started their dance of bodies and souls, the one dance that made all the others seem like cheap imitations.

Their eyes were only on each other, every move, every electrifying sensation, every emotion, they shared. They were connected in every aspect of the word, mind, body and soul.

They were not just two people making love anymore. All those months of pent up tension and ignored desire put together with their intense feelings for each other turned what could have been pretty great into something mind-bogglingly magnificent.

At some point, their pace changed, got faster, harder, even more intense if that was even possible. He took her hand and pinned it next to her head. Their fingers entwined, they held onto each other so hard that it almost hurt. She welcomed the pressure from his hand in hers, the weight of him on top of her. Without those she would surely sore too high to be able to come back down.

She felt weightless like a balloon soaring higher and higher but she knew there was a point when she would fall and there was no way that she could brace herself for it.

When it happened, it hit her when she was not expecting it and she could only try to hold on as she fell and fell and fell…

It was the sweetest, most powerful fall that she could ever imagine.

She came back to herself and realized that he had made that journey right along with her. Resting assured that she was still whole, back in her body and in safe hands she surrendered herself to absolute bliss.

* * *

**Damon**

It was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. Last night, he got to taste a piece of heaven with her in his arms. After that first taste of her, he had to have her again and again. He was insatiable, they both were but after a long night of indulging, they fell asleep, still entangled, completely spent and dare he say it, happier than ever.

He woke up once during the night, making sure she was still there, that last night was not just a cruel dream. When he found her attached to his side, he held her even closer in a surge of possessiveness before he went back to sleep.

He was in that state between sleep and wakefulness when he recognized the vines of desire slithering their way up his limbs, pulling him back to consciousness.

The sight that met his eyes, when he opened them, blew his mind away. His beautiful girl, wearing nothing but his shirt, was dropping searing kisses onto his chest, her eyes twinkling with lust and mischief in one delicious package as she assessed his reaction to her ministrations.

"Hmm, a guy could get used to a wakeup call like that."

She replied with a giggle followed by a dozen more kisses. She moved her attention dangerously low and he had an urge to grab her and start kissing every inch of her all over again until she screamed his name. But he restrained himself and let her have her fun. He would get her sooner or later anyway.

He was shocked back to attention when he felt her lips on his aching desire. Her small kisses were enough to rile him up but not very sufficient to help him towards any release. He wanted to urge her on but he refused to show that kind of weakness and he had no idea if she was torturing him on purpose.

He cast a look down and indeed, she knew fully well what she was doing. She wanted him to beg.

"If you don't stop torturing me, so help me God, I will make you pay," he got out between clenched teeth.

An involuntary groan slipped out of his lips when she finally put him out of his misery. She wrapped her lips around him and used them and her hand skillfully to deliver that perfect combination of pressure and friction. He forced his eyes open to watch this perfect creature, this angel of mercy performing such a sinful act and excelling at it.

That was when his patience ran out, he reached down to grab her arms and in one swift maneuver, she was lying on her back, gorgeous and confused. He kissed her for the first time this morning taking his time to really enjoy it before he started moving down to her chest. He intended to bid "Good morning" to every inch of her starting with her perfect breasts.

The sounds she made played like music to his ears and when the time came, he started his solo wrenching a sharp intake of breath from her as he got his first taste of her. He took his time, fine tuning, switching between rhythms and reaping the fruits of his labor. She writhed under his touch when he shot her off into the universe. He put a hand on her silky stomach, holding her in place, allowing her to come back to earth only to force her up again.

The little vixen deserved some torture.

When she started begging, he could not hold off anymore, he hooked her one leg over his arm, pressed his lips to hers and plunged into the abyss.

It took all his strength to keep from tripping over the cliff like a damn teenager. But the years of training paid off and he was able to control himself. He started moving, excruciatingly slowly to stretch the moment.

"Please, please… " She panted.

He felt himself accelerating involuntarily, until he was driving in as hard as possible. She arched her back and closed her eyes in complete ecstasy and the sight of her unrestrained pleasure catapulted him into his own euphoria.

When he reached sweet, heavenly release, he only had one word on his mind and on his lips.

"Elena…"

Xxx

She was staring at him. He could feel it even with his eyes closed. She was tracing her fingers lightly over his upper body and he was basking in the attention.

When he opened his eyes, he caught her looking but she did not divert her gaze.

"You're staring."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm certainly good looking in a very manly way but definitely not _beautiful_," he said.

"Shut up," she smiled and shut him up with a sweet kiss before she went right back to staring.

He snickered as he snuck his hand under the covers and started tickling her. She squealed and started laughing uncontrollably as she tried to wiggle out of his reach. He had a good hold on her, though and he only stopped the tickling when he had her locked in his arms with her back to him.

"That's not fair. You cheated," she said, trying to squirm out of his hold but then he started tracing kisses on her shoulder and she melted in his arms.

"Can I ask you something?" Her tone was free of the playfulness from a moment before.

"Sure," he replied with mild apprehension.

She turned around to face him and when she placed her palm on the side of his torso, he knew where she was headed. She stroked the imperfect skin that represented some of his most shameful memories, reminding him that this moment, they were sharing, was not going to last. Soon, the real world would break through the thin walls of their little bubble and they would find themselves subjected to its curveballs.

She traced the four parallel lines and brought her eyes back to his before she asked. "What are these?"

"They're nothing," he said, turning to lie on his back and staring at the ceiling but she held his cheek and turned his face back towards her.

Her eyes were open and free of judgment. They were urging him to be honest, not to withhold anything from her. He just could not utter the words. What he had let Katherine do to him because of his guilt was fifty shades of fucking demeaning and degrading, not movie material at all and most of all, he wanted to forget that he had ever been that stupid. Still, he wanted to maintain that newfound honesty between them.

"It happened a long time ago…" He halted, trying to find the right words. "Katherine went through… a phase during her pregnancy, where she would… sometimes… go too far." He heard a soft gasp but he could not look at her to see her reaction, see her pity. He was not exactly innocent in this. "I let her do it because I felt guilty."

She was quiet, long enough for him to start questioning his decision to tell her. This was so much worse than all the other shit he had done in his life and he could not blame her if she changed her mind about him because of it.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

Now that he had started; he might as well tell her everything. "Don't say anything. My relationship with her was toxic but I had as much of a part in it as she did. One day we had a fight and I pushed her. She hit her head pretty bad, got a concussion and when I took her to the hospital, I found out that she was pregnant. After that, I tried to atone for my actions by letting her do whatever she liked. I let her go too far because of my guilt. So I was fully aware of what I was doing."

There it was. The ugly truth of his former relationship and also the truth about him; that he got angry and pushed his pregnant girlfriend so she hit her head and got a concussion. He deserved every bit of the pain she inflicted on him, if not more.

Nevertheless, he was stupid for being with her in the first place when she was fucking someone else on the side. He was stupid for not realizing, for trusting her.

He stopped that train of thought right there. He was starting to get angry, his blood was heating up and his head started visiting unwanted thoughts and consequently memories.

He threw the covers aside and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he headed for the bathroom. "Getting a shower," he shot and closed the bathroom door behind him.

The hot water scorched his skin but had no effect on the rioting thoughts in his head. The weight of his memories landed on his shoulders, almost bringing him to his knees under the spray of the water.

Xxx

_One year and six months ago…_

After spending the whole night at the hospital, worried out of his mind, Damon felt like he could sleep for a week.

He reached their bedroom door and had his hand on the doorknob, about to turn it, when he heard it. His mind was spinning, trying to interpret what he had just heard with no avail. He had to see.

He turned the knob and opened the door to see exactly what his confused mind was trying to tell him, he would see.

She was in bed… naked… with the gardener, Mason Northwood.

He did not know how long he just stood there, staring at them. Her eyes were wide open as she held the sheets to her chest, covering herself from him. Fear was not an emotion, he had ever seen on her face before but that moment, she looked scared, scared of him?

He felt like he was watching a movie where he was aware of the magnitude of what was happening but had no real emotion attached to it.

The first word he uttered was directed at the gardener. "Leave," he said and the gardener gathered his clothes and scurried away.

He looked at her once again and she was still in the same position but this time, he noticed her shaking.

"Damon?"

The shaking was even more pronounced in her voice.

"Damon, I'm sorry but we haven't been together in months and I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"You already said that."

She was about to say more but his words stopped her.

"Get dressed," he said before he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

The walls were starting to close in on him and he had to get out of there, get away from her. He headed to the den, walking directly to the drinking cart and pouring himself a drink.

His weird calm from moments before was dissipating and the betrayal, the anger, were taking its place in his veins.

He drained the whole glass at once and tried to pour more but his hands were shaking and the whiskey sloshed to the sides, half of it ending on the carpet. He gave up and started drinking directly from the bottle.

"Damon," she said, nervously, which was so unlike her that he wondered if she was putting on a performance. She was so good at it, a professional liar, he almost laughed at his own gullibility.

He turned to see her standing in the doorway, haphazardly dressed and her hair disheveled. Now he was convinced. This seemingly pathetic, remorseful act only proved his theory true.

"Please, Damon. You have to forgive me," she pleaded.

He almost choked on the whiskey. He could not believe it. She was caught red handed, cheating on him in his own _bed_ and she still had the nerve to make demands.

"I don't have to do anything. You made your choice and now it's my turn," his voice was cold, calm and free of any emotion, completely opposite to the raging storm in his head.

"What does that mean?" A sliver of fear could be detected in her voice.

Her perfectly tailored character was falling at the seams, revealing some of her true self to him. Katherine was never pathetic. She was conniving, manipulative… she was cheating.

Oh God!

He gave her everything… he gave her his entire life. He gave up on the whole world for her to live in this damned exile.

He took another swig of whiskey and pushed the thoughts away. He had to deal with her first before he could let himself go.

"Leave! Pack your bags and leave."

"What?"

He put his hand in his pocket, taking out his car keys. "Here, take my car," he said and flung the keys at her.

"What are you talking about? What about, Dan?" She said disbelievingly as she caught the keys.

"Well obviously, he'll stay with me."

"What? No. I can't leave my son."

"Oh _please_, you barely even see him, never mind taking care of him. Do you even have any idea what to do when he gets an attack? No? I thought so. I'll give you an hour."

She left. An hour later, he heard the engine of his car come to life. He did not look outside as he listened to the sound slowly fading away along with his control.

He just had one thing to do before he could let go. He found his phone and speed dialed Stefan.

"Hello."

"Stefan!"

He must have sounded horrible because suddenly his brother was on high alert. "What is it?!"

"I found them… in our bed… with the gardener… I made her leave. Dan is alone upstairs and I…," he stuttered choking on the last word.

"I'll be there. Just hang in there," he said and hung up.

He realized that somewhere during everything, he had misplaced the baby monitor. He had to check on Dan. His son was the only thing holding him together right now.

As he walked along the hallway to Dan's room, he passed their bedroom. He avoided looking inside as he kept walking on. Then he saw it, Dan's bedroom door was closed. He never closed that door.

"No!" He breathed and started running.

He flung the door open and his heart tumbled down five flights of stairs when he saw it.

The crib was empty.

She took him. She took his son. He cursed himself for his stupidity. He should have stayed with him until she left. He should have looked outside the window when he heard the car. But there was no time for hindsight. He had to do something.

He could still find them. She had his car. He could call the police and tell them it was stolen.

That was when his phone started ringing; Private number. He took the phone to his ear, his hand shaking uncontrollably and his stomach turned in dread.

"Damon Salvatore," he said.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm afraid, I have some bad news…"

He did not hear more. The words _accident_ and _hospital_ were the only ones he registered. They echoed in his head a long time after he had hung up the phone…

* * *

**Elena**

Her morning started off like a dream. She could not contain the bubbling feelings she had for him as she stared at his sleeping form. She wanted to share those feelings with him but she was afraid to voice them so she went for the next best thing and tried to show it to him, physically.

It was amazing. Better than anything she could have imagined and so much more than that first night they had together so long ago. This time, they were together in both minds and bodies. It was like they were not even themselves back then and maybe they were not. They changed so much during those months, personally and as a couple.

When she remembered how shaky and weak she sometimes felt, when they first met, and how closed off and angry, he used to be, she could not believe how far they had come.

That night, she thought, she never had a chance of something real with him. She was blinded by all the rumors and the pictures of countless women. So she left before she could enjoy it too much, before she could get too attached. She left to protect herself.

Now it was entirely too late for that, she was already in too deep but she was not afraid anymore. Well, she did not feel threatened by any woman, she trusted him and she felt stronger, more confident, yet he still had all the means to hurt her.

The fact that she was in love with him only made her more vulnerable and this morning, she was completely fine with that. She was happy, more than she had ever been before.

But then she asked about the scars and everything went downhill from there. She had noticed them during their tryst, the night before and again this morning and she had been thinking about them since. They just looked too straight and kind of surgical to be acquired by accident.

She was right. They were the product of that depraved woman's fantasies. She could not even say her name. She had put him through hell and no matter what he had done, she had no reason to act so cold towards their son.

Something happened in his mind and she felt like their connection from before was severed. He suddenly closed her off once again. He did not even giver her time to act before he went to the bathroom and closed the door, thereby placing a physical barrier between them.

She spent the time while he was in the shower, getting dressed, she really needed a shower too but she was worried. She needed to see that everything was okay first. She paced the room, picked up her phone and sorted through her mail before the water stopped running. She held her breath as she stood, staring at the door, willing it to open.

One minute, two minutes passed in silence then a loud sound of something breaking, shattering pierced through the silence and set off a million alarms in her head.

She ran to the door and tried to knock but there was no answer so she warned him that she was entering before she opened the door. He was kneeling on the floor, wearing a towel around his waist. His hands were gripping his still wet hair but only when she looked closer, did she see that they were bloodied. Pieces of the mirror surrounded him on the floor, some of them covered in blood as well.

She tried to avoid the sharp pieces as she hurried to kneel in front of him to inspect the damage done to his hands. She drew a relieved breath when she realized that only the right one was wounded and although, it was scratched and some of the scratches were still bleeding, thankfully none of them were that deep.

She refrained from asking any questions until she had found some disinfectant and some gauze to clean the wounds and bandage them up.

When she started working on his hand she finally asked him. "What's wrong? What happened?" She tried to keep her voice calm but it was not an easy task when she felt so shaken inside.

Did she do this? Did she somehow trigger something with her question?

He had never looked at her. His head was still lowered, his shoulders were tense and his left hand was gripping a chunk of hair so hard that, she thought, he might pull it off at some point.

"Please, Damon. Let me in, let me help you." She said as she cleaned the wounds. He did not even flinch from the sting of the disinfectant.

"You can't," he got out in a strangled voice.

"Why not?"

"…Because no one can."

"What does that mean?"

He finally raised his head to look at her. His face was morphed by pain and his eyes were drowning in guilt.

"It means that I'm beyond saving, that I'm too far gone for anyone to be able to help me, even you." She shook her head in dispute but he kept going, undeterred. "It means that it's my fault. It's all, my fault." He wrenched his hand away from her and got up paying no mind to the sharp pieces of the mirror as he stepped away from her. "Would you want to help a murderer, Elena? Because that's what I am, a murderer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted, he was starting to scare her and her eyes started leaking.

"I _KILLED_ MY SON!"

"I killed my son…"

* * *

AN: Thank you guys so very much for your feedback. It gives me so much, both motivation and inspiration and I love hearing all your amazing theories so please keep them coming.

This chapter started with sexy times and fluff and ended so damn dark but that's how it is with delena, isn't it? Short and scattered moments of happiness and countless moments of darkness and heartbreak but that's what makes them compelling. At least that's how it is for me ;P

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please tell me and if you didn't then tell me what you would have preferred. That would be so helpful.

Love,

Mydarkside975

Ps. I listened to The National while writing the last part. Their song _slipped, _in particular fit the tone and theme.


	35. The Whole Story

**Chapter 35: The Whole Story**

**Damon**

Memories of that day were flooding his mind, the day he lost everything. He remembered it like it was yesterday and the pain, the guilt, the hate. They were all as fresh as they were, a year ago.

A part of him was frustrated with his own helplessness to change any of the events of that day, any one of the choices he made that led to those events. Another part of him acknowledged the fact that he could never get back what he had lost.

He shook with the force of the contradicting emotions. They overwhelmed him but the grief won over and he tried but failed to stifle a sob.

He lost his son.

He did not even get to have a full year with him before he was taken away. All those months of worry, going in and out of the hospital… He was so damn happy that day for finally getting a solution, a diagnosis and an effective treatment. Dan had felt so much better afterwards…

Oh God, he could not handle the hurt. It felt like knifes…no worse… it felt worse than knifes cutting through him. He would have taken a million cuts just to not feel like this… he would have taken all the lying, the deceit, the cheating but this? No one should ever feel like this. No one was _supposed_ to feel like this.

Parents were not supposed to outlive their children. Children were meant to grow up… Dan was meant to grow up. They were supposed to have a big birthday party for him when he turned one and another one when he turned two, three and four and so on. He should have had a lifetime of birthdays and holidays. He should have lived to know his dad and to let his dad know him.

When he turned sixteen, Damon would have taught him how to drive and when he turned eighteen, he would have given him his car. They would have had fights over curfew but they would have watched the game together. When he graduated high school, Damon would have shown up to his graduation, filled with pride, clapping embarrassingly loud, when he went on stage in his cap and gown to receive his diploma. He would have supported him in whatever choice he made regarding his future because he would have tried his best to be a better father to his son than his own father was to him.

That was what should have happened, what was supposed to be but was not. Instead, he lost his son before he turned one and he was the only one to blame.

* * *

**Elena**

He crumbled and fell to his knees, as if the weight of his confession was too heavy to carry. One tear made its way down his cheek, his eyes staring right ahead, reliving the past that he had tried so hard to forget.

She found herself moving across the floor to where he was. She put her arms around him, she held him as he surrendered to his pain, to his grief, maybe for the first time, over his son. He was finally letting himself feel, letting himself cry. His head was buried in her hair and she held him tightly as she felt his body shake convulsively.

Somehow she knew those words, he had said, were more of a result of his pain over his terrible loss than the actual truth.

She did not know the whole story but she knew he blamed himself for what happened. God knew she had blamed herself for her parent's death for so long. She went years without truly living. Sometimes she still thought back and wished that she could change what happened that night. She wished that she was a better daughter, a better person. Then she reminded herself that there was nothing she could do to change the past. The only change she could do was in the now and she tried to practice that every day. She tried to be the best person she could be and each day, she had to try to choose wisely because her choices would one way or another end up affecting someone else and she had to live with that.

Today, her choice was to hold him. She held him and she held off judgment. Eventually, he stopped shaking, became quiet but she did not let go just yet. She let him decide when to pull away.

When he did, she did not start asking questions. In fact, she stayed quiet as she rose to her feet, taking his hand and motioning for him to follow her back to the bedroom.

He followed her back to the bed where they sat, backs against the headrest. Without any coercion from her, he started talking.

* * *

**Damon**

_One year and six months ago…_

He was in the hospital, pacing down a corridor with naked walls, waiting for those automatic doors to slide open, waiting for someone to come tell him anything.

He had become very familiar with this particular hospital during the last couple of months but this was the wrong ward. He knew the children's ward but this? He should not be here, in the emergency room.

He kept going over the day, trying to pinpoint the exact steps he made to end up here, in front of those doors, the doors that separated him from his sole reason for existence.

Obsessing over reasons kept him from losing it. It kept him going, moving six steps toward the doors and six steps back. He was immersed in his counting and his recounting when he heard his brothers voice behind him, calling his name, concern and worry weighing it down.

He turned to meet his brother's eyes. He might have called him again and told him to meet him here instead. Frankly, he did not remember what happened in the time between him taking that phone call to him ending up here, waiting.

"What did they tell you?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing yet," he said and resumed his pacing.

Another hour passed in silence, maybe two. He was not sure. Stefan was leaning against the wall and he was on his third step toward the doors when they finally slid open. A doctor in scrubs walked out and they both rushed to get to him.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"I'm doctor Marten and I was one of the doctors working on your son. He was brought in with the ambulance after having suffered through some severe trauma. He also had difficulty breathing because of his asthma. We worked on him for three hours. He had several blood transfusions…"He kept going, saying a lot of crap that did not make sense and it was getting increasingly difficult to listen to what he was saying. "…we did everything we could but…"

"NO!" Damon interrupted. "Don't you fucking say it," he warned.

"Damon," Stefan put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down but he could not see. He could not think as a paralyzing pain formed in his chest and spread out to the tips of his fingers. The only thing he registered was the quietly muttered, "we lost him. I'm very sorry for your loss," before the doctor left and he felt himself stagger back to fall against the wall behind him.

"NO!" The screeching sound shook him back to the surface and alerted him to the presence of another person in the hallway. His eyes moved on their own to land on her, all bloodied and bruised, wearing a hospital gown and holding onto an IV stand for support. It did not prove much support as she fell to the floor in tears.

"No, no, no, Danny, don't leave me, please… I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry, please just don't leave me."

He was watching her, almost fascinated. He had never seen her react to anything this strongly and she was apologizing. He never knew she was capable of remorse. It was a very strange experience. The world was upside down. Yesterday, she did not care, today she was falling apart. Yesterday… hell two hours ago, she was a cheating whore and he was a scorned boyfriend. Now she was a grieving mother, a mother who lost her kid and he… he was not there, not really. He was observing, analyzing… finding new things to obsess over.

A nurse came to the scene. She stared at him with judging eyes as she tried to help her stand.

"You!" She was addressing him. "You! It was all you…" She struggled to get back on her feet with some help from the nurse who was now giving him her most hateful stare.

Katherine held onto her IV stand and walked the three steps to where he was. She leveled him with a burning glare. "It was your fault…" She pointed her finger at his chest. "You made me take your damn car."

He stood still and stared at a point right over her left shoulder. That must have frustrated her because the next thing he felt was the familiar sting of her fingers slamming against his cheek. He looked at her then to see the nurse pulling her away from him. She was sobbing and screaming, trying to struggle her way back.

"It was you! You bastard! You killed my son!" She screamed at him right before she took herself to the head like she was in pain and the next moment, she was on the ground, the nurse trying to shake her awake. Stefan tried to help but she was unconscious and soon enough people started appearing, both staff and patients. They must have been drawn there by the screaming.

He could not see Katherine anymore. She was surrounded by doctors and nurses. Medical terms were cast around and a defibrillator appeared out of nowhere. The last thing he heard was the sound of the jolt of her body against the hard floor before he felt himself being pulled away from the scene.

Next thing he knew, he was outside, in the parking lot. The sun had gone down a long time ago and the sky was tar black. The air was cool and fresh but he was struggling to breathe.

"Damon?"

It was Stefan again. It seemed like he had been saying nothing but his name the whole damn evening and it was getting on his last nerve.

"What?"

"Just say something," he pleaded.

Damon gave him his best don't-be-fucking-ridiculous look.

"Yes, Damon. Say something. You know? Scream… fight… beat the shit out of me… Just do something."

He saw the sincerity, the worry in his brother's eyes and he felt a burn stir in his chest. It felt like battery acid tearing up his insides and he felt his eyes moisten.

No!

He could not do this.

Before all this happened, he had a plan for his evening. He was going to drink some bourbon and let himself go. He had already wasted enough time but there was nothing keeping him from sticking with that plan for the rest of the night. Nothing was ever going to keep him from that again. He could fill his tub with booze and drown himself in it and no one could stop him, not anymore.

"There's no need for that, Stefan. No need," he said and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Stefan did not look very convinced. In fact, he looked like he was not going to believe a word he said. Well, that was his problem. He shrugged to himself as he searched his pockets for his car keys. Then he remembered and the thought of throwing his fist into something, even his brother's face sounded appealing.

He needed to hurry.

"Do you have your car?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Drive me home."

"Are you sure?"

He gave him another look and whatever he saw, it shut him up and he started moving to his car.

Before they reached the car, Damon's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and eyed it like it was poisonous.

"Aren't you gonna take that?" Stefan asked.

Damon kept staring at the phone.

"Here, let me."

It was a relief when his brother reached for the thing and grabbed it out of his hand but then Stefan took the call and his perpetual frown only deepened.

"It's Katherine," he said after he had hung up. "Apparently, her injuries were worse than they thought… She died from inner bleedings… Damon, I'm so sorry…"

He held his hand up to stop whatever cliché his brother was going for. "_Just_ get me out of here."

Stefan did not say more, even though he knew he probably had lots to say.

Damon was thankful for the quiet drive home but when they finally reached the house, he jumped out of the car while it was still moving in his hurry to get inside. He walked into the den where the smell of liquor permeated the room. His eyes fell on the broken shards of glass littering the floor where he must have dropped his bottle from the afternoon.

Well, he had no shortage of good liquor. He found another bottle and Stefan walked in right in time to see him break the seal and draw a nice long first swig.

Somehow the sting of the whiskey took the burn away and he could finally breathe.

"Want some?" He asked Stefan as he poured some in a glass.

"That's it? The worst possible thing just happened and you're drinking overpriced whiskey? Your girlfriend just died! Hell, your son…"

"I know what happened, Stefan. I was there, remember?" He interrupted and the voice that came out of his throat was so cold and detached that he did not recognize it.

"Then why are you doing this?" Stefan was staring at him disbelievingly.

"You said it yourself. The worst thing that could happen did and I have nothing. Nothing's gonna bring back what I lost. Time is not suddenly going to move back to that moment when I could have changed what happened… This is it." He lifted the bottle in a toast. "The only thing I have left," he finished before he started chugging down the burning liquid.

* * *

**Elena**

"That was the last time I let myself think about what happened, the only explanation I offered Stefan for everything I was doing and after that I shut myself off. I tried every which way I could to avoid any emotions. I met you after more than seven months but I was still living in denial."

He finished talking but she knew he was not there with her just yet. All this time he had kept so much hurt, so much guilt buried inside, afraid to face any of it. Now he was suddenly forced to deal with it all at once and it was easier said than done.

Somewhere during his story, he had shifted to rest his head on her lap as she leaned against the headrest. Now her hands were running through his hair as they both were in deep thought. She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything, he had told her.

He had told her everything, from the day he quit working for his dad to the day he lost both his girlfriend and his baby in one fell swoop… an accident? How could life be so cruel to one person?

"Apparently something was wrong with the brakes…" he started lifting his head to look at her before he went on. "…but I could have sworn they worked just fine when I drove us home from the hospital." A new wave of pain rushed through his eyes and he pulled away. "Still I should have known… I should have had it checked… I made her take my car and I… I… It was my fault." He was sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands gripping his hair.

She moved to sit behind him, wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek against his back. "It's not your fault. You could not have known."

"It was my fault. I should have at least made sure that Dan was safe. I should have looked outside when I heard her leaving but I was too busy feeling _sorry _for myself," he said forcefully but his one hand held onto hers like she was his lifeline.

"You were hurt. You can't blame yourself for acting irrationally." She turned his face towards her before she went on. "We're only humans, Damon. Sometimes we make mistakes that affect people's lives, mistakes that end up hurting the people we love but they were _mistakes _and there is no way we'll ever stop making them because we're human. The only things we can do are to learn from them and try to do better."

She was surprised when he responded to her words with a kiss. She thought about pulling away because maybe he was trying to distract himself again but when she looked into his eyes, she saw a whole other story. A thousand and one emotions were flickering in them, the grief, the pain, the guilt were all there mixed with something she was not sure how to describe but they were all there on the surface and she realized that this was his way of dealing with all of it. She decided to help.

She surrendered herself to his kisses. She let him push her back to lie on her back. He slid her top off and moved to her jeans. Before long they were on the floor along with the rest of her clothes and his towel. He did not seem to be in hurry as he moved from one breast to the second then returned to her lips once more.

She was surprised again when he rolled them around so she was lying on top but she recovered fast and when she felt him nudging her legs apart, she helped sliding herself down his length then she started moving, rolling her hips to match his rhythm. It was slow and sensual, more about comfort than desire. She nibbled on his lips then moved along his jaw to his earlobe and then to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

When the coil in her stomach was finally strung to its max, she sighed, reaching her release. Two thrusts later, he reached his own release and she held onto him as he shook with the force of it.

When they were both finally down, she kissed him on the lips and before she could stop herself, three words spilled out of her lips in a whisper.

"I love you…"

She knew he heard her because of the sudden stiffening of his every muscle which did not bode well at all. For two seconds, she contemplated acting like nothing happened but he ruined that option when he spoke.

"What did you just say?"

Suddenly feeling a bit too exposed she held the covers to her chest as she sat up and brought her eyes to his. This time though, she had no idea what was going on in his head. Not even his eyes could give her a clue.

"You heard me." She was not about to say it again before she was certain of his reaction. God, she did not mean to drop this on him now. It just slipped.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"A legitimate one. How do you even know?"

Okay so she had not expected him to just return the sentiment and get on with the day but his reaction was confusing her. It was downright hostile.

"What's wrong with you?" She burst out.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I told you I don't believe in… You know what, never mind." He threw the covers aside, got up and headed for his walk-in closet. She sat with her mouth down by her knees for who knew how long when he walked out, fully dressed, avoiding her eyes and walking straight to the door.

"Where are you going?" She got out as he reached the bedroom door.

"Out," he shot and slammed the door behind him.

Xxx

She was confused, hurt and she felt betrayed. How did she end up here? Oh yeah, she let herself fall in love with a damaged man. With all her preaching about learning from her mistakes, well this was downright redundant. Everyone told her, she told herself, that it was a bad idea but she still went ahead and did it.

She deluded herself into thinking she was helping him change, become better. But it was all a lie she told herself because she was falling for him and she could not stop herself.

Did she really misinterpret everything that happened between them? She thought they had finally reached that ultimate connection where they knew everything about each other, where they were on the same wave length.

But how else could she explain his reaction to her words? It felt like he became someone completely different the moment she uttered those three words.

God, she was driving herself crazy trying to analyze everything that happened between them from the moment they met to the moment he left her naked in his bed with no explanation.

But that was why she called her aunt and told her she was coming to Sommer's. She needed some time with the kids even though she was there a couple of days ago but she missed being around them and her aunt could always use the extra hands.

She was two blocks away from the building when she felt it, a strange flicker in her peripheral vision. She felt like she was being watched and it made her uneasy. She turned to look behind her but there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was broad daylight for heaven's sake. There were people everywhere. She pushed the thought away and started walking a bit faster but the feeling was still there. She rounded the corner into a road that was not as busy and she hurried even more. Then she heard a change in steps behind her to match her own and she did not care if she looked completely crazy; she started running. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest when she heard the steps behind her break into a run. She could not afford looking back. She had to reach Sommer's as fast as possible.

There it was, just a bit longer, she told herself but then she felt the world tilt and a searing pain shot through her right ankle. She had tripped over something.

The steps were getting closer.

She clenched her teeth and scrambled back up. She tried to run but the pain in her ankle made her hump away like a damn pirate with a wooden leg. Next thing she felt was the crushing grip of someone's hands on her arms. She tried to struggle free but it was no use. She was about to scream for help when a wet cloth was shoved against her mouth and nose. Just before everything went black, she smelled the sweet scent of chloroform and the scream died in her throat.

* * *

AN: I am as always utterly thankful for your amazing support but I have to apologize for the too long wait. Gotta say, the news about Nina crushed my muse and took me a long time to get it back. I can say now that although I'm sad about it, I've accepted it.

Now onto more cheerful things. This chapter you guys was one of the first ones to drop on me when I first thought up the story. That's partly why it's called The Whole Story. Now we have finished all the flashbacks and what's left is only in the now which is not much actually. I'm not sure yet how many chapters we have left but we are definitely nearing the end of the story with the final act.

I hope you'd take the time to tell me what you thought about the chapter and if you want to see something happen in the story before the curtains close.

Love,

Mydarkside975


	36. Out with the Old In with the New

**Chapter 36: ****Out with the Old In with the New**

**Damon**

"Bourbon, neat," he shot to the bartender as he took a seat by the bar. Maybe it was a bit early but it never stopped him before, why should it now?

"Look who decided to show up to the party," a voice said from behind him. He almost sighed in annoyance because he really wanted to be left alone but she was a friend and she meant well.

"Andie," he said by way of greeting as he turned to see his former mentor standing behind him with her arm on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

She took the seat next to him and ordered a martini.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She nodded to his hands perched on the bar.

He had forgotten about the bandages Elena wrapped around his knuckles this morning. He shrugged, "an accident," he said.

"I thought, I heard you went for the relationship thing," she said, acting nonchalant even though she probably knew everything.

"I did."

"So what brings you here, alone?"

"Would you believe me if I said, I don't know?" He took a sip from his drink before he set the glass down and stared into its contents like it somehow contained the answers to all his problems.

"I might have an idea for a way to cheer you up?" She said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, come on." She reached out for his hand waiting for him to take it. He did not. "Where to?" He asked instead.

"My place." She smiled, dropped her waiting hand on his thigh and squeezed, digging her nails into his jeans.

He let out a breath, "yeah, I don't think so." He picked up her hand and placed it on her own lap hoping that she would get it already.

"Come on, for old times' sake," she persisted and he was starting to lose his calm. "Seriously, no," He said more firmly.

_What did a guy have to do to be left in peace, around here?_

He drank some more bourbon and hoped that she would tire of him, preferably soon.

"My, my I never thought I'd see the day."

She said it like she just had a revelation. He looked at her questioningly. Maybe her revelation could make him reach one of his own.

"You're in love with her," she said.

That was it.

Something clicked and everything stood finally clear. He _was_ in love with her but that was the essence of his problem. He had been down that road once before and he had vowed to himself never to do it again. Yet, here he was and if he was completely honest with himself, he had never felt for Katherine even a tenth of what he was feeling for Elena which of course just made it ten times worse.

"Crap,"

"What is it?"

"You're right. I am."

"So why exactly do you look like it's the end of the world?"

"Because this means I have to break up with her."

That was when his phone started ringing; Stefan.

He had already ignored him twice maybe it was important. He took it.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Right here."

"Where's here?"

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"You need to come over right away."

"Why?"

"Just hurry."

"What's going on?"

He heard some rustling in the background and then a high-pitched voice pierced his eardrum.

"Damon Salvatore, get your ass over here or help me God I will hunt you down and perform…"

"Stop right there Blondie, I got the message. God, how does my brother spend so much time with you without pulling his hair off?"

"Listen, you ass, it's about Elena."

"What about her?"

"She's missing."

His blood froze in his veins. He was not sure if he had heard right but the slew of words, she threw at him next confirmed what he had heard. "She was supposed to go to Sommer's three hours ago but she never showed up and her phone goes straight to voicemail. We've already checked your apartment and talked to Ric but she's not at the HIH either. Jenna is worried out of her mind but she would not let us call you before. She said you were in a fight. She's pretty angry with you. What did you do to my friend you jerk?!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, ignoring her question, and ended the call.

He pulled some bills out of his pocket and left them on the bar before he made to leave.

"Where to?"

Oh right, Andie was still there. He really did not have much patience for her right now. "See you around, Andie."

He got up and started walking away.

"Wait, just answer one thing before you leave," she said and he sighed exasperatedly before he faced her again.

"Was she the reason for your… ahem… predicament, from the last time we met?"

"Yes." Her face changed and she had this look again, that he did not understand, not that he cared really.

Elena was missing.

He left and did not look back.

Xxx

He checked everywhere again. Her old place, his place, the foundation… she was not there and no one had seen her. In fact, he was the one who had seen her last this morning, in their bed, where he left her naked and confused because he had one of his idiotic freak-outs.

He had tried talking to Jenna to know exactly what Elena had said on the phone but she was really angry with him and the conversation ended up awkward and useless so he dropped it.

He left Stefan's just half an hour ago and walked back home. He looked at his phone for the hundredth time today while he rode the elevator but there were no missed calls… nothing. It was not like he had left his phone for one second for him to miss any calls.

It was half past midnight and they had nothing. Aksel had nothing, he had nothing and he was going crazy. He kept thinking that if he had just acted like a normal person and _talked_ to her, this would never have happened. Maybe she had just decided to leave his ass but then again she would not leave without a word like that. She would never do that to her family. But that left him with the only other, much worse, possibility that something had happened.

He just could not bear that.

He dialed her number again and again it went right to voice-mail. The sound of her voice telling him to leave a message was both calming and killing him.

"Elena…" What was he supposed to say? _Sorry that I am an asshole and never deserved you? Sorry that you gave me a chance but you never should have done it? _"…I…" No! He could not say anything. No apology was going to change anything and if something really did happen… to her, then he did not deserve any forgiveness, not ever.

**Elena**

Something was bothering her. She did not know what it was but it got increasingly annoying as she was slowly pulled back to consciousness.

She could not move.

She was not lying down.

She was in a chair, a very hard and uncomfortable on. Her shoulders were hunched tight and her arms were behind her back, bound together with a _zip tie_?

She felt numb, nauseous and a sharp pain ran through her leg when she tried to move it, before she found out that her legs were bound too.

She opened her eyes as her situation dawned on her, not that it changed much because it was dark. There was no light but the little coming from that narrow window high up by the ceiling and it looked like moonlight.

_What the hell?! _

If it was dark outside then she must have been here for hours. It was only about 2 pm when she was heading for Sommer's.

Oh God, her aunt must be out of her mind with worry.

She had to get out of here. She tried to move her arms but they were bound so tight that the tie was digging into her wrists and gnawing them raw. The same applied to her legs.

That was when the panic started to set in. This was really happening to her. It was not some movie or TV show where the hero always found the damsel in distress at the last moment, kicked the bad guy's ass and they lived happily ever.

She was taken in broad daylight from a very populated neighborhood. She was bound to a chair in a dark room with only one window. She had no idea why she was there or what psycho had taken her here. Probably nobody knew where she was.

She was alone in this.

God, she needed to calm down or she would just hyperventilate herself to death. Maybe that was her best option though. Who knew what those people wanted to do with her.

"God, don't go there," she whispered to herself and the sound of her own voice was strange in her ears, maybe because it was trembling and dripping with fear.

The sound of metal scraping against metal reached her ears just before the door, she had not seen, opened and a stream of light blinded her for a second.

"Great, You're awake." She did not recognize the voice and she could only see his dark silhouette in the doorway before he pushed it all the way open and walked towards her.

He kneeled in front of her and used a small pocket knife to cut the ties around her legs.

"Don't think about doing something stupid." He said and pulled her off the chair with a crushing grip around her arm. She stumbled forward and almost fell over from the pain in her leg. Right, she had twisted her ankle running from this freak.

The light finally hit his face. He looked like a normal guy. He was not big, ugly or tattooed. He did not look like the stereotype of someone who would abduct girls and tie them to chairs.

"Why are you doing this?" It was the first thing she said since he walked into that room.

He ignored her and kept pushing her forward. She tried to put as little weight on that ankle as possible but it was not exactly possible with him pushing her to move faster. She tried to look around, find out where he had taken her. It looked like an abandoned factory or something. He pushed her up some stairs and then she realized that they were on some form of platform in a big hall with a very high ceiling. The whole place was very dusty and there was not much light but a couple of bulbs that had somehow survived the time.

"What do you want from me?" She tried again but it was like talking to a wall.

He shoved her onto another chair and kneeled to fasten her legs again before he walked to a table cluttered with stuff. Her eyes latched onto the single object of importance to her; her phone was on it and unfortunately it was the exact thing he was going for.

"What's your passcode?"

She contemplated not telling him but the look he sent her told her it was not an option.

"2307"

A moment later, he took the phone to his ear.

"I have your girlfriend."

Her heart fell. He called Damon. He listened for a second then walked towards her.

"Your boyfriend wants proof," he said before he put the phone to her ear.

"Damon?" She croaked and it sounded like that tiny trembling mess again. Her throat was closing and breathing was an issue.

"Elena is that you?"

"Yes… yes it's me." Her voice broke and a rouge tear slid down her cheek.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay just do whatever he says, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

He took the phone away and she tried to put back her steel control over herself again. Hearing his voice, not the cold and detached version from this morning but the real and concerned one, was the best and worst thing. It made her control slip and she needed it to hold herself from falling apart.

"You got your proof, now on to business." She only heard one side of the conversation but it was enough to know what was going on. "You know the rules. Call the police and she's dead. Ten million and I'll text you the account number. Once the amount is there I'll let her go."

He ended the call, sent the text and put the phone back on the table.

Something was not right. Was he not supposed to get rid of it so they did not trace it? Could he really be this stupid? Then again, she could not be that lucky. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe he _wanted _to be found.

He noticed her looking and the smile that stretched his lips chilled her to the bone.

"Your boyfriend's too arrogant to notice. He'll walk right into my trap thinking that he outsmarted me. There is no account. The number's fake but he'd never use it anyway and he'll never call the police. No, he'll use his brother's goon, the big red-haired guy. I'm guessing you know him. They'll trace your phone and it'll bring him right here where my people will take care of his goon and he'll be mine to do whatever I want."

"Why? Why go to all this trouble if you don't want any money?"

He looked at her, maybe deciding if he wanted to tell her but then he smiled and it seemed like his need to brag won out over the need-to-know crap he was operating on before.

"He took something from me," he finally started. "For a while I thought sticking him in jail with a nice big scandal was the way to go but the bastard buys friends everywhere. Even if his daddy won't help, he has enough money to pay off the whole police department. I mean, he even bought himself his own little reporter." He finished with a wave in her direction.

"You? You put the drugs in the food?"

"Hallelujah. You have some brains after all. I just wonder what the hell you're doing with him. Wait! Don't answer that. I couldn't care less. Anyway, if you want something done right…" He cocked his head and left out the rest of the saying. "I'm gonna deal with him myself."

A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes right before he turned away.

"Wait! What did he do? What did he take?" She called after him but he was gone down the stairs.

She was left alone again, bound to another chair but this time with a big hole in her stomach filled with dread.

Something close to an hour went by with nothing but the creepy silence. Then suddenly, he was back looking all wired and business-like, a dangerous gleam in his eyes that could only mean trouble. He went to the table and searched through all the clutter to find what looked like a piece of broken glass or a mirror maybe? Anyway, she found out what it was for when he used a plastic card to make a line and picked up a rolled bill he used to snort it. Then he picked up a roll of duct tape and held it up for her.

"Game on," he whispered and she only got out, "no plea…," before he had her lips taped together.

That was when she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Whoever it was walked down the main hall and would have no clue that she was right above them without any guidance from her, which was probably the point of the tape.

**Damon**

Abandoned warehouse? Really? How did these guys always end up picking those places? It was like standard kidnapper hideout or something.

_Focus!_

He tightened his grip on the handle of his gun as he walked down between old storage racks and dusty cardboard boxes. It was dark but not so dark that he could not see. Still he felt that something was off and he regretted not waiting for Aksel to finish off those idiots. He just could not wait outside when he knew that some creep was holding Elena hostage inside.

_God, she sounded so scared_.

She was such a strong individual – she was the one who always held him together – that he had never expected her to sound so shaky. For the thousandth time today, he cursed himself for being the asshole that he was to her.

Wait a minute, there was a sound coming from further ahead. He tried to hurry while still keeping his eyes open for any unpleasant surprises. He was pretty sure that most of the guys were outside trying to fight off Aksel but there still had to be someone inside, maybe the guy he talked to on the phone, the one who was stupid enough to leave the phone on.

Seriously, finding this place was a piece of cake. A voice inside him told him it was too easy but he ignored it. Hey, if Elena was here then nothing else mattered.

There it was again, a small mewl… coming from someone who might be gagged.

_Motherfucker!_

It was her. It had to be but the sound was coming from somewhere above him. He realized that there was a kind platform just above his head and she had to be there.

He found the out-of-the-way staircase and started ascending it, safety off and finger on the trigger, poised and ready. His heart was hammering away in his chest like a machine gun.

It was not long before he reached the top. When he walked through the door to the platform, his eyes fell on her right away. She was in a chair; hands bound together, ankles bound to the chair and her lips were duct taped. He could not believe the relief he felt because she seemed to be fine, shaken yeah, but otherwise unharmed.

He finished scanning her for wounds and his eyes landed on hers but he was not expecting the look she gave him. She was crying and her eyes were pleading then she looked to somewhere behind him with so much loathing that it took him a second to realize what she was trying to tell him. When he finally turned around, gun ready to aim, it was too fucking late and he watched the baseball bat swing and land on his shoulder with a crushing force, knocking him straight to the floor. Then the hits kept coming.

He must have dropped the gun when he fell because he was useless. He could do nothing but lie there and take it, trying to protect his head with his arms that he wished were numb after the beating they had already gotten.

The guy went on and on like he was thirsting for this very thing for years and through it all, Damon could only hear the muffled sounds of her crying.

_Sorry, I'm so sorry._

**Elena**

The asshole kept hitting and hitting and she could do nothing but watch, listening to the choked sounds forced out between Damon's stubbornly clenched teeth. Her tears ran freely and she could not help but flinch every time wood connected with flesh.

Finally, he stopped.

He dropped the bat like it burned his hand and walked away from the curled up body by his feet. He went back to the table leaned his arms on it for a second then reached in his pocket and found something small and blue… It looked like…_an inhaler?_

She realized then that he was heaving for his breath. He took two quick inhalations then rummaged around on the table to find some more zip-ties.

His breathing had calmed then and he went back for Damon who was still lying in the same position he left him in and having a hard time breathing himself.

She tried to speak, to get him off Damon but she forgot about the tape and it came out as a pathetic wine instead.

"_Shut up, bitch!_"

She heard Damon's sharp intake of breath when he grabbed his arms and started dragging him to the wall where he fastened his wrists to some bare water pipes using the zip-ties.

She finally got a good look at his face. Half of it was starting to swell making it hard for him to open his one eye. Blood was still running from his, cut lip. He looked like he was in a lot of pain but it was Damon and he would never let it show. She knew him though and he must be hurting like hell.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long," the asshole said, "since the moment you put your filthy rich hands on her."

_Who?_

She got that he knew Damon from before and this was some kind of twisted revenge plan but why? Who was he talking about?

"Well bad news, pal; she was a slut who threw herself at me." She was relieved to hear him talk even though it seemed like he could barely get the words out and he was insulting their kidnapper who could at any moment decide to retaliate. "Maybe if you'd put a shorter leash on her, she would…" He did not get to finish the insult before – as she predicted – the guy punched him with renewed vigor.

"You do not get to talk about her. You do not get to talk at all. This is my show and you're just here to watch." At that, he turned his head to send her a very alarming look.

He got up from his crouch in front of Damon and started walking to her. She could not help but pull all the way back in the chair to get as far away from him as possible but he was in front of her in seconds. He yanked the duct tape from her face, taking the outer layer of her skin with it.

"It's nothing personal, honey. He just needs to hear you scream," he said.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone. She doesn't have anything to do with this. I'm the one who took her from you." It was Damon, trying to direct his attention back on himself. It seemed to work for a bit, he turned around to address Damon. "On the contrary, she has everything to do with this. She's yours and you like her which makes her the perfect target."

He turned back to her, leaning forward to put his face right in front of hers as he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "You don't know how happy I was when pictures of you and her started surfacing. I'd lost any hope of getting my revenge after she sabotaged my plan but then a better one fell right into my lap."

She flinched away from his hand.

"Don't touch her you piece of crap. Come here and fuck with someone your own size."

He rolled his eyes like he was tired of the interruptions.

"You know what? I think you need to learn to shut up when it's good for you," he said and went back for the roll of duct tape.

"No, Mason, please just do what you want with me but let her go. She's innocent."

"HE WAS INNOCENT TOO!" She jumped in her chair from the booming outburst. "The kid, the one you KILLED."

"What?" The word slipped out of her mouth unchecked.

"I… I don't understand." Damon looked confused for the first time since he burst through that door.

Mason, who she know knew was Katherine's lover, looked like he had let a can of worms get opened that he had no idea how to close again. His eyes looked crazed and he stared ahead as if he was seeing a whole other reality than the one they were in.

"You were supposed to leave in that car… I waited for months. She said only a couple of months until you married her and she could get a nice settlement with the divorce. She said we could live happy, never need anything." He focused on Damon again now his eyes spewing unfathomable hate. "But you didn't propose and she got pregnant and I could not do it anymore. I started working for you, in the garden even though I have a million allergies to plants, just to get close to her. I tried to convince her to leave. I told her I could work more, make enough for us to get by but she wouldn't listen. When she gave birth I tried to convince her again but no dice and all through that I had to steal moments with her even though she was _mine_…"

She tried to gauge Damon's reaction to his words but his face was blank. Not even a crack in that carefully placed and well-practiced mask.

"For a whole year, I had to watch _you_ hold _my_ son," she heaved in a breath in surprise?

But maybe, it was not really a surprise. Maybe, she had already guessed that much from the moment she saw the asthma inhaler. "… I had to steel moments here and there with him, with my family. Then you got back early that day and you found us. I thought, finally I had my chance. She was not going to leave but you would and I wanted to make sure that you never came back.

My father was a mechanic, did you know that?

He once taught me how to fix the brakes in a car so I did the exact opposite." He looked a bit manic as he confessed. "But forever the bane of my life, you had to give her the car. You threw them out of your house and right into their deaths. You killed them, you killed Katherine and you killed my son. You took my family away from me and now I will do the same to you."

He forgot about the duct tape and fished his pocketknife out of his pocket instead as he strode towards her with murder in his eyes.

"Stop! Don't!" Damon shouted trying to get the ties off his wrist.

"Please, just don't do this. Don't throw away your life," Elena pleaded, but he ignored them both and started raising his arm, prepared to strike.

"Stop right there, step away from her now and have your hands were I can see them."

He stopped mid-motion, his face changing like he was calculating his next move.

"Don't even think about it. You have six guns on you right now, four of them from snipers all around the building, you wouldn't be able to move one inch before getting shot.

Xxx

Turned out that Damon did not just bring Aksel, he also had Stefan and Ric backing him up. They finished off Mason's guys pretty fast but when Damon was gone too long they called the police and followed him inside the building where they heard Mason talking and threatening.

When the police arrived, they cornered him and he thankfully realized that and did not resist the arrest. After that, they were both rushed to the hospital. There was nothing wrong with her but she was worried about Damon. He had two broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and a fractured tibia in addition to some other minor contusions. The doctors had worked on him for a while but now he was resting.

She just stepped into his room for the first time since everything. She walked tentatively closer trying not to get too emotional about the way he looked, all bandaged up, arm in a cast. His eyes were closed so she assumed he was asleep as she pulled a chair closer to the bed as quietly as possible and sat herself right by his side.

She took in his usually gorgeous face, now covered in dark bruises. The swelling around his eye had not gone down even a bit. She could not stop herself from getting a bit teary eyed so she started blinking rapidly to get rid of the blurriness.

"Looks that bad, huh?"

Dammit, she woke him up. She took his good hand in hers and tried to smile reassuringly but she was not sure that she was very successful.

"How do you feel? Need anything?" She asked, avoiding his previous question.

"Water."

She picked up the glass of water with a straw the nurse must have left on the bedside table and helped him drink some.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She put the glass back and resumed her position by his side, holding his hand in hers. "Where's everyone?" He asked.

"Ric took Jenna home and Stefan and Caroline are outside."

"When can I leave?"

"Doctors said you should stay overnight for observation."

"Why can't I just leave tonight?"

"They just brought you in and there are less than 6 hours till morning. Just relax."

"I want to sleep in my own bed."

She quieted. She got it, he probably felt like hell and she would not have been in a great mood either if she was the one in the hospital bed. Thanks to him, she had not ended up in a hospital bed herself or worse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For leaving, this morning."

"It seems like ages ago."

"I know but I shouldn't have done it, Elena. I'm so sorry."

"Sshhh, I forgive you," she said and smiled reassuringly.

"You're too got to me."

"Would you rather I wasn't?" She said jokingly.

He was quiet for a beat. "I don't deserve you." She opened her mouth to protest that statement. "No, let me finish," he said. "I'm not a good person, Elena. I know I've said this before but it's the truth. The fact that I let you be with me, even though I knew that I'd end up hurting you, is proof."

"But…"

"Just please, let me say this… I… I hurt people, Elena, mostly the ones I care about. That's just what I do and I can't change it. I let you try to fix me even though I knew you'd never succeed because I can't stop thinking that maybe… this time…" He took a breath. "I'm selfish like that. I keep repeating the same mistakes just because I can't bear the thought of being alone."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said when he finished. "Because if you are, Damon Salvatore, then you deserve the beating you got today.

"Elena, I…"

"No, it's my turn now. You need to shut up and listen because that was a load of bull shit and you can shove it." The look of utter shock on his face would have been comical if she was not this angry with him. "This is all some stuff you tell yourself because you can't admit that it scares you. It scares you to open yourself up and be vulnerable again. Now I can understand that feeling, considering what you've been through with Katherine," Her voice softened as she waved her hand between the two of them. "This, what we have, I can assure you, is nothing like what you had with her. But it's your choice if you still want out, just know that if you do, it's because of your on fear and not some heroic notion about protecting me from you because I can make my own choices and I _chose_ to be with you… So what do you choose?"

He was staring at her and the intensity of his stare reminded her of that first time she ever looked into them and drowned in their depths. So much had changed since then, mostly the two of them but she did not regret a second.

"I choose you," he finally said and the bells of happiness in her stomach started ringing out of control. She threw herself at his lips, forgetting about their bruised state and he did not protest even though it must have hurt a little.

She pulled back, a huge smile stretching her face just to see a matching one on his.

"You always manage to kick my ass back on track," he said.

She just laughed in response and let herself have one more kiss.

Xxx

The sun fell on her closed eyes and woke her up slowly. She turned to find the space next to her empty and for a second, her throat closed up in irrational fear. Then her eyes landed on the piece of paper held down by a red rose on the pillow. She smiled and picked up the rose. She held it to her nose as she read the note. Scribbled on it with Damon's perfectly slanted letters was;

_Woke up early, went to the cemetery. - D_

It had been a month since their run in with Mason Northwood? McKinney? Anyhow, Damon still had a hard time sleeping. He spent a lot of time just staring into space or moving around restlessly. She knew he had a hard time digesting what Northwood had told them but he avoided talking about it. She tried to give him as much space as he needed while still being there for him when he needed her.

She was worried. She could not pretend to imagine how much it hurt to find out that your kid was not actually yours but your girlfriend and her lover's. Also that said lover had tried to kill you just to end up killing your girlfriend and her son and was blaming you for the whole thing.

At least now, they all knew whose fault it really was. Damon did not have to blame himself anymore because Mason had confessed to messing up the brakes and thereby killing his lover and his biological son. Knowing Damon though, he probably still felt responsible for some of it.

She could not help herself.

She had to make sure he was okay so she dressed and went to the cemetery. The Salvatore's had a crypt for their dead and Dan was buried there too. She found the doors to the crypt wide open, letting the sun shine through to light up the otherwise gloomy space.

Damon was sitting by the far wall, next to him a silver plate read; Daniel Alessandro Salvatore.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I sit here?" She pointed to a spot beside him.

"Sure, go ahead."

She sat next to him on the ground, her shoulder grazing his and her back against the wall.

"I had a feeling, you know. When I found out how long she had known Northwood, the thought crossed my mind but I tried to shove it way back in my head where I didn't have to think about it. I couldn't face it, couldn't _deal _with it."

He was silent for a couple of minutes and she did not break the silence. When the light hit his face it glittered off the tear, sliding slowly along his cheek. She put her hand on top of his on his knee and squeezed a bit.

"He's my son." His voice broke on the last word as his tight control on his emotions slipped for a moment. "He'd always be my son and a Salvatore even though our DNAs don't match."

"You loved him. No one can take that away from you."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right," he said thoughtfully. Then he turned his palm toward hers and started rising from the ground, pulling her up with him. "Come on, let's go home."

She held onto his hand as they walked out of the crypt and back into the light.

They had just walked out of the cemetery when he stopped and turned to face her. "I want to tell you something," he said, answering her unspoken question.

He looked much better now. The only evidence of his injuries was the white cast on his one arm, held close to his chest with a sling and the winces that slipped between his teeth, when he thought there was no one to witness it, because he had moved wrong and his ribs were not completely healed yet.

She returned to the moment when he threaded their fingers together as he looked into her eyes and spoke those three words.

"I love you."

* * *

AN: Phew...wow...that was it guys; the last chapter.

I have to say that this chapter killed me. I want you to know that I never abandoned Intertwined but this chapter just didn't want to be written before now and because I made you wait this long, I didn't split it in two so it's crazy long and you'll get the epilogue right after.

I want to thank all my readers and all my reviewers for sticking with me and being such an amazing inspiration. This experience, writing a multi-chapter story, is extraordinary.

The fact that we all fell in love with those characters and their story it pulled us together from different corners of the world to write and read together about love. No matter how the real story ended and whether we loved or hated it, we'll always have this experience with us.

I will certainly never forget it and I'm so proud of my story with all it's flaws, really short chapters in the beginning, crazy long one in the end and all the small mistakes along the way and now I can finally call it Complete.

It's been an awesome ride and I love you for taking it with me. Thank you and have a good one...

Love and appreciation always,

Mydarkside075


	37. Epilogue

**Chapter 37: Epilogue**

**Damon**

_Two years later…_

She looked beautiful, radiant even, in that flowy light pink dress. She reminded him of the fresh hydrangeas she was holding in her hands as she walked down the aisle. His mind flashed to that summer, a year ago when she walked down an aisle on a Caribbean beach, her white dress and long hair, flowing with the breeze. Only their closest friends and family shared their moment with them as they made their vows to each other. Back then just like now, her eyes were on his, her smile a silent promise only for him as she took her spot on the opposite side of the alter.

Everyone else was watching his brother's bride, in her perfect white dress, walking down the aisle but his eyes were only on her, his beautiful wife.

Stefan and Caroline said their vows. Damon promised to love her forever. They put on their wedding rings. Elena promised the same. No one else was there but them and as the groom kissed his bride, the best man and the bridesmaid were clapping but their smiles were only for each other.

Later in the reception, Damon said a few words about Stefan to his new bride and their friends and family. "I want to congratulate my brother on his beautiful new wife. She obviously doesn't know what she just signed up for. I mean, just the amount of time he spends in front of the mirror, shaping that hair…"He cracked a few more jokes and made his brother blush a little to the amusement of everyone else.

Then it was Elena's turn to talk. "When we were little, Caroline used to come over and we'd dress up and play wedding. It was her favorite game and she of course always played the bride and I had to play the groom." Scattered giggles spread in the little pause she took. She smiled and went on. "I used to get annoyed with her, demand that we switch but she refused so we screamed at each other or pulled each other's hair until our parents split us up. It took us five minutes tops to go back to being best friends and she'd still end up playing the bride." Now everyone was outright laughing. "I'm so happy that Care found her groom and I got to be her bridesmaid instead." She smiled and turned around to address her friend. "So Caroline, my best friend, my family, I wish you all the happiness in the world because you certainly deserve it..." She finished her heartfelt speech that made her, Caroline and Bonnie all cry and hug each other like they were never seeing each other again.

_Girls, man._

The newlyweds started the dancing and the dance floor started filling up. Damon and Elena were right there in the corner, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. She was in his arms, beautiful, perfect and his. He twisted her around, held her back against his chest and could not help but let his hand drift to her stomach, still flat and perfect but not for long which made him so happy that he could sing. He was not even embarrassed about that notion.

No one else knew the secret they shared, just the two of them for now. They just found out yesterday so Elena thought they should wait before telling everyone. "It's Stefan and Caroline's day," she had said.

To be completely honest, he was fine with that. He liked the thought of it being their little secret.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before he twirled her around again and the sound of her laughter pulled a chuckle or two out of him too.

"We love you too," she said when she was safely back in his embrace, her doe eyes twinkling brighter than all the lights in the room combined.

He pulled her in for a kiss, maybe their hundredth for the night but who was counting. She melted in his arms and for that moment, they were alone, celebrating their news.

His brother and his new wife were finally off to their honeymoon and he and Elena just stepped into their living room. They moved into this house six months ago. A couple of years ago, if someone had told him, he would be living in the suburbs, he would have laughed really hard and proclaimed that person delusional. Yet, here he was and he was happier than he could ever imagine.

The paparazzi decided that he was not that interesting after all so he and Elena started looking for someplace more family friendly. They agreed that they were not going to raise their kids in the city. This was where they ended up, a two-story, four-bedroom house with a backyard and front lawn that he had to mow every once in a while.

He had to commute every day to the city and back for work but he was fine with that too. He had taken over some of the administration work for the HIH and was working alongside Ric. Now that Salvatore and Co. sponsored the foundation, they were able to do much more work which needed more administration. It was not very lucrative but he was not there for the money. He only even agreed to take it because Ric insisted those were the rules. His mother had left him and Stefan enough to last them and their grandchildren all their lives without a day's work and he still had his shares from Salvatore and Co. No, he actually liked working there, liked what he was doing and the people he was working with.

Speaking of salary, Elena was now making three times more than he did on her blog that had now become a must read and in maybe a year or two, she could open her own magazine and start hiring people to work for her.

Now though, nothing else was on her mind but the thought of getting upstairs as fast as possible. She did not even stop to take off her coat before she started climbing the stairs, trying to be quiet about it but not really managing in her hurry. He smiled and followed her in a more reasonable speed. She reached the bedroom right down the hall from the master bedroom and opened the door quietly.

When he reached the same door, he saw her kneeling by the bed reaching over the tiny sleeping form to place a kiss right underneath the unruly curls over her forehead. He kneeled on the opposite side and did the same.

Honey had been living with them for almost a year now. She had turned their life around since then. They were happy before but it was a whole different level of happiness when she was there.

It took some time for her to adjust and it helped that she already knew Elena and loved her but now it was like she never knew another life. She even started calling them mommy and daddy some time ago and it had been the three of them ever since.

Now they were going to become four and he could not wait for that day.

Honey's sitter had already left right after they arrived so they just closed the door to her bedroom and headed for theirs.

He had been waiting for this moment the whole day. When they were alone in their bedroom with the door closed and he could finally have her all to himself. She was out of her dress in the bathroom and had the bathwater running by the time he had closed the door and gotten rid of most of his tux.

Not too long after, they were both in the tub, her back against his chest and his lips moving lazily across her shoulders, to her neck then meeting her lips. That was it. Those were the moments he lived for, the ones where he spent his time with his girls, not necessarily doing anything but being.

Their life was by no means perfect. Still it was the life he had always yearned for but never realized that he did and he never would have had it without Elena. She saved him from himself and she gave him everything he wished for. No amount of "I love you"-s or kisses would be enough to show her the magnitude of his feelings for her but he still tried and this time was no different.

"God, I love you so much," he said and kissed her even harder.


End file.
